The Phantomhive's New Maid
by SebastianGirl1994
Summary: The story is about Elena Hamilton, a maid for Henry Berrymore who is the Lord in Houndsworth. She works at the Berrymore Castle with Angela and it is here that she meets the Phantomhive staff. Who is the mysterious boy and his butler? Why are they at the Berrymore Castle?
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to hear the sound of birds chirping, indicating that morning was upon us. From the way the sky was barely lit, I could determine it was close to five in the morning, and I quickly got out of bed. I made the sheets and went to a small jug to pour cold water into a sink for me to wash my face. With the task completed, I found myself in my clothes for the day, a lavender maid dress with a white apron, the only thing I had known for the past three years. My hair, the only thing I had truly treasured when I had walked through the doors of Berrymore Castle…was cut to my shoulder as punishment for not having the dinner ready at four. My master had seen to it…so I quickly put it into a bun and put on my bonnet of sorts.

I walked down the servants stairs to find Angela putting some scones in the oven. Her greyish hair shimmered in the limited light and she stood up to look at me with a smile on her face. The two of us had never gotten on…not since I found her with the Master in his chambers.

"Master wishes to speak with you," Angela announced as she dusted off her dress.

"Where is he?" I asked as I straightened my apron and viewed her.

She considered herself superior to me, but once a guest arrived….she was sweet as sugar with them. It was only with me that she treated me like an unwanted dog. I sighed as she motioned to the bell now swinging, hurting my sensitive ears. The bell chimed that he wanted me in his office. It was six by the clock over the stove so I wondered why the master was up this early. I hurried out of the servants' room and to his office, the only place he would see me on a single basis. He romanced Angela…I was again, something small and unwanted to him.

I opened the door of his office, seeing animal heads hanging at various angles, trophies in his various hunting games, his and older generations. I stood by the door after I had asked him, "Master?" a word that sickened me, made me feel like the floor he walked on. That reminded me…the steps at the door required a wash.

"Elena, you are to go into town now and look upon the dogs. You will act as the eyes and ears of the Berrymore hound."

"Yes Master," I replied and bowed my head.

"You will leave immediately," and I nodded as I left the room. He hated me, he treated me like dirt and all I wanted was to have a new Master, someone nicer than Berrymore but they were dreams of a fool. I walked back into the servants' room and back to my corner room where the breeze always snuck under…and grabbed my cloak before undoing my apron. I undid the bonnet as well and walked out the back door, as per the normal. I was never allowed to leave the house by the front entrance unless a guest was to arrive. Since Lord Berrymore never wanted me in the house when he had a guest, I could only assume he was waiting on a guest…wanting me out of the way in the process.

I walked quickly, viewing the land on either way of the path as I watched out for the ruts that could catch my foot. Was this really what my life was? A maid to someone who wanted a woman like Angela? My story was bleak and hopeless; my dream was to die soon so I wouldn't have to suffer Lord Berrymore's life anymore. It took me an hour to reach the town, seeing the dog's head pouring water into a small pond, the buildings surrounding the town only starting to wake up.

"Morning," I said softly to one child but they stiffened and ran away.

I walked to each house and saw that everyone had five dogs or less…not significant in the long run but each person I spoke with asked me to pass on their good wishes to Lord Berrymore; that Houndsworth was prospering. I spotted a woman crying and walked towards her, seeing the dead dog wrapped in the blanket of a child. Yes, children disappeared everyday here, you couldn't breathe without noticing. I walked towards one of the last houses and spotted James, a sweet man who took care of his dogs…and was training a new addition.

"Whose this?" I asked as I reached the fence, and James looked up as the dog growled at me.

"I don't have a name for him yet," James answered as he caught the dog, giving him a tap on his nose.

"My Master requested a look at all the dogs today," I whispered and James nodded, not seeing that this sixth dog was a problem. He was too sweet hearted for his own good. A bell chimed announcing the hour and I returned my gaze to James to see the other dogs had started barking. They probably felt their Master was cheating on them…maybe that's how Angela felt with me.

"Sit," James said to the dog and the dog responded, making me smile, "lie down" and the dog responded before James put out his arms and the dog moved for the cuddle, the reward, "whose my good boy, my good boy!" and the dog appeared to hug James…and James found the whole thing amazing.

A single tear escaped my eye at the fact that I would have to tell Lord Berrymore about this, this sixth dog so he could deal with it…it broke my heart a little.

"Oh my!" a woman said and I turned to see a carriage, with four people. There were three men and the woman, two men were blond, their age apparent. The older blond appeared to be…maybe thirty while the younger blond with red clips in his hair seemed to be my age. The woman had reddish plum hair, a pair of oversized glasses hiding her eyes as she put her hands to her cheeks and blushed at James.

"I'd let him pet me, yes I would," the woman said as she smiled at James. I could see the attraction; James was a sweet man who never said a bad word about anyone. He defended me on occasion when my job became known…but now people begged me to pass on good wishes to Master Berrymore.

"He manipulates the dog with rewards and punishments, he commands the mutt's obedience but…the dog isn't blameless either. It fawns on its human and welcomes the chain around its neck. I can't understand it," a man said to a boy in another carriage, ahead of the plum woman's when I considered it. The boy looked around briefly before he spotted me and returned his gaze to the man driving the carriage.

"If you are trying to get to something deeper, just say it," the boy demanded, which seemed odd in itself as the boy appeared as young as the blond with clips in his hair…maybe younger.

"No it is nothing of import my Lord, it's just…I'm not especially fond of dogs," the man announced. I considered the statement and wondered why the man had come to Houndsworth if he didn't like dogs.

"To be completely frank," the man continued, "I hate them."

The fact that the man had come to place where dogs were adored seemed rather odd. If you didn't like dogs, you didn't come to Houndsworth. It was a place where dogs were seen as something loyal and worst still…used to attack the "bad dogs". The poem that Lord Berrymore had drilled into my head sounded, upsetting me so as I had once owned a dog, a lovely black dog who had tried to protect me, but it died due to injuries it had received completing the task.

"Woof!" the boy replied as the carriage pulled further away so I could no longer hear the conversation. The boy was obviously in charge of the driver but the fact that the driver referred to him as 'My Lord' was rather odd. I called Master, Lord Berrymore or Master Berrymore…but my Master was far older than that boy. I looked back at James as he entered his home, and I made my way back to Berrymore Castle…the only place I considered home since the incident.

I arrived back in record time before I snuck into the servants' quarters and re-donned my apron, removing my cloak and preparing for the morning chores. A bell chimed, telling me Master wanted someone in the drawing room, a place Angela normally dealt with. I looked for the woman only to see she wasn't there…she was missing in fact. I ran to the drawing room, brushing down my skirt before I knocked on the door. Master called out, "Enter!" and I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me, spotting Angela on the floor as she got up rather shakily. She was to serve the tea to guests…to whom I recognised from the carriages. The boy was sitting at the table, a small walking stick in front of him, the colours of ebony and gold. His hair, the same as navy from this light, shun softly. His clothes were blue, something only I could dream of. The man, the driver, moved away from Berrymore to stand by the tea cart presently rolled into the room. Angela moved to pour the tea but her hands…they were marked with bruises starting to form and welts from the whip.

"Please miss, allow me," the driver took her place with her nod as Berrymore took his seat opposite the boy. The man poured the tea with steady hands, which led me to re-evaluate what his job was. He was dressed like a butler…which meant he was probably also the boy's driver on occasion.

"Elena," Lord Berrymore said, his voice full of anger at the fact he had to call for me, "your job?"

"Everyone in the village sent their best to you, Master," I replied simply, "but…James, he has one new dog. He was training the dog when I spoke with him and from what I saw, he already had five and this new one…"

"Was against our laws!" Lord Berrymore snapped.

"Yes Master," I replied, feeling like a rat.

I lifted my eyes to see what my master thought, and he was considering what I was saying, the boy was ignoring me but the butler, his eyes were on me, trying to suss me out I believed.

"Hmm," my Master muttered as he picked up papers that the butler put before him with a fresh cup of tea. Angela was still shaking but as the lead maid…she was expected to remain there for the duration of the visit.

"Master?" I whispered, "can I do anything else for you?"

"This toy poodle and his Doberman are staying at the castle, their luggage should be in the entry way, retrieve it and bring it to their rooms. Understood?" Berrymore looked at me, wishing for my old defiance.

"Yes Master Berrymore," I answered as I bowed to him and left the room and as I left, I heard him say… "there's nothing to discuss, under no circumstance will I sell Berrymore Castle to anybody."

"Why is that?" the boy must have said, my hands still closing the door.

"Because of the curse," my master announced.

"Oh? What curse?" the boy asked as I left…taking it as this was our guest.

I walked to the entry way and spotted the two luggage cases, one slightly bigger than the other. I took it slowly as I brought them up the stairs, putting the boy in the room opposite my master's and his butler, I would have to put his luggage in the servants' quarters. Lord Berrymore would be so annoyed if the butler stayed with his master during the night, but as I wasn't sure who owned which bag…I put them both in the room and hoped the butler would know his place. When the meeting was over, I was sure I could direct him to the living quarters for us and from there…I'd probably be sleeping outside with the Berrymore Hound.

I put the bags by the chair, the only chair that was facing a fire. The boy would come up here soon so I quickly retrieved kindling and lit the fire, putting logs on top to keep it burning for a while with no aid as I added a few more logs to the side so the butler could set the fire up if the boy required it. I retrieved hot water and put it by the sink for the boy if he wished to wash his face and left the room after that. I made my way down the stairs and started my chores of cleaning the floor. Once that was done, I wondered if I should start dinner. Well…the starts of it. Did the boy wish to join Lord Berrymore for dinner? Was it against some society rule for him to decline?

I went into the kitchen and spotted Angela, sitting with three other servants, the three from the carriage but where was the fourth? I spotted the greying man in the corner with a cup in his hand, a Japanese symbol embossed onto it and the cup was steaming. The servants turned in my direction as I smiled.

"Hello," the younger blond commented and I again smiled.

"My name is Finny!" and he came over to shake my hand, and I smiled a little wider, "Elena."

"Elena, that's a pretty name!" Finny said with his eyes glowing, "Angela, you said you were the only who worked here…"

"I work with the master directly," she replied as the bell for his bedroom told her it was time for her to go, "I have to go right away, my master is calling."

Angela was running out if the kitchen before I could blink and then I sighed. The bruises were gone but they were probably covered up, Master wanted us as pretty as we could be…if even a blemish marked us, it would tell people we didn't follow the rules all the time. It would look bad on his character…

"Elena?" and I lifted my head to look at the three people, "what are you doing now?"

"Preparing the dinner," I replied as I walked to the stove and started the fire, thinking lamb would be the Master's dinner of choice most evenings. Potatoes and carrots along with lentils wouldn't go amiss as I started peeling vegetables.

"It's only twelve!" the plum woman squeaked.

"Master likes dinner to be finished for four," I replied, "it gives him a chance to look over the village then."

"Our Master has his dinner for six at the manor," Finny said thoughtfully.

"Is your Master allergic to anything?" I requested as I peeled another potato.

"Not that we know of. Sebastian prepares his meals so…we don't know," the older blond answered and I looked over him, "I'm the master's cook, Bardroy but I'm mostly called Bard."

"Elena," I replied as I turned to stoke the fire.

"My name is MeyRin," the plum woman said simply.

"Elena," I repeated as I started to peel another potato.

"Do you want any help?" Bard asked but I shook my head gently.

"It's alright," I replied, "I've prepared this meal before."

"Well, let us know, us servants stick together!" Bard said, receiving a "Right!" from Finny.

They discussed matters important to them, but my curiosity got the better of me, and I stopped cooking to look at them.

"Who is Sebastian?" I asked, not sure who was who other than the people present in the room, "oh, and who is the man with the cup in is hands?"

"The man in the corner is Tanaka, he worked with the young master when he was a kid. Sebastian is the head butler of the Phantomhive estate now. He's…"

"Hello," a male voice spoke softly and I looked to the door.

The man's favourite colours were black and grey. The uniform standard for a butler and I spotted a pin in the lapel of his tailcoat. His hair was black like my own and his eyes appeared to be a pale brown, watered version of my own. His skin looked smooth and I gritted my teeth. I had spent two years of my young life with spots, marking me with scars…and now burn marks from the incident. This man was truly perfection and he was watching me.

"You are?" he asked, even though he must have heard my name in the drawing room.

"Elena. Elena Hamilton," I replied as I returned to peeling another potato, "you?"

"Sebastian Michaelis," he answered as he looked over my work.

I walked over to the counter to put the lamb on a tray and placed it into the fire to cook. The last thing I wanted was for the boy to get sick on this trip, he looked so frail as it was and illness would make his current shape fade. The butler could eat with the rest of us if he wanted. Once the task was done, I raised myself, nearly dropped as I found Sebastian had moved closer and his head had lowered to look into the oven.

I raised my hands to my head and bit back the cry of pain and I looked to see he was rubbing his nose. Blood dripped between his fingers and I quickly got up and brought him to the table, set him down and pulled out a small piece of paper from my pocket and held it to his nose. I was such a klutz at times, it wasn't funny. I could trip over my own feet and did often, that's why I looked out for ruts…the man removed my hand and replaced it with his own.

"I do apologise, Mr Michaelis!" I stammered as I washed my hands of the blood and returned to the dinner.

I needed to stay away from him, his eyes felt like they were burning a hole into my back which I wouldn't blame him for. I mean he had every right to be annoyed; I should have looked where I was going before I stood. But he could be partially to blame as he had lowered himself to look into the oven. I sighed as I finished the potatoes and started shopping carrots quickly before putting them in water to cook. Lentils took the same amount of time before I was finished with dinner. The lamb would take a few hours and would be piping hot by the time it was out of the oven.

I looked around before I spotted a bowl and left the servants of the Phantomhive estate so I could retrieve berries. Summer berries worked wonders in pies and that was my plan, until I heard, "ELENA!"

I turned to see Finny was running to catch up with me, Bard on his heels as was MeyRin. They were smiling at me which seemed odd. I'd probably just given their boss a nosebleed. I sighed heavily as I walked towards a berry bush and started to pick the ripe ones, Finny looked at what I was doing before he started getting berries.

"Why are you collecting berries?" MeyRin asked and I shrugged softly.

"To make a summer fruit pie," I replied.

Night came and with it dinner was served. The boy had eaten with Lord Berrymore which seemed odd considering the boy could pass as my master's son. I brought in the dishes and served them, as was my job. The lamb was sweet as I shared what was left among the servants, not eating myself even though my stomach growled. The servants disappeared to fulfil their jobs before I washed the dishes. The dishes were put away before I heard the scream. I ran out of the house to see a mass mob of local villagers making their way to the house. Angela was already outside, the boy and Sebastian had followed her as I took a place beside her, spotting one of the villagers in particular.

I spotted faint green shimmering paw prints on the ground before the colour was washed away by the light of the torches…and the shouts of the crowds.

"Master! Angela!" Bard, MeyRin and Finny called out, each in their evening wear. It made me feel overdressed in the lavender dress that was my uniform.

"What's going on? What's the fuss about?" Bard asked.

"The demon hound is here," Angela answered.

"Demon hound?" the three servants, oh…Tanaka was there, all four of them seemed to echo.

"It brings great catastrophe to the village, to anyone who defies my master will be punished by the demon hound," Angela answered.

"That's the law here," I stated, "There's no way to stop it."

"Angela! Elena!" one of the villagers brought us back from our explanations.

"Please find Lord Berrymore at once! The demon hound has come again!" a villager stated.

"Who was the punished one?" Angela asked; her voice high with hysterics.

"No," I croaked, as I ran past the crowd, Finny calling out "Elena!" as I ran to the town. I was out of breath as I made it to James' house…only to see his mutilated body. His clothes were torn, his hair unkempt, bite marks rose on the surface of his skin with dried blood and a brand new blue lead and collar wrapped around his throat. It was my fault, I thought, I was the one who acted on behalf of the Berrymore Hound. I had gotten James killed. Torches glowed around me as I became aware that I was no longer alone. The villagers had made it down to me.

"How awful," I turned to see it was Bard who had spoken.

The boy moved closer to me, ignoring me as he picked up James' hand and viewed his injuries. He seemed confused for a moment which made me look at him. His eyes were bright blue, well one of them was while the other was covered by an eye-patch.

"So that's it then," the boy stated which served only to confuse me more.

"Stand back, don't touch!" I heard my master call, "I see it was James then, he was the bad dog."

He was dead because he had six dogs, one more than what was allowed by our laws. I looked around before I spotted the five dogs barking but the sixth…it was gone. Probably seeking to hide from the villagers who only wanted to kill it.

"That's all you can say, really?" Bard asked as I stood and moved to stand closer to my master.

"This village is under my rule and no other, the demon hound protects that rule," Lord Berrymore stated as he looked at the boy, "as the guardian of the Berrymore family, it punishes anyone and everyone who dares to challenge me!"

"The white dog is a good dog, good dog good. The black dog is a bad dog, bad dog bad. He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone. He'll gobble you up until you're gone, until you're gone. As the sunsets at the goodnight, the white dog is a good dog, a good dog good…" I heard the villagers chant as they took away James' body.

"I was sure you outsiders were his next prey, you're lucky to have escaped," and Lord Berrymore beckoned for me to follow along with Angela, bringing us with the procession of villagers with James' body….

I was halfway through my chores when I heard Bard say, "This has to be the worst holiday ever." The other two, Finny and MeyRin seemed to agree with him and I sighed before I returned to my berry picking. It was the only thing I really had to do today, Angela was busy attending to the master and after I had run away, to find James…Master had whipped me harshly. Seeing me shaking, Angela had taken over a few of my duties except dinner so with crippled hands, I picked the berries from the bush.

"What's the matter?" I heard Sebastian ask so I turned to see he had bathing suits and a picnic basket in his hands, "you were so excited on the way here."

"Well," Bard announced, "that was before."

"Don't look so gloomy," Sebastian said as he brought their attention to the picnic, "we're on holiday, the time for enjoying and relaxing."

I could hear their inhales as I returned to my task, only noticing then that the basket had enough berries in it for two pies. I lifted the basket and slowly got up; feeling dizzy as I did so and Finny caught me.

"Elena?" he asked but I shook my head gently.

"I had a question for you, Elena," Sebastian asked and I turned my gaze to look at him, "do you know the best way down to the lake?"

"You go to the village square and well…go back a little way you came and continue to a small path that leads to the beach. I'd show you but…I have to prepare dinner."

"I see, I'll ask Angela as she is joining us," and Sebastian handed his little basket to the group and I nodded. A day at the beach didn't sound half bad considering I had only really been in the village on business. It would have been nice to tag along with the group…feel the sun on my skin and close my eyes. I decided moping wasn't the best way to continue today so I sighed and went into the overheated kitchen to cook…

A bell chimed announcing that something wasn't right.

"Lord Berrymore! James' dog has been found!" someone announced.

Master walked to the door to motion for me to follow. Angela wasn't here to follow him which meant…I was the next maid. He brought me to the baiting pit, the one place I hated in the whole of Houndsworth as I hated the dog baiting. The crowd was thick as we arrived and people were shouting. Lord Berrymore moved forward so he was near the four dogs, aiming them towards James' dog.

James' dog growled and I spotted something in his mouth, which seemed odd in my opinion. A villager moved closer with a pole in his hands, trying to appear as a threat to the dog. The four hunting dogs were growling and barking at the sixth dog…the only thing that remained of James' good nature.

"Bad dog! Let go!" the villagers demanded as he grabbed what was hanging in the dog's mouth, "bad dog! Give it to me!" and he hit the dog. As he hit the dog, he demanded, "let go!" with each hit.

"What a bad dog, he deserves punishment," Lord Berrymore announced, "get started!"

I hid my eyes as the hunting dogs were released. I hated seeing any animal harmed and that was why I closed my eyes. I loved dogs, especially my black collie that had saved me…my sweet Julius. He had been a massive dog, the first and only dog I had owned as my parents wanted me to feel safe around the animals. I shook my head as the villagers demanded the hunting dogs to complete the act. It broke my heart every time.

"Just let the poor thing go!" I heard and I opened my eyes to see that the speaker was Finny. So I wasn't alone when I was against the animal cruelty.

Finny rushed forward and pulled a post from the ground, something that had taken four men to plant in the first place and swung it before he went for the hunting dogs.

"Stop this now!" he shouted before he hit the dogs and swung them back the way they had come.

"Ahh!" a woman shouted and I watched as she fainted, three villagers catching her before she dropped to the floor and possible got a concussion.

"Finny!" his group called out as they surrounded him…and I moved to stand closer to them, and further away from Berrymore. I took a spot beside MeyRin as they each turned to face the mob.

"They interfered!" a villager snapped.

"They interrupted!"

"Punish them!"

"They must be punished!"

"Bad dog!"

Berrymore stepped forward, trying to grab me but I pulled away. I hated the dog baiting, I always had even as a child. I had been worried about my Julius but Mother had assured me, with one dog, the Berrymore hound wouldn't want to hurt us. I took a further step back until I was in front of the boy. I felt oddly protective of the boy as I shook my head.

"Elena!" Berrymore snapped but I continued to shake my head.

"Bad dog!" someone shouted and the lights went out as a person hit me with their stick.

I opened my eyes to find myself tied up with the rest of the servants, Tanaka's legs were dangling. I spotted the boy was tied by chains to his neck, arms and feet…and my head ached. I was gagged as were the others and I spotted James' dog where the hunting dogs had left him, seeing the blood made me feel ill.

"Not so powerful now, are you?" Berrymore asked, "…and Elena, I expected better from you. For siding with them, you will be punished with them!"

"Master! I beg you, show mercy this one time! These people don't deserve the punishment!" Angela begged but her eyes glared at me which told me in her opinion, I deserved every bite mark for being employed. Thanks Angela, I thought bitterly, I like you too.

"You have a point," Lord Berrymore stated, "this Pomeranian is the Queen's guard dog after all. If he can be made to see reason, maybe I'll consider letting them go…"

"Leave this village immediately!" Lord Berrymore stated, "Advise her Majesty to never send her minions near it again!"

"You are so pathetic," the boy stated, "you rely on tricks to retain your meagre power. If there's a stubborn dog here, I'd say I'm looking at him."

"If that's you final choice," Berrymore snapped, making me recoil against the post, "you can learn what happens to a dog that challenges me! Get him!"

I watched as the dogs ran forward, five of them but one…a small brown one moved towards me and caught my leg, making me howl as the bite caused pain to shoot up my leg. I screamed out as I kicked against the dog, barely seeing the figure in black disengage the other four dogs before freeing me from mine. My leg was bleeding from the bite and my body was shivering from the shock…Julius had never bitten me like that.

The dogs fell to their sides as Sebastian straightened, fixing his white gloves as he kept his back to the young boy.

"You cut that close," the boy muttered.

"It won't happen again, trust me," Sebastian stated in an offhand way.

"Huh," the boy breathed and I turned my attention back to Berrymore to see the dogs were lined up again, ready to take another bite.

"You dare to interfere mutt?! What are you mangy mutts waiting for? Kill both of them now!" Berrymore snapped at the growling dogs as I flinched away from them. I wouldn't be able to stay in the same room as a dog again for the rest of my life because of this, no matter if Julius was still alive.

"Shameful," Sebastian said, "what course noisy growls they have…one of the reasons I despise these creatures," and he turned his gaze to glare at them.

He reminded me oddly of Angela at that point as he glared at the animals; it was like she was glaring at me at that moment. The dogs seemed to shudder before they lay on their stomachs and wagged their tails. Sebastian becoming their almighty master as Berrymore and the others starred at the change in behaviour. My leg was still bleeding which made me whimper.

"What the hell?!" Berrymore snapped, "What did you do?!"

"Your pitiful farce ends here, Berrymore!" the boy shouted, catching everyone's attention, "listen, there is no demon hound! It's all a lie! There's just him, an old man obsessed with power! Determined to keep it no matter what!"

"What? What evidence do you have?" Berrymore demanded, which seemed odd that he didn't deny the allegations.

"There's this," Sebastian had moved while my attention had been on Berrymore who appeared shocked.

"We found it in your mansion," Sebastian continued, pulling out a skull from one of the unconscious dogs' mouths. I wondered how something like that could fit in the mouth and considered that the dog was probably in considerable pain, "I took the liberty of confirming the teeth marks on James matched the teeth in this skull."

I ignored the sudden inhale as Sebastian pointed to the sky, a shadow that I had come to know as the demon hound appeared as Sebastian said, "do you see it now? The truth behind the demon hound…" The shape of a dog was illuminated in the sky, shattering the demon hound myth in my head. The crowd parted a little to reveal a projector on the floor…the shape in the sky the same as what Berrymore had put to the moon.

"Its shadow is nothing but a projection," Sebastian continued, "just a transparent trick. The glowing is phosphorescent dust, sprinkled on a normal dog," and Sebastian lifted a vial of the green shimmer to allow it to fall to the floor, the sound reminding me of sand between my fingers.

"The demon hound is merely an illusion, a story made up by an evil man. A man you let rule your village," the boy stated, "this man: Henry Berrymore!"

"No," Berrymore stated, "it's all nonsense! You can't fool them, where's your evidence?"

He needed more evidence? But this…it scrapped his story of the Berrymore Hound and made me out to be a…accomplice in James' murder. The boy smirked and I watched out of the corner of my eye as Sebastian moved towards James' dog, lowering himself so he could reach into the dog's mouth easily.

"You can rest, your duty is done. I'll take it from here," Sebastian spoke to the dog, and if I didn't know better, I would think he had a soft spot for dogs. Sebastian took the thing from the dog's mouth and I watched as the dog closed his eyes and no doubt blew out his last breath. Sebastian rose again, to address the crowd now gathered.

"What fine material, I wonder why the dog was eager to hold onto it until the last moment. Interesting behaviour," Sebastian stated as he turned to face Berrymore, "don't you think?"

The thing in Sebastian's hand appeared to be a piece of plaid…and then I recognised it. Lord Berrymore wore hunting clothes most days and had a pair of trousers he preferred, a pair of dark green/brown plaid trousers. That morning, before the bell had gone and after the servants and the boy left for the beach, Berrymore had gone to the kitchen and handed me the trousers, telling me that a piece had been ripped off as he was hunting deer and could I mend them. If I couldn't, I was to get rid of them. To see that scrap meant Berrymore had killed James.

"What the hell?" Berrymore repeated.

"Yours," Sebastian stated plainly, "a scrap of cloth from your pants. Torn off by James' dog when you attacked his master. You recognise it, yes?"

Berrymore looked annoyed and repulsed by the piece of cloth in Sebastian's unstained white gloved hand. My eyes were blurring a little but I shook my head to keep on this subject. The village had started to mutter about the new evidence and their hatred was now turning towards Lord Berrymore.

"Give up Berrymore!" the boy announced, "it's all over now!"

Berrymore had his pants leg lifted to reveal bite marks, healing bite marks compared to my fresh ones. Upon this evidence, and everything else heard, it was clear that everyone believed Sebastian and the boy. The villagers picked Berrymore up, bringing him away as they chanted, "Punish James' killer!"

Sebastian undid the boy's chains first as Angela undid our rope bindings, using her foot to push against the bite and making me sob. She obviously had wanted me to stand by our master and not defy him publicly. Once free, the boy rubbed his wrists as I staggered, almost like a drunkard.

"My goodness, I'm glad that's over yes I am," MeyRin said as Bard stretched.

Finny turned his gaze to James' dog as I coughed. He dropped to the dog's level to say, "You were one amazing pup. A loyal dog defending his master till the very end…ah?" and I saw the moment when Finny realised that the dog was indeed dead. He reached out and lifted the dog to his chest as he cried and I fell to my knees as exhaustion hit me.

"You were a good boy, such a good boy," Finny whispered.

"There you go," I heard Sebastian say, "yet another reason that I hate dogs"

Rain began to fall on the baiting pit as I raised a hand to rub my eyes, finding that someone was trying to lift me. I looked up to see Bard, his arms finding their way to wrap around me so he could help me up. MeyRin took my other side so I could limp between them as the pain lanced through my system. Sebastian turned at my whimper to see the three of us before he took MeyRin's place to hold me up. With a more even height, they brought me slowly to the castle, avoiding ruts and such as I whimpered. It made me sound like a child but the pain was quite incredible. Before we were halfway to the house…I lost consciousness and heard a soft, "give her to me…"

I opened my eyes to find myself in my room, Angela was at my leg as she quickly wrapped it in clean gauze. She applied a little too much pressure and I moaned and she looked up at me.

"You're awake," she pointed out, "Lord Berrymore would be greatly ashamed of you."

"What happened to him?" I croaked.

"The villagers placed him the cells below the manor for someone to judge on. The rain hasn't let up yet and so Lord Phantomhive and his servants are staying until it stops. I've finished here and with Berrymore's blessing, I have been given the order to inform you, you are relieved of any more duties to this estate."

Angela stood and left me, leaving my door open a little so I could see her as she stopped in front of the window, looking at nothing from my bed. I quickly got up, noticing I was in my maid's outfit as I shuffled out into the hall, away from the bed I had been put in. I spotted Finny, his eyes on Angela as she continued to look outside and ignore me.

"What's wrong with Angela?" Finny asked as I got to him, gasping for air.

"Elena!" he caught my arm, "you shouldn't be out of bed!"

Thunder and lightning rumbled in the sky as Finny tried to bring me back to my bed but I refused.

"I need to speak with Lord Berrymore," I croaked softly and seeing as I was not likely to go to bed peacefully…he brought me down to the basement. I heard a scream and that made him move faster as we got there at the same time as Bard, who was slowly followed by Sebastian and Lord Phantomhive. I stared in open disbelief at the massive hole in the wall, the size of three people with their arms holding onto each other. Blood lay splattered on the floors and there wasn't a single doubt in my mind that Lord Berrymore had been taken…but by what, I wasn't sure…all I knew was; I was too young for this crap…and now I was a masterless maid; my mother would be so disappointed in me…


	2. Chapter 2

_The fire is so hot, and all because someone had found my parents…long deep cuts at their hearts. A man with red hair had stood before them as he said very little. The cuts opened to reveal images of my parents together._

_"__What is that?" I asked from my spot against the wall._

_"__Their cinematic records," the redhead answered simply, "their lives flash before their eyes."_

_"__Why?" I got up rather shakily before collapsing again._

_"__I'd bring you with me…but you're not on my list," the redhead announced._

_Once he was finished and the cinematic record ended, he left, leaving me in the burning house. I screamed, scared now before I heard a bark. I turned to see Julius as he made his way to me….and the roof of our house began to fall…_

I opened my eyes to find that I was still in the basement with the cells, the rain still pouring outside. The fact that I was on the floor bothered me the most. I moved to sit up, afraid of closing my eyes again. Bard helped me to stand before Finny took over and I leaned against him. His blond hair was spiked and he was a little shorter than I was.

"Where is Lord Berrymore?" Angela asked and I turned to see she was standing behind Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian.

A knock sounded and Angela turned to run up the stairs, the rest of us following slowly before Sebastian sighed and pulled me up, Finny caught us as we got into the main hall and took me back. He was really a sweet boy. We got to the front door as the knocking increased a tempo and a villager barged in before falling to the floor.

"The demon hound…the great demon hound is here," the man stated, water dripping from his cap as he gasped for air. Running up the path to the manor was hard, especially in the rain as the dirt reverted to mud and became hard to move in. I had done messages for Berrymore in the rain…as guests moved into the house. Angela, when I returned, didn't leave a fire burning and often the next day I was chilled to the bone.

"The hound?" the party surrounding Angela and I asked.

The hound was supposed to be a ruse, an attempt made by Lord Berrymore to keep his power. For the man to say the demon hound had returned made me believe that he had never left in the first place. Was it possible that Berrymore had been telling us the truth about the hound? I heard howling close by which might mean they were at the baiting pit. But it was hardly the weather to be showing a 'bad dog' a lesson. We ran, Finny picking me up so I was at the same speed, before we arrived at the pit.

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog good. The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog bad. He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone. He'll gobble you up until you're gone, till you're gone…" the villagers chanted as we arrived. Dogs stood near their owners as they howled towards the moon.

"Snap out of it!" Bard snapped as he reached for one of the villagers, "what are you all doing?"

Lightning lit the sky above us, illuminating the spiked posts that surrounded the baiting pit. But it also illuminated something else. Angela gasped as I saw the reason for the chanting. Lord Berrymore lay against the posts, his face turned to the right but even from here, his eyes looked vacant. He was wearing the clothes from earlier and I spotted that piece of his arm was missing. The right hand, possibly up to his elbow…he wore his ring on that hand. He was displayed in full view of the village, maybe a warning of such that the demon hound wasn't a joke. That the Berrymore hound was something to fear. Maybe the hound had killed Lord Berrymore to stop him from speaking to our police.

Lord Phantomhive must have nodded or informed Sebastian to do something as the latter moved towards Lord Berrymore to investigate. It was there that he lifted the right arm, but as I had already seen it, there was nothing much else for me to do. The villagers begged that the demon hound protect them as they had not believed what the outsiders had said. But this…why would the guardian of the Berrymore family attack the last member of said family?

"Angela?" and I turned to see Finny lift the newly fainted maid. She was such an actress…I wouldn't be caught doing that, not since the incident anyway.

"Well this is unfortunate master, to think all this happening after the case was closed. I'm sure you're a bit…annoyed?" Sebastian stated after we had returned to the house.

Bard had brought me back to the house and I had retrieved the tea set to make the Lord more content in his surroundings. With Angela unconscious and in my bed, I wasn't likely to be sleeping this evening. Not that I wanted to after the dream of the redhead.

"Are you quite finished?" Lord Phantomhive grumbled, he sounded like the butler annoyed him. Why not fire the butler if that were the case? But the butler, Sebastian, seemed to mean something to the boy, and that meant he had ensured himself a permanent position in the Phantomhive estate. I, on the other hand, had no job and was currently doing little tasks around Berrymore Castle until I found a new master.

"Where is Angela?" Sebastian asked of the other three servants, Bard, MeyRin and Finny. Tanaka must have gone to bed himself as the day had been rather stressful.

"We left her resting, up in her bed for now. She seems tired, yes she does," MeyRin stated, acting as the voice of the servants.

"Too pitiful to watch, poor bird," Bard said as an afterthought. Of course the servants would be taken with the maid, she was like an 'angel' to them, sweet as honey but me…oh I knew how she really was. She was cruel to me, hated me for taking away her pride at being the only maid at the estate. Finny looked away and that made me look at him. He thought the woman was sweeter…and may have a slight crush on the woman. Any man in the village, who came across Angela, adored her instantly. It was only women who had spoken to her like I had, knew she was like a rotten apple.

"This village isolated itself completely from the rest of society out of fear of the demon hound's curse," Lord Phantomhive stated, knowing the truth behind the words. At the time Berrymore had told the villagers that there were many bad dogs out there and the Berrymore hound had enough work policing Houndsworth that to involve other towns, villages…cities even, it would be too much for the Hound to police and the law would fall through the cracks.

"I thought for certain that the hound was an illusion invented by Lord Berrymore, so he could more firmly rule the village but with him dead…I need to re-think things," Lord Phantomhive concluded.

"He was covered in bite wounds," Bard stated, "maybe the villagers are right, maybe it really was the demon hound."

"Maybe he's upset for being blamed for Lord Henry's deeds," MeyRin pointed out.

"Yes, maybe," Sebastian stated as I poured the fresh tea and put a cup in front of Lord Phantomhive.

"For now, there's only one thing we know," Sebastian continued, "it wasn't human."

"The hound then," Bard said, accepting what Sebastian was saying as the truth.

The servants left the room to continue their own tasks before going to bed. I stayed with the Lord as he spoke with his butler, and I kept my head bowed out of respect for his position even though, I really had no right to be at the house.

"I heard that a third of the population of Houndsworth were mysteriously taken," Lord Phantomhive spoke as I poured him another cup of tea.

"I believe so, my Lord," Sebastian said as he looked at me.

"You are Berrymore's maid, correct?" Lord Phantomhive asked and I lifted my head to shake, "Oh?"

"I was his maid," I replied, "I was fired when I took my place in front of you. I no longer work for this household."

"I don't understand why you did that," Phantomhive replied.

"The dog baiting, it has been happening for many years now, long before I was even born," I replied as I cleaned up the remaining tea set pieces, "I always loved dogs and the thought of one being murdered, it upset me greatly. I was already against Lord Berrymore, but your man, Finny, he helped me make up my mind."

"You were injured," the boy stated.

"Lord Berrymore would have me killed for my defiance," I replied, "a bite to my leg was a warning. But I fear I may never be able to stay in the same room as a dog again," and I picked up the boy's empty cup and put it on the trolley to bring to the kitchen.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" I asked him but he shook his head, "very well, have a good night, Lord Phantomhive."

_"__The cinematic record?" I asked the redhead._

_"__Yes, your life flashes before your eyes as you die. We view the images from your perspective and determine whether you should live or die. Maybe I'll do that with you…"_

_The redhead lifted up some sort of blade, pulled a cord and it buzzed to life before me. I had only heard of such a device, a chainsaw. May God have mercy on my soul, I thought just as Julius growled._

_"__Julius!" I begged as the dog rushed to defend me, "no boy!"_

_"__Hmm," and I watched as the redhead cut apart my dog and I ran into the shadows, not sure where I was going…I just knew I had to run away from the redhead, to stay away from him and that would mean I could stay alive…for a little longer…"_

I lowered myself to retrieve the scones from the oven. They were the only thing I could cook when a nightmare caught me. It wasn't a memory as the redhead had left me to burn, but this nightmare…he had not wanted me to know what was happening. Julius was dead, but not by his hands. The dog had been injured as a result of part of the roof breaking his spine…and he bled out as I held him. My sweet Julius would have protected me for as long as he lived…and that was why his death hurt me so.

I heard a yawn from behind me to see Bard as he walked into the kitchen. He was rubbing his head gently. Behind him was MeyRin who looked like she had a story she wanted to share and then Finny. I did a double take when I saw him, the purple shadows under his eyes suggested he hadn't slept much or at all that evening.

"Good morning everyone," Bard said with a happy cheer, looking to me as I smiled. I looked behind me to see Tanaka was enjoying the breakfast I had made him, his small legs dangling. Angela brought in the tea, glared at me but ignored me after that as she put the dishes in front of the servants.

"Ah, Good morning," Angela announced, her mood light after her faint. Maybe I should faint more often…but then the redhead may visit me during those faints and I'd look like Finny.

"Angela? Are you sure you should be out of bed?" Bard asked, his concern more so on her wellbeing rather than any really concern for the woman to whom Finny appeared to have a crush on.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for all the trouble. My master," and she turned to glare at me, reminding me that her master was no longer mine and I shouldn't be here, "would be most disappointed in my weak behaviour in front of guests. He always insisted on curtsey first," and she looked to Finny, noticing the purple under his eyes as I took out the scones.

"Oh, are you alright?" Angela asked Finny, concern shadowing her features, "you look so pale."

Finny moved away from her, placing his back against the wall as I put the scones out on the cooling tray. Maybe the servants would like a scone when they had cooled a little.

"I'm sick! Just a tiny touch of the cold! Nothing more!" Finny looked so anxious and scared of the woman I was certain he had a crush on, "you shouldn't get too close or you might catch it. Sorry!"

Finny was gone like a shot and I stepped away from the stove to look out the back, a dust cloud the only marker than he was gone. He could run very fast, if that dust cloud was anything to go by.

"For a sick bloke, he can sure run quickly, don't you think?" Bard asked and Angela looked so worried about the boy.

"He's ill," she whispered softly, "I'll retrieve some medicinal herbs for him, to make him feel better. Your master may not like a servant returning ill to him….I'll leave right away!"

"Of course you will," I muttered as I went back to the scones.

Angela was gone to get her cloak as I finished putting out the scones. They were one of my favourite things to cook and I put out three on the table for the Phantomhive servants to pick at, at their leisure. Sebastian walked in shortly after that with my basket of fruit that I had forgotten about.

"Do you have a pan I can use?" he asked me and I pointed to the one already on the stove.

"I have scones here, if you want one," I said softly as I watched Angela leave. Good riddens…but sadly, she would return.

"I'm making my master a cabinet pudding," Sebastian stated and I looked at what he was doing.

"Can I help?" I asked and the man looked to me, almost making me feel like a horse being bought at an auction.

"You may cut up the fruit if you like," he replied so I sorted through the fruit, finding a few that were too soft.

"I'll get fresher ones," I said softly, "I doubt your master will want old fruit."

I ran out to the garden and found a bush of blackberries I hadn't gotten the chance to raid the day before. With quick hands, I had a good helping of blackberries and other fruits before I returned to the kitchen and began chopping. The kitchen was where I spent the most time, and as a masterless maid, I didn't mind spending more time here. Once the Phantomhive party left, I would go into Houndsworth and try and find something for me to do for the rest of my life. But if word got out that I had been an accomplice to James' murder….

I dropped the knife and sat on the bench, sobbing softly. It was my fault James was dead. The man had been so sweet to me and I had stuck the knife in his back. The eyes of the Berrymore Hound, that was what Lord Berrymore had called me. It was my job to make sure the laws were followed.

"She's become hysterical, Sebastian," Bard said as he touched my back.

"I killed him," I whispered as I shivered, "I helped kill James."

"What is she saying?" Bard asked as Sebastian walked over to us, lowering himself to my level.

"I killed James," I croaked as tears ran down my face.

"She said she killed James," Sebastian replied, and Bard rubbed my back.

"No you didn't," Bard pointed out, "Lord Henry did that."

"How do you think Lord Henry found out about James?" I sobbed, my heart racing, "I was sent to be the eyes of the Berrymore hound!"

"You didn't kill him though," Bard pointed out again.

"I might as well have," I sobbed before Sebastian caught my chin and lifted it up so I had to look him in the eyes. His black hair had gotten into his left eye a little but he didn't move to fix it. His pale brown eyes glowed slightly, giving me the impression that there was red in their depths. He leaned forward and kissed me on my lips, and I stopped shivering.

His lips were like soft pillows, and he held me there for a moment before he released me.

"Think carefully," he stated, "you did not kill James. Berrymore did."

"But I…" I croaked and Sebastian put a finger to my lips.

"This does not need to be discussed further, just leave the subject."

I walked into the dining hall with the tea trolley as MeyRin and Finny stood facing Bard. I had wiped away the tears and left the subject untouched. It would haunt me in my dreams, no doubt.

"Why would she?" Finny asked.

"She went all alone when there might be a demon hound out there?" MeyRin asked and I took it they were talking about Angela. Bard looked shocked; possibly forgetting the demon hound existed until now. My hysteria had probably not helped either.

"Oh hell," was his reply.

"What was she thinking, going by herself?" Finny asked, already worried.

"She said she was worried," I said softly, "because you said you were sick and all."

"For me? She went for me?" Finny asked me and I nodded. The woman wanted to appear as sweet as an angel to these people and would do anything for the servants…even put herself in danger so they would think highly of her.

"Come on Sebastian!" Bard called as he ran after Finny, "let's go help him!"

"Well…ah," Sebastian replied, which made me look to him. Maybe he hadn't seen the woman as sweet. Hell, she hadn't been the one he'd kissed. But maybe that was to get me to think clearly.

"Hurry! Are you a red-blooded man or aren't you?" Bard demanded, "fine then, let's go MeyRin."

"Sir yes sir!" MeyRin replied.

"Where is Tanaka?" Bard asked and we all turned to see the man in what could only be described as hunting clothes and a shotgun. I wasn't sure if this house had a shotgun, I was sure there were rifles but no shotguns. Maybe Tanaka had brought it with them, for protection.

"That's the spirit, come on. Let's move out men," Bard stated, sounding like a general from some army.

"Sir yes sir," MeyRin replied, saluting Bard.

"Ho ho ho ho ho," Tanaka said as they each ran out of the house after Finny to save Angela. I stayed where I was, not interested in finding the woman as I hoped she got lost out there. Maybe as Berrymore's lover, she would be considered dead as well to the demon hound and he'd kill her, relieving me of her presence for the rest of my life. But maybe that was too much to ask for. God hardly killed people on a whim when I asked for it, otherwise Berrymore would be dead already and Angela would have been put in the baiting pit. Julius would listen to me as I told him to get her but my dog was dead, and the dream was only a fantasy.

"You know, I'm quite interested, what colour is your blood?" Lord Phantomhive asked Sebastian.

It seemed like a rather odd question to ask the butler as he was human and his blood would indeed be red. Maybe he was curious to what the butler might answer, if the butler would lie to him.

"At any rate," Phantomhive continued, "it looks like we do have to hurry now."

Sebastian seemed to sigh before he looked over at me, seeing I hadn't moved from my position at the tea trolley. He didn't react much or say anything about the blood comment so I took it was a private joke between the pair.

"Go out there and put on a good show for me, am I clear?" Phantomhive asked Sebastian. Sebastian expression changed from, "this is above my pay grade" to "I must be serious now".

"Perfectly, my young Lord."

I had changed from my old uniform into a powder blue dress that went to the top of my high brown boots, their heel the marking of each step I took. A small black cloak covered my shoulders and my black hair was allowed to tickle my neck freely. A small straw hat decorated my head with a powder blue ribbon around it. My mother had given me this hat and dress for when I went to become Lord Henry's maid, and now that I wasn't anymore, I considered them my normal clothes.

After the servants had left the castle and Sebastian had told his master, "perfectly, my young lord", the two of them decided to find Bard, Finny, Tanaka, MeyRin and Angela. I had just returned from getting changed as there was no job for me here. It was there that Sebastian had caught me, and asked me where the herbs would be.

That was why I was leading our little group to an old castle that had been made into rubble over the years. It had probably looked especially beautiful when it had been standing…but not even my father had been alive when it had still stood. I spotted a small pool space and wondered if that was where the entrance would be, a fountain for people to marvel at when they arrived at the castle. But it was set indoors so maybe it had been a bath….for over a hundred people. A howl echoed across the land as I spotted the shadows of four people in front of us.

"It's the demon hound!" they shouted as I ran to them, Phantomhive and Sebastian following to view the beast in front of us.

He was a massive dog; white fur stuck up and eyes the same shade as crimson. On review, I had seen a man outside Berrymore Castle with the same shade of eyes. Maybe he was the owner? There was no collar to mark that the animal was owned by Berrymore and I spotted what appeared to be fire in his mouth. No dog I had ever seen in my seventeen years blew fire…so this must indeed by the demon hound. He charged forward, and I spotted the white fabric that hung from one nail on his oversized paw. It didn't take a genius to realise it was Angela's apron. Could my dream have come true? Could Angela really be dead?

"That fabric, that's Angela's!" Finny pointed out to everyone.

"What are you doing Finny? Wait!" Bard called out as Finny ran towards the beast. He had a crush on Angela and now saw the creature as the reason Angela no longer existed. If the hound wasn't as big as Berrymore castle, I may have rewarded him for ending one of my problems. Finny caught one of the demon's paws and the demon, acting as any dog would, attempted to shake him off.

"Oh hell, give me that!" and Bard caught the shotgun in Tanaka's hands to aim at the beast. If it had been Julius, I would have stood in front of the shot but as I did not know this animal, and I wasn't sure if it was a dog…I couldn't move to defend it.

"Time to show you what I can do," Bard said as he lined up the shot and aimed at the animal…before firing. I closed my eyes and turned away, not wanting to see the animal murdered.

"Bloody hell! Why would you bring a toy gun with you?!" Bard asked and I turned to see confetti as it flew across the sky. Berrymore didn't own a shotgun and if they had asked, I would have retrieved a rifle for them. I knew where the bullets were stashed and could myself, fire the weapon. But a toy gun…it was like bringing a cup of tea to a gun fight. What the hell were you supposed to do with a toy gun? You could hardly hold up someone, and say, "I've got a gun" because most people would see it was cheap plastic. They'd probably snap it in half and laugh, "I've got half your gun now. What ya going to do?"

Finny was shook free as Bard looked shocked by the weapon in his hands. Finny landed on the floor with a thump but appeared uninjured until the dog moved to stand on him. I screamed out "FINNY!" at the top of my lungs, the only action I could do as fear stuck me to my place. I closed my eyes to avoid seeing the gentle boy killed but I opened them when no 'thump' was heard. I was certain when an animal was squished, it made a noise…bugs did….

I spotted Sebastian, his hand out and holding the beast's. It looked like James as he raised his hand up and down, almost saying, "Hello how are you?"….this is what you do when one of your servants is nearly killed? It seemed confusing….and very strange.

"Would you look at that? So well trained, you even know how to shake hands," Sebastian stated and I spotted that the hound was shaking. Finny sat up and said something, I saw his lips move but I could not hear his words.

"But I'm afraid, well trained or not, you'll have to go now!" and Sebastian lifted his hand, sending the dog flying. I had never seen anything quite like this, and the man had quite a lot of strength if he was able to throw that creature away. Berrymore hadn't been that strong, so this stunned me. I appeared to be the only one stunned as MeyRin turned to see me.

"He does that around the manor," she said in a whisper, "you look as if you've seen a ghost."

"How can he…?" I asked.

"Come, this is no time to be playing with a puppy," and I was reminded that Lord Phantomhive was behind me.

"Master!" the servants all shouted, only becoming aware that he was behind them at that point.

"Certainly," Sebastian replied, "I shall finish it off at once."

During our conversations, the dog had regained his balance and looked oddly angrier and considering his eyes were now glowing bright red…I doubt he was impressed by being thrown away as he had. The dog's eyes lost their glow as he started sniffing, reminding me of Julius when I had a treat. I looked at Sebastian and spotted the box behind his back. Had he come prepared to face a dog? How did he know the dog would want dog treats? Maybe it was universal….?

"It smells irresistible, doesn't it dog?" Sebastian stated simply, "This is what you want, right? Inukko, the treat no dog can refuse."

"Dog treats?!" everyone seemed horrified that this was what would stop the Berrymore demon hound. But…all dogs loved Inukko, Julius had loved Inukko and when I could, I would buy it for him with the small bit of money I could earn. The beast was now salivating at the thought of getting a treat, and like with the five dogs in the baiting pit, Sebastian appeared to be his almighty master.

"Look out Sebastian!" MeyRin called out as the dog jumped.

"There is only one way to train a bad dog, you must teach the creature to obey your every command!" and Sebastian looked up to the dog, "using rewards and punishments."

"I'm not going to like this," I groaned, as I had trained Julius…

"Firstly, reward!" Sebastian said as he jumped onto the dog's snout and chewed at his nose. I had never seen a dog do something like that, let alone a person. Was it pleasant to the dog or something? I never did that with Julius…God, wet dog nose.

"I guess this is training," MeyRin whispered.

"And now," Sebastian called as he jumped up from the dog. The beast looked hopeful, almost like Sebastian was amazing and he looked like Julius for a moment, "Punish!"

He kicked the dog to the side, and it landed away from him before he put the box of dog treats in its line of vision.

"Reward."

"Punish!"

"Reward."

"Punish!"

"Punish!"

"Well, I did ask him to put on a good show," Lord Phantomhive said simply, and we all watched in awe.

"And finally," Sebastian called out, "a hug!"

The dog appeared to be crying if he could. The pair lifted up and I watched as they crash landed into the middle of the bath in the ruins of the castle. All of us moved closer to see if Sebastian or the creature had survived and if the hole was anything to go by, the butler had died for his master. Rather dramatically I had to admit, and if the Phantomhive way was to be dramatic, I could do that. Hell, I thought, I didn't have a job and I was hoping Lord Phantomhive wanted a new maid. He had a maid, MeyRin. He would hardly have somewhere for me.

"Sebastian," Finny said as he, MeyRin and Bard moved to the pool.

"Uh…hello?" Bard asked as we reached the hole and looked into the inky blackness, not seeing Sebastian or the creature.

"I don't see him down there," MeyRin pointed out.

"Quit doddling down in that hole!" Lord Phantomhive called out, "Get back here right now!"

"Yes sir," was sent up to us and the ground began to rumble. We all stepped back, I had never seen this happen before. Steam shot up from the hole and hit Finny as hot water followed.

"Ow Ow hot!" Finny cried out.

The steam was indeed hot and it burned my hands. The water rose and I saw the shape of Sebastian, holding a white haired man. He looked like the man who had been outside the Berrymore Castle most nights.

"This village is intended as a resort for the queen, it needs a central attraction," Sebastian's voice called out, "a luxury, a way for visitors to relax and forget their cares. That's what we have here, a natural hot spring."

"Wow, that's amazing," everyone albeit Phantomhive said.

I had never seen something as beautiful. Houndsworth seemed a million miles away at the site of this hot spring. I wanted to see what else was under Houndsworth. Sebastian decided at that point to jump down from the top of the hot spring and landed perfectly unharmed in front of us and the hot spring.

"If I couldn't find a hot spring or two for my master," Sebastian as he straightened, "what type of butler would I be? The idea is simply unthinkable."

"Average," I whispered, glad when no one heard me.

The man leaned forward to lick Sebastian like a dog and I thought, that man is insane. He should be locked up for acting so weird. The dog had gone into the hole…but the man came out. It seemed odd to me.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take?!" MeyRin shouted as her nose began to bleed.

"Pluto!" a voice shouted and I turned to see Angela, unharmed. Damn! I thought she was dead. My life was back in hell….not fair!

"Pluto?" Bard asked as the man jumped out of Sebastian's arms to go to Angela like a dog returning to his master.

"I'm sorry for the confusion," Angela said after we had all told her we thought she had been hurt. I was silently loathing the fact that she wasn't, "this is Pluto. I found him last month. I've always been a big dog lover and he was so adorable. I just had to take him in."

I was thinking that Angela was insane, the man was acting like a dog and walked around naked. This was crazy! Angela continued to stroke his head and if the man had been a cat, he would have been purring. I wasn't sure if dog's had an equivalent to that…maybe they did?

"He does have a bad habit of turning human when he gets excited."

"A habit? You call it a habit?!" Bard demanded, looking as much at a loss as I was.

"So you sheltered and fed him for a month, without telling anyone else," Sebastian asked, ignoring Bard's rant.

"That's right. Lord Berrymore used the legend of the demon hound to control the villagers but in truth, he feared the hound more than anyone else," Angela whispered, "I didn't know what would happen to Pluto if he found out. I see now I was too indulgent. I never thought this sweet boy would hurt Lord Berrymore. I beg you sir!" Angela turned her attention to Lord Phantomhive, "I know it's an imposition but will you bring him to live at the Phantomhive manor?"

"You want us to keep that monster?" Bard demanded.

"He needs a firm hand," Angela pleaded as she ignored me, "if Sebastian was there to train him, he would become a good dog."

"No thank you," Sebastian spoke, "I'm a butler not one hell of a dog trainer."

"Why not?" Lord Phantomhive asked, his voice light with humour. Right, Sebastian had said he hated dogs so he may prefer cats…and so, Phantomhive wanted to make his life miserable. No wonder the boy didn't fire him!

"Master, is this an order?" Sebastian asked, but he looked ready to rip the boy's head off.

"It is," the boy replied, "I think I'll find it amusing…in several ways."

Sebastian sighed and I turned to see a dust cloud moving towards us…before I spotted the villagers. They were in their bathing outfits for some reason that was beyond me.

"The curse of the great demon hound has been lifted!" a villager called out.

"Oh thank goodness, we're finally free!"

"What's all this about?" Lord Phantomhive asked and I took it upon myself to tell him.

"My lord," I said, "there is a legend in this village that when the sins of our ancestors' dogs have been fully atoned for, the land will weep tears of forgiveness."

"Huh, don't they realise that the hot spring has been there under the ground all along?" Sebastian asked.

"No," I replied.

"Likely not," Lord Phantomhive said, "but it looks like our work here is done."

"I seem to recall you were forced to eat your words earlier," Sebastian said as he looked down at the lord, "would you like to say it again now that it's true?"

"Why don't you do it?" the boy snapped, clearly annoyed at the glee on Sebastian's face.

"This case is now officially closed!" Sebastian shouted. Over dramatic until the end apparently…

Weeks had passed and I had found myself working with Lord Phantomhive and his staff. He didn't ask me anything unless it was about the village as it prospered around us. Buildings were repaired for the Queen's luxury resort. It appeared that Lord Phantomhive had an incomponate work force as MeyRin dropped most things she held, Bard liked to cook things quickly (which upset me greatly when I loved cooking and he burnt down a section of my kitchen) and Finny the gardener…he killed the plants he tried to help.

One morning, Sebastian requested that I make some biscuits for the master, as he prepared the tea. It was the first job I had really done for the boy in weeks so I set to work making small biscuits as Sebastian said he was in the pool with the hot spring.

"Allow me sir, traditional hot spring service," Sebastian put a platter down in front of the boy that floated to him, "you see sir, this is how the Japanese enjoy hot springs."

The boy lifted the cup as Sebastian informed him that I had made the biscuits to go with his tea. I stood in the shadows as that was my place.

"It is a nice addition," Phantomhive spoke solemnly, "the gloomy village has experienced quite a transformation. I imagine it will be enough to dispel the Queen's worries."

"Something tells me my worries are only just beginning," Sebastian muttered and I saw Pluto paddling through the pool, happy to have that freedom.

"Nice and snug. Don't ever forget me, dear Pluto," Angela whispered as she put a collar around his neck. The Phantomhive party was leaving.

"And put some bloody clothes on, alright!" Bard shouted, "don't let it all just hang out there! Come on!"

The dog did not look impressed, which made me giggle. I wasn't a fan of the mutt so I didn't hold him as he kissed Angela. Finny was waiting for Angela to finish with Pluto before he could say goodbye to her. He'd already hugged me goodbye, saying he would miss me a lot as he thought of me as something special for protecting his master when Berrymore had ordered their attack.

"It was fun, Angela," Finny said simply.

"I'm sure we'll meet again someday," Angela said simply, "my sweet boy!"

Finny was kissed on his cheek and appeared almost shocked that Angela would do anything of the sort. Finny started to blush which made me smile.

"If you're finished, shall we go?" Sebastian asked.

"Certainly," Angela announced, "maybe someday I'll visit Pluto at the estate."

"I don't know if that would be a good idea," Sebastian wiped the smile off her face, much to my amusement.

"What?" Angela asked, shocked now.

"You were able to tame a demon hound," Sebastian pointed out, "that's a task not many people could do. You seem to have a talent for wrapping lesser beings around your finger."

I saw them glare at each other, a stand-off of sorts. Angela had gotten her way with the staff and Berrymore…and I was glad Sebastian hadn't been fooled by her as sweet as an angel attitude. I covered my mouth to hide a giggle.

"Let's go, Sebastian," Lord Phantomhive demanded.

Sebastian bowed towards me, almost as if he was ignoring Angela. Finny grabbed my hand and brought me to the carriage with the rest of the servants. Sebastian wasn't driving away as Finny tried to get me into the carriage.

"You said you were a masterless maid," Sebastian said and I turned to look at him, "the young lord wishes to employ you."

"But…you already have a maid!" I pointed out; worried that MeyRin would be stuck in Houndsworth.

"Another maid won't cause a problem. Do you have your things? Angela was supposed to inform you," Sebastian spoke softly.

"I…she didn't say a word," and I looked for the woman in question.

"Do we need to return to the manor?" Sebastian asked but I shook my head.

My mother had always told me to accept things when a door closed and a window opened. Maybe this could be my way of escaping Houndsworth. Finny put his hand out to me and I smiled at them all. This was my chance to find someone who wanted me around.

"Are you getting in?" Bard asked and I nodded.

Both men helped me into the carriage and it was hard to breathe as Finny took his seat beside me, Bard on my other side as MeyRin sat beside Pluto. Tanaka pulled on the reins and I watched as my home disappeared. Angela became a shadow, a figment of my past.

"Goodbye!" the servants called out and I waved goodbye to my village.

When Angela disappeared, the servants all chirped about the manor they were returning to. It occurred me that I really didn't know who my new master was…so I leaned a little forward to MeyRin.

"Is it Lord Phantomhive?" I asked and she nodded.

"We call him young master or young lord," MeyRin said softly.

"He is the head of his household?" I asked and she nodded, "may I ask what happened to the previous lord?"

"His parents were burnt in a house fire. He found them I think," Bard said softly.

"Do you know his first name?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Ciel….Ciel Phantomhive," they answered.

It was silent all the way to the manor, and I thought about what this new job would mean. I was excited, glad to be gone from Houndsworth…but was I going somewhere nicer or worse?

"I guess I'll find out soon enough," I whispered as I closed my eyes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_"__Please, don't do this," I begged the redhead as he pushed me away._

_"__Andrea and Martin Hamilton are on the to-die list," the redhead announced, lifting the chainsaw._

_"__Please!" I begged as I grabbed his coat, red and it appeared too tight in the arms for him to move it higher._

_"__Stop whining girl!" he snapped, and I saw the point of all his teeth, like Berrymore's dog._

_"__I…I have no one!" I cried as I covered my eyes._

_"__Not my problem," he announced…._

I woke myself by screaming…finding that MeyRin was sitting on the edge of my bed, a candle held close to my face. I must look a state as I stared at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked and I nodded, pasted a smile on my face and wiped away the tears.

"You don't seem alright, you were screaming," she stated plainly.

"Sorry…I annoyed Angela horribly when I fell asleep," a lie considering we had different rooms back in the Berrymore Castle.

MeyRin picked up my hand but I pulled it away. The moon was light in the sky so I threw the sheets away and got dressed in the only maid dress the Phantomhives' had left. I tied my hair in a braid as I had in the two days I had worked with Master Ciel. I tied the dress after MeyRin helped me with my corset and then the apron followed.

"It's still early!" MeyRin called after me as I waved to her.

"Early bird catches the worm!" I called back as I ran down the stairs into the kitchen. It was probably only two in the morning but the nightmares still awoke me something horrid. The red hair of a murderer. If I hadn't been a frightened sixteen-year-old, I would have killed him. But the fact that he had a chainsaw had changed my ideas. How was I supposed to go after someone who had a weapon?

I blew out a breath of air I hadn't realised I was holding since MeyRin had reached for my hand. I didn't like being touched as a general rule when I could help it. I had been over the moon at the new job that I hadn't cared about Finny holding my hand or Bard for that matter. I had wanted out of Houndsworth. I looked at the kitchen around me and knew it was too early to start preparing meals. I would start cooking things at five but that gave me three hours to burn. I wanted to walk outside and saw Pluto, sitting on the grass as he curled up in dog form. That was what I needed…but I froze as my hands went for the door. No, that dog had bitten me.

"Pluto hadn't hurt me," I whispered to myself as the tremors had started.

I tried for the door again but stopped myself. What was I supposed to do to stop this feeling? I had loved dogs for years, adored their undying loyalty with the best of them…but since that wretched dog had bitten me, I felt like sitting beside a dog was like waiting for a grenade to go off.

"Right, what are you going to do then?" I asked myself as I spotted laundry and sighed with relief.

I washed the laundry carefully and then ironed it, setting it to be collected for Master Ciel when he was out of his room. It took me over two hours before I was finished and I wiped the sweat from my brow. Lord Henry had his own fair share of laundry but nothing that was as delicate as Ciel's clothes. The fabric was something I really wished I could own so I could make a dress out of it. On finding the blue outfit he had worn to Berrymore Castle, I lifted it in the air to see what it looked like. It was then that I spotted a long hole in the right arm.

I grabbed a sewing kit and began stitching the space up, glad that I had cleaned it prior to finding this. I hummed softly under my breath as I stitched; glad that I could do something for the young master other than follow the servants and hoped they left me something to do. MeyRin was a far worse klutz than me and dropped nearly every dish she held, giving me the job of catching any and all I could. Only yesterday, the day we returned from Houndsworth (or rather they had returned and I was leaving), Sebastian had told me to work with MeyRin for the day. That the young Lord wasn't sure what my job could be yet and was hoping my skills would show up soon enough.

I laughed slightly at the memory of going to collect dishes for the young master when MeyRin stepped up, collected the dishes and dropped them. I caught nine of them, the tenth one had landed on my head with a horrid crack and I had sobbed. That was when Sebastian had walked in as he had heard the crashing plate and wondered what was going on. He was surprised I had caught any, actually. But we went back to work and I was the one sent to collect the other dishes as MeyRin cleaned the cracked plate.

I looked down at the stitching and smiled. It looked invisible, like the cut had never existed in the first place. I turned the jacket inside out and cleaned up the stitches so it wouldn't hurt the young master when he wore it. I folded it with the rest of his clothes, sticking them on hangers to be placed in his wardrobe. I yawned softly as I wiped one of my eyes and looked to the clock. Five in the morning and I had completed one of Sebastian's tasks. I hoped he wouldn't be angry as I put them away in a closet to keep them from getting dirty. It was a good time to start cooking but I suddenly didn't want to. Sebastian was Ciel's cook, not Bardroy and that meant as the new maid, it wasn't my job. I sat for a moment before I cleaned the counters in the kitchen of dirt and found charred remains of food.

"Bard works here then," I muttered as I scrubbed harder and cleaned the counters. It was six by the time I had finished and I heard a soft whistle as Sebastian appeared, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. His black hair looked normal from the few times I had seen him and he seemed surprised that I was there.

"Elena?" he asked and I nodded, "what are you doing up?"

"Working," I answered as I finished the counters.

"I see," he replied and left me to brush down my skirts. He was waking everyone to start their jobs and then would come down here to start cooking Earl Phantomhive's meal. I heard MeyRin complain a little, as did Bard but when Sebastian came down to the kitchen, he seemed content that everyone was awake. He undid his tailcoat and put on an apron and started working. I looked out the window at Pluto to see he was awake…and by the looks of it, hungry.

"MeyRin told me you were screaming this side of the house down," Sebastian said with his back to me.

"I just woke up…but I'll apologise to MeyRin that I woke her," I replied as I finished with the dish cloth and set it aside to dry.

"Why were you screaming?" he asked, catching my eyes in his gaze.

"No reason," I replied, a blatant lie but…he didn't need to know the circumstances that surrounded me. He didn't need to know about the redhead who killed my parents. He just…didn't.

"I washed and ironed the young master's clothes," I said in an attempt to change the subject.

"And the coat?" he asked and I turned to see it was on the stool I had been sitting on.

"Oh!" I ran to pick it up, checked it wasn't stained and put it in the closet with the other things, "I mended it."

"You mended it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lord Henry often had clothes that needed mending. It was my job to fix those while Angela was….otherwise occupied," and I sighed. Yeah, in my opinion even though I had never heard or seen anything, Angela slept with the master.

"I see," Sebastian smiled. I looked out the door and a rustle of keys caught my attention as Sebastian held out one long silver key to me.

"Pluto will need to be fed, I'm sure you can handle that," and I took the key from him as he returned to the stove.

"But…" and I sighed, and he looked at me, confusion in his eyes, "Alright."

I found some sausages and pulled five of them off and wrapped it around my hand as I used the key to open the door. I stepped out into the sunrise lit gardens and I was grateful. This is what I had wanted for so long. I moved slowly towards Pluto who opened his red eyes to look at me before he sniffed the air and wagged his tail. He was excited that someone had come out to him as he jumped up, did a huge stretch and yawned.

"I know," I whispered to him and he perked his ears to listen to me, "you just have to stretch when you wake up."

I lifted the five sausages for him to see and he looked so happy that he jumped up like Julius had, his eyes glowing at the fact that I had a treat for him. I undid one sausage and threw it up for him to catch and he did that, with me calling out, "good boy!"

He wagged his tail as I walked slowly forward but he saw I was anxious around him. He stopped moving towards me as I threw the other sausages, praised him and turned to go back into the manor. He whined behind me and I turned to see the dog was lying on his stomach with his head in his paws as he whimpered.

"I have work to do," I whispered but he only whimpered, "…fine, a few more minutes."

The dog turned into a human and ran for me, curling up on my lap as I stroked his short white hair and he clutched my skirt a little tighter. I sighed softly as I was reminded of Julius doing this with me as a child and he had reacted the same way as Pluto did now. I stayed there for…I wasn't sure. Pluto helped erase my fears from my nightmare as I spoke to him. He just listened as Julius had and I was grateful to tell someone. Anyone else and they'd think I was crazy. The man yawned after a while and I shrugged.

"Will we go for a walk?" I asked and the man changed form and bounced down the steps and began running. I ran after him, laughing at the memories of Julius. I was in the middle of the garden before I heard voices, calling my name and sounding very anxious themselves.

"Elena?"

"Elena?"

"Elena?" I assumed in was Finny, Bard and MeyRin. I turned around but found I was slightly lost in the hedges. Maybe if I continued straight…and I found myself on a path. I looked around until I saw the manor was to my left and I wondered where Pluto was when I heard Finny call out: "Plu Plu!"

I heard the dog's howl to my left as well and the dog ran out from the hedges to see Finny, glad for the attention. I must have gotten lost when I had followed the dog so I followed the path up to the manor and when I reached the steps, I saw Sebastian was in the doorway, looking at me.

"I do apologise," I bowed when I got to Sebastian, "I went after the dog and I got lost."

"It doesn't matter," Sebastian said simply as he caught my arm and brought me into the warm kitchen, "the young lord wishes to speak with you in his study."

Sebastian let me go and I looked down at my dress and sighed. It was a touch muddy but not enough to make it seem I had never washed the thing. He brought me up the stairs and to a room, before knocking and waiting for 'Enter' to be called out.

"Master, I found her," and I was pushed into the room.

Sebastian returned to his spot by the master to pour him tea and the boy looked at me carefully. I felt self-conscious but knew it was useless to point it out. If Ciel Phantomhive was anything like Henry Berrymore, he would point out my flaws in his own good time. The boy sipped his tea as he viewed me, and I looked at Sebastian as he finished putting the dishes in front of Ciel. It was all efficient which considering the other staff…I wondered why they were hired. Maybe they were accidentals, not intended for the long run. Maybe they were like me, masterless until Lord Earl Phantomhive had taken me in.

"I have a job for you," Lord Phantomhive said after he put his tea down.

"A job?" I croaked, wondering if this was the reason Bard and the others had been looking for me.

"Yes, I bid on a camera and won it at auction. I want you to collect it," he said simply, "I believe you did messages for the late Lord Henry in town. As I have other things planned for the day, I want you to collect it."

"Yes, my Lord," I replied and bowed simply before it occurred to me I had no clue what exactly I was looking for, "may I ask…does this camera have a name?"

"It is part of the Talbot collection," he answered and I nodded though I had no clue what that meant, "the auction concluded twenty minutes ago and as the others will be busy with their chores, I have informed the auctioneer that you will be collecting it. Once you have it, bring it up here to me."

"Yes, of course sir," I answered.

"Do you have other clothes?" he asked and I realised he saw the mud on my dress.

"I'll find something, my Lord," and I left the room.

All he wanted was for me to collect a camera, that wasn't too hard. I ran to my shared room with MeyRin to see my blue dress was still in my wardrobe. I pulled it on and decided I'd wash my dress later on so it would have a chance to dry. I pulled on a cloak as well that covered my arms and part of the dress before I pulled my hair free of the braid and ran out of the house. The town couldn't be that far from the manor and I wanted to feel the sun on my skin.

I walked through the drive and when I reached the end, I spotted a sign saying London was to my right for half a mile. I had walked far more and started, happy for this message. I would have washed all the clothes in the world, baked until I had no more flour and been happy. It was Angela who had made my life quite horrible. I got into London and saw all the carriages, all the people out for their morning errands. Houndsworth had never been this busy as I sought out a local grocer.

"Hello, young lady," the grocer said as I stopped in front of him.

"Good morning," I replied and it was such a lovely day, "I was hoping you could help me."

"Yes?" and he wiped his hands on his apron.

"I'm looking for the auctioneers?" and he looked confused.

"There are five; can you be a bit more specific?"

"Oh…well, this one concluded an hour ago," and he nodded and pointed me in the right direction.

I followed his directions until I found myself in a stuffy auctioneer's office with the man behind the desk, who reminded me of a plump scone. His hair piece was falling off his head. His gut was hidden by the desk but if the chair was anything to judge by, he was as close to the desk as his gut would allow him.

"What may I ask, is a pretty little girl like you doing here?" the man asked which made me blush.

"I'm here to collect a camera," I replied and he looked slightly confused and nodded.

"You work for the Earl of Phantomhive?" he asked and I nodded, "Elena Hamilton?"

Again I nodded and he brought out a box for me to take. It was marked on top as 'Talbot' so I was grateful that I could read that much. I picked it up gently and walked out of the office, sure that my young master had paid the man. When the man didn't give chase, I was grateful that I had assumed correctly. Being weighed down by the camera and wearing heels would have meant I would have fallen and probably gotten seriously hurt or broken the camera. It was nice to be greeted by the people in London; I hadn't been spoken to in a long time. I got to the manor shortly after that and started my long walk up to the front door before I walked around and in through the back. It was what was expected of a maid. I put the camera on the counter and undid my cloak.

I picked up the camera again and walked slowly up to his office, using my elbow to knock on the door before he said 'Enter'. I was then stumped. How was I supposed to open the door? I was holding the camera in both of my hands and had to use my elbow to hit the door in the first place. I could hardly put it on the ground in case I damaged it. Why was this so hard?

"Who is out there?!" my young master demanded.

"Allow me miss," and I turned to see Sebastian as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you Sebastian," I replied as the Earl fumed from his seat.

"I do apologise, I knocked on the door but realised I couldn't open it while holding this," and I lifted the camera's box.

"Good, put it here," and he stood as I put it on his desk.

I placed the camera box gently on his desk and I stepped away to let him open it. He lifted the camera out and viewed it like Lord Henry would view a rifle, with awe. Sebastian looked at the camera before he left and I turned to leave as well, "Elena, inform the others that I wish to speak to them."

I nodded and left to go to the kitchen, finding the three of them sitting there. I gave them the message and they left, nerves evident on their faces as they wondered what Ciel Phantomhive may want. I walked up to my room and found a small package which contained another blue dress for a maid and a fresh apron. I changed quickly, hiding my locket again. It was the only thing I had left of my mother so I hid it. No one needed to know that I was that Hamilton. I fixed my hair again and stood there for a moment. Would my mother be proud of me? Would she have wanted me to stay in Houndsworth?

I sighed as I turned and made my way down to the kitchen, to find Tanaka and Sebastian. I stood there for a moment in my new clothes before I went to the closet to retrieve the clothes I had stashed there. There were still hanging, fresh with a smell of vanilla clinging to them.

"The young master wanted to give you this," and I looked up to see Sebastian holding out a bracelet with the family crest on it.

"He gave each of the servants a gift upon their arrival at the manor. MeyRin her glasses, Bard his cooking utensils and Finny…well Finny wanted the garden," and he helped me put the bracelet on.

I looked at the pattern and felt a tear fall down my cheek. I wasn't sure how to thank him for the gift as Sebastian continued on, "the master also bought you a few dresses should he request you go into town for him again."

"Thanks," I whispered as I lifted a shaking hand to cover my mouth.

Berrymore had never given me the time of day, just treated me like a poodle in his house. He treated me like crap even if I was hurt. When I had fallen asleep on the carriage here, no one had disturbed me, no one asked me to stay awake. It had been first peaceful sleep I'd had in a very long time.

I ran from the room and into the garden, running around to the front of the house as I let the tears flow. Happiness had never felt this good before…and never had I been this happy that I was a maid.

I was humming after I had put the clothes in the master's wardrobe and went to put some clothes out to dry. I was then sent to collect some white roses for the master's dining room and I grabbed the scissors and walked out as the sun lit the garden. It was there that I spotted Finny holding a ladder as MeyRin and Bard stood near the top, looking through a window with the camera I had retrieved. How had they ended up with it?

I continued walking, deciding if the young master had wanted me to know; he would have sent for me and told me. I continued my walk until I saw the white rose bush and started cutting gently. I heard a slight shake and turned to see the window was open and Sebastian was looking out, MeyRin and Bard holding onto the ladder for dear life and hoping the manor would camouflage them. Whatever job they had been sent on, I assumed they weren't allowed to share it with Sebastian.

I got the roses and walked back into the house to set the table, and once that was done, I heard Finny call for me. I walked to them and saw they each looked depressed.

"Sebastian told us to get rid of Pluto; that we have a guest coming in the afternoon, do you want to help?"

"Sure," I wiped my hands, "I completed my task for the time being."

Finny ran out and caught a rope to hold Pluto's collar and started to tug him down the trail away from the house.

"Plu Plu, come here!" Finny said as he laughed.

The dog put his paws down to act like brakes until Finny pulled the lead and the dog went over his head. Well, he would have gone over his head had the dog not stopped and breathed fire on Finny. The rope snapped and the dog ran for it, making me laugh as Bard and MeyRin went after him, leaving Finny crying. I watched as the pair disappeared and I moved to Finny's side, helping him up as he had me.

"Thanks Elena," he mumbled as he went into the house to change.

"Oh Tanaka," I said with sigh, noticing the man now toasting fish over the residing flames of Pluto's fire.

I heard a soft meow coming from outside so I went to investigate, spotting a disgruntled cat moving away from Sebastian as Pluto curled up beside him. I walked back into the kitchen to find a piece of fish before venturing outside to see the cat was cleaning her paws.

"Hello kitty," I whispered as I put the fish down in front of her, "I guess you don't like Pluto."

"Meow," the cat replied and I smiled.

"I had a cat once, black as coal. I named her Cake…I was five!" I said as the cat gave me what could only be described as a judging look, "when you were kitten, give me a better name!"

"Meow," the cat replied.

"A lot of thought was put into that," I huffed as I stroked the cat's fur.

"Meow," the cat replied ad I sighed as I knelt down to look at her face.

"I bet you don't get a lot to eat," I said softly as I picked another piece of fish for her to eat, "maybe that's why you came here today."

I stroked her gently as her tail went up in the air, not shaking and alerted me that she was quite content with the atmosphere. She seemed to like me which made me happy. Cake had been a spoilt kitten in all respects until she was taken by the Berrymore Hound. Houndsworth was for dogs, not cats. I had always preferred dogs but had a soft spot for cats as they had tended to know I was a person who gave food. Inukko for Julius and milk for the cats…and then I was skint for the rest of the week. I blew out a sigh as the cat rubbed her face gently against my own.

I looked over to see Sebastian sighing, disengaging himself from Pluto as he brushed down his clothes. I guess he loved cats then and was just interrupted from enjoying the presence of the lovely subtle creature in front of me.

"I'd say Sebastian wanted to stroke you, but Pluto got jealous," I whispered as I watched as Sebastian went into the manor and I heard carriage wheels. I took that as my leave but I really wanted to stay with the cat…and I stayed for a little longer before I too, left her and walked to Pluto to touch his head gently before entering the manor again. I was making some cupcakes with blueberry icing and a small paw cookie to sit on top as decoration. Maybe the young master won't eat it, but it was to try something different than scones.

The vision of the redhead upset me and I blew out a sigh. I really had to move on if I sought closure but the memories were still too vivid for me to simply forget them.

"I will find him and kill him," I said to myself as I fixed the dessert. The meow behind me told me the cat had followed me into the kitchen and I turned to see she was sitting, waiting for me. I got her a saucer of milk and left her to drink it.

"If it hadn't been for the fact that he had a chainsaw…I would have killed him," I sighed, "but he left me in that burning house for Julius to rescue. Did he know I was going to get out?"

"Meow," and I turned to see the cat was watching me with her soft golden eyes.

"He said I wasn't on the to-die list for that day, do you think then that I was meant to…" I asked her and she purred softly, "that I was mean to survive?"

I looked at the cupcake I had made and held it up, seeing the faint purple/blue colour that stained it. Lord Henry had been specific on what he wanted in the morning…maybe that was how Lord Phantomhive was.

"Do you think Master Ciel would be like Master Henry?" I asked and the cat meowed.

"No?" and I turned to face her, "maybe you're right. He got me this bracelet, and the dresses."

A bell chimed and I turned to see it was the young Lord's study and he wanted someone. I looked to the clock and saw it was time for his tea. I wiped down my dress and once the cat was satisfied, I let her leave the house before I changed my apron again and made the Earl Grey tea. Once done, I put it on the trolley and moved to the study slowly before knocking on the door.

"Enter," Lord Phantomhive announced and I opened the door and brought in the trolley. I put it beside his desk and poured him a cup before putting it before him.

"I know this smell…is this Earl Grey?" and I nodded and smiled, "you make it like Sebastian."

"May I ask if that's a good thing?"

"He's one hell of a butler, strives for perfection, so yes, it's a good thing."

"Thank you, my lord," I replied.

"You were down in the kitchen?" he asked and I nodded, "have you seen the others?"

"No, I was out in the gardens for a little bit," I replied, "I was making cupcakes."

"Cupcakes?"

"Yes, I used to make scones but I felt like trying something new, seeing if it worked." I noticed the small soldiers around a ram, a set of statues that amused me a little. There was house on the right on the desk that looked oddly like a townhouse I had heard about in England.

"Huh, put this on the door when you leave," and he held out a 'do not disturb' sign to me.

"Yes my lord," and I waited for him to finish two cups of tea before I left with the trolley and put the sign up. I saw Finny and the others with the camera and they smiled at me before they stopped at the door and sat down.

I left them to it as I returned to the kitchen, the plan to clean the dishes as they were used. I put them on the drainer and dried with a cloth. Sebastian entered as I put away the dishes to take one down and a small Japanese style cup.

"I'll be giving the young master some Demon Hound Bean Cakes today," he sighed, "it appears Bard and the others purchased a few of them."

"They taste rather revolting," I shuddered softly.

"I haven't tried them, not really interested either," Sebastian stated.

"They're fine if you try them once, but when you're starving because you spent your wage on dog treats and milk…well, they become rather horrid."

"Dog treats and milk?" he asked and I saw he had turned to look at me.

"Yes, I started working for Lord Berrymore when I was fourteen, and I would return home as often as I could. My parents had one dog, a dog I had trained named Julius and with what money I had, I bought Inukko for him as a reward. Julius was a sweetheart," when I saw the darkness enter Sebastian's eyes, "and he loved cats."

"Your dog loved cats? That's unthinkable," and the man shuddered.

"The cats used to curl up beside him when he slept, it was truly sweet. So with my wage, I bought dog treats for Julius and milk for the cats. That meant I only had enough for the bean cakes so I survived on them."

"You struck me as a dog person," he stated.

"I love dogs for their loyalty but I have a soft spot for cats, I had one when I was younger. I named her Cake," and I saw him raise an eyebrow, "don't ask. And I was five."

"I'll bring these to the master. You are quite interesting, Elena. I'll have to keep my eye on you."

Night fell and I was starting to yawn. Pluto had gone out for a run before he started howling at the moon, a trait I didn't like in some dogs. Julius hadn't done it, but it annoyed me still. Sebastian was back in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the young Lord and I was starting the dessert. I spotted what appeared to be several long objects on wheels. They seemed too large to hide and yet whoever had put a blanket over them had done just that, attempted to hide them in the dark.

"I wonder what's going on," I whispered as I leaned to look out the window.

Sebastian kept cooking and I wondered briefly why Bard wasn't here. If how he cooked in my kitchen was anything to go by, maybe it was safer to keep the cook from the kitchen.

"Why was Bard hired as a chef if he can't cook without a flamethrower?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sebastian answered.

I stared outside with a smile on my face and it took me a moment to notice that Sebastian had stopped cooking.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said as he pulled the door open and ran out to the garden and disappeared. I stopped and walked outside, wrapping my arms around myself as I watched the sky. It was then I heard the crash and wondered what was going on. A massive cloud reached the sky and I stared at it for a moment. As I was blind in the night, I wouldn't have found out the problem until someone retrieved me…and then I heard something like a firework being lit and saw one section of the garden light up. What was going on? I stayed where I was and sighed.

Sebastian returned shortly after that to finish the dinner and serve it to the master with my dessert. Once that was completed, I cleaned the dishes and sighed as I felt the suds on my hands. The warm water circled my wrists and washed the bracelet as well. I was happy in this job, glad that I had left Houndsworth. I heard the servants chattering happily as they walked into a new room and I heard Sebastian call, "Pluto!"

I heard screaming then and I sighed, whatever the servants were expected to do was probably stopped by Pluto, I smiled. This manor and its family were quite hilarious. It made me glad to call myself a Phantomhive maid.

At ten, Sebastian left to get Lord Phantomhive ready for bed and I had locked Pluto outside, much to the latter's disappointment. The door had been open for a good part of the evening to allow a cool breeze into the house as the kitchen got very warm, very quickly. I used the silver key and waited for Sebastian to return so I could give it back to him.

"Goodnight Elena," MeyRin called out, her face stained with what appeared with soot. Had she been cleaning the fireplaces at this hour?

"Goodnight Elena," Bard called out as Finny mumbled the same behind him, both their hairs in the shape of burnt afros. It made me cover my mouth to hide the giggle. Lord Henry wouldn't have liked their appearance if they had walked into Berrymore Castle like that. I watched as they went to bed and I waited for Sebastian to return again. He did with a photograph in his hand which he placed on the kitchen counter and smiled.

"The master proved he could conjure up quite a mischievous plan," he stated as I handed him the key.

"What is the photo of?" I asked.

"What the master cherishes most," he answered, "taken with the Talbot camera."

"The Talbot camera? The one I collected today?"

"Yes, the very same. It is designed to take the picture of the subject and take what the person cherishes most and bring them into the photo. But it is only an illusion as the other person or thing is not really there."

"I'd say mine would be Julius," I said with a sigh as I turned to look at the counter.

"Maybe we'll take a picture of you yet…" Sebastian said with a smile.

I leaned forward to look at the photo and saw Master Ciel slumped in his chair asleep, Sebastian to his left standing alert as if Ciel would wake up and ask him to retrieve something…but Pluto stood the window sill in the background.

"Does the master cherish you the most?" I asked Sebastian but he was gone.

"Maybe," I thought as I looked at the picture, "Pluto and Master Ciel cherish Sebastian…" and I went to bed.

I got to the room, saw MeyRin was asleep so I used the candle she hadn't blown out to get undressed. I slipped into my nightdress before I turned to my bed to see a furry black thing there. I was about to scream when it moved to open its eyes.

"Meow?" she asked and I clutched my heart.

"You're the cat from earlier," I whispered as I stroked her fur.

She moved a little to stretch as I got into bed and as I curled up and put the candle out; she crawled up onto my chest and snuggled into sleep. She purred the whole time, making my chest vibrate with the motion.

"Goodnight Cat," I whispered as I closed my eyes, and my dreams became happy ones. The redhead didn't come in and I found myself sleeping until six when Sebastian put his hand on my shoulder to wake me.

"It's time to get up Elena," he said softly and I looked to see that the cat was gone.

"Thanks Sebastian," I said as I waited for him to leave before I got dressed. The cat had helped me through the night, I was sure of it as I walked down into the kitchen, spotting the cat as she pawed at the door. Maybe one night was all she wanted and that was fine with me.

"Thank you," I whispered as I opened the door and let her catch her dinner.

"Whoah," Bard commented and I turned to see they were holding the picture from last night.

"Sebastian's in the picture!" Finny said in a high pitch voice.

"That means that the young master cares most for Sebastian; that is how Tanaka said the camera works, right?" MeyRin said with a sigh.

"Interesting," Bard said, almost thoughtfully.

"Ah, they're good friends," Finny said with awe.

"That makes the master my rival, what do I do?" MeyRin asked, looking upset. So she had a crush on Sebastian…

"Hey," Finny said as he pointed at the picture, "it's Plu Plu."

"Huh, hold on just a second, that means…" Bard seemed to be trying to wrap his head around the picture as I had last night.

I left it after that to feed Pluto, knowing that the same could be said about both Pluto and Ciel. Pluto had been trained by Sebastian and probably thought the world of him and Ciel…Ciel had hired Sebastian as a butler and had not yet fired him. That would suggest a bond that couldn't be broken that easily or Sebastian wouldn't be as rude to his master. Pluto was lying down and appeared to be crying when I reached him.

"You care for Sebastian," I whispered to the creature as it sniffled.

I left it at that to return to the manor and watched as the servants went outside, to play with Pluto and I washed the counters again. No matter what the picture meant, it was preserved for history. I had heard a little about the Talbot camera over the last day and knew the other person in the picture was someone that the subject cherished. But it was only an illusion, not something to take seriously. I washed the dishes as I looked out on the garden, glad to have something to do. Though now, I was curious. What did I treasure most in the whole world?

"It doesn't matter," I whispered softly, "it probably died the same day the redhead killed my parents…"


	4. Chapter 4

_"__Please," I begged the redhead with the chainsaw, "please don't kill them!"_

_"__This is the job I have," he pointed out as he lifted the chainsaw, "I harvest souls."_

_"__But…they're not dying," I croaked as I grabbed his red coat again…certain I had seen Mrs Ricci in the same coat a year ago._

_"__They are on the to-die list," he pulled the chord and the chainsaw buzzed to life._

_"__Who set the fire?" I asked as I coughed, covering my mouth with my apron, "surely, you wouldn't be sent here if they weren't destined to die tonight."_

_"__It's none of your business," he pushed me away as he walked closer to my father._

_"__What are you?"_

_"__A deadly efficient butler," he muttered before he made a shape with his hands._

_"__A butler?" I asked, "I haven't seen a butler wear red before?"_

_"__Red is the colour of passion…surely you know that?" he asked but when he looked at me, I wasn't sure if it was a woman or a man._

_"__I don't like red," I replied as he cut through my parents and I hid from him…at the far wall…_

"No! Don't hurt them!" I screamed as I opened my eyes and found I wasn't in the burning house. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs and sighed. The cat hadn't returned that evening and now…now I was alone in my dreams with the redhead.

"Elena?" MeyRin asked as I noticed I wasn't alone.

"You were screaming," Bard said as he looked around, "did something get in here or something?"

"Is something wrong?" Finny asked.

"Ho ho ho?" Tanaka asked and I shook my head.

"I'm alright," I croaked before I realised I sounded hoarse…or like a frog at least.

"You've been screaming for two hours, yes you have," MeyRin whispered.

"You've lost your voice?" Finny asked and Bard sighed.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk at all today, rest your voice," Bard said, "I'll get you some honey."

He left the room and I listened for his footsteps. I looked to the two others as I blew out a deep breath. It served to blow up a part of my fringe as I looked to MeyRin and Finny. How was I to cope if the young master were to ask me a question? I started shivering and panicking. Would he throw me out if he thought I wasn't answering him because I was being rude? I couldn't go back to Houndsworth…they had no cats! I cried into my knees as Bard returned with the honey and gave me a mouthful before taking back the spoon.

"How are we going to explain this?" Bard asked as he put his hand on his head, "Sebastian won't understand, neither will the young master."

"Someone will have to stay with her, yes they will," MeyRin said as she clapped her hands, "we'll divide our tasks with her and she'll be forced to stay with one of us at all times!"

"But what if we're stuck like yesterday with the Talbot camera?" Finny asked as he caught my hand to stroke it.

"Then she'll have to tag along," Bard said as he looked at me.

"But the young master didn't have her with us…did you know what we were doing?" MeyRin asked.

I shook my head and they nodded, almost accepting it was the case. If Master Ciel had wanted me with them for the camera, I would have been called for. Instead I was given a range of other tasks and that took up my time. I could wash clothes today but if someone struck a conversation, I would be stuck. There was only so much nodding you could do before the other person wondered what was wrong.

"Well…we're awake now, it's probably five so we can start getting ready," Finny said with enthusiasm.

"I'll help Elena," MeyRin shooed the men out as she got me dressed for the day.

The maid dress felt a little tighter than normal and MeyRin froze when she spotted the locket. I raised my hand to hide it but she had seen it.

"I saw a picture of that locket….I think," MeyRin looked at my face as I smiled weakly at her.

We went down to the kitchen and I wondered what I could do today so no one would know I wasn't supposed to talk. MeyRin got me breakfast and I ate in silence as they chattered around me. I heard Sebastian whistle before he came into the kitchen, looking to the five of us before his eyes rested on me.

"Are you alright Elena?" he asked and I lifted my head to nod, stuffing food into my mouth as a deterrent for conversation.

"You look ill," Sebastian pointed out.

"She hasn't been sleeping well, no she hasn't," MeyRin said in my place.

"I see," he said as he walked into the kitchen, "screaming this side of the manor down again?"

"Em…" Finny mumbled and Bard looked to him.

"Is there something I should know?" Sebastian explained as he tied the apron.

"Not right now," Bard said and blew out a breath as he lit a cigarette.

"So there is something I should know," Sebastian turned to the group, looking to everyone before his eyes settled on me, "did you sleep at all last night?"

I nodded, certain I had slept an hour if that…but the others shook their heads, only adding to Sebastian's confusion.

"Elena, tell me about Cake," Sebastian said as he broke some eggs into a bowl.

The others looked at me, confusion and then concern in their expressions. Cake the cat, my cat when I was five…none of the others would know about the cat and that was why Sebastian had asked me. He wanted me to speak, to say something. Bard had told me the best thing for my voice was to stay silent. How could I do that now? Sebastian wanted an answer to the curiosity that he was feigning.

"She made a cake?" Finny asked hopefully.

"No," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Sebastian," Bard was about to say before I gulped down my food and wiped my mouth on a piece of paper.

"She lost her voice!" Finny called out and Sebastian looked at me.

"I know," he replied as he mixed in the flour and pointed at the honey pot still on the counter.

"How can we…" MeyRin started before Sebastian shook his head.

"The young master wants to go to the Frost fair tomorrow, as it was snowing most of the night. She will simply accompany us. He won't speak to her and she won't speak to him unless he speaks first, understood Elena?" and I nodded.

When he finished cooking and had the food prepared, he left to bring it to the young master before I caught Finny's arm. I acted confused as I mouthed 'Frost fair?'

"I don't really know about it…" Finny said with a sigh before he handed me the dishes. I guess I was cleaning today again…

I got up early the next morning, around five and snuck out to the kitchen. I took another spoonful of honey and looked at the pot for a moment.

"The honey is…" but I closed my mouth when my voice still sounded like a frog. I guess I wasn't speaking again today. Nightmares had plagued me for the last year, but these ones were probably the worst by far. I had looked at myself in the mirror and seen a very tired and almost sleep deprived seventeen year old. I tied my hair up before giving up, knowing my fringe covered some of the purple under my dark brown eyes. I stood there in a yellow dress as Sebastian had requested I wear civil clothes rather than my maid outfit.

I looked down at the yellow dress with cream ribbon around my waist. The ribbon went at a slant to reveal the ruffles underneath. The corset was tight and the dress had flat arms. It reminded me of something a young lady would wear rather than a maid. My brown boots were new as were the tights that went with them. I pulled on the brown coat I had arrived into the house with and sighed. No girl like me could look like a lady. I left my hair down and it curled naturally at the top of the corset. I tucked a strand behind my left ear as I waited for Sebastian. He arrived shortly after and smiled when he saw me.

"Truly a vision," he said before he saw the old brown coat, "the young master got you this for the fair today."

The coat he held out was yellow like the dress with cream buttons. It went to the bottom of the dress to reveal the ruffles and I sighed. The back had the same yellow as the dress as well in ruffles with a bow marking the top. It was beautiful and far finer than anything I possessed.

"I…" but I shook my head and touched my throat again.

"The young master wished me to attend as his butler today, you are his guest. He finds your work rather incredible and believed you needed a day to have a little fun, so you cannot be there as his maid."

Sebastian helped me into the coat and found a pair of white gloves that fit me perfectly as he smiled.

"We'll be leaving in an hour," Sebastian said and I couldn't help but smile.

I must have looked shocked as Sebastian put a hand for me to get into the carriage. I thought servants stayed outside and only the master's direct assistant was allowed in the carriage with them. Each time Lord Berrymore had gone into town, it was mostly with Angela but sometimes, I got to go in and I was expected to sit by the driver. I looked to the driver who was a fellow clad in black head to foot.

"Elena?" and Sebastian took my hand and put me into the carriage on the opposite seat from Lord Phantomhive where he joined me. So there was a divide and once the carriage door closed, the driver hit the horses and we were moving away from the manor. I put my hand on the window and looked out, seeing the drive as something beautiful. I smiled the whole trip, wondered how a city had transformed overnight into a winter wonderland. I was smiling so hard it hurt my face but I couldn't help it. In all the time I had spent in Houndsworth, I had never seen it snow. This was beautiful and a touch…magical.

"Elena?" and I turned to see the young master had addressed me. I gulped.

"Have you never seen snow before?" he asked and I shook my head.

"My Lord, Elena lost her voice yesterday, she cannot speak," Sebastian stated and Ciel Phantomhive looked at me, "is this true?"

I nodded and sighed, blowing up part of my fringe again. It seemed to be my go-to thing when I was frustrated. I would have loved to talk to them, tell them that at Houndsworth it had been cold but not enough for snow. That I had always dreamt of snow and my parents had warned me about the weather but I had been so fascinated, so captivated. They had hoped working as a maid would clear my head of those thoughts but it had only made me want to explore, to see the world in a new light. I wanted to tell them that, and to thank Lord Phantomhive for what he had done by bringing me here.

"We're here, my young Lord," Sebastian said as the carriage door was opened and he helped Lord Phantomhive out first and then me. A show of rank but I didn't care. I walked slowly forward to see a bridge and the market stalls bustling with business.

"This event is called the Frost Fair," Lord Phantomhive said as I looked around and pointed. It was the only thing I could do, I was just so excited. The town's people were walking and exploring, and I couldn't help but feel giddy. I saw an ice sculpture and walked up to have a better look. It was clear it was not meant to be touched but the craftsmanship was truly amazing.

"I see you are admiring the sculpture," a man said as he wiped his hands which were red with the cold.

"Who?" I whispered, though I still sounded like a frog.

"Surely you know who it is?!" he demanded but at my confused expression, "you're not from here, are you?"

I shook my head and he smiled, taking it that I was from a different country instead of Houndsworth where Lord Henry had never had a picture of anyone but himself on the walls.

"It is Queen Victoria," he said and he smiled as I blushed, "I carved her this morning."

I put my hand on one of his chaffed ones and smiled, and nodded to the statue.

"You don't speak much, do you?" and I shook my head, "You think it's nice?"

I raised my hand and his eyes glowed, "beautiful?" and I nodded, much to his happiness. He smiled at me as he left and I looked at Queen Victoria for a moment longer, amazed at the shape of the woman. It was like the sculptor had seen her in the ice and took away anything that wasn't her.

I turned to see Sebastian and Lord Ciel were waiting for me and I turned on my heel to go to them, a smile on my face as I looked around again.

"I think I'm seeing the fair in a new light, Sebastian," Lord Phantomhive said.

"How so?"

"Elena has never been. It's the raw excitement really," and I couldn't keep my eyes on any one thing for longer than a moment. Lord Henry had never brought me anywhere like this, keeping to Houndsworth like an unspoken rule.

"A large gathering held at the foot of the London bridge when the Thames freezes over. From what I'm told, it hasn't been held for several decades now. Not since 1814 apparently," Lord Phantomhive and I looked shocked.

"I believe it wasn't cold enough for the last eighty years to freeze the Thames completely and allow people to stand on the ice without breaking the surface, Elena," and I nodded, that made sense.

We started walking along the stalls and I saw so many things I would love to own but I hadn't the money to even touch their price. It didn't bother me; I had food, clothes, shelter and a job. I could survive now without eating half a bean cake a day J

I stopped at a stall to look at the jewellery with a smile. There were such nice things but nothing I could buy. The stall owner took one look at me in my new clothes and took me as a girl of means.

"See anything you like?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I have more stock if you want to see it, a small green pendant would look especially nice around your slim neck, I have three of those…" and he stopped talking. I looked up to see Sebastian had moved to stand beside me, to glare at the stall owner and I was grateful.

I waved to the man as I walked away, grateful for the interruption. I turned my eyes to see Ciel was watching me.

"Sorry sir," I croaked when I got back to him.

"The stall owners will assault anyone who shows interest. Keep that in mind when you stop to look at something again," he said and it was the best advice I had ever heard.

"My lord," Sebastian said as I re-joined their group and we walked along the ice, and I faltered a step because this frost fair was losing its appeal if the stall owners were like vultures. I closed my eyes and dreamt of lifting a rifle to fire at the birds, as I had when I had first been employed by Berrymore. He had me shot down rodents in his gardens, so I was skilled with guns. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I was at the frost fair as a guest not a maid. I was here to enjoy myself, not mope like a child who was scared.

I opened my eyes and ran to catch up with Lord Ciel and Sebastian as they stopped at a craft stall. The man had dark brown hair and was catching people's attention but not like the vulture at the jewellery stall.

"Step on up, ladies and gents. I've got bargains that would even blow Jack Frost away. Buy something for someone special," the stall owner said. Lord Ciel laughed and Sebastian and I looked to him.

"Is there something amusing?" Sebastian asked

"Those goods are all of dubious quality," Lord Phantomhive said, "Funtom should set up a stall. Any of our products would be better than what that man is selling. Like that there," and Ciel raised his walking stick to point at the boat in the back. It was of beautiful craftsmanship like the statue with a solid brown base and a green section on top with a roof. I had never seen anything quite like it before and sadly, I had no idea what Funtom was. I'd have to ask Sebastian so I wouldn't insult Lord Phantomhive. He had spoken of it as 'our' which said he might own Funtom…so what was it?

"Ah, hello there noble lad, you have a good eye," the seller said as he saw Ciel pointing, "that piece is one of a kind. It was manufactured by the Funtom toy company many years ago, back when it was only a small craft studio." That explained Funtom…kind of…I was still confused.

"No," Ciel said, his voice sounded so definite, "that's a blatant fake. The Funtom arks are rare, only three were ever made. My predecessor employed the talent of an artist incredibly skilled in his craft. Since our estate burned down, even we no longer possess one. One most certainly wouldn't turn up here."

"Noah's ark," Sebastian said and I was glad to know that story, "you know, it reminds me of this country."

"Why's that?" Ciel asked.

"Think about it. A boat captained by a single person. One filled with the select few who have been chosen to be saved. Rather arrogant, don't you think?" Sebastian stated with a smile.

"Are you…" but I still sounded like a frog so I covered my mouth and blushed. The two men looked at me as I shook my head gently and pointed at the Queen Victoria statue that could still be seen from here.

"Queen Victoria," Sebastian said, seeing what I was pointing at, "yes the boat could be the country and it is captained by the queen." I nodded and smiled as I dropped my hand.

"Is that?" a man said and we turned to see a man with rust-brown coloured hair.

"A Scotland Yard inspector has time to attend the fair? London must be very peaceful…today anyway," Ciel said as he smiled. I couldn't see a badge so I wasn't sure how my master had been able to spot this man and know what he was.

"It isn't! I'm on duty right now!" the inspector sounded annoyed

"Oh? Well then, I'll leave you to earn your wages in faithful service to the Queen and country. Good day inspector," and Ciel caught my arm to bring me along with him. Sebastian had been about to reach for me as well before Ciel had caught me and we were off, walking down more stalls…wow, who knew London had so much to offer?

"Wait! Come back! I have some questions I want to ask you! Ciel!" the inspector called as he ran after us. What was wrong? What did he need to know? Was Ciel a convict?

_Do you care? _I asked myself, _if the option stood in front of you to stay with a convict or go to Houndsworth…would you go back? There's nothing there for you…_

I looked behind me as the inspector caught up with us and reached for Ciel's arm, the one closest to mine. As a maid, I was worried about what this meant for my job but…Sebastian had said I was a guest, not a maid. I was dressed like a lady. If I hadn't been looking, I would have missed Sebastian's hand swing out to slap away the inspector's. The man looked annoyed that the butler had acted in any form against him.

"Pardon me," Sebastian said with a smile as he turned to the inspector, "my master is a touch fragile at the moment. Oh I mean sensitive. His guest here is to mind him. Perhaps you could try to be a trifle for gentle when you're approaching them."

"Hello miss," the inspector said as he found me looking at him, viewing the exchange. I smiled at him and gave him a slight wave, much to Ciel's annoyance.

"What's your name? I don't believe I've met you here before," the man asked and I blushed. How was I going to survive if I couldn't speak?

"Her name is Elena," Sebastian said simply, "she's been a guest of my master's for the last few days."

"My name is Abberline," the inspector said simply, "do you speak much?"

I shook my head gently, sending black curls around my face before I smiled at Abberline.

"If you have questions for me, I suggest we settle ourselves in for tea," Lord Phantomhive said as he let me go and I was struck again by the stalls.

I ran to one of the closer stalls to see they were selling carved creatures and I lifted one up to look at the craftsmanship. I had only ever seen my father craft something of equal beauty but he had never shown me how. I could draw if given the paper but this…it reminded me of my family. I sighed heavily as I put the figure back on the table.

"Miss?" and I looked to see the man carving the animals, "what's with the mood drop?"

"My father…" I croaked softly and wiped away tears.

"Your father made things like this?" and I nodded, "is he away on business?" I shook my head, "dead?" and I nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear it," he said as he lifted the bear he was carving, "I like to carve. I carve dreams. Last night I dreamt of a bear and it had beautiful fur, the individual strands were magnificent. So I decided, I'll make that bear. I'm nearly done if you want to see it. I'm getting more bites from hearts and snowflakes, there!" and he lifted the bear for me to see and I must have been entranced, "here, take it. You look like someone who needs a good dream."

He handed me the bear and I saw it was indeed beautiful. The eyes were painted slightly to give them a bright black shimmer, the fur looked cut in exact strands and it had a fish in its mouth.

"Have a sweet dream, young lady," and he picked up another log of wood to carve and whittle. I smiled and waved to him as I ran down a bit of the way, wondering where Lord Phantomhive may be…until I saw a small restaurant style place and Sebastian was standing outside it. It was a massive tent and I weaved my way through the crowd to reach him, and I was smiling the whole while.

"It appears you are not without your charm," he said as he lifted the cloth for me to enter the restaurant.

I saw Lord Phantomhive was seated at a small table with two chairs, both of which were already occupied so I waited for a moment before Sebastian pointed to a table. We both sat down and I placed the bear down with care, and stroked its head like the cat two nights ago.

"You bought that?" Sebastian asked and I shook my head.

"It's quite interesting…if rather crude. The human race seems to want to preserve something, a photograph of a happy moment…a bear," and a woman in hardly anything, her white dress was at mid-thigh as she placed two cups down in front of us.

"These are from the gentleman over there," and she pointed at Ciel.

"Thank you," Sebastian said simply as he took a sip of the drink, "its tea."

I took a sip and smiled as the caffeine went down my throat and managed to warm my toes. I had drunk tea before but to have someone buy it for me, it was truly an experience worth preserving.

"You sounded…" I croaked softly, "judging."

"Of?" he asked.

"The human…race," I coughed slightly.

"It finds ways to amuse me, such as the Talbot camera or catching Jack the Ripper…but there are moments that I would rather stay forgotten."

""It finds ways to amuse me""…that sounds like…" I coughed again, "you're not human."

"I am simply one hell of a butler and nothing more," he smiled simply as he looked at Master Ciel.

I sipped some more of the tea, finding it helped my throat. It eased some of the pain I had been feeling and it seemed odd the way I was being treated. Lord Henry would never have done this, and made me aware of what my status was when he could. He knew I hated working for him; it was something he knew only too well. He knew I worked for him to feed my family and when they died…I had nothing. That meant there was nowhere for me to go and I was desperate.

"Why me?" I asked and Sebastian looked me over.

"You told the young master you were masterless as of Lord Berrymore's death. You showed quite a spirit, a delectable soul even and in the face of hardship…you showed courage. One of the evenings, he told me you had stepped out of the crowd to stand in front of him, almost protecting him. He was at first," Sebastian considered it, "annoyed that you thought him a child but I explained to him that you had gone against your master to stand up for him. He admires the strong, not the weak. You are, Elena, very strong. You know what's right and wrong. But you also see the in-between."

"The in-between?" I asked, my voice cracking a little.

"If right was black and wrong was white, you can see the grey as well. You know what you should stand for but you also see everything else."

I considered this and wondered if he knew about the redhead. Did he know that I knew it was wrong to want to kill someone but since I had been robbed of all I had, that I saw it as right to get my revenge.

"Your nightmares," Sebastian said, moving off topic for him, "what worries you so much?"

"Nothing," I replied simply.

"Oh?" and he looked intrigued, "your screaming down the house is nothing? I could hear you as I was finishing the books."

"It really was nothing," I whispered.

"I found it very interesting that the one day you didn't scream and I woke you, you had a cat with you," he said with a smile as he took a sip of tea.

"A cat?"

"The cat you were speaking to in the garden and then later in the kitchen. I assume it went up to that room to sleep and you woke it," and he sighed, "cats are truly divine."

"So you're a cat lover?" I asked, knowing that much from when he said he hate dogs.

"Where I come from, cats do not look or act like the ones here. Now, these nightmares."

"Are nothing," I found my voice had gotten better.

"So you don't want help?"

"What could you do to help?" I snapped, "what can you do to end them?"

"Nothing," he replied but that smile and the twinkle in his eyes, he knew something, "if you find yourself unable to sleep, I will draft some chores for you to do."

I touched the head of the bear and sighed. He'd think I was crazy if I talked about the redhead and the cinematic records. He would think to intuitionalise me and lock me in a padded room.

"I won't tell you…" I whispered as I lowered my head, "because you'll think I'm crazy."

I looked to see Master Ciel was getting up and Abberline was standing as well, followed by a Chinese man and a scantily-clad woman with black hair and a purple dress. I finished my tea and stood to follow, as did Sebastian but as we left, he caught my hand to get my attention.

"There is much in this world I would find unthinkable, but not for a moment, would I consider you crazy," and he let me go, "I'll draft chores for you when we return to the manor."

I nodded, a tear slipping from my eye as I ran after Ciel and his new party. He stopped to see where we were and when he saw me, he put his arm out to hold mine, as a gentleman would do with a lady. I wanted to shake him off but that would mean I wasn't a lady, and rather a maid.

"Here," and he held out a kerchief to me.

"Thank you, my young master," I whispered to him as I wiped my eyes and handed it back to him. He nodded as Abberline spoke to the Chinese man.

"Who is he?" I asked as I motioned towards the Chinese man.

"Lau, and with him was RanMao," he said simply.

I nodded as Abberline brought us to a tent in particular. I wondered why here, the title above the building brought back memories of Houndsworth. My parents had been wrapped up in coffins by a man named Undertaker. No one knew his name and he didn't enlighten people. I doubted this was the same person however. Lord Phantomhive looked quite confused by the tent.

"You're sure this is the right place?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Abberline answered, "he set up shop here because so many people have been freezing to death during the frost fair."

"Inspector?" Lau asked, "you can't be serious. Not him!"

"Yes him and you lot can wait right here outside. You're lucky I let you accompany me at all…oh!" and Abberline fell through the flowing door. So it wasn't a real door then. I lifted my hand to hide a laugh as Lau looked at me, taking me in, in all my cream and yellow glory.

"My my, my Lord, what a beauty you have!" he said.

"What a hopeless fool," Ciel muttered, ignoring Lau's comment about my beauty.

"One of the privileges of youth, my Lord," Lau explained, "so…what is this place?"

"It's the Undertaker's parlour!" Ciel snapped, "you met him during the Jack the Ripper case, remember?"

"Oh right," clearly Lau's memory needed to be jogged.

"Abberline won't last one minute in there. Sebastian prepare to-" Ciel started but the peal of laughter shook the tent, the door blew open and I stared in the darkness and wondered what was going on. The 'Undertaker' sign also came loose which made me wonder what exactly was going on. Was Abberline herding cows in there?

Lord Phantomhive made sure he had my arm before we walked in; Sebastian trailing with Lau. The place was dark as any funeral parlour I had been in before. Except…the funeral parlour I had known hadn't been set on ice and rather hard ground. For my parents, I had to travel to find a funeral parlour willing to do the funeral for very little. The man I had dealt with…he had not been interested in money and sought only laughter. He had told me he could not possess such an act so he sought people to tell him jokes. I hadn't any jokes so I told him about my day, which he had found amusing and said he would give me what I wanted.

"I assure you man, you're in the wrong profession. That was hysterical. You could be a world-renowned comedian!" the man giggled and I saw it was the very same man I had dealt with.

"Undertaker?" I asked and the man looked over at me, his greyish hair longer than I remembered and his clothes a little cleaner.

"Ah, I remember you," he said as he moved to pull me closer, "you were the Hamilton girl from Houndsworth."

"I haven't seen you in a year, how can you remember me?"

"The memory is quite a funny thing. Your joke was hysterical and I cannot help but remember good jokes."

"I told you about my day," I whispered and he put his hand gently on my face.

"Your day was filled with humour, was the funeral well attended?"

"Only myself and a few strays," I whispered.

"What did you say to him?" Ciel asked Abberline.

"I don't know. I was just talking to him normally. He began laughing like a mad man."

"How unexpected," Ciel said, his teeth gritted, "You aren't without talent."

The Undertaker sighed as he fixed his clothes and touched my nose once more. He made my parents look nice but it had been a closed casket ceremony. They had been badly burnt and didn't look like the people they should have been. I had requested that much.

"It seems you are a man to be reckoned with, most interesting," Sebastian said, his eyes darkened.

"But…I didn't do anything!" Abberline stammered, putting his hands up to ward off the glare.

"Tell me more about the ring!" Lord Phantomhive demanded, "I want to know it all! The man you pulled out of the river was the last one to have it!"

"Perhaps it was frozen in the ice, near where the body was found. You are a citizen of our great country, Mr Undertaker, please give us your help in this matter," Abberline begged.

"As I said before, I am profoundly impressed with you inspector. I'll tell you everything, where is the ring you ask?" and the Undertaker caught my arm and walked us out of the tent.

The others followed as the man circled my arm like Ciel had done before this. He looked down at me and sighed.

"You've made a name for yourself, Elena," he said as he caught my hand, "when I spoke with you, you were a maid, now look at you."

"I'm still a maid, Mr Undertaker," I whispered softly, "I'm in the employ of Master Ciel now."

"Quite unusual, you must have a hidden talent. He seeks people out who have talents."

"I'm a maid, nothing more," I replied, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"You never told me where you worked," he said as a conversation starter.

"You never asked," I replied, aware that Abberline, Ciel, Sebastian and Lau were listening.

"Where did you work?"

"With Lord Berrymore in Houndsworth," I replied.

"He was a cruel man, often had me bury the people treated like 'bad dogs'."

"Don't tell me, it hurts my heart," I whispered.

For a time, two years at least, I had been the eyes and ears of the Berrymore Hound which had turned out to be Lord Henry himself. I had spoken with the villagers and found the people who had more than the five legal limits on dogs. The last person I had turned in had been a man named James, and the fact that he had stood up for me when people brought me down, had led me to protect Ciel Phantomhive from Henry Berrymore. I hadn't wanted to see him die, not when I had a voice. I was tired of being the Berrymore's slave and for my trouble; my leg caused me some bother from a bite I had received from one of the hunting dogs.

"You're crying," he said and I wiped the tears away roughly, "you didn't agree?"

"How could I?" I asked him, "it was outright murder!"

"Murder?" Abberline said from behind me.

"She said the players from Cambridge who hosted Hamlet was outright murder," Sebastian said, "that she couldn't agree with it."

I sighed as we reached the Queen Victoria statue, and the Undertaker brought us forward to show us that the statue was wearing a ring…a blue stone set in a gold band. It was quite beautiful and mystical. Why hadn't I noticed this before? Had I been blind?

"You see," the Undertaker pointed out, "right there."

Abberline looked shocked and even screamed out, what was wrong with the Queen wearing the ring?

"Ah, it appears that a sculptor must have happened upon the ring and designed a beautiful ice sculpture to compliment it. Our mystery has been solved," Lau said.

"Collect the ring right now!" Abberline said to two police officers who must have been doing their beat.

"Right!" they shouted.

"What do you think you're doing, thieves?!" a plump man asked.

"That dear lady will be awarded to the contest's victor," a blond man said as he blew a kiss on a white rose he was holding, "you wouldn't want to defile her, now would you?"

"The Viscount Lord Druitt," and Ciel seemed to shudder. The blond man had strange lilac eyes which turned me off immediately. I mean, come on, stay with the normal colours: blue, green, grey or brown. Maybe there was more but lilac…damn, it reminded me of my old maid's dress!

"They're holding some contest," Lord Phantomhive said after he got over the shock of seeing the Druitt man, "why is he a judge?"

"Yes, wasn't he just arrested for human trafficking? What a naughty man," Lau asked and that put me off the man more-so. But he seemed to be watching me, his lilac eyes shimmered. He moved forward before he put his hand under my chin and I gulped. The lilac eyes did have a glow to them.

"You, little blackbird, I have never seen before. You have the appearance of something small until I see your eyes; they sparkle with life," he said softly, "pray, what is your name?"

"Elena," I whispered, "Elena Hamilton."

"Elena, what a pretty name," he said as he kissed my cheeks before pressing a kiss to my lips. His lips were rough and I wanted to step away from him. He pulled away as Sebastian caught my arm and tugged me free from his embrace.

"He was released a few days ago," Abberline said after our brief introduction.

"Must have paid well," Ciel mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me but this statue is now under the charge of Scotland Yard!" Abberline said but the plump man wasn't hearing a word of it.

"Oh no. I don't care if you are from Scotland Yard sir! The frost fair is an event for our citizens; I will not let you disrupt it!"

"Just look at her beauty," and I had to see if he was talking about me or the statue. Sadly for my ego, he was talking about the statue, "such an exquisite noble lady, we cannot allow her to be violated by anybody."

"You're one to talk," Lord Phantomhive said.

"If you insist on possessing this lady, you should offer something of equal beauty," the Viscount said.

"A well-spoken pronouncement from a true lover of art and beauty. As he says, if you want the statue, win the contest!"

"There's merit to your argument, the ring belongs to whomever is the winner of the contest, Nice and simple," Ciel said, a plan forming in his head was my guess.

"Really Ciel?" Abberline asked.

"Don't worry Inspector, I'll get the ring back."

"But it's stolen property!" Abberline snapped, sounding very aggravated, "not to mention that it is our key evidence in serial kidnappings of young girl-" but he covered his mouth before he could finish with the 's'. Damn, I was so looking forward to that s…

"I see," Ciel said, "that's why the Yard is so frantic to find it."

"The legend is true! Every person who has had the ring has met a horrible end! It's a cursed stone and you would still try to win it?" Abberline said, seemingly trying to warn Ciel from continuing.

"Cursed eh?" Lord Phantomhive said with a smile, "then it sounds like the perfect ring for me."

"Come to think of it," the Undertaker said, "isn't that family ring you wear set with a pretty blue stone as well, Lord?"

"Yes," Ciel answered.

"Perhaps you should be careful," the Undertaker warned, "diamonds are quite hard but because they're hard, they're also…brittle. If you go too far, you may be shattered as well."

"I'm not concerned," Lord Phantomhive said, "my body, along with my family ring both have already been shattered and then reborn. I've been through too much to worry about that anymore."

"Win the contest! That's an order!"

"Indeed, young master," Sebastian said simply, clearly happy with the way things were going. He let me go so he could sign an entry for the competition. I looked at the ring once more and found it more than beautiful; it looked like something my mother would have worn.

"Welcome one and all, to the Thames Frost fair!" a presenter said, "now is the time for the traditional ice sculpture contest! You have until 3pm! Alright, you may begin sculpting!"

The clock struck 3pm on the dot and I was starting to shiver, the cold had found its way into my bones and standing beside Ciel wasn't helping me. My coat kept the rest of me warm but the cold…my! Houndsworth wouldn't have survived this!

"And now folks! The judging shall commence!" the presenter said.

There appeared to be four teams, and three of them I knew of. Lau was onstage and relaxed, Sebastian seemed cool under the collar but the other two teams…one was Abberline and two of his men and the last was a group of three men. Does this mean that there were no entries prior to us finding the ring? Sorry, the cursed ring.

"First up, we have Scotland Yard and its merry men with their sculpture," and the presenter turned so we could see it, "Guardian of London!"

It looked well done but…the Queen looked much nicer. The sculpture was of a man who appeared cold in real life, forget in ice form. The police officers turned to salute him which made me think it was their boss…was he watching this?

"Judges scores! 0! For a total of five points!" and then the head of said cold man broke off and I had to suppress a giggle. It was truly a blunder and I hoped for their sake that their boss wasn't watching.

"Next team, whose name is all women's dresses should be tiny and their entry!" and when it was revealed, two men were holding up cloth to hide the woman's breasts. I looked a little closer and turned to bury my head in Ciel's shoulder. I forgot about my place at the sight of the sculpture.

"Please tell me it's not me," I whispered, "please tell me I'm losing my mind."

Ciel patted my shoulder gently which was enough to tell me that the woman depicted was me…and I hadn't been imagining it. What did Lau think of me? I was so embarrassed and hoped by hiding my face; no one would see me as the muse. God, I hoped, please don't me have the name of nude ice girl.

"For obvious reasons, this ice sculpture has been disqualified," the presenter said.

"But why?" Lau asked, "I thought I got her face just right."

"How could you possibly think that was proper to display?!" Ciel demanded, holding onto me to hide my shame.

"You know when they hide bits like that, I think it makes it more erotic," Lau commented.

"The judges score i 10," Ciel whispered to me, "the 10 is from the Viscount Lord Druitt."

"Win this," Ciel said and I looked up to see Sebastian had joined us, "you can right?"

"Of course I can. You explicitly order me to do so, and I exist only to fulfil your orders, my Lord," and he pulled me up so I could see the rest of the contest.

"The men took the statue away, Elena, no one will be able to compare," Sebastian said simply., "not that there is much to compare….the real thing if far finer than any ice sculpture."

"And next from the team known as Queen's puppy, we have the Ark of Noah!" the presenter said it to was revealed.

Everyone gasped, me included, as we stared at the masterpiece. It was truly amazing and reminded me a lot of the toy in that stall we had seen. Is that where he had gotten the idea from?

"An amazing piece! Let's see the total scores!"

"Hold on one moment. My apologises but you haven't see all of the sculpture yet!" Sebastian said as he raised one hand and snapped his fingers.

I looked at the statue and saw the seam in the roof appear, splitting the top part of the boat in half to reveal the animals inside. It was truly amazing, something I could only dream of making and he had made it out of ice. Every time I thought about it, it should have taken him more time to complete so I was mesmerised. I held onto my bear and thought, the craftsman's would also agree me.

"Astounding work young man, I declare you an ice sculptor of the highest calibre!" the plump man said to Sebastian.

"No sir, you are too kind. I am simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian said calmly.

"Is everyone ready for the final score-" the presenter said.

"Hold it right there!" a man, one of the ones from the final team, said, "hate to break up the party but this ring is ours. We're taking what belongs to us!"

"Hold on!" Abberline said, "that means that you're the-"

"That's right, we're the team of thieves all of London is talking about. Maybe you recognise these?" the man asked and I spotted the dynamite on his chest.

"You have ten seconds," the man continued, "anyone who doesn't want to die, should get the hell out of here. Ten!"

"Master?" Sebastian asked and Ciel kept his eyes on the man, an arm around my waist as people began to run for cover, scared to die.

"Nine!" the man shouted.

"My orders remain the same. Do it now, Sebastian," Ciel said simply.

"Indeed young master," and Sebastian smiled.

"Eight!"

"What are you doing? Hurry up! We need to get out of here!"

"Seven!"

"You can go if you want to, don't worry I'll fine," Ciel said calmly.

"I can't leave you here! I joined Scotland Yard to protect our citizens and that includes noblemen like you, Ciel!" and Abberline began to run.

"Six!"

"What a fool," Ciel muttered, and as I was closest to him, I heard him say the words.

"Five….four!"

Abberline kept running until a gunshot echoed, stopping him in his tracks. The man was now pointing a pistol at him.

"Stay back inspector," the man said, before he turned to face Ciel and me, "you only three seconds left. A sweet little boy and his girlfriend, shouldn't you be running away?"

"I see no need for that," he answered and I was shaking. I had never had a gun pointed at me and the experience wasn't a good one. I could use guns, sure, but have them pointed at me and I got scared, "look behind you."

I watched as the man's gun was kicked out of his hand by Sebastian on ice skates. He jumped up at one point to spin and I mumbled, "show off" under my breath, much to Ciel's amusement. He knocked the two other people from the team to the ground as the judges well…they judged.

"10 10 10 10 10! A perfect score!" the presenter called out.

"Damn you, you brats!" the man shouted as he lit a piece of dynamite, "I'm going to blow you away!"

The man threw the piece of dynamite as Ciel pushed me towards the stage. I was about to scream at him to follow me when Sebastian caught him and treated the whole session almost like a rehearsed event. Sebastian skated to avoid the dynamite with Ciel high in his arms. So I wasn't wrong when I thought that the Phantomhives were over-dramatic by nature. I thought with a laugh. I ignored the rest of what the man was saying, not sure where I was supposed to go so I climbed onto the stage, when the dynamite blew to reveal a hole in the ice. He threw more dynamite at Sebastian before one of his team ran to him…and the ice began to crack.

The stage bounced due to the shock of the ice breaking with meant I lost my balance and fell in as well. I opened my mouth to scream as the water chilled me through my clothes and I took in a mouthful of water instead. I sunk a little, unable to determine which way was up and which was down. I inhaled more water before I raised my hands to my throat and blinked…and then closed my eyes, the weight in my chest stopping me from taking in any air. What was going on?

_"__Elena?" my mother called and I looked up from the book I was reading._

_"__Yes mother?" I asked as I closed the book._

_"__I wish you would stop reading, what do you gain from it?" she asked me._

_"__There's princes, Mother!" I said as I clutched the book to my chest, "princes who fall in love with people like me."_

_"__Fairytales do that, my dear Elena," and she sighed._

_"__Is something the matter, Mother?"_

_"__You should stay in Berrymore Castle with the other servants," she whispered._

_"__I've told you Mother, there is only Angela there," I whispered as I put a hand over hers, "I like coming home to see you and Father."_

_"__What if we weren't here anymore?" she was crying, "what would you do then?"_

_"__I don't…know," I croaked, "Mother please, can we not speak of this?"_

_"__Death?"_

_"__Please Mother!" I begged her, "Please."_

"Is she breathing?" a voice whispered, "you've been beating her chest for the last few minutes."

"She's lucky someone spotted her fall, she could have drowned out there," another voice said simply.

"Why was she on the stage?"

"The Phantomhive boy pushed her there when his butler took him away," someone said as I coughed.

"She's breathing!" and I opened my eyes to see Abberline was beside me, his eyes bright.

"You had us scared, Elena," he said, "we're going to bring you to hospital now."

"No," I croaked, "no hospital!"

I tried to sit up but it was useless and tiring. It wasn't until someone caught my back and helped me stand that I felt woozy and very ill. My throat felt like sandpaper and I coughed some more.

"Undertaker?!" someone shouted, "She isn't dead!"

"No," the man said, "but she did say no hospital. If she ends up in one of my caskets in the morning, be it on her own head. Now, excuse me," and the Undertaker brought me slowly away from the crowds.

"Lord Phantomhive demanded I take you away from Abberline," the Undertaker said in a low voice.

"Thank-" but I broke off in a coughing fit and then the shivers sank in.

He nodded and brought me to a carriage, the driver sitting waiting as the door opened and I was helped in. A blanket was wrapped around me as the Undertaker spoke to a boy in front of me.

"I'll give you this as a curtsey, she was a nice girl when I first spoke with her," and the carriage was closed and locked tight as the driver set off.

I shivered; black spots clouded my vision as my teeth chattered. Why was I so cold? What had happened to me? I remembered seeing Lord Phantomhive…on the Thames. A man was throwing dynamite at him before he pushed me towards the stage…and then Sebastian was there. Where had Sebastian come from? I closed my eyes before a hand touched my covered shoulder.

"You should stay awake," the voice whispered, "it is not wise after being revived to go to sleep so cold."

I looked closer and saw the familiar black hair, the watered brown eyes I had noted in the Berrymore kitchen. Sebastian was sitting beside me, telling me not to sleep.

"I lost my bear," I croaked softly before I heard a rustle and saw Sebastian was holding it.

"I managed to retrieve it while you were distracted and before I got onto the ark with the young lord," he said, "I believed you had gotten to land before the ice shattered or I would have gone for you."

I took it from him and held it tight. It was cold to the touch but I didn't care, it was something to help me dream. I coughed again and I looked around before my eyes landed on another person.

"Master?" I asked and he nodded, "I am sorry-" I croaked.

"It does not matter now, we're home," he replied as Sebastian got him out of the carriage and then picked me up, holding me to his chest.

"Sebastian, run her a bath and make sure she is put to bed afterwards. I don't want my maid dying right this moment. Even a pawn such as her has many uses," and Ciel Phantomhive went into the manor.

Sebastian ran me a bath in the Master's guestroom and helped me warm up. He dried me and put me in a blue nightdress before he picked me up and brushed out my hair. He then brought me to the servants' quarters where Finny and the others were laughing. Sebastian brought me up to my room and wrapped me in the blankets as I yawned. He put the bear on the floor beside the bed before he held one of my hands. I looked at his face, as it lowered and he kissed me softly on my lips. Compared to Viscount Lord Druitt, this kiss was tender.

"Don't do that again," he said simply, "don't die on me just yet."

"When should I die then?" I asked; sleep wrapping me tight in its grip.

"When the young Lord has moved me to check," he replied, "until then, you serve as a pawn to protect him…do you understand?"

"Yes…" I croaked before I closed my eyes.

"Silly girl," Sebastian whispered.

He stood to leave and took the candle beside me with him. He blew it out and left me to slowly drift to sleep, and to dream of the redhead who haunted me every night. Why was I the pawn? Why couldn't I be a more universal piece such as the castle…


	5. Chapter 5

I yawned as I finished stitching MeyRin's dress…she'd managed to damage the end and torn up to the waist. It was one of the tasks Sebastian had left for me so when I awoke from a nightmare; I walked down here at after midnight and started working. I felt weak and tired, not sure what else I could do. I brought MeyRin's dress back up to her and left it for her to find. I continued to yawn as I walked into the office that Sebastian used to check the accounts. It was there he had left the note for me, tasks that didn't need immediate attention but tasks none the less.

"What's next?" I yawned as I picked up the piece of paper, "repair MeyRin's dress…done. Number 3…I did that yesterday," and I saw there was nothing left. The list looked like this:

_Elena, here are some tasks should you find yourself awake:_

_1.__Clear the pantry of food gone off._

_2.__Repair MeyRin's dress as she tore it two days ago._

_3.__Clean the kitchen as Bardroy tried to cook lamb…_

_This should keep you busy for a few days…_

"Yeah, a few days. Try two hours," I yawned again as I looked around the room. There were shelves with books and I considered them, but as I got closer…I saw they were record books. I wanted a book to read, my father had not spent his time teaching me to read books to write in them, he had told me it was a form of escaping.

"That's what I need right now," I sighed softly.

I walked out of the room and into the main body of the manor, trying to waste time. Three hours roughly and Sebastian would be up and I could talk to him. I sat down on the stairs and sighed. I had never been so worried before, about falling asleep. I had been fretting most of the night and found I had only had about an hour, if even that.

"Mother?" I whispered softly, knowing she couldn't hear me, "why did he have to take you from me?"

I lifted my knees and sobbed into my dress. Why had the redhead taken my parents? Why had he left me alone? Why me? I wiped my eyes roughly so I could look at the front door. Sebastian had said he locked it every night and opened it every morning after breakfast had been served. What I wouldn't give to go outside and cry alone. The front door opened to reveal a man clad in black before he took off his hat and undid his coat. Sebastian looked like he had slept fine, and he seemed fine.

The door was open so I rushed forward and got outside before Sebastian could catch me. It was raining and my boots hit the gravel, but I kept running, the water cooling me. I made it around to the back of the house before I noticed I was being followed and even that didn't stop me. The rain dripped from my hair down my face, my dress clung to me as I spotted Pluto and kept running.

"Elena!" Sebastian called out as I made it past the sleeping dog and into the maze of the garden. There was no way he could find me here, I could double-back and he'd miss me. I took a rough right and ran until the third bush and then took a left to run straight. Tears mixed with the rain until their taste was too dilute on my tongue for me to differentiate.

"Elena!" and I heard he had stopped following and must have stayed on the path, "ELENA!"

My chest ached as I ran, moving now towards a small forest trim and made it there, pushing my back against the stones to conceal myself. I dropped to my knees and felt the water drip down my back, down through the corset and soak me. The moon was high above me, and I shook as I remembered my mother and father chasing me. I had witnessed my first dog baiting…and had been terrified by the general viciousness of the dogs. That was why Julius had been gotten, to help me forget.

I lifted my face to the sky, and wondered what there was for me…other than being a maid? Was there some prince out there who would want me? How like in the fairytales, looked past the obvious flaw of status and would love me? I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself. There was nothing I could do…nothing I could do to avenge my parents. I had no power, no secret weapon. I was Elena Hamilton, a maid. When had the happiness leaked out of my life to be replaced by this depression?

"Elena?" a voice called out, "Elena, please come out!"

"Sebastian said she ran past him. He informed the young master when he woke up and…"

"Elena!" and I could tell this was Ciel Phantomhive calling me, "ELENA!"

"Sir, where do you think she could have gone?" MeyRin asked.

"I have Sebastian checking the manor in case she sought cover from the rain last night."

"Why did she run?" Bard asked.

"She has been unhappy," Finny said with a sigh.

"Unhappy?" Lord Phantomhive asked.

"She has nightmares every night since she came with us from Houndsworth, sir," MeyRin answered, "she begs someone to please don't. She wakes up then…"

"Once you find her, bring her to my study," and I heard the crunch of gravel as Ciel Phantomhive left.

"What if she left the manor last night?" Finny asked, "I'll get Pluto!"

"She wouldn't have left," Bard said with certainty," Sebastian said he followed her until she hid in the back garden. He waited at the kitchen in case she came out but she didn't…and then he got us."

"Why would she run?" MeyRin asked.

"Maybe…something followed her here," Bard said simply.

"What do you mean, Bardroy?"

"Angela said she was a fitful girl; that she worked hard but often woke up early to do chores. What if, she didn't wake up really and found it hard to sleep. She did have that nightmare…" and their voices faded.

"Mother?" I croaked as tears rolled down my face.

I kept my eyes closed and sniffled. The cold had served to make me ill, not what I had hoped for. I must have fallen asleep from exhaustion as the sun was up and must have been up a few hours now. If Sebastian had gotten the young master involved in the search, did that mean they were going to send me back?

"I probably deserve it," I whispered as I pushed myself up so I could sit, "who wants a maid like me?"

"Elena!" and I opened my eyes to see Finny had found me, Pluto nearby in human form.

He ran towards me, a smile on his face but it disappeared when he saw my eyes. He dropped to hold one of my hands but I pulled away, and he instead brushed my hair from my face.

"Elena, what happened?" he asked, "the young master…"

"Finny," I whispered, "please pretend you didn't see me. Go look somewhere else and pretend you couldn't find me. Please!" I begged him.

"I can't," he whispered, "come on, you look like you'll freeze to death out here."

Much to my annoyance, he got me standing and brought me to the manor…and by the time we reached the path, I had stopped fighting.

"Finny?" and he looked at me, "if the Earl decides to send me back to Houndsworth…will you do me a favour?"

"Sure!" and he looked happy.

"Please kill me," I whispered and the smile faded.

"But Elena…?"

"I have nothing worth living for. No family, no friends. Angela was cruel to me since I was 14. So please, if Ciel Phantomhive says he's going to put me back in Houndsworth, promise you'll kill me."

He looked so hurt that I would ask him anything of the sort. I was walked into the manor where I could smell freshly baked food and Sebastian was at the stove.

"I found her," Finny mumbled and Sebastian turned and nodded.

"I'll bring her to the young master, Finny, you return to your chores."

He ran out, probably to tell MeyRin and Bard my request. Sebastian took off his apron and retied his tailcoat before grabbing a blanket to wrap me in and brought me to Ciel's study. It seemed so odd, to know what was coming. Ciel was going to fire me, he would probably find a way of returning me to Houndsworth and then…well, I probably wouldn't see 30. Sebastian knocked on the door and it revealed Ciel sitting there, a book on the desk as he stood to look at us.

"Finny found her," Sebastian said simply.

"Where was she?" he asked.

"He didn't say, but somewhere with no cover," he said as he revealed a part of my dress to show it was soaked through.

"The wall?" and I nodded. It wouldn't serve me any good to lie to him now.

"Give her a cup of the Earl Grey, Sebastian," Lord Phantomhive said as he sat behind his desk.

"Yes my Lord," and he poured me a cup before handing it to me, and I stared into the dark brown liquid, seeing only a fraction of my reflection. It heated my hands as I watched the steam rise.

"You ran past Sebastian to get to the gardens at two. It's now….ten," and I looked to Lord Ciel, "to continue working here, you must explain yourself."

"I can't," I whispered as tears fell from my eyes.

"And why is that?" and I looked up at him.

"You'll think I'm mad…and that's the last thing I want. If you must, return me to Houndsworth or give me an order. But please," and I looked straight into his eyes, "please don't order me to tell you."

"She said the same to me during the Frost Fair," Sebastian said simply, "but nothing in this manor is simple or normal."

I lowered my eyes and handed Sebastian the cup before I took off the blanket and stood. I wasn't simple, I wasn't normal. I would rather go back to Houndsworth than tell the pair my story. It would only serve to annoy them, think I'm lying before putting me in a sanatorium. I had visited one once, and it can be soul destroying. I bowed to Ciel out of respect and sighed as I did so. Every good thing must come to an end at some point. For all that happiness, there was pain.

"Thank you Master Phantomhive for giving me the opportunity to work with you. I have greatly improved for the experience. I will leave the manor and not return."

I stepped away from the chair Sebastian had put out for me and I opened the door to walk out into the hall. I kept walking until I stopped in the entry way. This place had probably looked beautiful, with music playing and people singing. His parents would have greeted people with such joy. I walked out through the servants' quarters and saw Bard.

"Hey Elena! Wait…where are you going?" he asked as he abandoned the food he was preparing.

"I quit," I whispered, "I just…"

"Hey!" and Bard caught my hand to pull me close to him, "why did you quit?"

"There are things that no one should know about me. I'm not…right!" I said as he hugged me.

"None of us are right," he said.

"You're all happy!"

"I was the sole survivor after a military attack, MeyRin was an assassin who was losing her humanity, Finny was being experimented on, Sebastian is…well, skilled, and the Earl…he's the Queen's Guarddog. No one in the house is normal…nor right. We work with each other, sort through our problems. MeyRin is hopeless, as is Finny but no matter what Elena, we would lay our lives down to protect the Earl and this manor."

"But you all seem…"

"Normal?" and I nodded, "normal is overrated."

"Bardroy?" and we turned to see Sebastian had come down, "have you seen Elena?"

"She's here," and he pulled me little so Sebastian could see me.

"The master wishes to speak with you…about your resignation," and Bard motioned for me to follow Sebastian. I looked at my options and knew before I reached the gate, Sebastian would catch me. I looked at Bard as he lifted me up and put me right in front of Sebastian before going back to the kitchen.

"Elena," Ciel said simply, "I refuse your resignation."

I had assumed as much on the way up here. Sebastian had also voiced the opinion before he had opened the door. I guess I was weak in Lord Phantomhive's eyes now. Sebastian had said he preferred the strong and here I was…running from my problems. But my life…it was a drama no one had stopped writing.

"You are to explain to me what it is that you would prefer die before you say a word," Ciel said as he sat behind his desk, "as my new housemaid, I want you to tell me what you said so easily to the Undertaker."

"You want to know about my parents?" I asked, confused.

"Is that what you said to the Undertaker?"

"He tended to their funeral," I must have looked very confused, "he asked for a joke instead of money."

"Sebastian told me you had very little when you worked for Lord Berrymore, spending your money on dog treats and milk."

"I had a small amount and what I had, I used for the animals and then I ate demon hound bean cakes for three years."

"You had a dog, what was his name?"

"Julius," I answered, "I had him since I was thirteen and I saw my first dog baiting."

"Why?"

"My parents…they wanted me to love dogs, not fear them. They bought Julius when he was a puppy and had me train him."

"MeyRin, Bard, Finny, they all say you scream in your sleep. One of the things you say…Sebastian?"

"Julius! Please stay Julius!" Sebastian said in a normal voice.

"Why would you say that to the dog?" Ciel asked…and in a roundabout way he had gotten to my nightmares.

"He should have listened to me!" I sobbed, "he'd be alive if he had just listened to me…"

"He sought to protect your life, you were his first priority. As Ciel Phantomhive is my first priority and anything that goes against that…the dog wanted to keep you alive." Sebastian said simply.

"He was silly, he should have left me!" I sobbed as I dropped into the chair.

"Tell us," Sebastian said and I looked up at him, wondering why he cared. He probably didn't and was acting on orders from Lord Phantomhive.

"I was fourteen when Lord Henry employed me as a housemaid, much to the annoyance of Angela. She hated me, said I wasn't right. So it was through that, that I wanted to stay at home. It meant I'd have to get up early every morning, at least three so I could be in Berrymore Castle to start work and I wouldn't finish until 10 in the evening. But I was happy with that, Angela didn't go after me, she knew she only had to put up with me for 19 hours and then…then I was gone.

"When I was fifteen, my mother asked me to stay at the Castle, that my late nights were getting to me. I told her I couldn't, that Angela was cruel to me. She asked me what I would do if they died…and I begged her to stop. I didn't want to think of her or my father as dead. It would mean I was alone…but I guess I couldn't grasp that concept. Not then anyway.

"I continued working as I did, finding I couldn't sleep and was often exhausted when I worked with Angela…which resulted in being punished by Lord Berrymore. I would return home for Mother to beg me again but I told her I couldn't. I had to stay like this. I had to work like this so I could be happy. In the five hours I was away from Angela, I read stories and forgot. I forgot about Angela, about dog baiting.

"One day, shortly after my sixteenth, I returned home. I had been doing this for so long, my mother said I was looking like a ghost. But as I said before, this was what made me happy so I kept doing it. It was eleven and I put my things by the door, and saw my parents were waiting for me. I was so tired, I didn't want to hear them tell me what I should do. But…it wasn't right. My parents weren't right…"

I lifted my hands to look at them, aware of the burns that grazed them…knowing what I was going to tell them next was the reason for my nightmares.

"I ran to them, their eyes were vacant and I touched their faces…they were so cold. I smelt something burning and then…then I saw this man. He had bright red hair, and he wore an undersized red coat. He had red glasses and…I'm doing this on the belief it was a man, though I'm not sure. He stopped in front of my parents and I saw he had a chainsaw. I tried to pull him away but he pushed me back…back into the wall.

"I asked him what he was doing, why had he killed my parents and he told me…it was their time. I saw my mother…she wasn't dead, and she blinked when she saw me and I screamed…"Mother!" at her as he…as he cut into her. I saw it then…this long thread of images, and if it hadn't been for the fact…that, that I saw me, I wouldn't know it was her life.

"What is that?" I asked the man as he looked at them.

"Their cinematic records," he replied, "their lives flash before their eyes. We view them and determine whether they should live or die."

"But those flashes…you see them when you die!" I shouted at him as I tried to pull him away.

"Silly girl!" and he had pushed me away again.

"From the angle I was sitting in…I could see the fire had started in my parents' room. So I looked back at the redhead and demanded to know had he set the fire…and if he hadn't, who had. He wouldn't answer me as he moved onto my father. My mother was dead…my father dying and the house was burning…and I tried to go for him again but he had finished with my father and turned his chainsaw on me.

"I'd take you with me," he had said, "but you're not on the to-die list!" and he disappeared…just walked away. I heard Julius bark from outside and I told him…I told him to stay. But he came in and caught my dress. But the roof was falling…and he was pulling me away….and I can't remember but…part of the roof, it hit his back and crushed a fraction of him.

"My dog, my Julius…I held him as he whimpered as he died. He looked so sad, so confused and hurt. If he had just stayed, if he had just listened to me…he would have been fine. But he didn't and not long later, he died. I lost everything…my home, my family, my dog….I was forced to walk up to Berrymore Castle at two in the morning and beg Lord Henry for the ability to stay as a housemaid. He knew I was desperate and said he would take a percentage of my wage to cover the board…but that meant I could only afford bean cakes. After I had sorted out my accommodation…I went looking for a funeral parlour that would accept very little or…take it in what I could pay weekly. No one wanted anything to do with a housemaid and then I found the Undertaker.

"I told him about my parents, that I had very little and would he accept instalments or a few pennies. He said he wasn't interested in the Queen's coin and that all he wanted was a joke. I felt lost, I didn't know any jokes so I told him about my day. He laughed so hard, he said that he'd cover the funeral. He locked their caskets and buried them for me, and I attended with a few stray dogs. No one else wanted to know my parents or me…but I was spoken about. I told people who I trusted about the redhead but no one believed me, they thought I was crazy. So I stayed quiet and the story eventually died….and I became the eyes and ears of the Berrymore Hound. At first…no one wanted anything to do with me. I was called a witch and mad, so…I changed my name for a little bit. I was known as Sylvia.

"Eventually…people forgot about Elena Hamilton and I returned to my old name. Lord Berrymore treated me horribly and he refused to pay me on a few occasions…but the nightmares, they're about the redhead. And I can't outrun him…"

"He sounds familiar, Sebastian," Ciel said simply, "I believe we met him during the Jack the Ripper case."

"Ah, Greil Sutcliff," and he nodded, "I believe he was a Grim Reaper."

"If you were to meet this man, what would you do?" Lord Phantomhive asked.

"I'd kill him," I said, "I'd avenge my parents and my dog."

"I will not accept your resignation, now return to work!" Lord Phantomhive said he returned to the book he had been reading.


	6. Chapter 6

"Elena," and I looked up from stitching Finny's jumper to see Sebastian had called me. No one had spoken to me since my grand reveal, my true story out there. It felt like I was in Houndsworth again, and if it weren't for the fact that only this household knew me…I would have changed my name.

"Yes Sebastian?" and I put down the sewing needle.

"The young master wants you to retrieve this for him, they're expecting you," and he held out a piece of paper to me and I read the note. It was a receipt for a suit, like one of the ones I had seen him in but this one was…black. Maybe in the right light it would suit him.

"When should I leave?" I asked and Sebastian lifted his watch.

"Ten minutes ago," he replied and I got up, pushing the sewing away, "remember to change!"

I ran up to my room and pushed the wardrobe open and looked at my dresses. God, I wouldn't be able to adjust my corset and get into these things easily. It could be done…but I'd be wasting time. I picked a dark blue dress that went well with my hair. There was a small hat to go with it that went with it…and then I spotted the white ruffled front. The blue snaked down to my waste before it acted like a coat and showed more white ruffles. A black ribbon would circle my waist.

"Do you need assistance?" Sebastian asked and I jumped.

"I won't be able…to…" and he nodded before he placed a finger on my lips. My heart skipped a beat before I shook my head and undid my apron. I turned my back to him and lifted my hair.

"Can you undo the buttons?" and with quick hands, he did just that, showing the cheap corset underneath.

"I was certain MeyRin would have shown you the new corsets," and he lowered himself to find a new corset among my new clothes. He found a pure white one and put it on my bed before he went to undo the one I was wearing. I covered myself, closed my eyes and hoped he wouldn't notice the scars. His hands lingered for a moment before he leaned forward for the new corset and put it on me.

"One moment," I whispered so I turned, pressing my hands against the wall and braced myself, "pull the strings now."

He took a handful and proceeded to pull it tighter, and then tighter still until I lifted my head and he tied the string off.

"Elena, it wasn't string, rather ribbon," he said as he got the underskirt for the dress I had chosen and helped me into it.

"Why would the master buy me these things? I thought I was a housemaid," and I felt the fabric settle.

"He has plans to treat you as a messenger I believe, and he can hardly do that if you look like a poor girl. No one would speak with you," Sebastian said as he tied more ribbon.

"It's not like I'm not accustomed to the treatment," I muttered, "in Houndsworth I was worse than any demon."

"I truly doubt that, Elena," Sebastian said as he turned me and lifted my hands.

"You weren't there!" I snapped as he put the dress over my head, "how can you know how they treated me?"

"I don't. I simply wouldn't compare you to a demon. I find demons to be rather selfish in nature…"

"As if you'd know," I sighed as he tied the ribbons on the dress and then I put on a pair of dark brown boots. He fixed my hair so it fell from my head and wrapped around in curls before he put the hat on with the half netting.

"There, a true lady, are you planning on walking?"

"I'm a maid, not a lady," I muttered as he lifted my chin.

"Ladies don't slouch, maids do. Remember you are representing Ciel Phantomhive and the Funtom Company when you walk down those streets."

"When I get back, will you tell me what exactly Funtom is?"

"I thought you knew," he blew out a breath as he brought me down to the kitchen and opened the back door, "very well. Return once you have completed the task."

I nodded and ran to the front of the manor and then continued to run to the front gate. It had been a long two days of nightmares and whispering. No one knew how to deal with me…and acted as such. Lord Phantomhive hadn't sent me on any messages since the camera…so to get out of the manor for an hour was respite to my ears.

I walked into London and get directions to a smaller seamstress's shop and I opened the door, hearing a soft bell go off over my head. I looked around, seeing pink dresses, blue suits…it was beautiful material. I spotted a woman sitting by a desk, a suit in front of her in a cream colour. It made me want to barf.

"Hello young lady, how may I help you today? Do you have an event coming up? Are you getting married? We have dresses in back for every occasion!" a blonde woman said with a smile when she caught my hand but I pulled away. I opened a pocket in my dress to retrieve the receipt and held it out to her.

"I'm here to collect this suit for Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive," I said as she took the receipt.

"You must be Elena then, I made that dress you're wearing right now," the woman said as she got me to turn, "the stitching was quite unusual but Lord Phantomhive knows what he likes. This suit is in the back, I'll retrieve it for you."

I walked over to see the suit the woman was so hard at work with. It looked too small for a man but also too big for a child. I heard a soft rustle and the blonde had returned. She handed me the package with 'Phantomhive' written on the top.

"This is the latest suit we're working on for your master, what do you think?"

"Childish," I replied, my face straight, "I barely know Lord Phantomhive but I know this would make him look like a child. For a boy who wants to be taken seriously, he won't wear this!"

"What would you know! You're only his maid!"

"I made clothes for my old master, I have a good mass of knowledge. This is childish…it wouldn't suit him at all. Now this…" and I pointed to a plum and then a dark green, "this would suit him."

"Get out of my shop! Don't return!" and she was seething.

"As if I'd want to," I opened the door and left, hearing her talk about me before I'd even left the shop. So much for representing Ciel Phantomhive and the Funtom Company. I took the street to my right, knowing that would bring me back to the manor directly.

"How am I going to tell my master about this?" I sighed as I looked at the package in my hands, "this might look nice on him but that's because his hair is dark. That cream…it's something a child would wear or…I would wear."

I sighed again before I heard a soft song playing…one my parents had sung to me.

_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady…_

I turned my head to see a man holding a miniature organ, playing the song.

"I have to…" I whispered as I dropped the package and turned to go after the man.

I ran, hearing the song playing so sweetly in my ears as I hummed along, knowing I had to find the person playing the music. I didn't see shops I past, or the people I moved away from. I just ran. I found a slim alley and followed it until I was in the middle of another path, not as heavily travelled on. I turned to my left and then turned around to see a small shop…named Angel's Wing Antiques. But the name meant little to me as I ran forward, and ran until I was looking into the window and then opening the door. I closed it behind myself and turned to see a man, the man who had played the song. The organ was on a table and he was letting it play.

"You admired the blue diamond so much…I had hoped you would be its rightful owner," the man said as he walked closer to me, "so I thought to myself, why not bring you here?"

"Master?" I asked, remembering Ciel.

"My master owns you now, and he can add another pretty doll to his collection…"

(_Sebastian Michaelis_)

"Where is she, Sebastian?" my young lord asked me, "She was supposed to have retrieved the suit hours ago. She should have been back before Lizzy arrived with Paula…"

"She may have gone to her room to rest," I answered simply.

"Go find out for certain," and I left.

I had given Elena that task at noon and she should have been back for one. It was now seven in the evening, so she was six hours late. What had kept the girl? I walked into the kitchen to see Finny, Bardroy, Tanaka and MeyRin were happily taking a break.

"Have you seen Elena today?" I asked.

"I saw her run out of here hours ago," Finny said with a smile, "she's so pretty."

"Has she returned?" I sighed, not sure how to cope with Finny.

"Returned?" Bardroy asked and looked at me as if I had another head, "she's still doing the message. We weren't sure what her job was so assumed she was still doing it. When was she supposed to be back? What was she doing?"

"Collecting a suit and she should have been back for one," and the four looked at each other.

"She would have been back for one, she doesn't waste time," MeyRin pointed out.

A knock on the door drew my attention and so I followed it…and opened the door to reveal a young woman, her hair a soft shade of brown and there was a smile on her face.

"Good evening, my mother found this on her walk and asked me to return it," and she held a brown package.

"Do you know where she found it?" I asked, not sure why my master would leave anything to be found.

"Just to the right of Nina Hopkins' shop," the girl said with a smile, "it was on the floor, my mother said."

"Was there anyone near it?"

"No, she said it had probably been there two or three hours. She brought it home and cleaned it. It had gotten a little dirt on the cuff," the girl explained, "well, good night!"

She turned and left to go to a carriage that was waiting for her so I closed the door and saw the scrawl on the brown paper. I brought it up to my master as it did have his name on it and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Lord Phantomhive said and I opened the door.

"A young girl returned this," and I placed the package on his desk.

"What is it?"

"Your black suit, I believe," and he opened it to reveal the suit, "the girl's mother found it to the right of Nina Hopkins' shop and believes it may have been there two or three hours."

"Two or three hours?!" and he looked at me with open disbelief.

"From that I can assume Elena did retrieve the suit. The others downstairs said she hasn't returned yet either," and the young Lord looked perplexed.

"This suit was left on the ground, and Elena hasn't returned…is this because of the resignation?"

"I doubt so sir, she would have said something prior to this if that was the case."

The phone began to ring and the young master picked it up to answer, as was his job as Earl. The world had improved since the last time I had held a contract…and not all of it was bad. The Earl looked confused for a moment before he shouted.

"Elizabeth has disappeared!" he shouted.

"Yes, her maid said she lost track of her when they were stuck in traffic in Islington," I said, repeating what had been said on the phone.

"Then that's we are headed. Honestly what was she thinking?" he asked as he stood.

"First you should look at this," I said, holding out a platter with a white letter, embossed with the Royal family symbol.

"Scotland Yard has been investigating a series of kidnappings. The targets are always young girls. Their bodies have not turned up yet but they're most likely dead. The kidnapper sends a piece of the Hope diamond to each of his victims before taking them. The very diamond said to bring a curse on whomever owned it. The gem we were recently chasing after, who knew we'd hear about it again like this?"

"What now my Lord?" I asked him after he had given me a rundown of what the letter contained.

"We do what the Queen has asked of us, that's always our first priority. My job," Lord Phantomhive said, "as Guardian of the Underworld…"

"And what of Elena?" I asked him.

"We'll deal with her when we find Elizabeth and have her home," the young Earl said as he left his study.

A part of me didn't think it would be as easy as that…

(_Elena Hamilton_)

"Master, you have two pretty dolls now," the man said but I couldn't open my eyes, "what will I do with the black haired one?"

"Build her up with wax and silver, wax and silver, wax and silver. Build her up with wax and silver, my fair lady!"

"And the blonde?"

"Build it up with wax and stone, wax and stone, wax and stone. Build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady!"

"Very good, master," the man replied.

A door closed and I found a man's hand undoing the ribbon around my waist.

"We will have you defend us, sweet doll. You didn't tell them everything," and I felt myself go unconscious. What did he mean…by building me up with wax and silver?

(_Ciel Phantomhive_)

I stared at the window display, and saw one doll as Pluto had caught the one that looked like a copy of Elizabeth. This doll however, was quite well done. Her eyes were bright and as deep as chocolate, her skin ivory coloured and her hair was curled softly in raven black. Her dress was dark blue which complimented her hair but also her eyes…with white ripples on the skirt and the bodice. I had picked out that dress…so I would recognise it nearly anywhere.

"Elena?" I asked, knowing the doll wouldn't answer.

I ran into the shop and Pluto handed me the Elizabeth doll while I reached out for the Elena doll. They were both the same height, the dresses varied as Elizabeth had worn pink. The ribbon around the Elizabeth doll was the same as what had been in her hair and the Elena doll…the ribbon around her waist was from hat. But this had to be a coincidence, Elena most likely ran away.

"I remember this girl, she looks very familiar anyway," Greil said at my shoulder.

"Her name is Elena Hamilton," I said as I put the doll down, "but someone may have seen her and asked for a photo to make the doll…she can't be here."

"And why not?"

"She went missing hours ago," I stated.

"That really doesn't mean she isn't here," he said with a sigh.

A cool breeze alerted me that another door was open, so I moved towards it, seeing a mansion that could only be described as labyrinth.

"Lizzy is somewhere in that mansion," I thought to myself, "Elena has probably found her way to Houndsworth by now."

"Goodness, not the most welcoming of places, is it?" Greil asked.

"Fine Greil, come in with me. Protect me and I will grant a request."

"How insulting! Earl or not, do you think I'm the type of woman you can just buy with money?"

"I'll give you Sebastian for a day. You can do whatever you want with him."

"Sebastian and whatever I want to do? Even kissing?"

"If that's what you want…" I replied.

"Does that mean I can use tongue?"

"Do anything you please with him," this had just gone very weird.

"Oh my yes! That's an offer I couldn't possibly refuse. I'm deadly serious!"

(_Elena Hamilton_)

I was aware of him singing behind me when I could open my eyes but there wasn't much to see. I was in some old kitchen by the looks of things and my head ached. What had happened to me? I tried to recall when the man returned…and saw I was awake.

"Don't try to remember, it will only make you ugly. My master wants his dolls to be perfect, not a single blemish. So I thought to myself, I'll make a copy of you, a perfect you…and then I'll put her on display for your master to find. I wonder what he'll say when he sees such a fine doll made of wax and silver!"

I watched him leave and tried to get up…but I couldn't…it was just too hard. My back ached, my body hurt and all I wanted was to be back in that shop fighting with the seamstress…if only I could go back to her…I would….

(_Sebastian Michaelis_)

I had searched each level of the mansion, wondering where my young master was when I had found a very familiar looking doll. Her eyes had a beautiful brown shimmer of milk chocolate and her hair reminded me of raven's feathers. I knew her dress as I had helped her put it on…but the girl had not responded to me so I had picked her up and set her on the top floor of the mansion, believing my master would find me up there. I was right when I saw him pull the door open and brace his back against it.

"Truly master," I said to him, the curtain hiding my face, "nothing good ever happens on your birthday, does it? You lost your parents, your home and this time, you stand to lose both Lady Elizabeth and Elena…"

"Sebastian!" he said and he spotted the Elena doll.

She opened her eyes to blink and moved forward, her hands reaching before she caught my young master and lifted him up in the air and threw him aside. I caught her then, holding her neck and smiling.

"They seem to follow the tune of London Bridge," my master said.

"Was and silver will melt away, melt away, melt away….was and silver will melt away, my fair lady," and I broke her neck. Her neck now more pliable…

"How did you know she was built of wax and silver?"

"I heard him say as much," I replied.

"So this was…a doll?"

"It appears Elena Hamilton is here as well as Lady Elizabeth," I said simply.

"But how? She didn't receive a piece of the Hope Diamond…did she?"

"I believe the diamond she found and admired at the Frost fair was meant for her. As it sunk, she did not get her hands on it and so…Lady Elizabeth did and both girls appear to be here in the mansion."

"I thought she had left…" Ciel said, "I thought she had decided my rejection was enough."

"She would not have done that, my Lord," I said simply, "the girl would gain nothing from such an act."

"This doll has a piece," and I watched as my master touched the Elena doll, found a locket around her neck, on a silver chain.

"That is quite odd…but I've seen it before," I said as I moved closer, "MeyRin saw her wearing a locket…but she said nothing of it. There is a blue diamond…not doubt she believed it was nothing."

He opened it to reveal a picture, a small picture of two people, one a young blonde woman and the man had black hair, and both their eyes were dark.

"I believe that those two people are her parents, Martin and Andrea Hamilton…they died in 1886," I said, pointing out the story Elena had told us.

"Why would she carry this?"

"She didn't say," I answered as he put it in his pocket.

"Sebastian," and I looked to my master, "take back what you said before, about losing everything on my birthday!"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't like you taunting me!"

(_Elena Hamilton_)

_My dearest mother left me a locket, or rather, I had taken it after she was dead. She told me it had given her hope and had been given to her by my father. My father…to whom I truly didn't look like. He had been there for so long that he was all I knew, all I knew of fathers. But mother…mother said she had loved another before she had met him and had conceived me before her marriage to Martin Hamilton. Martin had believed me to be his daughter and treated me as such…but a part of me knew he compared._

_Years had passed in Houndsworth and my father confronted my mother, asked her why my skin looked greyish in some lights while ivory in others. She had said she couldn't understand…but she told him. He had hated her for her unfaithfulness during their courting…but she had caught me one day and told me the truth. My father…my real father…was a demon. He had made a contract with a man in Houndsworth and upon completion, he had sought my mother's soul. My mother had feared death and had begged him not to kill her…_

_I can't tell anyone the truth, how can you explain that your father was a demon and your mother was a human? So I looked out at the kitchen before the man put a sheet over my body and told me…told me he would help me, that he thought demons should be extinct and my father had long since been killed. But no…the demon may have been my birth father but Martin Hamilton….he taught me to walk, to speak, to read and to write. He had taught me how to live and so yes, my father had died, but he had died last year not fifteen years ago…_

"Lizzy!" I heard and my eyes opened for a moment to see Ciel Phantomhive run into the room, followed by Sebastian Michaelis and…._the redhead._ My master had known him and was working with him?

"Lizzy!" Ciel called out, "Lizzy!"

"Oh my," the redhead said simply, "looks like we're too late."

"Wake up Lizzy! Lizzy! Wake up! Lizzy!"

"Lizzy? Oh, you're okay…"

I closed my eyes and stopped listening. He had found Lizzy but didn't care for me. I was the housemaid after all!

"Then why did she?" the man's voice boomed, "why is her body moving without her control? And why…why is she going to hurt the one person she loves most in the world?"

"What's happening to her?" I heard Ciel say before my arms lifted of their own accord and I was raised in the air, my dress blowing out a little before it settled.

"But she's not the only pretty doll my master got today," the man continued as the cloth around me dropped to the floor and I was handed an axe like Lizzy's. I gripped it tight and looked at the three people in front of me.

"My master, he wanted her to have the ring…but she didn't get it. But my master sent her a piece, and you Ciel, you found it. So I thought to myself, I will have both of these dolls show you…"

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Lizzy called out as she swung her axe.

"Look sharp Greil, can't you see what's happening?" Sebastian asked.

"Look out Ciel!" I screamed as I brought my axe behind them, catching the ends of Sebastian's tailcoat, "I'm sorry!"

"I suppose so," Greil said, "but I'd hate to chip one of my blades so…"

"Please do help us out Greil," Sebastian said as he left go of Ciel to catch both of our axes. The pressure hurt my arms as we shook.

"Oh Bassy, how could I deny you? When we kiss, can there be a little bit of…tongue?" Greil asked which made me feel ill. Sebastian had kissed me!

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I can in fact tie cherry stem in a knot with my tongue,"

"Oh my!" Greil said before he came between us, "I can't allow you two girls to weld better blades then I do. Unforgivable."

"No Greil stop!" Ciel shouted but it was too late.

` The redhead had managed to cut our doll strings and both I and Lizzy fell to the floor. I huffed when I hit the floor, not sure if it was the wind being knocked out of me or something else.

"So I thought to myself, Elena hasn't gotten what she wanted," and I was pulled up again and given an axe again.

"What does he mean?" I heard Ciel ask.

"Elena hasn't gotten her revenge," and I turned my head to look at Greil.

This was the man who had killed my parents and left me to die in that burning building. He left my dog to rescue me and die in the process. It was his fault that Lord Berrymore had hurt me so, had enjoyed making fun of me as I was an orphan. It was all of his fault!

"Elena!" Ciel called out as I swung the axe.

Greil ran from me, trying to cut my strings as I leaned back to hit him, catching his leg and then his arm.

"Master, this is not like before," Sebastian said.

"How so?"

"When she came after you, she warned you. She apologised for her actions that were not her own. This is her fight…and her fury with her life is fuelling her actions. Drocell Keinz does not have full control of her."

"Her revenge…" Ciel said, "she wants to kill Greil for killing her family when she was sixteen."

I swung my axe as I cursed Greil to death, not caring where I hurt him. I dropped the axe and kicked him hard in the gut. He was thrown back, into a wall and hitting the pile with 'silver' scratched out. I was dropped to my feet so I could walk towards him, picking up a pair of scissors he had used to cut my strings.

"What will I see, when I look at your cinematic records?" I asked as I moved forward and kicked him again.

"Please don't! Bassy!" he called out.

"This is an order! Stop Elena now!"

"Yes, my Lord," and I walked another step before my strings were cut again.

"Is she awake yet?" a voice whispered and I opened my eyes to see I was in Sebastian's arms.

"Not yet, my young Lord," Sebastian answered.

"You should have gone after the puppet," he said, and I felt the motion change as we disembarked from the carriage.

"Why didn't a demon answer her calls?" Ciel asked as the front door was opened.

"I believe Elena has not told us the whole story, if she knows it of course."

"What do you mean?"

"A demon will not respond to the wishes of another demon," Sebastian said simply.

"She's a demon?" Ciel sounded surprised.

"Not a full one, perhaps a half," Sebastian said as I was put on a bed, "but that means one of the people in that picture was a demon."

"Odd," I heard Ciel say, "did you know that at Houndsworth?"

"She was not acting so much as she wasn't aware at the time. I believe with Angela that would explain her harshness towards the girl…"

I opened my eyes and at first spotted moonlight. I sat up in the bed and called out, "MeyRin?" softly but there was no answer. I raised one of my hands to wipe my eyes before I found out I wasn't in my room…I was in another room. This room was painted soft blue with white curtains open to view the moonlight. I threw the sheets aside to find I was in my corset and white underskirt as I walked to the window and peered out. No one was up or walking…and I could have stayed like that had the door not opened.

"Ah, you're up," and I saw Sebastian's reflection.

"Why am I in here?" I asked, keeping my back to him.

"The young master wanted you to wake up in comfort."

"Lies," I mumbled, "I heard you…telling him I was a demon! Lies!" I snapped.

"Are they really?" he asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders, "that silver-ish glow to your skin, the dark colour in your eyes…did you not see it?"

"I am not a demon!" I turned and he lowered himself to look into my eyes.

"Ah Elena, no wonder a demon didn't you offer their services. A demon does not help another demon," and he smiled, "but you…you believed you were human."

"I am human!" I snapped.

"Really? Who were your parents? How could you fight a Grim Reaper with such ease?"

"Ease?" I laughed softly, "I fought the puppet strings! I fought for each hit!"

"Drocell Keinz stopped controlling you when he saw he didn't need to force you. You were more than willing to kill Greil with his own Death Scythe, but he is a divine being and his death would lead to consequences."

"I don't care!" I snapped, "I want to make him hurt! I hate him for what he did to me!"

"So you have not got your revenge?"

"No," I said as I turned my back on Sebastian, "next time I find him, I will kill him."

"The young master will stop you, by sending me to stop you."

"I don't care," I glared at him when I looked back at him, "until I draw my last human breath, and die, I shall hunt Greil!"

"I would expect nothing less of you, Elena Hamilton," and he produced my mother's locket to tie around my throat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry about not uploading another chapter in a while. I won't leave as big a gap in time for the next chapter :)**

"Elena?" a voice called and I yawned to wake myself up. I had slept horribly, finding dreams of my birth father running after me.

"Young master, I believe it is not wise to disturb her until we know the full story."

"I'm awake," I mumbled as I sat up and rubbed my eyes, seeing Ciel Phantomhive about to leave the guest room.

"I have a message for you to complete," and the young master returned and placed a piece of paper on my bedside table. I nodded and picked it up, reading the little note and sighed.

"I am sorry, but I can't complete this task," I said.

"Why not?"

"Nina Hopkins told me I wasn't welcome in her shop again," I answered.

"How did you manage that?" Sebastian asked.

"She was making a new suit for Lord Phantomhive but it was…cream. Like, a child would wear cream, that type. I told her it was childish and she told me to leave and not return…"

"Sebastian, you will complete the message with her," and Lord Phantomhive left.

"Yes, my young Lord," and he bowed to thin air.

I got out of bed and found the blue dress. Sebastian picked it up and shook his head before disappearing.

"Give me my dress!" I snapped but he was blocking the door.

"This dress was damaged, the stitching has come loose. This is unsightly," and he locked the door behind himself, keeping me in the room. I crossed my arms and blew out a breath before I turned.

"What type of butler would I be if I didn't steal a dress or two from Elena?" I mocked as I sat on the bed.

"I just…I feel cold," I rubbed my arms and wondered why it was so cold.

I lifted the locket and looked at the blue stone, and opened it. It was a picture of my mother with the demon…my father. It was the only picture she had of him and had put it in her locket. I guess I look like my father, I sighed as I walked to a dressing table and saw hair pins. I'll do my own hair then…

I twisted my hair and clipped it, making the end look like a rope of curls. The pins were black and invisible in my hair as I pulled my fringe out a little and I looked at myself. My brown eyes were like chocolate, and my skin…it looked greyish but I had always been naturally pale. My hair was still black like raven feathers and my nails were still their clear ordinary pink colour. I looked like me…so I couldn't possibly be a demon. Sure my father was a demon but…maybe I looked like him but got my traits from my mother. That was it, I was demon but with a human nature!

The door opened as I stood to smile, finding behind me was Sebastian. He couldn't be right about me, I was as human as they come. My heart beat in my chest, air entered my lungs! It all seemed so logical so perfect. He was wrong. He lifted a pink dress for me to see and I smiled as he put it on me. The boots kept my feet warm as we walked out the front door (which was unusual for me) and walked down the drive. I hummed some of the way before I spotted the sign had changed. London was to my right and yet this sign said it was to the left…and my smile faded.

"Elena?" and I turned to walk to the left.

"I want to know why the sign was changed," I said as I ran.

"Of course you do, I was in fear of your geography skills," and I stopped to see him shake his head.

"Why can't you enjoy yourself more?" I asked, "does Lord Phantomhive have to order you to have fun?"

"He does not order me to do that," he said as I caught his arm and pulled him up the street.

"Then look at this with me, and tell me what you see," I said as I stopped in front of an opening in gates to show a circus.

"Oh Sebastian!" I said as I ran forward with Sebastian running to make sure I didn't pull his arm off.

"We have a message to complete!" he said as I found myself in front of the tent.

"Just one look," I begged him and he sighed.

I reached up and kissed him on his lips gently before I let go and ran to the tent.

"Young lady," a man said and I turned to look at him, "you seem to have left your man quite shocked."

"He'll get over it," I said as I turned to see that Sebastian was indeed shocked. Was it my kiss that had done that or something else? "do you happen to have any cats?"

"Cats?" the man said, "we have a tiger."

"I only wanted to have a look, I have to do a job and if possible…could I see this tiger?"

"Anything for a noblewoman," and he put my hand through his arm and started walking with me, as Sebastian stayed behind me.

Sebastian followed as I was brought before a cage, with a tiger in it. The man smiled as I did.

"You must mind yourself, madam…the tiger is unpredict-" and he stopped as I reached forward to stroke its face.

"Hello," I whispered softly as the tiger leaned into the cuddle, "you have beautiful eyes."

It nudged my hand gently and I laughed gently. The tiger was only a big puddy cat! That made me so happy.

"Oh Sebastian!" I said as I turned to look at him, "you must feel her fur."

"Very well, my lady," and he reached forward to stroke her gently.

"How do you know it's a tigeress?" the man asked.

"Her name is on the cage," I said as I pointed to it, "Rosamund."

I took my hand back after a few minutes and saw Sebastian do the same.

"Thank you, but we must be going now," I curtsied and turned on my heel to leave with Sebastian. When we were out of sight, I caught Sebastian's hand and pulled him to the gate.

"Why not tell him I wasn't a noble girl?" I asked him.

"He wouldn't have been as giving if he had known the truth," he answered simply, "shall we?"

"Sure," and we walked, my hand on his arm as we went to London.

"Tell me of your youth," Sebastian said as we past the Phantomhive estate.

"Like what?" I asked.

"How were you raised?" he stated.

"I was the only child of the Hamilton family. I had cousins of course who doted on me, but it wasn't the same as having a sibling. I guess that's what I wanted most. But as the only child, my father said he would leave the property and the land in my name. He taught me to read and write when I was a child in the hopes that when it came to my future, I could do the same. My mother made me dresses of dubious quality but I wore them to any event I could go to. My father…he taught me to defend myself. I guess that's what you were referring to…when I attacked Greil?"

"You had power behind your attack, unusual for a common maid," he said.

"If I couldn't attack Greil, what type of housemaid would I be?" I said with triumph.

"Hmm," he replied and I smiled.

"You had better collect the suit, I'll stay out here," I said with a sigh when we arrived at Nina Hopkins'.

"It is probably better to desensitize her to you," Sebastian gripped my arm and the two of us walked into the shop. The blonde woman was smiling until she saw me.

"I told you-" she snapped before she glared at Sebastian, "you are welcome."

"My young master wishes for us to collect this suit," he held out the receipt to her and she took it with a sigh.

"Ah, I finished this one this morning!" and she ran off to collect it.

"It's probably cream," I said with a sigh as I stroked the dark green and then a cerulean blue fabric. I could picture myself making a nice outfit out of that, and then I spotted a darker blue that would look really nice.

"Here!" the blonde said with a smile as she showed us the package.

"How much are the fabric swatches?" Sebastian asked and she looked to the one I was touching gently.

"One pound each," she replied, "but for you, half."

"Very well," and he gave her the money before getting me the dark blue swatch. I held it in my hands and we left the shop.

"You said you used to sew clothes," Sebastian said with a smile, "we can test that. Make the young Earl something of suitable quality for him to wear."

"Sure!" I said with a smile as we got back to the manor.

Lord Phantomhive was just walking up the stairs and turned to see us return. He looked tired and sighed when he saw the package in Sebastian's hands.

"What colour is it?" he asked as he went down to see us, "and why do you have so much fabric?"

"Here," Sebastian handed him the package and he opened it with a groan.

"It's cream," he said bitterly.

"Can I borrow it?" I asked him and he turned his inquisitive eyes on me.

"Why?"

"Elena used to make clothes for Henry Berrymore, I've put her to the task of making you something more suitable," Sebastian replied.

"Here, I won't be wearing this," and I took the package with the cream suit as he walked off. He froze after a step and looked back at me, "you'll need to measure me."

"Yes sir," I replied, "but I'll draw up a design before I start measuring you."

I walked into the servants' area and then up to my room. MeyRin had gotten me some paper so I could draw and with it a piece of lead. I put the suit down on my bed with the fabric. I got a hanger and hung the suit up to view what the woman had done. She had made the coat to mid-thigh but it was like a sailors'. I could make that. The trousers were simple and stopped at his knees. I opened up the outfit to see there was a satin lining to make it more comfortable to wear and thought, 'I'll need more fabric!'

"Elena?" MeyRin asked before she saw me looking at the suit, "that's the young master's!"

"He gave it to me," I replied as I saw the stitches Nina Hopkins had used.

"You look confused," MeyRin whispered before she sat on the bed.

"I'm going to need more fabric, and she's going to charge a pound."

"You have a wage, you know," MeyRin replied.

"I haven't been paid yet," I replied, "and I surely won't have enough to cover the lining, let alone the buttons."

"We have buttons you can use," MeyRin replied, "as for the lining, give me a moment."

She left the room and I heard her talking to the others before she came back up to me.

"Here, we all came together and have two pound. You can pay us back," and I hugged her.

"Thank you!" I whispered as I ran out of the back door and towards London again. I got to Nina Hopkins' shop not long after and opened the door with a smile.

"You're back," the blonde grumbled.

"I need a dark blue swatch for lining….because I'm making a dress, and I need black buttons."

"That will one pound and two pennies," she replied as she held her hand for my money without giving me the things.

"Can I get my items first so I can make sure they are the right ones?" and she sighed, before motioning for me to get what I wanted. I found a darker blue lining of satin and added that to her table. I added eighteen black buttons and smiled at her.

"Money," she put her hand out again and I gave her the two pound…and she didn't give me change.

"No change?"

"Suddenly there was a huge demand," she muttered as she left me to collect my supplies. I stuck the buttons into my frock pockets and walked back to the house, remembering a black dress the Earl had bought me that I had never gotten to wear.

"I guess I won't ever wear it now," I said as I got to the house. Finny opened the back door for me and I walked in and went straight to my room. It was there I spent the next two hours drawing, thinking I'd make a darker coloured suit to the cream one and use the cream to match size.

"There," I said as I looked to the outfit with a smile, "finished the sketch."

I picked up the pencil as I went and found Sebastian. He was looking around before his eyes found mine.

"The young master wishes to speak with you," he said and I nodded with a smile as I skipped to the office.

"Enter," Ciel said as Sebastian opened the door and I spotted him reading a book.

"I saw you leave," Lord Phantomhive said before he looked at me.

"I needed more material," I answered, "I forgot to get the lining and buttons."

"Very well," and he was about to tell me to leave before I said, "Master?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I finished the design," I answered and he motioned for me to show him.

"This looks like the cream suit," he said after a moment.

"It is, but it will be dark blue," I blushed.

"Very well," and he looked to Sebastian, "I'll be measured tomorrow."

"Thank you, young master," I said with a smile, "em, is there anything I do for you?"

"No," he answered and I left.

I ran down the hall, smiling as I got down to the kitchen and twirled. I was just so happy.

"What happened?" Bard asked around his cigarette.

"He liked my design, Lord Phantomhive liked my design," I said in such a cheerful voice.

I woke up at four in the morning, smiling. I got dressed quickly in a maid's outfit and saw Sebastian in the kitchen.

"Can I have the key for the back door?" I asked and he seemed amused.

"Here," and he held out the silver key to me and I unlocked the door, grabbed five sausages and ran out to Pluto.

"Pluto!" I said in a clear voice but there was nothing there.

"Pluto?" I asked as I got to the bottom of the steps but I could still nothing.

I walked to the right and whistled softly for the demon hound but he didn't answer. I was about to give up when I heard the howl. I ran towards it and looked around until I spotted him. He was lying down with another man…but when they turned, I saw the dress she wore. I wouldn't mistake that grey hair anywhere and knew I was looking at Angela Blanc. She put her finger to her lips to tell me to be quiet but I shook my head.

"Do you want them to find you dead?" she asked in her soft voice.

"Pluto won't hurt me," I replied.

"Pluto," and the dog looked at Angela, "show Elena what I mean."

The dog howled again and ran to me before he swung his paw and caught me sideways. I fell through thorn bushes and such, feeling the impact when my head hit the trunk of the tree with a little too much force. My vision was a little blurred around the edges.

"You won't remember that I was here," she whispered as she leaned down to look at me, "Pluto just attacked you for the food you were hiding on him. You don't like Pluto…and now you're scared of him, aren't you?"

I was shaking, remembering the hunting dog that had bit me and now at someone else's orders, Pluto had hit me. My ribs ached and I felt bruised but Angela didn't care. All she wanted was my silence. She stroked Pluto once more before disappearing, and the dog whimpered. He moved closer to me but I moved away, fear making me shake. He moved closer and on instinct, I screamed.

"Elena?" and I turned to see Sebastian standing to my left and I cried, "Sebastian!"

"What happened?" and I shook my head.

"You're hurt," he said and turned to look at Pluto.

"Please help me inside," I whispered, "I can't…dogs….I."

Sebastian picked me up and brought me into the kitchen and locked the door. He put me at the table and left me for a moment to get the medical kit.

"What happened?" he asked as he lifted my chin.

"I had the sausages…and Pluto must have been really hungry…ouch," I croaked as he touched the top of my head.

"That really doesn't sound right," he said in a whisper as he ran his hands down my neck and I winced when he got to my ribs.

"Your skull was hit hard, your ribs are cracked and possibly broken…" he lifted my hands and I groaned when he touched the wrists, "your wrists are hurt and…" and he touched my knees and then my feet, "that's all."

He opened the kit and rooted through it before he found gauze and other things. He found alcohol wipes and cleaned my face and hands from scratches I had received. My dress was ripped so he asked me to strip so I did, staying in my underwear as he taped my ribs to help them heal. He got me a new corset and was light when he tied it on me. He got me a dark blue dress which he put on me. He then lifted my wrists and taped them as well as he believed the wrist bone was fractured. He looked to my head again before bringing me to the sink to wash out my hair of blood. The wound was at the base of my neck so he cleaned and bandaged it.

"You'll be sore later," he said with a smirk.

I put my hand to my head and felt dizzy.

"What time is it?" I whispered and he took out his pocket watch.

"Half five," he answered as he went upstairs to wake the other servants.

He came down a little while later and made me toast to pass the worst of the hunger. MeyRin was down at the same time as Bard but it was Finny who noticed I wasn't 'right'.

"Elena?" he asked and I looked up at him, "what happened?"

"Pluto attacked me…I was teasing him with the food," I whispered.

Finny went forward to touch my hand but I flinched away from him. He stopped and looked me over, seeing a slight tremor in my body that didn't seem to want to go away.

"Elena will be taking it easy today," Sebastian said as he put food in the oven to cook for Lord Phantomhive.

"Pluto attacked her?" Bard asked.

"But he's friendly," MeyRin whispered as she must have looked me over.

"MeyRin, Elena was going to measure the young master today and set the table for Lady Elizabeth to visit. You will take over the latter job. Elena, at ten, I will assist you in measuring the young master for the suit."

"Thank you," I whispered.

Sebastian put me in Lord Phantomhive's office as he got the boy ready. I looked at the books and I raised a hand to brush the spines but my wrist throbbed. I guess I couldn't see if there were different books in here. The door opened and I looked towards it to see Ciel walk in with Sebastian behind him.

"Elena…what happened to you?" he asked when he saw me properly.

"Pluto attacked me…but it was my fault," I whispered.

"Did you threaten him? Those injuries look serious," he walked over to look at my face.

"Sebastian treated them," I whispered, "young master, he will be measuring you. I can't."

I showed him my wrists, "but I will be writing down the numbers. I'll start the suit as soon as I can."

Sebastian found a measuring tape and Ciel undressed to be measured. He didn't say a thing as Sebastian called out measurements to me. I wrote them down quickly.

"Is there anywhere else you need measured?" Sebastian asked.

"His neck, as if you were giving him the bow."

Sebastian wrapped it gently around his throat and ran it down to the normal length before telling me the measurement. I nodded and took the measuring tape.

"Thank you young master," I bowed, feeling my ribs protest, "thank you Sebastian."

I walked out of the room with my picture and the measurements before I walked to my room and looked at the material, the buttons and decided to find the black dress. It was beautiful, and looked amazing but I measured the lapels and started cutting away at the dress until it was just sheets of fabric. I put them with the blue and yawned.

I would close my eyes for a moment, rest my head….

"Elena?" and I felt someone touching my shoulder.

I looked around for a moment, very confused as to where I was, and whose room I was in. I saw a girl with plum coloured hair shaking my shoulder and I froze before I moved to stand and look around.

"I am so sorry!" I bowed to her, "I…I'll go back to work immediately!"

I ran down the stairs and froze when I found myself in a kitchen I didn't recognise with people I didn't know.

"Elena?" a blond man asked, "are you alright?"

"Where's Angela?" I asked as I looked down at the dress I was wearing, "my…I'm not even in my uniform! Lord Berrymore would be so disappointed in me!"

I looked around for a moment to find Angela but she didn't appear to be anywhere so I sat down and looked at my hands…and then frowned at my wrists.

"Did I hurt myself?" I asked, "I probably did when I was talking to James. Did he get that fourth dog?"

"What….How old are you?" the blond man asked.

"I'm sixteen," I answered, "sorry but my father has already betrothed me to a blacksmith."

"Sixteen…how many weeks?" he asked.

"Today, today is my birthday," I said with a giggle, "is Angela doing something for it?"

"No," another blond boy said, "she's in Houndsworth."

"We all are," I said but their confusion was getting to me, "aren't we?"

"We're in London," the plumed haired woman said.

"London? Why am I in London?" I asked, "does Lord Berrymore know I'm here?"

"Bring her to Sebastian and the master, Bard," the blond boy whispered as Bard took my arm and I blushed.

Bard moved quickly as I took in everything around me, smiling as we went. This was amazing, and there were no animal heads.

"Does your master hunt?" I asked the man people called Bard.

"Only on occasion," Bard answered before he opened a dining room door and brought me inside.

"Young master," and I looked at the boy with navy coloured hair, and then my head started to hurt a little, "Elena thinks she's sixteen…today."

"Is this some sort of joke?" the young boy snapped.

"Why am I in London?" I asked Bard, "where is Angela?"

"Angela is in Houndsworth," Bard answered.

"Then…why aren't I with her?" I asked, really confused, "my head hurts. Did I hit my head off the stairs again?"

A dark haired man walked closer and lifted my chin to look into my eyes. His eyes seemed like a pale brown put there was red in their depths.

"Master, she doesn't remember anything of the last year."

"It's 1887," I replied with a smile, "and today, the 14th November, is my birthday!"

The boy picked up a newspaper and held it out. No one moved so I did and picked the paper up to view the information.

"What date does it say?" the boy asked and I nodded.

"It says….that can't be right," I was even more confused, "it says it's the 17th December 1888."

"Do you still believe it's the 14th November 1887?" the boy asked as I leafed through the paper. There were stories there about places that were finished being built but my memory said they had been under construction. I found a page dedicated to Houndsworth and looked at my village but nothing looked the same. It was entitled, "The Queen's Resort."

"This can't be right," I whispered, "this would say I am…seventeen. Where are my parents?"

"They died in a house fire in 1887, you were the sole survivor. Your dog Julius sacrificed his life for yours and you went to stay with Lord Berrymore permanently."

"No…." I clutched my head tighter, "no that's not right…"

I was certain I fainted on the floor, confusion too much for my poor mind to handle….what had happened in the last year?

"She has a fever," a male voice said and I felt something cool on my head.

"Pluto attacked her Sebastian…what type of damage did she take?" a male boy's voice asked.

"A hit to her head, fractured wrists, cracked ribs and bruising," Sebastian answered.

"Is it possible that she could have gotten a concussion?" the boy asked.

"If her head was hit hard enough," Sebastian answered, "but I believe the fever may be there as she remembers her life. We'll have to be gentle with her until she knows the day."

"She'll relive her parents' death as well as her dog's. This will be interesting," and I heard a door close.

"Oh, you must be the new maid!" a blonde girl said with a giggle, "your hair is so cute!"

"Thank you, miss," I whispered as I retrieved another plate for dinner.

"But your dress….not cute!" she decided as she touched the fabric, "I'll tell Ciel that this just won't do!"

"Sorry miss, for upsetting you," I bowed to her, a plate pressed to my chest.

"Okay, no more miss," the blonde said, "My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy!"

"Madam," I whispered, "I'm the maid…I'm meant to show you respect."

"Well, I want you to call me Lizzy!" she said and pouted, "maybe it will help get Ciel to call me Lizzy as well."

"Alright…Lizzy," I said as she beamed at me.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Elena Hamilton," I replied.

"Elena…I like it. It's really cute!" and she clapped her hands together.

"Miss…Lizzy," I sighed, "I apologise for being so weak. May I sit down for a moment?"

"Sure," and I sat on the floor after I put the plate down.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" Lizzy asked.

"It's my place," I whispered and avoided her eyes, "I am the maid. I am not equal to you or the young master. You can call me whatever you want but I must refer to you with the utmost respect. My mother would be very disappointed in me if she saw me now."

"Why?"

"She…loved to say I was the one girl who respected her elders and superiors. Sebastian Michaelis is my superior…as are Bard, Finny and MeyRin. I am the child."

"So…you have to refer to everyone by their title?" she asked, "You'd have to call me Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford if that were the case. What a mouthful!"

"Lady Elizabeth," I whispered, "I must refer to you as such."

"Ciel said your old master was mean. What did he do to you?"

"He treated me the same as you would….a grain of dirt."

"Okay….can you sing?" she asked and I looked up to her shocked for the subject change.

"Yes Lady Elizabeth," I replied, "I used to mind the young children in Houndsworth. Singing was a much sought skill."

"Sing to me?" and I nodded.

**(Okay I doubt this song was around when this story was set but…)**

_I walked across an empty land,_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand,_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet,_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete,_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on,_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches are they looking at me?_

_Is this the place, we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go,_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know,_

_This could be the end of everything,_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on_

_So tell me when, you're going to let me in?_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin,_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go,_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know,_

_This could be the end of everything,_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

"That was beautiful," she whispered and I smiled, "you sung to children?"

"It was a way to get food, Lady Elizabeth," I replied as I stood and matched the plate with the other one.

"You were desperate for food?" she asked.

"There were days I went hungry," I replied, "my mother and father, they fed me all they could but some days…it was harder than most. My mother miscarried three times while she was alive…so I was an only child."

"I have a brother," Lady Elizabeth grumbled.

"I would love to have a sibling," I whispered, "I always imagined doing their hair, teaching them to read and write as my father had taught me, fixing their clothes when they got torn…I would sing to them every night."

"You wanted a brother or sister?" she asked, confusion evident on her face.

"My mother always wanted a large family. She had me, named me after her friend who died, and tried for more. But…she couldn't. It was only making her sick and before they died, she was speaking about death so I think she was pregnant."

"Oh," Lady Elizabeth whispered as I set the table.

"Elizabeth?" a voice called out and we bought looked up to see the young master walk in with Sebastian nearby.

"Ciel!" she screamed and ran to him, "I was just speaking with Elena. She is so cute!"

"What were you speaking about?" Ciel asked.

"She told me about her family and she _sung _to me!" she clapped her hands together, "I wish Paula would sing to me."

"I'm certain Elena is busy with house chores, so try not to bother her, Elizabeth," Ciel said.

"Master," I said as I straightened, "I…my chores are complete."

"Sebastian," and the boy turned to look at the butler, "give her another-"

"Ciel," Elizabeth whispered, "I bought the cutest outfit. Paula had to stay at the manor so I'm all alone. Can we have a party?"

"Elizabeth…." Ciel looked annoyed.

"Oh please!" she begged, "I made the manor ever so cute!"

"You what?" and Ciel turned on his heel.

Elizabeth followed and motioned for me to follow her. I saw the main hall; streamers flowed from the ceiling and looked beautiful. I vocalised my awe, much to Lady Elizabeth's amusement.

"We must have a ball, come on Elena!" and she grabbed my hand and was running away.

She brought me up to one of the guest rooms and sat on the bed. Her blonde hair was in ringlets and she looked so young and hopeful. It was hard to believe this was Ciel Phantomhive's betrothed. She clasped her hands together.

"Right," she whispered, "I need to be extra cute!"

"Are you alright?" I asked her and when I looked at her face, there were tears.

"Ciel hardly has time for me," she whispered, "I doubt you understand."

"I was betrothed once," I said with a remembered smile, "we were childhood sweethearts."

"You were? Once?" Lady Elizabeth asked.

"I'll help you dress as I tell you," and I got her out of the plum dress she had decided to wear that day.

"His name was Scott Fredricks," I said with a smile, "his father and my father used to work together. He was an apprentice to a blacksmith so he would have been able to take care of me. I would have stayed at home with any children and that….that would have been my life. Scott was sweet. He would pick flowers for me, steal a kiss or two while on our chaperoned walks. I believed I loved him with my whole heart."

"Believed?" she asked as I tightened the strings of her corset.

"My parents were killed in a house fire, and I was very distraught. The first person I told was Scott and I told him I had seen the person who had killed my parents. The fire had been used to cover it up. I told him everything and at the end of it…he told me I had a wild imagination. I told him that it was the truth but after the fifth time, he said the joke wasn't funny anymore. I begged him to believe me…but he said I was crazy. I think my heart broke then."

"He thought you were crazy? Ciel…does he think I'm crazy?" Lady Elizabeth asked as I put her dress on.

"He wouldn't think you were crazy," I answered simply, "but Scott…he spread word that I wasn't to be trusted, that I must be drinking my wage away. People would talk about me….call me names. I changed my name and hid my face often. Instead of Elena, I was Sylvia. When the names were finished, I went back to Elena but…Scott didn't want anything to do with me. He said another girl, named Annie, seemed a little more mature I than I did and he was going to marry her. He married her last Spring; she was pregnant when I left with the Phantomhives."

"So Scott thought you were crazy…but he didn't marry you?"

"He thought any part of my mind that was 'damaged' could be passed onto a child," I answered, "you're done."

"You don't think Ciel will act like that?" she asked as she looked at her reflection.

"Madam," I whispered, "he would run circles around himself to keep you safe. He loves you very dearly. His love is pure, while Scott's was bought. My father, before he died, paid Scott two acres of land to take my hand. Ciel knows what he likes," I quoted Nina Hopkins, "and he loves you."

"Thank you," Lady Elizabeth whispered before she turned to hug me, "Now, we have to get you ready for the ball!"

"I'm a maid," I whispered but she shook her head, "I can't…"

"I'll make you cute," and that was the start.

"Lady Elizabeth," and she looked to see Ciel coming down some stairs in a bright blue suit.

"Oh Ciel," she smiled, "but I need another dance partner!"

"Another dance partner?" he seemed confused.

"Yes, for Elena," and she grabbed my hand to bring me into view.

The dress I was in was a pale blue, off my shoulders with my locket visible. The dress was embroidered at my waist with a white bow at the hip. The skirt went down to my feet to hide a pair of good boots. My hands were gloved with white and my hair was clipped and curling around my face. I didn't look like me.

"Sebastian," and I looked up to see Sebastian taking me in, "you will dance with Elena."

"Sir," I whispered, "I don't know how to dance."

"I will give you instruction," Sebastian answered as he got the music playing and returned to my side.

He put a hand on my waist as I did his and the other hand he took to hold in his. He twirled me gently until the steps appeared engrained into my head. Lady Elizabeth was smiling, talking to Ciel. I looked up to see Sebastian was watching me with mild amusement.

"She dressed you?" Sebastian asked and I blushed.

"She wanted to make me cute," I whispered, "I told her I was a maid…she wouldn't listen."

"You've made her happy," Sebastian pointed out and I saw the smile on her face.

"Glad to be of service," I replied as he twirled me again.

"You do have some skills….I'll have to keep my eye on you," and he smiled at me as the song ended.

"Elena, you looked like a princess out there!" Finny whispered, "where did the dress go?"

"I'm washing it to give back to Lady Elizabeth," I replied.

It was Christmas and I was finishing the suit for the young master. The lapels looked lovely and the waist looked right. The buttons were new and the tag at the neck was Nina Hopkins. No one needed to know I had made it. I lifted it up to look at once the lapels were finished and smiled. This was far finer than anything I had made Lord Berrymore. It was a pleasure to stitch and hum. I put the jacket on a hanger and made sure the trousers were right. Lady Elizabeth, after I told her I was making Ciel a suit, had asked to see what I had done so far.

At that point I had only cut the fabric but I showed her and she said the blue was perfect for Ciel. That it brought out his eyes. The black dress had been made of fine materials and I had hidden the remains. I had cut away the black to make the pockets, the cuffs and the neck. A lighter black (also found on the dress) had been used to make a bow for him. The buttons sparkled and shimmered in the evening light. It was seven so I quickly put the clothes on a hanger and I brought it down to show Sebastian.

"Very suitable," Sebastian said as I showed him the outfit, "far better than the cream."

"Will I give it to the young master?" I asked and he wiped his hands before re-donning his tailcoat.

"I have to bring him up some tea. Follow," and I did.

He knocked on the office door and we both walked in to see the young master looking through a record book. He looked up briefly at our entrance and then went back to what he was doing.

"Young master," Sebastian said, "we have Earl Grey tea from Piccadilly for your evening tea. Elena has completed your suit as well."

He looked up at that and I lifted the suit up for him to see. He motioned for me to come closer and I put the outfit on the desk.

"Better than the cream," he said and I nodded, "this says it's from Nina Hopkins."

"Lord Berrymore didn't want to say his maid had made his clothes. I used to stitch the labels from old clothes to the new ones….so I removed the labels from the cream suit to put them on this one."

"I am not Lord Henry," he said and looked at the suit, "thank you Elena."

"It was my pleasure, my young lord," and I bowed to him before I took my leave…

**Hey, sorry it took so long to do another chapter. Hope this was a good one :)**

**Please review and I'll put the next chapter up in the next few days :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again everyone :) I made this chapter long than the others and guess what? It's the start of the Curry Contest Arc :) So for people who like Agni or Prince Soma, hope this chapter is good. Thanks for reading :)**

I turned over in my bed, yawning all the while as I rubbed my eyes. The nightmares had faded bit by bit. But I had to assume it was because I was just too exhausted to be targeted. Work had increased as Lady Elizabeth and her family, along with the young master's surviving family (I wasn't sure there were any) had stayed for Christmas dinner and then that had gone into New Year's. My back ached from cooking so much food. I sat up slowly and spotted that the sun was up. I guess I had little or no choice but to get up…1889 had probably looked a little better a week ago...

"MeyRin," I looked to the girl I was calling and she opened her eyes to view me.

"Elena?" she asked and I pointed to the window.

"When did Pluto climb onto the window?" I asked her and she picked up her pillow to cover her head.

"I don't know," she mumbled through the pillow so it sounded like, "I dunno."

"I'll get dressed," I said with a sigh before I froze. My heart was racing so fast, and I looked back at Pluto and wondered why I was panicked when I looked at the man. Why did I fear him? I got out of the bed and washed my face before I threw my pillow at the window.

"Get down Pluto!" I snapped at him.

He dropped and I went to get dressed in today's clothes just as Sebastian came up the stairs to wake us up.

"Good morning Elena," he said as he picked up MeyRin's pillow, "time to get up."

"I'm up," she mumbled.

"You're making a great impression of someone who is lying in bed," Sebastian said, "wear ordinary clothes. We are travelling to the townhouse today."

"The townhouse?" I asked as I put my underskirt on.

"Yes, the Queen has contacted the young master about a case. We are moving there for the next few weeks."

He left us to get dressed and I wondered what I should wear. MeyRin brushed her hair into its standard pigtails before pulling on a plum dress. She was doing up her boots when she looked over to me.

"Have you picked a dress yet?" she asked as she came to stand beside me.

"What should I wear?" I asked and she reached forward to pull a pale blue dress out with a matching blue coat.

"This will be perfect," she said as she got me a fresh corset and new underskirt. She helped me into both, careful about my healing ribs as I got dressed into stockings and the like. She helped me into the dress and then tied the bow after doing up the buttons. She clipped my hair back so curls bounced past my shoulders and she smiled.

"That's beautiful on you," she whispered.

"Thank you," I whispered and she brought me downstairs to see Bard and Finny already dressed with suitcases.

"Sebastian gave us these. The one Finny has is for you Elena and I have yours MeyRin," Bard explained.

"New clothes?" MeyRin asked.

"Not sure," he said as he smiled at her, "we're going to the townhouse!"

"You look pretty Elena," Finny whispered and I turned to smile at him.

"Thank you," I whispered in reply.

Sebastian returned to us and brought us around the back of the house to the carriages waiting. MeyRin, Bard and Finny got into the wooden one with Tanaka driving. I was about to boast myself up when Sebastian caught my hand to pull me towards the Master's carriage.

"Sebastian!" I gasped, "I'm a maid!"

"The young master will be sending me on messages during this task and I need you to attend him while I am away. You'll be his 'guest' like before."

"But shouldn't I be with the others?"

"Not this trip," Sebastian answered as he helped me into the carriage so I could sit opposite Lord Phantomhive.

The trip was quiet, or our carriage was at least. I could hear the other four saying what excited them most and I wished I was with them to talk to. To tell them I had never been to a townhouse before. My breath fogged up the glass in the carriage and I ran my hand through it to make a balloon but no sooner had I drawn it that it was gone. I touched my locket gently. Time could never heal the wound in heart nor could it dampen my hatred.

"I've seen that locket before," and I turned to see the young master was eying my necklace. I took it off and held it out to him which he took to look at it a little closer.

"It was my mother's," I said as he turned it over.

"I saw in the newspaper," he replied as he handed it back and I tied it around my neck.

"My family's murder was in the paper, my young master," I said softly, "it was an arson attack."

"I was….nearly ten when I heard that story," and he looked at me, "you told Elizabeth that you were betrothed."

"Was would be a better word," I blew out a breath, "he learned to hate me."

"How so?" Sebastian asked.

"He believed my seeing Greil was a trick of the light and thought as I begged him to believe me that it was no trick. He thought I was crazy."

"The marriage was called off?" Sebastian asked.

"He married another girl from the village. She was pregnant when I left," I sighed, "he believed that my crazy nature was from a damaged part of my brain that would affect any children we had."

"He was a fool," Sebastian said and I shook my head.

"He wasn't a fool," I looked back out the window, "he saw Annie as something else. We would have been mismatched. And if I had married him when my father wanted me to, I wouldn't have come to London. I would have had a family, or the startings of one."

"If the marriage hadn't been called off…you wouldn't have come to the estate?"

"No," I whispered, "my family would have been more important than a job. I would have stayed if it suited him. He was a blacksmith and was training in Houndsworth so it would have suited him to remain there."

I left it there as the carriage came to a stop and Sebastian opened the door. Ciel got out after that and I followed before I saw the mansion he called a townhouse. I gasped as I took another step closer to view the massive thing. It was bigger than Berrymore Castle and only slightly smaller than the Phantomhive manor. It was so beautiful. Finny took my hand and brought me to the back of the manor where the servants were expected to go. I ran in to investigate and I was shocked to see how beautiful it was.

"Sebastian said you would be attending the young master," Bard said as he lit a cigarette, "you better go catch up with them."

"Where would they be?" I asked.

"The drawing room upstairs would be my bet," Bard said as I ran on into the house. I spotted stairs and the master's cloak was already hung up. I walked up the stairs slowly and looked around, not seeing a drawing room but knew it wasn't my place to barge into rooms.

"I'll retrieve her immediately," and I saw the door to my right open and Sebastian stepped out….freezing when he saw me.

"I was just coming to fetch you," he said as he opened the door for me to walk in after him.

"Sorry…I didn't think you would need me that quickly," as I closed the door behind myself to look at the young master. It was the first time I noticed he was wearing a pale green suit. He had worn the outfit I had made on occasion with Lady Elizabeth beaming at how 'cute' it was. She had then grabbed me and asked me to make her something of equal beauty…but in pink. I had bought material with Sebastian in pale pink and going slightly darker. Nina Hopkins had been nice because Sebastian had been there with me and the mysterious 'demand' didn't apply to him.

"We are about to head out to the crime scene, Elena," Ciel said as he stood, "you are to stay here in the area and find out the immigration rate from India."

"From India?" I asked; just to clarify.

"Yes," he answered as Sebastian helped him into his coat and his hat. He walked past me and out of the house minutes later. He was so busy for a young boy. The youngest boy in my old village had been eleven and his job was to fetch dogs when they ran away.

"I guess the young get stuck with the harder jobs," I said to myself.

I was about to leave when I spotted a walking stick, the very same one that the boy had when he had visited Berrymore Castle. Sebastian or the young master must have forgotten it so I picked it up; glad I hadn't undone my coat and ran out the back door. They would be going by carriage so I had quite a distance to catch up by so I ran…glad to be wearing good boots. I got into London less than an hour later and looked around. People were asking questions but one woman was gushing out gossip so I walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss," and she looked me over, "you were saying something about a crime?"

"Have you not heard?" she asked and I shook my head, "Owners of the food industry have been hung by their feet outside a store by some angry Indians! I knew it was a bad idea to allow them to stay here!"

"Where is this crime scene?" I asked her, hoping the young master hadn't been in a rush to get there.

She gave me the address and I ran off, keeping the walking stick at my side as I came to the scene. They were getting the last man down and I must have looked worried as an inspector came up to me.

"Are you alright….Elena?" and I recognised him from the Frost fair.

"Inspector….?" And I must have looked embarrassed.

"Abberline," he replied and I nodded, "were you looking for someone?"

"I was looking for my…." And then remembered the young lord had said I was his guest last time, "Ciel. I'm looking for Ciel Phantomhive."

"Oh, he left here with that butler of his ten minutes ago. Went towards the Indian area," and he pointed in the general direction and I ran. He called after me, "Elena! It's not safe!"

I kept running until I could hear someone complaining. I put my back against a stone building and looked around the corner to see Sebastian and Ciel, and an Indian man was rubbing his chest. I spotted a knife in his hands so without thinking, I ran forward to stop the man behind Sebastian from slitting the butler's throat. The knife stopped an inch from his neck and I glared at the man as he took his knife away.

"Yes, give us all your money, brat," the Indian in front of the young master said as Sebastian looked to me briefly.

"What a cliché bunch of thugs we seem to have bumped into," Sebastian cracked his fingers, "Master, shall I handle this?"

"Yes, but make it quick," the young lord said.

"Certainly," Sebastian replied.

"Listen boy, you're outnumbered. Everybody within a mile of here hates you English dogs!" and he brought his knife forward but Sebastian pushed him away.

"Did he hurt you at all, young master?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"He did not," Ciel replied, seeing me behind them and looked puzzled.

"Damned brat! You take over our country, drag us here and then throw us away like garbage!"

"Your people have dragged their filth all over our home land," another man said.

"How about we show you the humiliation of being robbed, eh?!" and the man rose his knife which I blocked with the walking stick.

"No one touches my master!" I snapped as I pushed the knife man away by catching the knife mid-air.

"Excuse me?" another voice joined the group, "I'm looking for this Indian woman. Perhaps you gentlemen have seen her around here?"

"Who the hell are you?" the knife man demanded, "just stay out of this!"

"Oh my, are you fellows having a duel?" the newcomer asked, "hmm? He has a konsama **(sorry guys if I spelt it wrong) **with him. Are you an English nobleman?"

"What if I say that I am?" Ciel asked as I looked around our group before my eyes settled on the newcomer.

"Then I will have no choice. I must side with my countrymen. Come Agni, defeat the Englishmen."

"Jo Agne **(sorry again, I really don't think I spelt it right this time)**," and Agni started undoing bandages from his hand. I took a step closer to protect Ciel as this man was obviously the threat now.

"I shall use my holy weapon, which I was given that I might serve my master," and the man ran forward.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel to defend while I stayed where I was, only briefly hearing my name by the boy as the man hit out at me. I raised the walking stick to defend for it to snap under the pressure.

"I always preferred dual weapons," I said with a sigh as I went forward to attack the man.

"I don't want to hurt a lady," he said as he went for my elbow.

"I'm not lady," I snapped as I caught him off from hitting me.

He caught me though on my arm and then my elbow, resulting in me gasping before falling to my knees. Before he left me, in an attempt to stop me coming after him again, when my elbow was hit, it lowered the half of the walking stick that my right hand was holding and he hit the elbow joint. I screamed as my I heard the bone crack and break **(For reference, this is called a 'Golgi Organ Strike')**. He went after Ciel and I tried to stand but I felt so weak. I got up after a moment as the knife man went after me and I defended myself against them with my left hand. The newcomer was watching me with awe as I caught one of his 'countrymen' by the leg and he fell down. It gave me a chance to stand. I looked around before I saw Ciel was still alright and Sebastian was still protecting him. My arm still ached.

"I have repeatedly struck many of your vital pressure points; any normal person's arms would have gone numb by now. How are you moving?" Agni asked, "I have also struck your lady."

"We were merely walking down the street. Are you no more than a reckless savage who will attack anyone who merely walks by you?" Ciel demanded before he looked over to me, "Elena?"

"Hold…on," I gasped as I turned to knock off another man who had gone after me.

He went for my gut as I knocked off his blow. But he had been the distraction as another man hit my neck. I gasped; my heart throbbed as I fell to my knees again. The air becoming thinner as my vision came in and out. I tried to shake myself out of it but by then I was on the floor…the walking stick fragments forgotten about as I drifted away…

I opened my eyes and coughed. I wasn't sure where I was and I didn't like not knowing. Fragments of memory returned to me and I looked around before wincing as the pain in my neck reminded me of the git who had hit me.

"You've re-joined us then?" a voice said and I looked around before I spotted Sebastian sitting beside Ciel.

"I'm….sorry," I croaked as I attempted to use my right hand to sit up but only gasped before falling back. I moved my left hand to sit up and then held my hand. The pain wasn't there I thought as I moved up my arm until I hit my elbow and I winced.

"Re-joined you?" I whispered as I looked at the two men.

"You were knocked unconscious," Ciel muttered, "I believe I told you to stay in the area of the townhouse."

"I thought…you forgot your walking stick. I wasn't sure if you needed it so I went to bring it to you."

"It's broken," he said and showed me the pieces.

"I thought the man was going to stab you," I whispered as a tear escaped my eye.

"And you Sebastian! You were supposed to protect me!" Ciel turned to glare at the butler.

"I did," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Elena had to stop me from being stabbed!" Ciel pointed out, "does this mean you are going back on our contract?"

"No," Sebastian replied, "you were never in danger."

"How do you reckon that?"

"Elena stopped the hit. If you had been in danger, I would have taken the knife at my back to protect you. Smart thinking to use the stick to stop the blade. I heard you mention dual weapons?"

"My father," I wiped my eyes, "he taught me to defend myself. He said it was an invaluable skill. I just reacted on instinct."

"You have a fine instinct then," he replied, "I believe this man, Agni, broke your elbow. I will wrap it for you when we return."

"Why didn't you run?" Ciel asked, "we were retreating."

"I wasn't sure how far you would get," I looked up and smiled, "and as a pawn, I must sacrifice myself for the king."

"You play chess?" he asked, almost stunned.

"I have," I answered, "and know my place as a maid is no better than a pawn. So please, my young master, use me to my full potential. I will defend you and Sebastian until my dying breath."

"You could have died today," he said and I nodded.

"I would give my life to make sure you survived. Consider me an arrogant fool," I replied, "as you called Abberline at the Frost fair."

"I'm not worth protecting," Ciel replied and I slowly reached forward for his hand.

"Young master," I said and he looked at me, "everyone deserves to be protected. You are trying to complete some task, I won't ask what but if you need me to be a pawn and lay down for death, then give me my orders and I shall comply. That was one reason why Berrymore hired me…he knew I could defend him."

"You said he treated you like dirt," Ciel said.

"He was never threatened," I answered as I put my hands on my dirty dress, "and when he died…I was no longer his maid."

The carriage came to a stop and Sebastian got out to open the door for Ciel and then took my left hand gently. He brought me through the front door where he helped Ciel out of his coat.

"Well that was a waste of time," Ciel said, not bothered to mention the incident again.

"One of those men might be the culprit we are looking for," Sebastian said, "let us wait for Sir Arthur to contact us."

"Master," Bard said with a grin.

"Welcome home," Finny beamed.

"Hello," MeyRin waved slightly.

"I'll never get any peace at this rate if I am called to London for every single little thing," Ciel said, sounding rather bitter to my ears. The front door opened and I moved out of the way, the servants catching sight of me and looked anxious.

"Ah, my Lord," Lau said with a smile, "how good it is to see you."

"What is he doing here?" Ciel asked, "how many times have I told you to send a note first?"

"Haha, well, I haven't kept a tally."

"Shall I bring some refreshments for our guest? Perhaps some tea, my Lord?"

"Oh dear, you might as well."

"Perhaps chai rather than Earl Grey?" Lau asked.

"Fine whatever," Ciel replied, looking tired. He turned to look at the door as I did and we both spotted the men from the incident. I glared at Agni having known he was the reason I was in pain at that moment in time.

"What? How?" Ciel asked.

"Oh them, I ran into them on the street corner. They said they wanted to speak with you," Lau explained.

"So you just come barging in here?" Ciel demanded.

"Why certainly," the better dressed boy said, "we are acquaintances now. Surely you haven't forgotten me?"

"We met during a street brawl. Your man attacked Elena!" Ciel snapped.

"And if you recall, I saved you," the boy said, the boy replied without really listening.

"Saved me? Excuse you!"

"Back home, if someone does you a favour, you offer them hospitality. Is it the British practise to leave your saviour out in the cold?"

Ciel almost growled under his breath as he followed them up to one of the spare rooms. They had closed the door behind them. I followed, knowing I would be only half useful if it came down to a fight. Sebastian stood behind the earl with me at the other side, trying my best to hide my pained expression. Ciel unlocked the door and slammed it open to glare at the pair, much the same as I was.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" he snapped.

"Who am I? I am a prince," the boy stated.

"A prince?" Sebastian said, sounding like he was testing the word as a lie.

"This is the son of the king of Bengal," Agni announced, "will you please extend your warmest welcome to my master, Prince Soma Asman Kadar."

"Thank you for your hospitality, kid," Soma said with a smile.

"A real prince in our own home? How amazing," Finny asked as he tried to see past our three person barricade to view the man now lounging across the bed.

"Oh how exciting!" MeyRin said with a giggle.

"What an opportunity! I've never seen a prince up close before," Bard exclaimed.

"You may approach," Soma said almost lazily, "I give you permission."

"This Bengal place sounds exciting!" MeyRin said, "what's it like?"

"A holy land, blessed by the goddess Kali and watered by the Ganges River," the prince answered.

"I see you brought your servants into town with you this time," Lau said with a smile.

"Yes, we were able to leave the guard dog watching the mansion," Sebastian explained.

"Ah, it should be alright then," Lau said.

"Sebastian, don't let them out of your sight for a moment," Ciel ordered.

"Yes sir," Sebastian replied.

"Bring the tea to the drawing room and the first aid kit. You can fix Elena's elbow there," and Ciel motioned for me to follow.

I did as was ordered and followed him into the drawing room. Books lined a wall and I looked at their spines. There were so many stories I would have given by arms to read. But as I was the maid, I would never have the opportunity to read stories like Alice in Wonderland. My father had read me that story when he was off work and I was a little girl. He had compared me to Alice, and told me to be careful or I might fall into the rabbit hole.

Sebastian returned and motioned for me to take the same seat as the master as he handed him a cup of tea. I must have looked worried when Ciel looked at the two of us.

"Elena?" Ciel asked.

"I…." and Sebastian nodded before putting me on the chair.

"She is worried about her status, young master," Sebastian explained.

"Status?" Ciel asked; confusion evident on his face.

"She is a maid, they are not expected to sit so casually on the same chair as their master," Sebastian explained as he helped me out of my coat and undid the gloves that went to my elbow. It stung horribly as he did but I bit my lip and held my breath. He took a pair of scissors and looked to me.

"Which elbow?" he asked and I used my left hand to point to the right elbow.

"Right?" he asked and I nodded as he cut away the material up to my shoulder. He removed the whole arm and set the material on a tray before he looked the spot over.

"Bruised deeply, I need to stretch your arm and see the damage," and I nodded again as he took my right hand and put his other hand at my elbow to unbend it. I gasped as the pain flared and he'd barely touched it.

"The bone is definitely broken," Sebastian said and smiled up at me, "are you going to break apart, little pawn?"

"Not before I protect the young master," I snapped at him.

"I would expect nothing less," he said as he continued to un-bend my elbow and I fought the urge to pull it away from him. I laughed slightly when my arm was straight.

"I must look horribly weak," I said as I looked at Sebastian.

"You protected the young master, like before at the baiting pit, you are not weak."

"I took on fifteen men on my own," I said, "so much for being useful.

"You brought one down that I saw," Sebastian said with a smile for me, "and two tricked you. You defended yourself against one as another hit your neck."

"That prince guy…just looked on as if beating girls was normal to him," I spat.

"Prince Soma comes from a different place than us," Sebastian replied as Lau got himself another cup of tea, "he may view things differently. He may have attached you to us and considered what happened to you, your own fault."

"Humph," I mumbled.

"Mr Lau," Sebastian said, "can you hold Elena's hand like this as I wrap it. Elena, can you bend your elbow a little?"

Lau took my hand gently and I pulled my arm a little to bend and maybe got an inch before I shook my head. Sebastian wrapped my elbow gently to compress it and stop any more swelling before Lau let me go. Sebastian took my hand gently and squeezed one of my fingers and I watched as it went almost white and then red in about a second. He then put two fingers at my wrist and Lau took my hand again, to hold it up as Sebastian took out his pocket watch.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Checking your pulse," he replied as he started counting under his breath.

"Your pulse is 64 beats a minute, but from what I gather, the man hit a pressure point in your neck that would have reduced your blood pressure. Do you feel dizzy? Sick?" Sebastian asked as he lifted my face so he could look at my eyes in the light.

"I felt a little sick earlier," I replied, "when I woke up in the carriage, I felt dizzy and confused."

"That would be expected," Sebastian replied as he gently put my elbow down, "you were on a street one minute to wake up and find yourself in a carriage. It could be considered quite disorienting."

"Sebastian?" and we looked to see MeyRin, "It is around ten now. Bard and I were going to clean the kitchen and then go to bed, if that's alright?"

"That's good," Sebastian replied, "I believe Elena will be staying in a guest room for tonight."

"I am?" I asked and he nodded.

"Give her some tea, Sebastian, it may help her sleep," Ciel said as Sebastian poured him another cup and held out one for me. I took it with my left hand and gently sipped it. My throat felt raw and I was grateful that I had been given the drink. Once it was finished, Sebastian took the empty cups, Lau left and Sebastian prepared Ciel for bed. Sebastian returned a little while later and helped me up.

"The dress is ruined, of course," he stated as he brought me to the bed. He undid his tie and wrapped it around his eyes as he unbuttoned the dress, unwrapped the ribbon. I felt the material as it went down my body, barely touching my arms. He picked it up and put it over a chair before getting rid of my corset and leaving me in my undergarments. He retrieved a long blue nightdress with a ribbon at the waist which he put on me. Once it was on, he took off his tie and quickly braided my hair over one of my shoulders and helped me into bed.

"I hope you have a pleasant evening," he said.

I opened my eyes when I heard Ciel yell, "why are you in my room?"

I quickly got out of my bed to pull my door open. I wasn't sure if the young master was in peril as I ran to the open door and spotted Agni looking down at the boy as Soma grabbed him from behind.

"We are going out and about, kid. Show us around town," Soma said.

"Why should I do that?!" Ciel demanded, "and don't call me kid anymore. I have a real name. It's Ciel!"

"Alright Ciel," Soma said and spotted me in the doorway, "I order you to show me around."

"Excuse me, your highness," I said in the most bitterly sweet voice I could use, "but I believe the young master has tasks to complete today and…" I caught Ciel and put him behind me, "none of those tasks involve showing you the town."

"Who do you think you are speaking to?!" the prince demanded.

"Prince Soma Asman Kadar," I replied as I batted my eyelashes, "or was I wrong?"

"Pardon me prince, I am terribly sorry," and I turned a little to see Sebastian standing there, "my master's day is full as Elena has stated. I'm afraid there is a great deal of work and studying he must attend to."

I blocked the door as Sebastian brought Ciel downstairs. The prince fumed at me and glared at me to boot. Oh what fun!

"You don't know your place!" he snapped.

"I recognise you," Agni said, catching Soma's attention.

"I was at your street brawl," I replied, "I'm the girl you broke the elbow of."

I walked out of the room to my own, seeking clothes that weren't that nightdress. I found my corset and that was all. The door was knocked and MeyRin came in.

"Sebastian said he would come up to help you but he must stay with the young master. What happened?"

"The prince thought he could force our young master to do as he wants," I replied, "MeyRin, can you be careful of my elbow?"

She did up my corset and had brought up my suitcase. She grabbed a pink dress and put it on me and I must have looked confused.

"The young master has requested you are to be his guest again. He said 'a secret weapon must be seen as a threat' and he wanted me to dress you."

Once dressed, I walked down to see Ciel and Sebastian in the dining room. Ciel beckoned me in and I nodded before standing there slightly confused.

"Miss," Sebastian pointed to a seat beside Ciel, "you will be sitting with the young master today."

"Thank you, Mr Michaelis," I replied as I took my seat.

I looked around for a moment before I was given a scone. Ciel was eating slowly.

"Sebastian, I thought you said you were giving Elena a day to sleep the worst of her injury off," Ciel said slowly.

"I apologise young master," I said, "but the prince waking you up was the reason I woke up."

"You protected me even though you were damaged," Ciel looked at my face.

"It's what a secret weapon does," I bit into the scone and swallowed, "I'd be useless to you if Agni had put me completely out of commission."

"Interesting way of viewing it," Ciel said as I finished my scone.

"May I ask, what the plan is for today?" I asked and Sebastian answered, "the young master has violin practise as well as fencing."

"You will need to be taught as well," Ciel pointed out, "as my guest, you are now considered a young lady. You will be taught as I will."

"Lovely," and Ciel looked shocked, "I love the violin. I always have."

"Your father taught you, didn't he?" Ciel said with a sigh.

"No, my cousin Mariya," I said with a smile, "I don't have a violin with me though."

"I have a spare," Ciel grumbled before whispering low enough that only I could hear, "I was expecting to leave Sebastian to teach her the basics."

"You will need a tutor while we are in London. I shall fill that role," Sebastian said, having changed into some form of tutor's clothes. He looked like he had graduated from a high standing university rather than being a butler.

"Bach Charconne in D Minor," Ciel looked at the music notes and I was viewing my copy as well, "there is no way I can play something this complex."

"As your tutor, I make the rules. Surely you have no objections to my teaching methods, master?" Sebastian asked and I smiled softly.

Sebastian looked over to me. I could use the bow only if I didn't bend my elbow too much. I lifted the violin to sit under my chin and played the notes carefully. Sebastian watched me for a moment and when I got to the end of the page, he turned it over for me to continue. Once I was finished, he smiled.

"Very well done, Elena," he said, "you are not without skill."

He turned to look at Ciel, "now you, young master. Surely you can do better than Elena who has a broken elbow?"

Ciel began playing and it sounded so sweet to my ears.

"Well done, very nice my young lord," Sebastian said, still holding a bow though I couldn't see his violin. Was I holding his violin? I closed my eyes to focus on the notes the young master was playing.

"What are they doing?" I heard Ciel ask and I opened my eyes to see that the three of us were no longer alone in the ballroom/study hall. I saw the piano and then the giant brown statue. I put the violin down with care as I walked over to investigate. Soma and Agni were chanting around a statue.

It was of a woman I figured, because of the skirt. She was standing on the stomach of a man on the floor which confused me. She wore a necklace of heads which reminded me of Berrymore's hunting trophies and they appeared shrunken in size. In her left hand, she held the head of a man which fascinated me and then I spotted she actually had four arms. Three appeared to be holding weapons of some degree while the head was being held out. It reminded me a child saying, "look what I caught, nananana."

"If I had to guess, I would say they were praying," Lau said and I looked to see he was still here, "quite an odd idol they have, isn't it?"

"It looks to me of a statue of a woman who seems to be carrying a severed head. She is wearing a necklace of severed heads as well….and dancing on a man's stomach," Sebastian described.

"It depicts one of the sacred beings of Hinduism," Agni explained, "she is the goddess Kali."

"A goddess of India?" Ciel asked.

"Kali is the wife of the God Shiva. She is also the goddess of power. Here she is again," and this time he had pictures. Yeah, art class!

"According to our faith, a demon once foolishly challenged her. Naturally she was victorious; however, her destructive urges were not quelled. She gave herself to destruction and carnage! And then to protect the earth, her husband Shiva threw himself at his wife's feet. Treading upon her husband brought Kali back to her senses and peace was again restored to the world. The statue shows her story. The goddess Kali walking upon her husband and in her hand, the head of the vile demon that she slue," Agni explained.

"And there you have it," Ciel sighed.

"Yes, Kali, the goddess of death and destruction," I whispered low enough for only him to hear me. He smirked which I took it that he thought it was funny.

"I have never heard of a goddess with such power. I will have to keep that in mind if I ever go back to India," Sebastian said.

"Alright then! We are done praying!" Soma said, catching Ciel's wrist, "let us go out!"

"I'm too busy to go out! I already told you that!" Ciel snapped at the prince.

I walked forward and caught the prince's top bringing him to a stop. Ciel watched as I took his hand and brought him to his feet before I put him behind me.

"As I said before," I whispered, "I believe the young master has tasks to complete today and none of those tasks involve showing you the town."

Sebastian stood beside me as I smiled. The prince glared at me like I was a massive problem.

"Consider your options," I said to him, "you go for the boy again, and I will hurt you."

"Is that a threat?" Soma demanded as Agni took his side.

"Take it as you like," I replied, "but Ciel Phantomhive stays here until he says otherwise."

"You threatened me?" Soma said sounding almost amused, "Agni, deal with the girl."

"Sebastian," and I put my hand back, "give me your bow."

"Elena," but I took it as Agni said, "Jo Agne."

He went forward to surprise me but I knocked his blow back with the bow. I shook my head as I followed him further into the room.

"Is this how you should treat a girl?" I asked softly, "and I can't break this bow."

I hit his arm at the pressure point and he touched the point with awe.

"I'm a fast learner," I said as I put the bow under Angi's chin, "now, do I have to show you what I mean?"

"You are a noblewoman, how can you know to fight?" Agni asked.

"I never said I was a noblewoman," I replied as I walked back to Sebastian and Ciel, "you only assumed."

Ciel looked me over as I brushed my hair away from my face. Once that was done, I gave the bow back to Sebastian who viewed it.

"Not even scratched," he said with a smile.

"He wasn't trying," I said, "if he had tried, I would have had to get you a new bow."

Sebastian nodded as Ciel took my arm gently. We walked out of the room as I viewed everything around me. Ciel Phantomhive had a more modern house compared to Henry Berrymore. Sebastian pointed to a room and Ciel brought me into it. It looked like the ballroom we had just been in but there were fencing swords set up.

"Elena, I must prepare the young master for his lesson," Sebastian stated, "I will retrieve MeyRin for you."

"You don't need to," I said quickly.

"Can you dress with your elbow broken?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Not easily," I retorted.

MeyRin was called and I was put into a different dress. This one was black and stopped above my knee with a pair of thicker black stockings now graced my legs. My boots were a little sturdier and my hair was braided at the back of my head. I returned with a black top that went over the bodice of the dress and my locket hung around my neck gently.

I walked back to the fencing room to see Ciel had a sword in his hand, his clothes different and less constricting. Sebastian handed me a sword when I walked in. I spotted what appeared to be a rug on the floor, and the prince was leaning on it, looking so bored with the change in events. I stifled a laugh which caught his attention. He looked like he was seeing me again for the first time, and I wasn't sure I liked it. He looked like he had walked in a desert for years and had found his oasis.

"Beautiful," he whispered and I sighed.

"Elena," Sebastian caught my attention, "have you fenced before?"

"Not fencing," I replied as I held the blade in both my hands, "I've used a knife before."

"I'll the leave the young master to explain the basics then," and he motioned for Ciel to take over.

Ciel brought me away from the prince and taught me the simple things. Telling me not to put too much force behind the blow or the blade would go in a different direction. We had a match after where he won but he believed I had natural skill.

"Thank you, young Lord," I bowed to him and let Sebastian take over their lesson so I could sit down. I had been fencing with my left hand as my right wouldn't keep a grip on the sword. Soma leaned closer to me after a moment and was smiling at me like an eejit.

"You are very beautiful, miss," he said softly, "do you have a name?"

"Yes," I answered and he waited a moment for me to tell him.

"You didn't tell me your name," he mumbled.

"You asked if I have one, and I do," I turned my eyes to him, "so I answered the question you asked me."

"What is your name then?" he snapped.

"Elena," I replied as I saw Sebastian block a good hit from Ciel.

"That is a nice name. Does it has a meaning?" he asked and I didn't answer for a moment as I heard Sebastian say, "touché, young master."

"You are ignoring a prince," he snapped, "are all British like this?!"

"I have my duties," I responded, "I am watching a match between the young master and Sebastian."

"Fine," he muttered.

"My name, Elena, does have a meaning," I answered a moment later, "it comes from Greece, America, Italy and Spain but the meaning is the same: shining light or the bright one."

"You are definitely a bright lady," he said after a minute.

"I am no lady," I said as he looked at the match with disinterest.

"Honestly, when are you going to be done with all this?" Soma asked, sounding so bored, "yawn, what are you even doing anyway? You look like an idiot."

"Be quiet! You're distracting!" Ciel snapped at him.

"Are all the English this short tempered?" Soma asked me and I shook my head.

"I believe people become exasperated with you, your highness," I replied and he looked momentarily annoyed.

"You're never going to shut up, are you?!" Ciel demanded as he took the sword from Sebastian, "if you need attention so badly, why don't you give fencing a try?"

"Aha! And if I win, you will go out on the town with me?" Soma asked as he caught the sword Ciel threw to him.

"If you can beat me," Ciel said, making it sound like there was little or no possibility of that particular outcome.

"Good luck to you, my prince," Agni said and held out a cup of tea for me but I shook my head.

Sebastian moved to act as a referee for the match as Soma took a mock version of the stance Ciel now held.

"Now let the fight begin!" Sebastian called out.

The prince ran forward and did exactly what Ciel had told me not to do. He put too much force behind the blow which resulted in the shot hitting Ciel's boot.

"You're mine now!" Soma said with a grin, "hey! What the?"

"A strike like that will accomplish nothing for you," Ciel said as he brought his blade down to point at the prince's chest.

"Wait! This isn't fair! I don't know the rules like you do!" Soma called out.

"Hey, a fight is a fight. It's not my fault if you don't know," and Ciel went for the point.

"Highness, look out!" and I jumped up as Agni did.

I missed it by a mile as Agni stopped the blade from hitting the prince by catching the tip in a cup. He then hit the young master's elbow, resulting in him falling to his knees as his left hand was holding the blade. Sebastian hadn't moved to protect him. Ciel dropped his blade to hold his elbow and I felt the pain in mine. Now, he would understand roughly how much it hurt…however his was not broken.

"Sir, I am sorry!" Agni looked at what he had done to the young master as I lifted his arm to view it, "when I saw the prince losing my reflexes took over. Forgive me."

"You'll be glad to hear it isn't broken," I said in a low voice for Ciel to hear, "he just hit a pressure point to numb your arm."

"Nice to know," Ciel gasped.

"You protected your master well, Agni," Soma laughed, "so that is it kid, Agni is my servant, an extension of myself, which means this fight goes to me."

"Wait!" Ciel said, "that's not fair!"

"How interesting," Lau commented, "Sebastian, it looks like you'll have to avenge your master. Here you go," and he threw the blade to Sebastian, "as poor Elena is still injured from yesterday."

"I could take the prince easily," I looked at the boy in question.

"Ah, but the fight is now with Agni," Soma said, "you may be an extension of Ciel but you are rather useless."

I ground my teeth together before I helped Ciel to his feet.

"For goodness sake," Sebastian sighed as he caught the blade, "Master, why ever did you have to provoke the bratty little prince?" Ciel looked annoyed, "however, as the Phantomhive butler, I cannot sit idly by while someone harms my master. That would be an absolute disgrace to my position. Besides," and he looked to his watch, "we are a full ten minutes behind schedule now."

"The time?" Ciel asked, "that's what you care about?"

"I am curious. I will allow you to duel. Fight him and in the name of Kali, make sure you do not lose," Soma commanded Agni.

"Sebastian I order you!" Ciel snapped, "shut the brat's mouth now!"

"Jo Agne," Agni replied.

"As you wish, young master," Sebastian replied.

They started then and I was amazed at how they appeared to match each other. One strike was met with a block. I had gotten the young master a cup of tea to drink and I felt Soma lean closer to me.

"Believe me prince," I said as I kept my back to him, "take another step and I'll make you regret it."

"But you are so beautiful," he whispered and I put my sword to his throat.

"I am not interested," I replied, "talk to Lau about my beauty as he made an ice sculpture of it."

"I got her face done perfectly…but they hid the rest of her," Lau sighed, "it really was a shame."

"Hid the rest of her?" Soma asked.

"I made her as nature intended…nude," Lau replied as he looked me over, "if only I could have gotten her eyes the right colour. Ice can be so cold but your eyes," and he walked over to look into mine, gripping my chin, "are like warm chocolate normally. But now, they act like ice."

"Act like ice?" and Soma looked to my eyes as I took my face away, hitting Lau's hand with my hair.

"Cold and hard," Lau said with a sigh, "has anyone made them melt yet?"

"Julius did," I replied as I took the cup from the young master, "and no one since him."

"Who is Julius?" Soma demanded, "I will kill him to take your hand! Are you married to him?! I wish for you to become my servant….or if you prefer my wife…."

"Hardly," I replied with a smirk, "I wouldn't marry a dog. No thank you for the proposal."

They each looked confused as Ciel got up to go to Sebastian. The fight must be over so I acted as his shadow as he approached his butler.

"My how lovely. It seems as though the swords have broken," Sebastian viewed the broken piece of sword in his hand.

"That means it's a draw, doesn't it?" Lau said.

"That servant of yours is indeed impressive, Ciel," Soma commented from behind us, "Agni is by far the best fighter in my palace. I've never met anyone who could keep up with him before."

"What happened?" Ciel asked as we reached Sebastian, Agni already moving towards the prince, "Agni is no ordinary human is he? Don't tell me he's another…."

"No my lord, he is deadly but he is human enough," Sebastian replied.

"I see, but with as much strength as he has…." Ciel commented.

"Indeed, he could effortlessly hang men upside down. It would be a simple task for him," Sebastian commented.

"Are you talking about the owners of some food shops?" I asked and Ciel looked me over.

"How did you hear about that?"

"I went to bring your walking stick to you, and you had mentioned a crime scene. I found the local gossiper and she told me where to go."

"You aren't without your talents," Sebastian commented as he looked me over.

I was changed out of the fencing gear after Ciel. Sebastian again covered his eyes and as he didn't trust the prince, a spare tie was found so he could cover Ciel's eyes as I was unchanged.

"I don't see why I had to come in here," Ciel groaned, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"The prince is determined to have his way," I said softly, "Sebastian would not have left you unprotected."

"But I'm in this room with you getting changed!" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian took off the old corset and then his blindfold. He said he was going to change the wrapping on my ribs to protect them. He unwrapped me and put aside the used bandages before putting new ones on. I looked to the boy with a smile as Sebastian put a new corset on me ad tied it slowly before I shook my head.

"One moment," I whispered as I stepped over to the wall and put my hands on it, "now."

"What's going on?" Ciel asked as the ribbon was pulled.

"Elena is making it easier on herself to have the corset put on," Sebastian replied as he pulled it tighter.

He stopped after a moment more as he would have undone the healing my ribs had already been through. He put me in an underskirt and then a cream dress.

"Young master, she is decent," Sebastian said and Ciel took off his blindfold as Sebastian was doing the buttons of the dress.

"My suit was that colour," Ciel sighed.

"Something a young girl or a young child would wear," I said as I had my head down, "not you, my young master."

Sebastian finished with the ribbon and put my necklace so it was hidden. My hands were uncovered and I looked down at the burns.

"Gloves?" and I nodded and they were put on to my wrist as the sleeves were long. My elbow stung a little from the movement.

"You hide your scars?" Ciel asked, "why?"

"Everyone has scars," I whispered, "and some are just too hard to show. When my parents were killed, I scarred only my hands as pieces of my home fell around me. A year passed and Lord Henry gave me more scars. I don't want everyone knowing my history; sometimes…time can't heal a wound. But as I said that night and days after, when I give up on my revenge, it's over."

"How so?"

"The person I have become, the trials I faced, they made me the person who stands before you as your maid. If I hadn't faced those problems, I would have married Scott; I would have worked for Lord Henry. I don't want time to heal my wounds or dampen my hatred. I want to face Greil and know that whatever the outcome, I will be strong enough to complete the task."

Ciel nodded and walked out of the room with me following. Sebastian stood near me before catching my arm gently.

"That was quite a speech, Elena," he said softly, "I didn't expect you to have the same view as the young master."

"How long do you intend to stay here?" Ciel asked as dinner was served. It looked beautiful and sweet. Ciel sat at the head of the table with Soma facing him. To his right was Lau and to his left was me. Sebastian, as he had set the plates, had shown me how a young lady was expected to act in company. As I was the only girl at the table, I picked up the lessons quickly. Ciel would give some input on the matter, referring to his mother, when he told me what utensils I was expected to use during the meal.

"We will leave when our business is done," Soma replied.

"That's right, you said you were searching for someone," Lau commented and I was reminded of his saying such during the street brawl.

"And you," Ciel looked to Lau, "how long are you intending on staying?"

"Now my lord, play nice," Lau answered.

"I am searching for a woman. This is her," and Soma held out another project from art class. He should really ask Agni to draw his pictures if he wanted us to define features of the woman.

"Mina, she was a servant at my palace," Soma supplied.

"Well Sebastian, do you think you can find her?" Ciel asked.

"Even I can't do much with that," Sebastian answered as he looked closer at the picture, "but I'll try."

"So, tell me what this Mina doing here?" Ciel asked.

"I have known Mina for my entire life. She was basically my nursemaid. The only person who really took care of me. My mother and father barely paid attention to me. It was a lonely life," Soma explained, "but I had Mina. She was always there for me. Then, a British nobleman had his eyes on her, kidnapped her and took her back to England with him."

"In other words," Ciel commented, "you're here to bring this woman back to India with you."

"That is right! I will stop at nothing to bring her back."

"It seems like a lot of fuss for a servant."

"No it isn't!" Soma snapped, getting out of his seat so he could grab Ciel by the shoulders and bring him up, "You cannot comprehend my despair at being separated from her. You cannot understand-"

"No I don't," Ciel replied, "Something as trivial as that causes you great despair? You're right I don't understand it and I don't care to," he slapped away the prince and went to the hall door, furthest from me, "there are some things you cannot get back, no matter how hard you struggle. But maybe you're still too young to understand that, Prince Soma."

Ciel left us then, Sebastian staying near me as Lau continued to eat. Soma stayed where he stood and viewed the door the Lord had just exited by as if he expected him to re-enter.

"Too young, I am old enough to know what I want and I do not want to be alone anymore," Soma said.

I stood and left the table, leaving with Sebastian as we put the dishes on the trolley he had brought with him. He brought it through to the kitchen where I helped him put them away after he had washed them. I put the trolley away as well before Sebastian turned to me.

"You are meant to be a guest of the master's, it is not expected of you to do the dishes," Sebastian said as he helped me down from the step ladder.

"I'm a maid," I replied, "that is my job."

"I suggest you find the young master and keep him company. He may be in a foul mood," Sebastian commented.

"Why?" I asked.

"He offered an olive branch to the prince for not being free, and the prince turned him down," Sebastian said, "do you know how to play old maid?"

"No," I replied, "what type of game is it?"

"A card game," Sebastian replied, "It is a simple game. The dealer would be the young master. The player to the left of him would go first, and you would make a fan of your cards, holding them face down to the person on your left, so it might be the young master himself. He would a chose a card from your deck, as you have split the deck between the two of you. He would then take the card without knowing what it is. If he has a pair, he can put your card as well as the other card of the couple down but if he doesn't have a pair after selecting a card from you, he must keep the card in his hand. He will then put his deck out in a fan for you to select a card and the game continues until the winner has placed down their last card. The player left with the Old Maid card is the loser."

"I'm assuming it's a joker or something like that, as then there would be no pair."

"I think the young master plays it that way," Sebastian explained.

He handed me a deck of cards and told me the young master was most likely in the drawing room upstairs. I knocked on the door gently and heard a brisk, "Enter!" from within as I opened the door.

"Master?" I asked and he turned to glare at me for a moment before the expression changed.

"Why are you up here, Elena?" he asked.

"Sebastian suggested I keep you company," and I held up the deck of cards in my hand, "he said you liked to play old maid."

"Have you played it before?" he asked, giving me his full attention.

"No," I answered, "but Sebastian explained the game to me so I think I might win…after fifty games," I covered my mouth to laugh and I saw a smile on his face.

He took the deck from me and shuffled them, keeping his attention on the cards as I sat down. He gave me half and put out the only other joker in the deck. So the joker was our old maid. A half hour past and Ciel won every game except one and that was because he got stuck with the old maid by mistake. He shrugged it off as nothing and we kept playing. I heard two people coming up the stairs and go into one of the spare rooms.

"So they're back," Ciel commented.

"They seem rather suspicious to me," I said softly as I took a card from his deck, and saw I had a pair, "but I might be slightly biased as Agni did break my elbow."

"Yes, they are odd but I don't see how the recent string of crimes would benefit them. They don't seem to bear much of a grudge over colonial rule. Anyway, if they were involved, would they willingly cross my path without a second thought? That's just begging me to suspect them."

"A good point, young master," I replied as I fanned out my deck for him to select a card, "maybe they don't know your position or perhaps they are just looking for this Mina woman."

"It's still too soon to know that for sure," Ciel said as he put his deck out for me again.

The young master yawned and I smiled as I picked a card. It wasn't a pair so I put my deck down for a moment.

"I'll get you some tea," I said simply.

I ran down to the kitchen and put water in a pot with tea leaves. I put it on a tray with one cup and a glass of water for myself. Lau saw me on the stairs and opened the door for me. I stepped in and poured a cup for the young master as I took a drink of the water. Today had been interesting, as had yesterday. I looked out to the snow for a minute and smiled. The young master sipped his tea slowly.

I put the glass down and I'm glad I did. I returned to look out the window just as a face appeared and I screamed. Ciel looked up and sighed when he saw the face.

"Sebastian, any news?" he asked and I peered closer to see it was indeed Sebastian, hanging upside down.

"Young master, he has made his move," Sebastian said simply, as if hanging like a bat was as normal as breathing to him…over-dramatic till the end. It was going to be a long night.

**Hope this chapter was good :) I know it's a long one but I was trying to start the Curry Contest Arc :) I hope to have another chapter up soon. Thanks for reading and remember to review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Young master, he has made his move," Sebastian said, hanging from the rafters like a bat.

"Good, let's follow him," Ciel said, putting the cards away to stand. I had moved away from the window and clutched my heart gently.

"Take me with you," and we turned to see Prince Soma in the door-frame.

"You why?" Ciel demanded.

"I know Agni has been sneaking out when I fall asleep. I want to know what he's been up to. That is my right!" Soma stated, and he was just shy of stomping his foot on the floor like a child.

Ciel looked to Sebastian as he climbed into the room via the window. Lau was standing at the door as well so I took it as my turn to join their expedition. Ciel looked me over and sighed.

"You should stay here, Elena," he said.

"No, young master," I said.

"Excuse me?!" he demanded.

"I don't know what you are heading into," I said, meeting his eye, "but I intend to be standing there in case you need help to escape. If you order me to stay here, I will only follow."

"What am I to do with you?" he asked, exasperated.

"I'll get my coat," and I ran from the room, grabbing my cream coat and wrapped it around myself carefully.

I returned to the front door just as they were descending the stairs. Prince Soma moved forward to catch my right arm but I jerked away from him.

"My elbow is broken," I replied as I held it in my left hand.

"I apologise," he replied.

I opened the door for Ciel, Sebastian followed with Prince Soma and Lau and then me. I waited as Sebastian locked the door behind us and then took my left arm gently to bring me up to Ciel. I heard the snow crunch under my foot which seemed like a new experience in itself. Lau spoke with Soma before they spoke out loud for me to hear.

"Elena," and I turned around to see Soma…but my foot connected with a piece of ice, and I skidded forward. My feet left the ground and I was going to hit the ice. I closed my eyes against the impact when I felt an arm under my shoulders catching me. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian leaning down, smiling.

"Elena, you should be more careful," he said as he righted me.

"Elena!" Soma cried out, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine; Sebastian stopped me from hurting myself."

I walked to step beside Ciel, a blush creeping up my cheeks as I rubbed my gloved hands together for warmth. Ciel put his arm out to me and I took it gently.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He nodded and we kept walking. We came to an alley and he brought me down it slowly before we stopped on the corner. He pushed me forward gently and I turned to find out what my orders were.

"Make sure this is the West Estate," and I looked around before I spotted a woman of the evening under a light post.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I made my way over to her.

"Look honey, charge is the same even if you like gay relations," she had a cigarette between her fingers, "where ya want to go?"

"I wanted to know if this was the West Estate," I pointed to the house behind me.

"Are you blind, course it's Harry West's place. Now run along, you're scaring my customers away!"

I walked back to Ciel who was still hiding and I watched as the woman left her spot to go somewhere else.

"This is the West Estate," I said and he nodded.

"A nice place, who lives here?" Soma asked as he caught up with our group.

"This estate belongs to Harold West Jebb, he imports a wide range of goods from India. He also owns various stores, coffee houses and the like. I've met him once, he's disgustingly obsessed with his social status."

"People at one of his businesses have been found trussed up and hung upside-down," Sebastian stated, "Mr West happened to be away at the time so fortunately, for him he managed to escape unharmed."

"My, isn't he lucky!" Lau said with a grin.

"Shall we have a look?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"Indeed," Sebastian replied and caught Ciel's waist to jump over the wall. That was some jump I thought to myself as Sebastian returned and put his hand out to me.

"Elena," and I shook my head.

"My ribs," I whispered as he caught my waist, holding my hips as he jumped.

"Stay with the master while I get the others across," Sebastian said as he jumped back over the wall.

"Does he have springs in the heels of his shoes?" I asked Ciel who looked a little green.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"The motion," he replied and I put his back against the wall.

"Just take deep breaths and it should pass."

Sebastian brought over Soma and then Lau, our group reunited. Lau tried to grab my left arm at the same time as Soma and they managed to get the buttons of their coats caught together. A cussing session erupted as they each deemed themselves worthy of my attention. I stepped forward and put my hands over their mouths. It caught their attention and I smiled.

"Prince Soma, Lau," I took my hands away to undo their buttons, "I am not interested in proposals or attention at this moment in time. Now, grow up."

I stepped back to Ciel and we snuck into the house. I stayed at the front with Sebastian taking up the rear as we got in. I saw servants along the halls and made sure to bypass them. If we couldn't, they found themselves unconscious thanks to my right boot. Who said fashion was ridiculous? We had to go upstairs to the drawing room. I heard a male voice as we got to the door and Ciel said to me it was West speaking.

"Why not relax with a nice scotch? An excellent one from Jushinney and Brookes. They hold the Royal Warrant, you know?" and West put a glass in front of Agni but the latter did not move a muscle.

"You've done well for me Agni, we've done all we need to. Stringing up anyone else won't be necessary. With this blessed hand of yours, the Royal Warrant may as well be in my pocket!"

"A Royal Warrant?" Ciel asked, "that's what this is?"

"If I carry out the plan as promised, then Mina-" Agni said simply.

Soma appeared to freeze for a moment, surprise taken over from shock that Agni would go behind his back like this.

"Where is Mina?" Soma demanded as he slammed the door open.

"What the?" West asked.

"My Prince!" Agni called as he stood.

Ciel gasped and almost stood to walk into the room but Sebastian stopped him. He clapped a hand over his mouth as I looked at him from the other side of the door.

"West is most certainly bound to recognise us, my lord. We must stay back," Sebastian reasoned.

Soma moved to Agni and caught his top between his hands, the surprise now replaced with betrayal. What a melodrama! Next someone was going to walk in saying they were pregnant with Lau's child…though when I looked at the man, I wouldn't have been half surprised if someone did.

"What is this?! You have known where Mina was all along, Agni?!" Soma demanded.

"I see. This intrusive young man is your master," West said softly.

"And you're the man who took Mina away!" Soma finished the introductions, "get him! Do you hear me?"

Agni looked torn which seemed odd considering he worshipped the floor Soma walked on in the day and a half that I had known the pair.

"What are you waiting for?!" Soma demanded.

"Let's grab that idiot prince and get out of here right now!" Ciel whispered.

"But West will recognise you as soon as you walk in," Lau pointed out.

"I'll take care of it. Elena, take the young master and Lau out with you," and he ran away to complete his task.

"Come Ciel," I whispered as Lau was still under the impression that I was his guest.

I took his hand and ran down the hall towards one of the bedrooms. There was noise coming from downstairs so the only way out would be a window. I found myself in a bedroom with a woman in bed. Her skin was the same as chocolate and her hair framed her face in a straight black curtain. Her window faced onto the wall so I looked at her before I brought the master to the window. I threw myself out and landed on a terrace, hearing the woman mumble, "what was that?"

I put my hand back for Ciel and Lau got out on his own. The terrace turned onto the wall and I sighed.

"Sir, stay here," I whispered as I stepped out onto the wall. The height was not something I liked but we could hardly be caught for breaking and entering now. I turned so I was facing the estate and caught the lip of the wall as I fell, bracing myself against the wall. Lau got what I was doing and followed me, forming a chain ladder with my arms taking the strain.

"Ciel, climb down!" I snapped and he used my shoulders, my dress and then Lau's head to get down. Lau dropped to his feet after and I let go as dogs were running out. I caught my chest on the wall as I went down but other than that and a bruised ankle; I was alright as I caught Ciel's hand with my right, causing pain to shoot up my arm as we ran. Lau followed and we made it to the estate shortly after, all of us gasping for air.

"Elena," Ciel gasped, "what are we going to do about getting in?!"

"Sebastian has the key….follow me," and I brought him around the back of the estate. I could see a candle on the window sill, so I dropped to the ground to locate a stone or two. I then turned and used them to hit the window. A shadow appeared and the window was opened by Bard.

"Elena?" he asked and then spotted the young master, "master, what are you doing outside?"

"Can you open the back door?" I called up and he was gone.

Moments later the door was open and Bard was scratching his head.

"Are you alright?" he asked the young master.

"It's alright Bard, I'll make him tea now," and Bard shrugged before he showed me a pie.

"Sebastian made that earlier, for the dessert that never happened, if you want that to eat?" and I smiled.

I got a tray and cut out a small piece for the master and set the dishes to have two cups of tea.

"Are you not getting yourself something?" Ciel asked.

"I wasn't sure if you would allow me," I replied as I got another cup and looked to Lau, "do you want a piece of pie?"

"Why, I might as well," he replied as I cut him a piece as well as me. Once the water was hot, I poured it into the pot with the tea leaves and then went to pick it up but Lau beat me to it.

"Your elbow is still broken, Elena," he explained as we walked up to the drawing room.

I walked ahead to open the door for Ciel and then Lau. Once the dish was put on the table, I poured the tea out and handed out the pie slices. It looked lovely and when I ate the first bite, it tasted like manna. Ciel ate it slowly as he thought about what had happened tonight. He was still surprised that the men had been hung because of a Royal Warrant.

"You seemed to know what to do to get down off that wall," Ciel said after ten minutes of silence.

"It used to be a game in Houndsworth," I replied, "when I was younger, seven or eight, my friends and I…mainly Scott and James we would find a wall. It was an endurance test. Form a ladder and see who can last the longest. My father disapproved as I was always wearing a dress."

"Scott was your betrothed?" Ciel asked and I nodded.

"And James was the bad dog your first night's stay in Houndsworth," I answered the unspoken question.

"You had no one left?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"My cousins disappeared around Britain, a few of them emigrated. My family was killed as were my friends. Mariya was there when I was ten and then she went to America. In Houndsworth, I was alone from sixteen. But as I said before," and I looked up to him, "if I hadn't faced the problems I did, I would not be the woman sitting in front of you. I would be a blubbering fool."

"You have no regrets?" Lau asked.

"Who has time for regrets?" I asked, "You get one chance to do something…and then it's done. You can't re-do it so there's no point wishing you could take something back."

"You don't regret coming into my employ?" Ciel asked.

"I would have been dead by thirty…so if I die sooner by protecting you, then so be it. God abandoned me a long time ago so there is nothing for me. Master, use me as a pawn until you move Sebastian to check. Until then, use me to confuse your enemies."

Ciel smiled and we all turned to see Sebastian enter with a blubbering Prince Soma, Sebastian had disguised himself as some deformed deer man. I got up and took the deer head off Sebastian and smiled. I reached up to fix his hair a little and then nodded.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I feel like going to bed now," I said as I looked to Ciel and bowed, "Have pleasant dreams sir."

"One moment sir, I'll help Elena into bed," and Sebastian followed me to my room. He undid my dress, gloves and corset. He unbuckled my shoes and took off my tights before retrieving a pink nightdress that fell from my ribs down. It was gauzy and partially see through. Sebastian braided my hair for me before setting me in bed. I yawned as he smiled.

"Goodnight Elena," he said as he blew out a candle.

"Goodnight Sebastian," I whispered as my world faded to that one of dreams…

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a field. Flowers wrapped around my ankles and made my veins look pale blue against the white roses. My mother had once had sterling white roses which had smelled so sweetly. The stems had thorns but no matter how a light breeze brushed the flowers towards me…the stems didn't hurt me. I lifted my head to feel the breeze through my hair. I had no desire to get up…and then I saw a spark dance past my eyes._

_"__Mother?" I asked and I stood, feeling the thorns, "Father?"_

_I ran away from the field and found myself in Houndsworth, staring at my home as it lit up from within. I saw Julius barking for me, trying to find out where I was and I ran to him, holding him tight to my chest._

_"__Please boy, stay here," I whispered into one of his ears, "don't leave me."_

_"__Help me!" a voice screamed from within and I felt Julius struggle against me. I knew he could hear me in that building and he was barking, telling me he would save me._

_"__No Julius!" I sobbed as the dog disappeared into the house._

_Moments later, the dog was pulling me out. He had my skirt and was bringing me out. He turned himself around to lick my face as another villager brought me out further but that had been Julius's mistake. Part of the roof fell on his back and I, the real girl, screamed as she launched herself to the dog. She burnt her hands pulling the wood off the dog to cradle him in her hands. The dog was whimpering, wondering why I was crying._

_"__Julius, you are such a good boy," I croaked to him as I stroked his fur._

_He licked my hand before he breathed his last breath on my skin and closed his eyes. I held him tighter, seeing James as he ran to me. He pulled me away from the dog and my family. The image shifted and I was in the field again, only now everything was stained red. Horrid, crude red. Nothing had looked worse in my eyes._

_"__I hate the colour red!" I screamed._

I sat up straight in my bed, gasping for air. I put a hand to my chest, feeling my heart thump against my palm. A nightmare…and now I was exhausted. I got out of bed and pulled on a dressing robe to go downstairs. I heard voices and I went straight to the kitchen. It was early morning and Bard was up as were the others.

"Elena? What are you doing up?" MeyRin asked.

"I had a nightmare," I answered as I sat on their bench.

"What about?" Finny asked.

"My family burning, my dog dying in my arms," I felt a tear slip down my face, "the normal."

"I'll make some milk tea to soothe your nerves," Sebastian said as he put the tea on.

"It's only five," MeyRin whispered to me.

Sebastian made up the tea and put a cup in front of me. He got some bandages and lifted my right hand.

"I'm going to check your elbow," he said as he got the dressing robe off me.

He lifted the nightdress sleeve up past my elbow and he kept it there. He undid the tape he had wrapped around the bandages and gently undid the wrapping to show my elbow. It was swollen and sore to the touch.

"I'll change the dressing while you're here," and he threw the old one away and wrapped my elbow again. I sipped the tea, feeling my heart rate drop slowly until it sounded normal in my ears. He smiled when he took the cup from me and brought me back up to my room.

"I believe you may sleep for a little longer," and he got me back into bed.

And do you know what? He was right…the moment my head hit the pillow, I was out again and this time, all I saw was myself trying on dresses in different colours…

I opened my eyes and yawned as I sat up. I tried to figure out the reason I was awake when I heard my door being knocked. MeyRin came in after a moment and smiled.

"The milk tea helped?" she asked and I nodded.

She got me dressed into a dark blue dress that fell to the floor. She tied my hair into a braid and left me. I walked down to the drawing room and was about to walk past it when I heard the young master call my name.

"Yes, my lord?" I asked as I opened the door a little wider.

"The prince was asking about you," Ciel replied, appearing bored, "said he heard you screaming."

"I did," and I saw Soma nodding.

"I had a nightmare," I said simply, "but it's alright now. Sebastian made me some milk tea earlier and brought me back to bed."

"What was it about?" Soma asked.

"It doesn't matter, I cannot undo the past," I said simply.

Ciel motioned for me to take the seat in front of him. The door was knocked as Sebastian brought in tea for Ciel and he had added another cup. He poured us tea and smiled at Soma.

"I have need of your assistance in the kitchen," Sebastian said softly and Soma left with him.

"Did you come up with a plan?" I asked Ciel as I sipped my tea.

"Funtom will secure the Royal Warrant at the curry contest. This will stop West's plan and Soma has offered his assistance in judging the curries Sebastian makes," Ciel answered.

"Do you want to play Old Maid while we wait for them to taste test everything?" and Ciel shrugged.

That shrug resulted in a two hour game of Old Maid. I won three games in that with Ciel winning all the others. He didn't mind when I won and I found it amusing when I hoped he had taken the joker from my deck when he hadn't. It could be considered quite frustrating. But this was my life right now, so I couldn't complain. What other servant would get the chance to pose as a guest for their master? I had been a maid to Berrymore and here I sat, playing Old Maid, with Ciel Phantomhive as his guest, his maid and his secret weapon. I had definitely taken a step up in society. I guess I could never get bored of this…

I left Ciel after the last game had concluded to start sewing Lady Elizabeth's dress. I had said as much when Ciel stopped me.

"I want you to make me an outfit suitable for an audience with the Queen," he said, "tell Sebastian and he will give you the money for materials."

"Alright, young master," I replied and closed the door behind me.

The stairs were clean as I descended, spotting MeyRin cleaning the bannisters. I stopped beside her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Do you know where Sebastian is?" I asked her and she nodded.

"In the kitchen," she replied and went back to work.

I lifted my skirts and walked into the kitchen. There was a chair there when I entered with a swollen stomached Soma unconscious. He looked like he was stuffed to breaking point. I stifled a laugh when I spotted all the dirty dishes near him.

"He tested all the curry I had made," and I turned to see Sebastian, with over thirty pots of curry spread around the room, "he says something is missing from all of them."

He was setting up a chocolate cake so I walked over to him. He looked calm under pressure, like at the Frost fair. I would have been red in the face if I had spent hours cooking curry. I looked at the one closest to me and Sebastian held out a spoon.

"He said that one was particularly nice, but insisted something was lacking," and I took a piece to eat. It was strong and hot in my mouth. I had never had curry before and had visions of myself inhaling this pot in a few days. I probably wouldn't have a tongue at the end of it.

"This is lovely," I said as I took another bite, "I don't understand his complaint."

"We are going against Agni's curry and that means we must be able to beat it. Soma is the only one who has ever tasted that curry," and Sebastian smirked, "I have a few more pots of curry waiting for him when he wakes up."

"I've been asked, or rather ordered, to make the master's suit for the Queen," I said to him as I washed the spoon.

"He told you to come down to me for money, correct?" and I nodded.

He left and returned moments later with a small bag. He had my coat as well which was black and he put it on me. He got me a bonnet and black gloves. He then handed me the money and opened the back door for me.

"That should be enough for materials. I have sewing needles if you need those and I'll be here when you come back," and I smiled before leaving.

I ran out from the drive, smiling as I went. I got to London not long later and found myself twirling the while. I had never been this happy before, and some people smiled when they saw me. Children clutched my skirt as I danced and their parents were very sweet. I asked one parent in particular if she knew where the fabric shop could be. She pointed me in the right direction and I waved goodbye to the children. The shop was pale grey with pink lace writing on the sign.

I opened the door, hearing a soft bell announce my arrival as I closed the door behind me. A young man was standing at the desk and I smiled at him.

"I want to make a suit…but it must be respectable. It is for a…cousin of mine," I said simply.

"Do you have an idea of what style you want?"

"If you give me a piece of paper, I'll draw it out," and he did. I made up the rough shape of the suit and it reminded me of a suit Lady Elizabeth had bought Lord Ciel.

"I have a suit slightly similar to this one," and he left me there before he brought one out in dark green.

"Yes!" I said with a smile, "but I want this one to be made in black and dark blue."

"I have the designs for this one, I'll add them to the sale," and half an hour later, I was walking out with material, buttons, hat as well the design.

I got back to the estate and saw a bird watching me. I put down the bag of materials by the back door to put my hand up for the bird. It jumped down and I smiled.

**(Again, don't think this song existed but in my story….)**

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you do,_

_You love me at once, the way you did, once upon a dream…_

_But if I know you, I know what you do,_

_You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…_

The bird pecked my lip gently as I sung to it and then it flew away. It had been a soft yellow colour and I couldn't help but be happy and smile. I picked my bag up again, along with a pink flower and walked into the kitchen. I was still humming as I handed Sebastian the change from the trip. It was more than half of what he had given me as the shop keeper had thought me as beautiful as an angel.

"You seem happier," Prince Soma said when I handed the bag of money to Sebastian.

"It is a very beautiful day," I replied dreamily as I put the flower in Soma's hair.

I walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. I was still humming softly, Finny and the others stopped to hear me sing. It was this feeling of happiness. I hadn't felt this way since I had been thirteen and Scott had told me he loved me.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you do,_

_You love me at once, the way you did, once upon a dream…_

I walked by the drawing room and spotted Ciel sitting there by the window. He turned when I walked by, and I waved to him. It was probably the first day in my whole employment that I had felt as free as a bird. I twirled gently as I went to my room, spotted the sewing needles and decided to start making the suit…

I stayed in that room for two days straight, sewing the material together until it looked like it had come like that. I then ironed it as Sebastian made me some tea.

"You're in your element, Elena," Sebastian said when I put the suit on a hanger.

"Do you think this is suitable for an audience with Queen?" I asked as I stepped away from the suit.

"Very well done," Sebastian commented, "done in time as well. The contest is today," he said simply.

"Really?" I asked as he took the hanger away, "the young master asked me to get you suitable clothing as well."

I walked up my room and put away the scraps of material and anything left over that could be used at a later time. It was as I made the bed and opened the curtains that I spotted the dress bag hanging from the wardrobe. I opened it slowly and covered my mouth with one hand. It was so beautiful. I undid my gloves to run my burnt fingers along the material, tears welled up in my eyes.

It was a baby blue that went through must of the dress. The dress was to below my knees with a fresh pair of white stockings and dark brown boots. The baby blue dress caught at my waist and flared out with white material is soft waves from my spine all the way down to the bottom of the dress. The arms were long and stopped at my wrists where white gloves were waiting for me. The ribbon around my waist was white as well as the buttons on the back. It had a white lace coat to go over it with pale blue buttons. There was a clean corset waiting for me. I was still wiping away tears as Sebastian walked in.

"I see you like it then," Sebastian said as I turned to smile at him.

"My mother told me once she had seen the softest blue dress when she had visited London and wished she'd had the money to buy it for me. This is what she described to me," I whispered as I touched the arm, "it's beautiful."

"I'll help you dress before I deal with the young master," and he did.

The corset went over clean undergarments, pulled tight to show my figure to advantage. The underskirt followed and then the dress. Sebastian tied the buttons and then the ribbon. He put my gloves and stockings on with care as well as the boots. He then lifted my left hand to put on the bracelet the young master had bought me my first day.

"You truly have a pure soul," Sebastian said with a sigh as he put the locket around my neck again, "one most people would kill for."

He tied my hair into a soft bun at the nap of my neck with small pieces framing my face with my fringe.

"You look like a dream," he smiled, "I doubt Lau or Soma will be able to keep their hands off of you."

"Do you think so?" I asked him.

"I know so," he said, "but there was one other thing I wanted you to start wearing."

He held a strapping harness and took off a metal baton. He held it out to me and I touched the middle, seeing it extend to a weapon.

"So you don't need to rob walking sticks to defend the young master," he explained as he attached it to my thigh and brushed my skirts down to hide it.

"Thank you," I whispered as I stood and hugged him. He froze before returning the gesture, "I have never been happier to be a maid."

I let him go once my coat was on and he told me to go wait at the front door for the rest of them. Lau appeared first with RanMao, to whom I had never said a word to before. Lau looked at me momentarily and then stopped to stare.

"Why miss, you look like an angel," he said simply.

"Thank you Mr Lau," I replied, "hello Ms RanMao."

"Hello," she replied from where she stood, practically hanging from Lau.

"Do you think Elena is ready?" I heard Finny ask before he came out of the kitchen dressed normally, "Oh Mr Lau, you brought a new girl with you?"

"Hello Finny," I said softly and the boy took another look at me.

"Elena?" Bard asked as he looked me over, "you're a looker now!"

I looked away and blushed. It made my heart thump against my ribs to see I had this effect on people. MeyRin smiled when she saw me and took my gloved hand gently.

"Protect the young master," she whispered and I nodded.

"We must get there soon, Ciel!" Prince Soma demanded as the trio came down the stairs.

"You invited someone to tag along, Lau? Can you be any ruder? Has anyone seen Elena?" Ciel demanded.

"Like a rose," Prince Soma commented.

"Her?" Ciel muttered dryly, "she's one of Lau's."

"I have never hired more than what I want in my den, young lord, she is completely free," Lau said simply.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Presenting to the young master, Elena Hamilton of Houndsworth," and I curtsied to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Phantomhive," I said as I stood up.

"That's Elena?" Ciel asked, shocked to see me, "she looks like Lady Elizabeth."

"A secret weapon in the most innocent disguise," Sebastian clarified.

Prince Soma walked over and took my hand gently and kissed it softly. He then looked up into my eyes and smiled.

"A beautiful rose," he said as he kissed each of my fingers, "will you reconsider my proposal?"

"No," I replied softly but I kissed him on his cheeks, "I believe I must ask Ciel Phantomhive prior to any marriage."

"Why would you have to? You're his guest…." And he looked to Ciel, "I demand that I have her hand in marriage."

"Prince," I caught his face between my gloved hands, "I am not his guest. I am one of his maids."

"Is this true, Ciel?" Prince Soma asked.

"She was a maid," he replied, "but now she's my bodyguard. She is as much as a lady as is required of her."

Ciel took my hand and we walked out to a carriage with a smile on my face. He had upgraded me to his bodyguard. I felt shivers run up my spine at the thought as he waited for Sebastian to open the carriage door for us. He went up first and Sebastian helped me up next. I felt the harness around my leg, grateful that I had a weapon.

"I am still a maid, aren't I?" I asked when the carriage started moving.

"You have new orders," Ciel replied, looking rather bored, "you are to protect me with your life. You will forget protecting the manor and consider me your first priority. Sebastian will train you to be worthy of protecting my life."

"Yes, my young master," and I put a hand over my heart and smiled, "As you wish."

The carriage brought us to a beautiful glass building. I had never seen anything quite that beautiful before and I knew I would never see it's equal.

"The Crystal Palace," Ciel informed me as Lau, RanMao and Soma joined us. The servants looked around, Finny caught my hand and I fell into step with them. Finny joked with me and I felt like I belonged. I hadn't felt that way when I had been a guest. MeyRin asked me about what my new job meant and I simply said, "My life is to be used to protect the master's."

"We were told by Sebastian that we were expected to protect the manor at all costs," Bard explained.

"I'm to protect the master at all costs," I sighed before I hugged them all tight, "I better catch up to them."

I ran forward and bumped into a woman in a purple dress. I quickly stopped but froze when I recognised the purple. I looked up at her face and she put her finger to her lips.

"Angela," I snapped under my breath.

"Sweet Elena, you will be used to your full potential…and help me complete my task," and she was gone.

"Not likely," and I ran to catch up with the young master and Sebastian…

**Hey everyone! What do you think? Angela is back…and she wants Elena to help her. What could Elena be used for? You'll have to wait and find out :) What do you think of her joining the same rank as Sebastian as Ciel's bodyguard? Remember, thanks for continuing to read my story and I'll have the next chapter up soon :) Please review **


	10. Chapter 10

The young master stopped to look behind him as I ran to them. He put his hand out to me and I took it gently. It was a friendly gesture, nothing of a romantic nature. He loved Lady Elizabeth, and she loved him with more than her very heart. I wondered briefly if he knew that. The doors were open and I gasped in surprise as I saw the Crystal Palace for what it was. The glass looked clear and if it weren't for the panes, I would have thought I was outside. Ciel brought me past a few shops before I spotted a tree planted in the ground.

"This place is beautiful," I whispered as I craned my neck to see everything.

"Not when you're here as a comparison," Soma whispered to me.

"Thank you Prince," I replied and hid my face to blush in private.

In all my life, my father had been the only one to call me beautiful. My mother had thought I was lovely in what I wore but I had always been lovely. To be told by a prince that you were beautiful and he wanted to marry you…it was a massive compliment. At the tree, Sebastian turned on our little group to catch our attention. Ciel held me tight, Soma stood on my other side as everyone else crowded in to hear what Sebastian was about to say.

"Well, I have certain preparations to make. I must excuse myself," and Sebastian walked away.

"You can do it, Sebastian!" Bard called out.

"Well good luck!" Finny cried out with a smile plastered on his face.

"Ah!" and I saw Prince Soma leave as he ran off to the right of our group.

"I wonder where he's going," I whispered, my eyes looking everywhere after I had said that much.

"It's not our concern. Come," and we walked towards the crowds. People were selling jewellery and clothes. One stand in particular caught my attention.

"Sir, can we please have a closer look?" I asked Ciel and he shrugged.

We saw golden broaches of exotic quality but my eyes were always drawn to a silver pendant. It had a moon, crescent in shape with nothing more than that. The chain was short and silver with the moon glowing slightly.

"You are admiring the moon?" the salesperson said to me.

"Admiring," I replied, "not buying. May I ask…where did you find such an item? I feel I've seen it before."

"It came from Houndsworth," he replied but he looked worried.

"I know where it came from," I said softly as I looked up at him, "I just wonder where you found it. The last time I saw this, it was on my mother's wrist, as a bracelet."

"You liar!" the man snapped at me.

"The chain was always far too long for her neck so she wrapped it around her wrist. My father gave it to her, told her he would transform the sun into the moon for her. So, where did you find it?"

"Get away from my stall, you brat!" he snapped.

"You're a thief," I said, "I've seen you around the village quite often. I never thought you'd be selling people's possessions in London though. Do you remember your son Scott?"

"Scott?"

"Oh yes, he got little Annie Halford pregnant and then married her. Now," I put a hand to my chin, "imagine if word got out that their wedding was of the shotgun variety."

"Elena Hamilton, I should have expected as much!" he spat at me.

"Now, how did you acquire that necklace?"

"Take it!" he snapped. He threw it to me and I smiled. He cursed me as I left and I returned to Ciel's side.

"What was that about?" he asked as Scott's father packed up the stall.

"Nothing, he just lost his cool," I touched the necklace, "can someone put this on me?"

Bard put it on my throat and we saw a presenter get up on stage.

"Is he the man from the frost fair?" I asked Ciel.

"It appears so," Ciel answered as we stepped closer until we were in the first row. The servants went to the middle and stayed there.

"Thank you all for waiting! Welcome to the curry festival and the best curry that London can offer!" the presenter called out.

Horns sounded and I spotted the contestants. There were four non-descript men in chefs outfits, Agni stood closest to them with Sebastian standing beside Agni. They all looked rather calm and collected. The judges could also be seen and I spotted the Viscount Lord Druitt.

"God, this guy again," Lau commented.

"Attention seeker," Ciel muttered and I covered my mouth to laugh.

"And now! Let the cooking begin!" the presenter called out.

Everyone heard softer music and people turned around. Ciel watched as people left a gap in the middle where a rug was rolled out in bright red. It had a gold fringe. We all turned, wondering where this rug had come from when we spotted a man dressed in a white suit and a woman dressed in black. She looked about my size and I must have looked confused.

"Ah, her Majesty!" Ciel said, sounding shocked.

Her face was covered by a black veil which I took it to mean she was in grieving. I had dressed like that while doing messages for Lord Berrymore. People would comment but it meant nothing considering it was my way of paying respect to my dead family.

"The Queen?" I asked Ciel softly, "I thought her being here was a rumour?"

"It seems the rumour was true," Lau whispered.

"Oh my word, our gracious Queen and the mother of England, our Queen Victoria!" the presenter called out.

The people around us started muttering and commenting under their breath. Other statements were louder than some comments before the Viscount started the English anthem. Ciel sung along with everyone else but when I looked around, I spotted that Bard, Lau, RanMao, Agni nor Sebastian weren't singing. I didn't know the words so I stayed quiet and clasped my hands in front of me. The blue dress felt softer than my old maid's outfit and when I put my hands at my sides, I felt the metal baton. My insurance that I was alright and I could protect myself and the young master. There was a chair near one set of kitchens where the white suit man put her Majesty in.

"Her Majesty bids me tell you," the man said softly, "I am so sorry, I've been unable to appear before you. However, I am now in such perfect health that I may even enjoy curry again. My late husband was extremely fond of curry as well. I look forward to your food."

The crowd erupted in cheers for her and I was certain that the statue I had seen at the Frost fair had been rounder and taller than the woman now claiming to be the Queen. I would have placed her at my age, but maybe her face was the same. Grief had a way of affecting people in different ways. Maybe hers resulted in a massive loss in weight…and height?

"And with that! Alle Cuisine!" the presenter called out.

I watched as Agni undid his bandaged hand to work on the curry. It seemed when he used that hand, he was a force to be reckoned with. He had done that in our fight on the street. He was quick at picking out spices and such that unless you were watching him, you'd miss it. I turned my attention to see Sebastian was doing the same. He seemed to be going at the same speed as Agni. I looked around and spotted Harold West Jebb looking perplexed that Sebastian was that good. He had considered having Agni as his winning ticket.

I looked back to see Sebastian dropping chocolate squares into the curry. That looked…disgusting. I couldn't bring myself to think it would be nice. Maybe it added flavour? I couldn't be sure as I had never had curry except for those two spoonfuls in the kitchen that morning. That wasn't much to make me a judge on the matter. What made a good curry? Was there some spice that meant instant perfection?

"What an interesting choice," Lau commented as he hung from RanMao.

"Damn!" Ciel muttered, "what the hell is he doing?"

Sebastian turned to smirk at the master but the way he did, it made it look like he'd heard Ciel mutter. Agni looked at the two before he went looking through the crowds. He was looking for his master, and his master had left our group a half an hour ago. Agni grabbed a blue lobster and I only knew it was a lobster as someone stated that much. It looked exquisite and the Viscount jumped from his seat when he saw the thing. It was like someone had stuck a pin on his chair. Agni chopped the creature up but I returned to see Sebastian making some bread. It was then that the presenter came back on stage to say, "Time up!"

"And now for the judging!" the presenter called out, "first we have Parsin Tubbs beef curry!"

"The beef is thickly cut and served in generous portions, I say not a bad recipe," one judge commented.

"But the dullness of the flavour makes this a disgrace. A professional chef, using curry powder."

The next chef gave out his dishes and the judges tasted a piece.

"Your company blends its own spices, correct?" the Viscount asked.

"Yes, they do!" the chef answered.

"Interesting," was the reply, "there's a particular scent in here that I like."

"But if that particular scent stands out," another judge commented, "that means the whole dish is out of balance."

"Well, we can give them credit for trying," the Viscount said.

"Next! Harold West and company!"

"I am happy to present my curry," Agni said as he put it in front of the judges, "seven types of curry with blue lobster."

"So vividly colourful!" the judge commented, "hmm, delicious! Perfect sweetness and the taste of butter melting on your tongue!"

"Not only that, he has given us seven varieties of curry."

"Oh!" the Viscount seemed to be having an episode, "Oh, this is you. The beautiful woman I met at the ball that night. The seven jewels that adorn your neck; the brilliant gold broach, the perfectly matching bracelets, faux pearls and sapphire, the garnet choker, the lovely cameo, and on your finger a ring of diamonds and emeralds. All showing off your natural beauty. My love! You stole my heart right then."

"Extraordinary praise, perhaps his victory has been assured but we have one more competitor yet to go!" the presenter called out, "from the Funtom company."

"I hope you enjoy what I have to offer," Sebastian said as he lifted the lid of the tray he held.

"That's curry!" the judge cried out.

Oh, what do you think you're playing at?!" the judge snapped.

"No! Frying!" the judges cried.

This seemed odd to everyone in the audience, and the servants cried out that he shouldn't do that. I had never prepared curry so I couldn't say what was wrong and what was right.

"They're all ready now. This is Funtom company curry," and Sebastian put buns in front of the judges.

"Funny, I don't see any curry," a judge commented.

"Hold on a moment," the Viscount whispered, "look at it."

"What's that?"

"Curry on the inside."

"The Funtom company presents our special brand of curry, behold," Sebastian said, "the curry bun!"

"Oh dear me! This is wonderful!" a judge cried out, "the bread covering the curry is crunchy yet fluffy giving the dish a gradience of taste."

"What's better is its structure which traps all the flavour of the curry, cut it open and it's all there!"

"Oh!" the Viscount was having another fit… "you are the lovely young maiden I met at the soiree. By day you appear to be a twittering robin but then night falls and I see your beautiful face. Your true face. I want you badly, I want to embrace you my love!"

Ciel shivered beside me and I looked for the threat but there was none. I wondered what gained that reaction.

"Yet another rave review. I think we really have a contest!"

"The judges will now need a little bit of time for deliberation. And in the meantime, the guests can enjoy any curry they like!"

People were running around to try any dish. The servants of the Phantomhive manor grabbed some of the curry buns to inhale.

"I notice that her Majesty is eating nothing," Lau commented, "isn't she one of the judges?"

"I'm sure she's avoiding the curry because of her fragile health. But maybe she'll try those in top contention. Of course, her decision is sure to influence the judges. The Queen ultimately decides who wins the Royal Warrant."

I left Ciel's side and MeyRin saw me. She turned to hand me a curry bun which I took in my gloved hands. It was warm to the touch so I bit into it. It was sweet and strong, the flavour danced on my tongue that I couldn't help but feel happy. I ate the bun and then turned. Ciel was still gone so I decided to go look for him. I found him as he was walking back to the tasting area.

"You went looking for me?" he asked when he saw me standing there.

"I am your bodyguard," I replied, a hand over my heart, "I merely followed to make sure you were alright."

"Good," he answered, "has the Queen tasted anything yet?"

"I didn't see when I came out to look for you, Lord Phantomhive, but…"

"But?" Ciel asked.

"Don't consider me acting out…she just doesn't seem like the Queen I saw at the Frost Fair…"

"She was ill for quite some time after her late husband Albert died. It could have affected her that way," and I nodded.

We arrived back as everyone gasped. Ciel ran forward to determine the cause of this when we saw Sebastian giving the Queen a curry bun. This could determine the winner of the contest. She had one gloved hand as the other glove lay draped across her lap. The curry bun was posed over her heart with a bite already taken from it. The man had leaned down as if she was speaking with him and only him. Sebastian stood at his kitchen with his back to us.

"The Queen says," the man announced, "you have created something a child could eat without the use of a knife or a fork. In doing so, you have reinforced a necessary equality between our nation's children and its adults. For that, I thank you. Well done, you have contributed to our great country sir. Her Majesty is truly appreciative."

"Don't make me laugh. How you flatter yourself. Equality? The future? Easy prospects for a Queen of a rich country to speculate on. But what do you even know?" a woman said. She was the picture image of the woman I had seen sleeping when I had helped Ciel escape via the wall.

"Mina? What are you doing?" Harold West asked the woman.

So this was Mina? The girl Prince Soma was looking for? She had such hatred that she reminded me of a man from our village. He had hated anything that Lord Berrymore had done which meant the Berrymore Hound had dealt with him before his threats to kill Berrymore became real.

She started attacking people and throwing others away. I put my hand up to push Ciel back, towards Sebastian. The Viscount was dropped when a man was thrown at him and I saw Mina move closer. I reached under my skirt for the baton and flicked it out.

"Master," I whispered, "stay here."

I ran forward to attack Mina as she turned to go for Ciel at that moment. I blocked her hits with the baton, seeing her like a wild animal. She caught my bodice and lifted me off my feet but I kicked out at her, using the baton to do a flip and right myself. She screamed as she went for me again. She had a strange aura around her and I knew this was her hatred.

"Elena!" and I turned to see Ciel was about to be attacked by more people. I used the baton to hit Mina to the floor before I ran for Ciel. A man grabbed my waist and squeezed. I screamed and kicked him but he didn't let go. I shortened the baton and hit him across the face with it. He let go with a hiss and I ran to stand in front of Ciel.

"Well, what do you think of that my lord? It appears Kali has risen," Sebastian said as he entered our little circle.

"If the story is correct, Kali carried around a demon's head," Ciel stated, "what say you? Want to dispel the legend. I order you to stop Kali!"

"Indeed my young Lord," Sebastian answered.

Sebastian left to go for Mina/Kali and I turned in our little group to view the people around us. They each wanted to snuff out the young master as he was filled with hatred and greed. The same could be said about anyone. No one was completely pure of heart.

"She is full of hatred!" another person said from my right, "snuff out the unclean!"

"Allow me to snuff you out!" I snapped as I extended the baton.

I hit a man who reached out for Ciel and another who went for me. I looked around and shook my head. I put my baton down in my dress pocket and touched Ciel's arm. He looked to me and I smiled. I dropped a little and put my hands down.

"I'll end this," I whispered, "but you can't be here."

"Elena-"

"Bard!" I yelled and the blond turned to look at me, "catch Ciel!"

"Ciel," I whispered, "I'm going to throw you over. Stay safe, and take a step," and he did as I asked.

I launched him up and Bard caught him. I looked around the group now watching me. I laughed softly as I put my fists up. Two men came for me and I hit them away. With the boy gone, I could move more freely and knocked my opponents to the floor. But I missed a few and they picked me up. One man caught my throat and lifted me up into the air. I looked around and spotted the Queen watching, Ciel was standing near her with Bard and Finny as I gasped for air.

"Snuff out the unclean, snuff out the unwanted, snuff out the unnecessary!" the man holding me snapped.

"Not…my…time…to…die!" I gasped out.

"Lady!" a voice called and the man let go of me. I dropped to the floor and spotted Agni.

"Are you alright, Elena?" he asked.

"I'll live," I answered as I stood and took my baton out.

He helped me get rid of the others surrounding our group. I looked around and spotted a chef going for Ciel's back.

"Lift me?" I asked Agni and pointed to Ciel.

"Jo Agne," he answered and put his hands down as I had with Ciel. I put my foot down and he threw me up. I turned in a ball before I landed behind Ciel and hit the man trying to strangle him. I looked to Finny and he laughed.

"Sit on him," I said softly as I looked around us.

"Okay!" Finny said with a laugh as he did as I requested.

"Young master," I asked, "these people…why them?"

"Them?" he looked confused.

"Why them and not everyone else? What makes them different?"

"Did they have anything to eat?" he asked Bard.

"Yeah…they ate that French chef's food," and they pointed to the overturned table.

We walked over slowly and I spotted that chef's food. I picked up the last plate and took a taste before I coughed. I had tasted this once before and Angela had given it to me.

"Angela," I snapped as I looked around for the woman.

"Angela?" Ciel asked.

"She gave me this spice once. I did this," and I pointed to the people around me, "it was her hope that Berrymore would kill me. But he saw it as an opportunity. Have something filled with hatred kill as swiftly as the Hound."

"You've had this before?" Ciel asked as he took a step back.

"I was grieving," I said, "I'm not anymore."

I pushed them back towards the Queen for protection. Bard picked Finny up and grabbed Ciel's arm to bring him closer to the Queen. I ran to Agni and Sebastian. They were attacking people so I joined the fight. People came for my skirt but I caught them with the baton. Sebastian knocked anyone who grabbed me as Agni did. More people were becoming infected with this hatred and I looked around for another weapon. This baton was great but not if you wanted to stop the people. I threw the baton towards the Queen and the man caught it. I used my feet to hit out at people, staying near the Queen and Ciel. My priority was Ciel…and right now, I was fighting with everything I could. My hands stung when they connected with jaws, my shoes were falling apart on my feet as people threw knives at me.

"That's hardly fair," I shouted at the man facing me, "I'm just a girl…"

I ran at him and he lashed out at me. He caught my arm as I kicked his chest. He leaned back and caught my foot before swinging me towards the Queen. The man caught me as I cursed under my breath.

"I'll kill you for ruining my dress!" I screamed at him after I had righted myself.

"Snuff out-" and my fist connected with his nose.

"I can't wear this now!" I snapped as I kicked his gut, "git!"

I walked back to Ciel and smiled before turning my back on him and the Queen to look at any threats. This was not how I had planned on spending the day. I sighed as a woman went for me. She grabbed my hair and pulled me away from Ciel.

"Not happening!" I snarled as I pulled back and kicked her in the knee.

"You are full of hatred!" the woman snapped.

"Spare me the lecture," I muttered

I returned to Ciel and saw people were going for the Queen now. The man seemed to laugh behind me but I was watching it unfold. There was a woman charging towards us who I recognised as Mina. She was going for the Queen, and Soma ran to protect Ciel and her. He stood there and I recognised it from the statue. He wanted to be Shiva and restore Mina to peace. He seemed so determined…until Mina tripped on some blue lobster.

"Mina forgive me!" Soma cried out as he switched the role of Kali and Shiva. Did Soma need to be restored to peace? He had looked fine to me.

"Sebastian! The curry buns! Feed them some of the buns you made!" Ciel ordered.

"Certainly," Sebastian answered, "Elena, protect the young master."

Sebastian started throwing the curry buns into people's mouths and they seemed to calm in an instant. There was no more hatred, no greed after they returned to normal. Sebastian had to stuff the buns into the faces of the people I had knocked onto the floor. People lost that cruel aura and looked exhausted. Mina fell to the floor with unconsciousness. The man with the Queen turned his attention to Ciel.

"The Queen bids me tell you," the man said, "the goodness of your curry buns has defeated the evil of the demon spice and healed those it had afflicted. And therefore, the winner of the Royal Warrant has been decided. The winner is the Funtom Company with their curry buns."

I turned to see Ciel watching everyone trying to get up. They were exhausted and the man who had ripped my dress came up to us slowly. I put Ciel further behind me as the man bowed to me.

"I am sorry miss, for attacking you," he said as he left us.

"You protected me," Ciel whispered and I looked at him.

"I'm your bodyguard," I whispered, "its my job. You are my priority, Ciel Phantomhive."

I put my hand over my heart and bowed to him. He walked forward to catch my arm. He lifted me up and since I was a step lower, he was taller than me.

"You're hurt," and I looked at my arm.

"Were you?" I asked him and he shook his head, "these will heal. I'm alive."

"The Queen wishes to know where you found this bodyguard of yours," the man asked.

"Houndsworth," Ciel answered, "on the job to dispel her Highness's worries about the deaths of the people there."

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Elena Hamilton," I answered as I bowed to the Queen.

"I have heard that name before," the man said.

"My family died in Houndsworth," I supplied and he nodded.

I looked down at my shoes and realised my toes were poking out. I unbuckled them and took my feet out. I lifted the boots to look at but they were ruined. I put them in the bin before I returned to our little group.

"Excuse me," I caught the man's attention, "I believe I threw a baton to you."

"Ah yes," and he pulled it from his waistcoat to hand to me, "were your intentions to harm the Queen?"

"I couldn't attach it to its harness while being attacked."

I lifted my skirts a little and put the baton back to the harness. I tied it up and fixed my clothes the best I could. The man put his hand out to me and I took it.

"Ash Landers, butler to the Queen," he introduced himself.

"Elena Hamilton, bodyguard to Ciel Phantomhive," I repeated for him.

"The Queen wishes for me to give you this," and Ash showed he had taken off his suit jacket. He threw it over me and I put my arms through the holes and he buttoned it up for me.

"The dress was that bad?" I asked and he shrugged.

"The seams of your corset were showing," he answered, "her Majesty wants all her subjects to be clothed appropriately. She understands the circumstances that led to your dress being ripped and bid me to tell you, your service to her Guard Dog will not go amiss. She wishes to offer you a position with her."

"As what?" I asked.

"Her bodyguard," Ash explained and I smiled. I looked over everything that had happened today. I could see Sebastian with Agni and Prince Soma. People were being brought to the hospital for their exhaustion. I looked over MeyRin, Bard and Finny to see them helping people up. When they saw me looking at them, they waved to me with a smile. I then looked to Ciel. He looked like he was about to lose far more than he could. I leaned forward and caught his hand in mine.

"I believe," I answered, keeping my eyes on Ciel, "I have a perfectly good job with Lord Phantomhive. I would not forfeit what I have been given since coming to London."

"Which is?"

"Hope," I said as I looked at the Queen, "I have gained hope and a family. It may not seem like it, but when you are without something for so long…it comes as a shock to have it given to you. The Phantomhives have become my family and with them, they have given me something better than love. They have given me hope for the future I had believed was non-existent."

"The Queen is sorry to hear that," Ash said.

"Thank you for the gracious offer, your Majesty," I bowed to her, "but I believe I should help the others."

I turned on my heel and helped Sebastian clear up the people with Soma. Soma commented on my suit coat but I shrugged the comments off. Once everyone was safely on their way home or the hospital, Ciel joined us. He was holding an award that stated Funtom was the winner of the Royal Warrant. He looked me over before he walked over to the flowerbed and Soma joined him.

"And thank you, your household has taught the prince and me many things. What would we have done without you?" Agni asked.

"Please lift your head. I had my own reasons for my actions. You have absolutely no reason to thank me. The Gods you believe in are Kali and Shiva, they were able to realise their mistakes through mutual pain, just like you and Soma. You see the old story is true, without pain we cannot grow."

"I have re-learned my teachings from an Englishman; that is quite embarrassing."

"Nationality is irrelevant," Sebastian said, "all places and all times are essentially the same. Human nature is a static thing."

"Yes, I understand," Agni answered, "it is just as the sunsets over the Ganges River and the Thames are equally beautiful."

I was standing nearer the butlers that I missed when Soma threw himself on Ciel. He hugged him tight and sobbed into his coat. It made me laugh gently.

"I'm very glad we came to England, my prince and I made friends ideally suited to us," Agni said.

"A friend?" Sebastian asked, "Interesting. No one has referred to me as that. You sir are the first."

"Go find a handkerchief!" Ciel yelled.

I moved to the young master and plucked the handkerchief from Ash's coat to give to Prince Soma. He pulled away to wipe himself up as Ciel looked disgruntled.

"Young master," I said, catching his attention, "will go back to the townhouse now?"

"Yes," he answered as he put his arm out to me and I took it.

Our group waved goodbye to the Prince and Agni but Soma ran after us and pulled me back. I was shocked at first and missed it when he kissed me. He held my face gently but his hands weren't soft. His lips were nice but I had seen this man throw tantrums as if it were no one's business. I had seen him beat a three year old in a tantrum fit. When he pulled away, he kissed me on my forehead before he put a small package in my open hand.

"Please don't forget me," he asked and I shook my head.

"I don't believe I could," I answered.

He ran back to Agni and I turned to return to my group. Ciel had gotten into his carriage and Sebastian was waiting for me. He gave me a hand up before he got in himself and sat beside me. I opened my hand to view the package and saw it was pretty paper. It was taped so I ran my nails along it to open it. Inside was a bracelet. It was silver with three silver baubles. It had a fastener and the baubles were filled with a gem in the middle. All three had a sapphire style stone.

"I believe there's a note," Sebastian said as he brought it to my attention. I looked down at the wrapping and saw they were the note.

_Dearest Elena,_

_When I first saw you, you were dressed in a blue dress fighting my countrymen. You had the aura of an angel and I knew at once, you were the one for me. I had to have you but you foiled my plans at every turn. It was because of that, I knew you would never leave Ciel's side to come back to India with me and be my bride. So please, I give you this bracelet as to remember me. The blue is a little darker than your dress…_

_I hope to see you again and hope it is under better circumstances._

_Prince Soma Asman Kadar, the 26__th__ son of the King of Bengal._

I walked into the house beside Ciel when we returned. Sebastian put me in my room and helped me out of my ruined clothes. No one commented on my stockinged clad feet and I didn't bring their attention to it. I allowed him to bring me down to my corset and clean out the healing cut on my arm. He wrapped it and before he put me in a nightdress.

"I think you might benefit from sleeping now," and he put me in bed.

"Elena?" a voice asked.

I opened my eyes and looked around and remembered where I was. I lifted up the gun I was holding and pointed it at the target MeyRin had assembled for me. I took a deep breath and aimed. Sebastian touched my shoulders before he wrapped his arm around my throat.

"Consider that target the young master. I am his sole protector and you have to kill him. But I'm in your way, how will you hit your target?"

I looked at the target and felt Sebastian's breath on my neck. The young master walked in at that point and sat by the piano to view this training.

"How will you hit your target?" Sebastian asked again.

"I would hurt or immobilize you, and then shoot the target," I explained.

"Then do that," he said, "I am the protector of that target."

I raised the gun in my hand and went to hit Sebastian on the head. He moved his hand to catch mine before it hit him and he laughed.

"Try again," he said at my ear.

"How long have you two been training?" Ciel asked.

"The last two weeks," I answered, "this is my first day with a gun."

"We received a letter from the contractors," Ciel lifted a letter, "they are refusing to restore the castle as they are having issues with ghosts."

"Ghosts sir?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, ghosts. They refuse to continue while the ghosts are still there. We will be going there tomorrow. Elena, you will be travelling as well. Wear normal clothes, if you have any."

"I have a cream dress, pink dress, a dark blue dress and a dark green dress."

"We will be staying at the castle so bring nightwear. Sebastian, we need to discuss this further."

"Yes, my young Lord," he said as he released me.

The pair walked off, leaving me facing the target. I lifted the gun and shot the target, seeing the gun smoke as I put it down.

"Bull's eye," I whispered as I left the room to pack for our trip.


	11. Chapter 11

I was dancing lightly across the floor to the gramophone. It was early morning and the earl was in his bath. As Sebastian was with him, I considered this a reprieve for the time being. I turned my head a little to face the door when I saw it was closing. Had it opened?

"It must be a draft," I whispered to myself.

Hands took mine and started to twirl me, holding me close to the body and turning me with them. I looked at the face and saw Sebastian. He was waltzing with me and in the corner, at his desk, was the young Earl Phantomhive. Sebastian turned me gently, my dress flowed around me and I was reminded of when I had first been taught to dance. My father had lifted me up and put my feet over his shoes. My mother turned on the gramophone and he would twirl me around the room, my black hair turning as he did. Those were my good memories…the ones before my mother got sick, my father had to find more work and I was hired as a maid. Those were the days were Father would simply call me, "Ellie".

"Sweet Ellie," he would say as he turned me, "will you ever be a debutante?"

"I don't know Father," I had replied.

It was then that everything had gone downhill; from my tenth birthday onwards. I had been a farmhand from nine and when I was thirteen, my mother had told me to stay with her. She was scared one day I wouldn't return to her. So I left the farm I had been tending to and at fourteen, Berrymore had hired me.

"Elena," Sebastian said and I was pulled from my memories and returned to the present.

I pulled away from Sebastian and curtsied to him before I faced the young master. He had watched our dance with mild amusement but now that it was over, it was time for the childish affairs to end.

"We will be leaving for Ludlow Castle in the afternoon," Sebastian told me and I nodded, "the young master has his lessons for today. He has geography with Mr White and dance instructions with a Madam Nielson. After those lessons have concluded, we will be leaving the manor."

"Alright, is there anything I can get you, young master?" I asked.

"No," he answered and motioned for me to leave.

"Very good, my young lord," I said as I left the room and hummed into my room. Ciel had requested I be put in the room opposite his, as his bodyguard. I opened my bedroom door and picked out a medium sized trunk. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out the new corsets, a dark blue nightdress and matching robe, and new boots. I looked over my dresses before I spotted the dark blue one with a white ribbon around the waist with white ruffles down from the back. I put that in the case and decided that the pale pink dress I wore now was enough. The bracelet from Soma peeked out on my wrist as I packed. I wondered if I would need a ball-gown and decided if I had needed one, Sebastian would have told me.

When I was finished, I grabbed my pink coat and brought my things down to the kitchen to keep them safe. I spotted Finny outside with Pluto, both of them trimming the garden so I went to the library to find a book to read while I waited.

Ciel had told me I was welcome to the library so long as I kept the books safe. I had been so flustered I couldn't stop saying, "yes sir!" until he left the room. I walked to the shelf closest to me and ran my fingers along their spines before I picked one at random. It was a history book about King Edward and his brother Prince Richard. I took it to a chair and read it carefully, absorbing the words as I read. I had lost track of time when I heard my name being called.

"Elena!" and the library door was snapped open by MeyRin.

"MeyRin, are you okay?" I asked as I put the book back, "is the master?"

"Madam Nielson is demanding you go to the ballroom!" and she wiped her eyes carefully.

"Alright," I said as I left the room.

I jogged to get there a little faster and found myself in the middle of an argument. The elderly woman, who I assumed was Madam Nielson, was telling Ciel he had little or no dancing ability. Sebastian wasn't there and I wondered what that meant when the woman spotted me.

"You must be Elena Ham?" she asked as I stepped further into the room.

"Elena Hamilton, at your service," I curtsied to her, "Madam, the young maid MeyRin was very flustered and said I was ordered to be here."

"The boy refuses to dance with me or the butler. I heard him tell that no good butler of his that you were to stay wherever you were. Now that you're here, you can be his partner."

"His-" and she grabbed my hand and planted me in front of the young master.

I was slightly taller than he was but that was down to the boots I had decided to wear that day. I undid the buckles so I was a little closer to eye-level so our eyes met. I threw my boots towards the door and curtsied to him.

"Now Ciel, she has curtsied, you bow," Nielson said.

He bowed to me and I put my hand out.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Phantomhive," I said.

Madam Nielson handed me a fan so I could put it in front of my face. That seemed rather rude.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of speaking before," Ciel replied.

"Elena Hamilton of Houndsworth," I supplied, "but I doubt you needed to be reminded. You are after all the Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"I see you already know who I am," he said as he kissed my hand.

"I can also see true…innocence in your expression," and I leaned a little closer to whisper, "I can see your distaste of having to do this. Shall I throw a fit?"

I pulled away, catching his nod and crossed my arms. Nielson moved to tell me not to do that as I stuck my tongue out.

"He doesn't know me!" I sobbed, "how can I dance with a complete stranger?!"

"Elena," Nielson begged.

"I may not be high in society…but…" and I rubbed my eyes, "I do know my place!"

I dropped to the ground to act like Soma. Nielson dropped to comfort me and I saw Ciel looking both relieved and amused.

"Oh Master," and we all turned to see Sebastian, "I was hoping to keep Elena away."

"The dance instructor got her," Ciel explained.

"Up," and Nielson got me to my feet, "you will dance with Ciel right this instant!"

I pouted before I put my hands out to him. He took one of my hands and lifted it while the other he put on my waist. I put my hand at his waist and the music started. He stepped on my foot more than once but I didn't complain. I wasn't sure how much time went by before I saw a hand fall on Ciel's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Sebastian asked and Ciel put me out to him.

Sebastian twirled me around the room slowly and I noticed the teacher was gone.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"I took over your lesson half an hour ago," Sebastian said, "she was requesting that you dress in something formal."

"Please tell me we are leaving soon?" I asked and he nodded.

He let me go and bowed to me before I curtsied.

"Meet us both at the door in ten minutes," he said as he looked down at his pocket watch, "we will leave then."

* * *

The carriage drove through the battlements of Ludlow Castle. I leaned closer to the glass to see the small moat that once was used to protect the castle. Sebastian was driving the carriage so I was alone inside with Ciel. He seemed to be saying things about the builders but I didn't know what to think. Were there ghosts? Why would they stay here?

The carriage came to a stop and moments later, Sebastian had opened the carriage doors for Ciel and myself. I looked at the castle with a type of awe. It must have looked extraordinary when it had been as alive as a building could be. This had once hosted parties and soirées.

"Pathetic!" Ciel snapped, "are these contractors children? Cancelling construction because of some ghosts. There's no such thing. They can't-"

"You seem a little unsure of that," Sebastian said, sounding a little cheerful.

"Oh be quiet," Ciel muttered, "let's wrap this up and go home."

"Of course," Sebastian replied.

Sebastian opened the front door and put Ciel in first and then me before he followed. The hall was dark but with the door open, you could see the curtained walls. There was a portrait on the walls with a picture of two young boys. I recognised it from the book I had read.

"King Edward and his brother Richard," I said as I touched the frame.

"Is it a replica?" Ciel asked as the front door slammed shut.

We were enveloped in darkness before the candles started lighting. I walked forward to find out why this part of the castle was lit. I was ahead of the group, being careful of my dress near the candle stands. There was a rug on the floor that looked beautiful…but it was dusty. The candles were decorated with spider threads that it seemed sad to detach the spiders. There was a long table set at the end of the rug with two chairs facing our doorway. A fireplace was to my right but it was as dusty as the rug. With the candles lit, it showed the age of the building.

"Who gave you three vagrants permission to enter this castle?" a detached voice asked.

"So that's it? A travelling minstrel is squatting here," Ciel commented as he stepped ahead of me.

"You dare insult me?" the voice asked, "me? The king of all England? I am Edward the fifth."

"This doesn't make any sense," Ciel whispered to the two of us.

"It appears ghosts do exist. Approximately 400 years ago, on the verge of his coronation, Edward the Fifth was confined to the Tower Of London, along with his little brother Richard. They say the two were eventually murdered by jealous relatives. This castle is where the brothers spent time when they were younger. I'd venture to guess that their souls returned."

"Hmm, it may have only been a few months, but he was still our king. I can't change that," Ciel answered.

"Understood, my Lord," Sebastian replied, "Elena, please make the introductions."

"Of course, Sebastian," I answered and stepped in front of our group, catching the king's attention.

"What are you whispering about?" King Edward asked.

"Your Majesty," I curtsied to him, "may I present the right honourable Lord Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis."

"And you are?" he asked.

"I am Elena Hamilton, Lord Phantomhive's maid." I answered; I didn't think they had bodyguards back in his time. Ciel walked forward and bowed to him.

"Please forgive my rudeness. I wasn't aware that your majesty was currently in residence."

"Fine, you're forgiven," the king said, "I don't get many guests after all."

"I am not a guest sire," Ciel replied, "in fact, my company actually owns this castle."

"Oh so you would be the new caretaker?" the king asked.

"Not exactly. If I may be frank sire, I'd like you to vacate the premises."

"You're trying to evict the king and his brother who have lived here for more than four hundred years?"

"Naturally, we will offer you compensation for the castle. I shall pay every regard to your wishes. I'm sure we can come to an amicable agreement," Ciel explained.

I looked around again before my eyes spotted the head of a little boy. He was what looked like seven or eight with blond hair. He wore orange which suited his face very nicely. He was holding a skull like it was a precious heirloom. He was watching me before he ran around the corner and straight towards me. With his one free hand he clutched my skirt and buried his face in the pink fabric.

"Marguerite!" the little boy cried, "please don't leave me again!"

"Marguerite?" I asked as I put my hand on the little boy's head, "Sebastian?"

"He may be referring to a nursemaid, a maid that would have taken care of him personally as a child," Sebastian explained.

"You are the exact image of her," and I looked to see Edward was watching me, "her hair and eyes."

"My name is…" I was trying to say anything over the little boy's sobs.

"Elena Hamilton," Edward stated, "and you look like Marguerite Devereaux."

"Marguerite?" the boy asked and I returned my gaze to his, "where did you go?"

"I…I work for Lord Phantomhive now," I whispered, "you don't need me anymore. You are such a big boy now."

"Well well, it seems my brother Richard has taken a liking to your maid and butler there," Edward said after a moment.

"They are my loyal servants," Ciel replied, "Sebastian Michaelis and Elena Hamilton, your Majesty."

"Marguerite! You must come with me. We would have so much more fun if you returned and brought the butler with you."

"Indeed, he seems to be quite an unusual butler and her, an exotic maid. I think this could become interesting," Edward said with a grin.

"Please….young Richard," I whispered to the boy, "I am not Marguerite. My name is Elena."

"Elena?" the boy asked, "I must have been mistaken."

"Oh no," I whispered as I dropped to my knees as the boy started to cry again, "please don't cry."

"I miss Marguerite," Richard whispered as I took a handkerchief from my dress pocket to dab his eyes, "she used to sing to me."

"I'll sing to you if you want," I whispered.

"Please?" he asked and I nodded.

I stood and put my hand out to him. I moved to the fireplace as things were moved around the room. I sat down as the fire was lit and Richard curled up on my skirt, his head on my legs as I stroked his face. I looked down at him as I sung a soft lullaby my mother had sung to me. The boy's tears stopped falling and he clutched my skirt a little tighter. It was a bad idea to form a bond with him, he was after all dead. But I had never been able to stand seeing a child crying. It broke my heart when I knew I could make that same child smile. I stroked his face with one hand as he held my other hand.

Once I had finished singing, I was humming to the boy that had appeared to have fallen asleep. I looked around and spotted Sebastian was watching me.

"Can you please bring him to his brother?" I asked and Sebastian nodded.

He picked the boy up gently as I stood and dusted my skirt down. Sebastian put the boy on a chaise lounge on the opposite wall as I re-joined our little group. Ciel was watching me as was Edward.

"You treat him the same as that lying Marguerite did," Edward commented.

"Lying?" I asked and he glared at me, "I apologise your highness."

"You are forgiven," he said, not answering the first question.

I spotted that there was a chess board in front of the king and Ciel. Ciel apparently had all the time in the world if he was able to play chess with a dead man. Sebastian was standing beside me, moving me a little closer to the king who didn't give us a second glance.

"If I win the game, you will turn over your butler to me. If you win, you can do whatever you like with the castle," Edward stated.

"Alright, I hope you don't regret it," Ciel replied.

"Let's make sure we both play fairly, otherwise it won't be fun, will it?" Edward asked.

"Yes I agree," Ciel commented.

I heard Richard waking up as the match commenced so I walked over to him. He looked like an angelic child as his eyes opened and he viewed me. What I had said earlier was gone from his memory. I knew this when he called me, "Marguerite!"

"Your highness," I replied, "you fell asleep."

"Oh," and he sat up to look at me.

"Your brother is playing chess with a Lord Phantomhive," I said in a low voice, knowing it carried to Ciel and Sebastian.

"Really?" and he got up and ran to the other chair at the table to view the match.

I took my spot by Sebastian again and put my hands over my heart. How could anyone kill a child? I had wondered that much in Houndsworth but the answer had always eluded me. How could anyone see it fit to kill or harm a child? Richard looked so young…and I knew he had faced far worse than Edward. Edward had been killed first but Richard had seen that and then been murdered himself.

"Excuse me," I whispered as I ran from the room and outside.

The door opened easily and I ran to a piece of the scaffolding to cough. I had felt certain I was going to get sick so I stayed there for a moment longer, bracing one hand against the metal. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve as I had used the handkerchief for Richard. I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the sky. I had always been like this when I thought about a child being hurt. I had never thought killing a child would solve anything. Maybe the relatives had viewed it as a way to stop the brothers ruling England. Killing Edward wouldn't have been enough, Richard would have been next.

"Marguerite?" Richard's voice called out and I looked to the doorway.

"I'm sorry, your highness, I felt a touch ill," I stood tall and fixed my dress.

"Do you want water?" he asked, "Brother won the match against the lord."

"Oh no," I ran back in as Richard did.

Richard ran straight for Sebastian to walk with him into the bowels of the castle. Edward was gone and had left Ciel in complete darkness. I took the box of matches I had stuffed into my pocket before we had left, and lit the candle stick I could move. I put the matches away and brought the candle to the young boy.

"Young master?" I asked and he looked shocked when he saw me, "do you wish to retire now?"

"Retire?" he asked and I nodded.

"I believe it is your normal time," I explained.

"Yes, the bags are with the carriage," he said and I nodded.

"I'll be right back, my young lord," and I put the candle stick down for him before I ran to the carriage. I grabbed his case. I picked it up slowly and went back to the earl. He was where I had left him.

"Marguerite!" Richard called out before he appeared, "brother wants you to put Phantomhive in the room opposite the library!"

"Your highness," I curtsied to him, "I work for Lord Phantomhive now. It has been a while since I have been in this castle, will you please show me the way?"

The little boy nodded and I picked the suitcase in one hand and went for the candle stick.

"I'll take the light," Ciel muttered in my direction and I nodded.

Richard showed us the room before leaving. I put the suitcase down and wondered where everything was. I closed the bedroom door and looked at the other room. There was a bath so I couldn't help but smile.

"Young master, will I run you a bath?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I lost," he whispered as he sat on the bed.

I left the door open and I ran the water. It was dirty for a moment before it ran clear. I put the plug in and ran the cold with the hot, keeping it at that until the bath was nearly full. I found clean towels and such which I put out for the young master. I returned to him and motioned that the bath was ready.

I helped him out of his clothes and let him seep into the bath. I put his clothes on a chair to wash in the morning and I knocked on his door.

"Are you alright sir?" I asked through the door and he answered, "yes."

I found his nightclothes and set them on the bed along with clean undergarments. I found a tray which I cleaned for his rings and eye-patch as I wasn't Sebastian. I wasn't sure how he prepared the earl for bed…

"Elena?" he called out and I went to the bathroom to find out what was wrong.

"Yes sir?" I asked as I got in.

"Sebastian washed my back," he explained.

"Very well sir," I replied as I pulled up the sleeves of my dress and undid my gloves. I found a cloth and rubbed it gently over his back. I ended up washing his sides and then his hair. He didn't say anything but seemed to be in a state of shock.

"I lost?" he questioned as I cleaned his arms.

I cleaned between his fingers and behind his ears before he stood and I put the towel on his shoulders. I gently patted his back down to dry and got him out of the bath. I dried the rest of him before I put him in his night shirt and took his rings and eye-patch and put them on the tray. I pulled back the blankets and tucked him in.

"You aren't a vicious soul," he commented as he put his head on the pillow.

"I try not to be," I whispered as I stood and took the candle stick.

"Please stay," he asked, "until I fall asleep."

"Of course, young master," I replied.

I knelt down on the floor and blew out the candles. It took twenty minutes of gentle humming before Ciel Phantomhive dropped off to sleep.

"Have pleasant dreams, master, may you find peace," I whispered as I stood and took his dirty clothes with me before closing his bedroom door behind him.

I lit the candles again and found my way down to the servants' rooms. I lit the fire and pulled out a cleaning bucket, and what reminded me of a cheese grater but on a larger scale which I put in the bucket. I set a kettle over the fire to boil water and I put Ciel's clothes aside. I found an iron and a clothes horse. I started with his shoes by polishing them.

"Brother asked for you," and I looked up to see Richard in the doorway, sleep in his eyes.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Phantomhive wouldn't put you as part of the deal. He said he wanted at least one servant with him on this trip. Marguerite?" the boy asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you happy?" Richard asked as I picked up the kettle and poured some of the water into the bucket and got cold water as well.

"Happy?"

"With Phantomhive?"

"Yes," I replied at once, "he has made me very happy."

Richard nodded before he left me. I knelt down and cleaned the young master's clothes, getting rid of dust and grit that had dared attach itself to the material. I found an object that flattened clothes so I put my ribbon from around my waist through it first before the master's shirt. With the water gone, I put them on the clothes horse before I finished. I took the clothes and put them outside to dry.

* * *

I had gotten three hours sleep, and that had been me propped against the table in the servants' room. I wiped my eyes and spotted Sebastian as he put a cup of tea on the table for me.

"It's six," he said to me and I nodded, "why did you sleep here?"

"I was…waiting," I yawned as I sipped the tea.

"Waiting?"

"For the master's clothes to dry," I yawned again.

I finished the tea before I retrieved the clothes. I put them through the presser to flatten them and then I ironed them. I put them together at eight.

"The king wants Lord Phantomhive to play another game of chess," Sebastian stated.

"I'll wake him now," I said as Sebastian put stuff on a tray for me.

"Here," and he put the master's clothes in a basket for me to carry on my arm.

"Thank you, Sebastian," I whispered and left the room as Richard was running in. He stopped when he saw me and shook his head before he went to speak with Sebastian. I got up the stairs and it was then Richard found me again.

"I'll open the door for you," he said.

He opened it before running away and I used my back to push it the rest of the way in. I put the tray down on the dressing table before founding a folding table. I put the food and drink at the foot of the bed and took the clothes out. I put them on the chair by the bedside table before I opened the curtains. The young master didn't wake up so I moved to his bed and gently touched his arm.

He opened his eyes quickly, and put a knife to my throat. Sebastian had told me about the young master's nightmares a week ago but I should have remembered now as I felt the blade catch a bit of my skin. A warm drop of blood dropped into the white of my dress and stained it.

"Get away from me!" he snarled as he pushed the blade a little harder.

"Young master," I whispered, feeling the bite of the blade, "it's Elena. It's time for you to wake up."

"I said to get away from me!" he repeated with venom.

"Very well," I replied as I pulled back, the blade following until I was out of his reach.

I bowed to him and left the room, putting my hand over the cut that was a little deeper this time. Not enough to kill me but enough that I would lose enough blood to make me lightheaded for the rest of the day. I walked slowly down to the kitchen and saw Sebastian was still there and Richard had joined him.

"Sebastian?" I croaked softly, "can you help me please?"

"Elena?" and he dropped what he was doing to bring me over to the table, "what happened?"

"Lord Phantomhive had a nightmare," I replied as he took my hand away from my neck to look at the cut.

He found another clean cloth and dampened it before running it along my neck. He found some way of sticking bandages around my neck to cover the cut. He cleaned my hands before finding me new clothes to dress in. He gave me a red dress that fell to the floor and the neck wrapped around my own in pretty lace. The sleeves were long and black gloves were retrieved to cover my burnt hands.

"There," he stated after he had gotten me dressed and a cup of tea, "that's the best I can do for you. What did he use?"

"A knife," I replied, "he left his gun on his bedside table back at the manor."

"Where did he get the knife from?" Sebastian asked as he searched the cabinets.

"There were knives on the greeting table where brother and Phantomhive played their chess match," Richard whispered as he touched my hand.

"He may have taken one, did he do anything odd?"

"When he opened his eyes, he was not fully…there, if you understand?" I asked and he nodded.

"He was still partially asleep," Sebastian supplied and I nodded.

"I better return to him. His tea will be cold if I put it off any longer," I stood and went back upstairs. Ciel was looking at the knife in his hands; a thin line of blood decorated its teeth as he spotted me in the doorway.

"You took your time," he muttered, "someone was in my room ten minutes ago."

"I'll deal with it as soon as you are dressed, young master," I answered.

"I want to know why they were in here!" he snapped at me, "I want to know what they wanted!"

"Yes my young lord," I replied as I poured him a cup of tea and got him dressed. He didn't comment about my new dress or the fact that I was a touch paler. I didn't bring up the matter as I waited for him to stand.

"The King wishes to play another game of chess with you, master," I kept my head bowed as at this angle; you could not see the bandages that decorated my neck.

"I'll find him, bring these things down to Sebastian," and he left me to pick up the tray of tea and food.

I brought it down to the kitchen to wash up. Sebastian was still there, though now he was ironing. Richard was gone and that left us there alone. My neck itched a little but I made no move to scratch it.

"He wants me to find the person who was in his room," I said to Sebastian.

"You did not tell him?"

"He was angry and staring at the knife. I hid the bandages so he wouldn't know," I replied.

"Marguerite!" Richard called, "Marguerite!"

"Yes, your highness?" I asked as I spotted him in the doorway with the skull.

"Will you find some flowers for me? The white ones?" he asked and I nodded.

I opened the back door and left the house. Flowers grew higher as I left the castle's battlements and I found myself in a field of daisies. I dropped to lie among them, my dress flattened around me as my hair formed a halo around my head. This was what I used to do with my father. He would call out to me as I lay among the flowers before he lay down beside me.

"Ellie," I whispered to myself, "how long has it been since I was called that?"

I stayed there until the sun was going down, picked over a hundred daisies and returned to the castle. Richard returned as I did and I gave him the basket with the flowers. He ran off smiling as he put his skull among the flowers. I spotted Sebastian putting food out on plates.

"I'll help you," I whispered as he gave me dishes to put out on the dining table. He got something that would alert the guest and the king that dinner was about to be served, but I walked up to the library and found both of the men there.

"Your highness, dinner has been prepared," I bowed and kept my eyes away from Ciel as Richard caught my hand.

"Oh brother!" Richard said, daisies hanging from his hat, "can Marguerite eat with us this once?"

"Marguerite?" Edward asked, "you are to eat with us at the table."

"Thank you, your highness."

Richard pulled me down to the dining room and put me sitting beside him. Sebastian brought out another plate of food for me and a glass for wine. Edward sat at the head of the table with Richard to his left and I was beside Richard to his left, a foot from him. He seemed to want 'Marguerite' to be in his company. Edward didn't like her but he tolerated me for Richard's sake. Ciel stood at his chair, waiting for someone to pull it out for him but no one would. I wouldn't stand at that moment as Richard was talking to me.

"Please sit, you don't have to stand on ceremony," Edward said to Ciel.

"Thank you, your majesty," Ciel responded as he pulled out his own chair.

"Today's dinner is hare, lovingly roasted with red currant jelly and some local leeks," Sebastian stated as he put the hare dishes in front of us all.

"We're eating a bunny!" Richard laughed and looked to me.

"Poor bunny," I mock wiped my eyes which made Richard laugh a little harder.

"I must ask our guest to mind his manners. Common curtsey dictates that you carry on a conversation with the person next to you," Sebastian said and I covered my mouth to giggle.

"No one's next to me! Honestly. How am I supposed to talk to them when they are sitting so far away?!" Ciel demanded.

"I wonder what our guest is making such a fuss about," Edward commented to me.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure my butler was behaving properly," Ciel replied…well shouted would be a better word.

"But I thought Sebastian was our butler now?" Richard asked the skull before he turned his curious eyes on me.

"Yes of course," Ciel replied.

"A glass of claret sire," Sebastian said as he poured the wine for Edward, Richard and myself.

"Now then, I propose a toast to our new friends and new butler," Edward raised his glass, along with Richard and myself.

"Me too!" Richard called out with glee.

"What's wrong? You're not drinking," Edward asked and I turned to see Ciel hadn't raised his glass. He was tapping it gently.

"Oh it's nothing," Ciel replied.

"Marguerite?" and I looked to Edward, "what happened to your neck?"

"It is nothing, your highness. I just got caught up in a bad dream," I whispered as I sipped my wine.

"You'll need new bandages," he commented.

"I will deal with it, your highness," Sebastian said as he eventually poured Ciel a glass of water.

"Why can they have wine?!" Ciel demanded.

"Another fuss?" Edward asked.

"No your majesty," Ciel replied gloomily.

"Marguerite?" Richard asked and I returned my attention to him, "I missed you."

He put the skull on my lap as he hugged me around my waist. I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his. If he weren't dead, he would have been a reason to wake up in the morning. I hummed gently under my breath as the boy yawned.

"Marguerite, put Richard to bed. I'll be up shortly," and Edward returned his attention to Lord Phantomhive.

I put the boy on his feet and handed him the skull. He took it slowly as he yawned and I brought him up to his room. I tucked him in and waited for him to fall asleep.

"You take such good care of him, though he is not yours, why?" and I turned to see Edward had followed me.

"I cannot stand the thought of hurting a child," I whispered as I ran my hand lightly over Richard's face, "I may not be the Marguerite he wants but I can be the Elena he requires."

"You look like her," Edward said as he neared the bed, "she betrayed us in the end."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"I don't know nor do I care to find out," he shrugged the subject off and left the room.

"She was my nursemaid," Richard whispered and I saw his eyes were open, "she was there since I could remember. Brother says she was with me when I was four. She had long black hair and eyes, the same as chocolate. She took care of me and sometimes, she would take care of brother."

"Do you know what happened?"

"She let the bad people in, and then she went away. I tried to find out why but there's nothing about her. It's been 400 years…I assumed she was dead until I saw you."

"Sweet Richard, please sleep now."

I kissed his forehead and tucked him back into bed. I walked down to the kitchen and saw I was alone. If Marguerite had been a nursemaid for Richard's life since he was four, she'd hardly give all that up. Sebastian had suggested jealous relatives had killed the boys…so I sighed and sat at the table. I closed my eyes and watched the moon…until I heard soft singing.

"Hello?" I asked as I turned around but there was no one there.

I got up and walked out of the kitchen, following the voice until I was outside Richard's bedroom. I rubbed my eyes when I saw the girl. She had long black hair that curled at the bottom. Her skin looked like porcelain and she was a small figure. She turned to the doorway and briefly looked at me but she touched Richard's head.

"Sweet Richard, you are safe. Your brother is safe, I won't allow anyone to hurt you…." And I leaned against the wall as I yawned. I would close my eyes and sleep for a little minute.

* * *

_"__Sweet Richard and brave Edward," I whispered to the two boys as I had for many years._

_"__Will you visit us in the morning?" Richard asked._

_"__Of course and every morning after," I kissed him lightly on the head._

_"__Will you stay until we fall asleep?" Richard asked._

_"__King Edward?" I asked, "do you wish for me to stay?"_

_"__It will please Richard," and I took that as a yes before I found a small stool and sat down, holding Richard's hand._

_"__Are we safe?" Richard asked._

_"__Sweet Richard, you are safe. Your brother is safe, I won't allow anyone to hurt you…"_

_The boys had gone to sleep when I stood. I heard shuffling from outside and decided to investigate. I opened the door and stepped out into the moonlight. I spotted the guard, a man named Fredrick, was talking to another man. It was not someone I recognised._

_"__Fredrick?" I called out and the man turned to look at me._

_"__Marguerite? What are you still doing here? You were meant to have gone home," he said and I saw he had his sword out, as did the other man._

_"__Fredrick? Is there a threat?" I asked as I took another step._

_"__You should go home now," Fredrick answered, "this is no longer your concern."_

_"__Fredrick!" I took a step back, "what are you planning?"_

_"__Richard the third will take the throne," he started walking up the stairs._

_"__But he…King Edward is next in line. The only way their uncle could….no Fredrick!" I cried._

_I put my body against the door to stop them from hurting the boys. Fredrick came up the stairs and sighed._

_"__You should have gone home, Marguerite. Now you can't leave here," and I felt the knife pierce my heart._

_"__Fredrick?" I asked as he threw me away and he walked in to kill the boys._

_"__I'm so sorry Richard…I tried," and I felt my eyes close and the eternal sleep captivated me…._

* * *

I was shaken awake and my heart was racing. I was in the hall of Ludlow Castle and I looked down at my hands. Marguerite hadn't betrayed them; she had tried to stop them from being murdered. She had died…and now I needed to prove that to Edward. He couldn't haunt this place, hating Marguerite when she had done nothing wrong. I looked up to see there was a person standing in front of me, touching my shoulder.

"I was ordered by the guest to retrieve you, Elena," Sebastian explained.

"I need your help!" he helped me to stand and I stood for a moment, "I need to prove Marguerite's innocence. Edward will go on hating her if he doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"That she was killed protecting them," I explained as I ran into the library. Ciel was standing there, looking annoyed as I ignored him and ran for the books.

"What are you looking for?" he asked as he joined me.

"A register," I explained, "I need….I need someone who was there to tell me…I know I'm going to regret this, but how can I get in contact with Greil?"

"Greil Sutcliff? I thought you wished to kill him?" Ciel commented.

"He mentioned cinematic records to me…I need to see something, anything about Marguerite Devereaux."

"Sebastian, contact Greil and have him meet Elena somewhere nearby," Ciel muttered as he went to bed.

* * *

"Hello Greil," Sebastian said, standing out in the daisy fields with me.

"Oh Bassy…I'm not staying to be killed by her!" the redhead muttered.

"I need your help," I whispered and the redhead looked at me as if I would pull a knife out on him (he didn't need to know I had one hidden in my apron.)

"What would a girl like you need with a Grim Reaper?" he asked.

"Can you tell me anything about Marguerite Devereaux?" I asked him.

"Who was she?" he asked.

"She was a nursemaid to Richard, brother of King Edward V. She died in 1483 with the princes…"

"Why should I help you?" he asked.

"Please!" I begged him, "I'll give you anything within my power to give if you can tell me anything about her. I saw her die…I want to explain that much but I can't. Did she keep a diary?"

"I want the red dress you're wearing along with the red shoes," he stated, "I love the colour red! Oh…and I want that necklace, the one with the moon."

"You want…my dress?" I asked and he nodded, obviously thinking I would curse him, "Sebastian, please help me with the buttons."

I undid the ribbon and Sebastian did the buttons. I shrugged it off and took off my shoes. I held it out to him and he took them. I lifted the moon necklace, one of the last things I had of my mother's before I took that off and handed it over.

"This information matters that much?" Greil asked as he sent my things elsewhere.

"Please, did she have a diary? Anything to mark her time from 1478 to 1483?"

"I'll be back in a minute," he said and he was gone.

"You really want to help Edward who hates her so?" Sebastian asked as he undid his coat and wrapped it around me.

"She did what she could to save them, she failed in the end. I don't want Edward to think she betrayed them and I don't want Richard to think she hated them."

Greil reappeared a moment later holding a book in his hands with the initials MHD in bold. He opened it to view it.

"Marguerite Hope Devereaux, aged nineteen, died in 1483, born 1464," Greil explained, "parents died when she was fifteen in a carriage incident. She was the nursemaid for Richard, brother of the King of England. She took care of both boys and….kept a diary. She hid it in Ludlow Castle in June 1483 after Richard the third saw her writing in it."

"Does it say anything about her death?"

"She was stabbed in the heart by a man named…"

"Fredrick, he was a guard at the Tower of London," I whispered and Greil nodded.

"It continues by saying her body was dumped in Ludlow Castle but her soul was never collected."

"I saw her," I looked to Sebastian, "she was with Richard last night, telling him… _"Sweet Richard, you are safe. Your brother is safe, I won't allow anyone to hurt you"_"

"Sebastian, we need to find her body and that diary," I was about to run away before I turned to look at Greil, "thank you." I ran into the castle and found Richard looking curious.

"Are you alright Marguerite?" he asked and I nodded.

"I will be," I replied as I let the day pass me by.

* * *

Night fell and I wondered where someone could dump a body in Ludlow Castle. The word 'in' would have suggested she was within the castle but after I had searched every room in the house, I couldn't find her. I needed to find that diary and something of hers. Something that would tell Edward she had died protecting them.

It was then that I spotted the ghost again. I followed her and saw she was holding a book in her hands as she crept into the library. I followed in the darkness and saw her put a key in the lock behind one of the books. The bookcase opened to reveal a staircase. Marguerite dropped at the third step and pulled the step up before she put the diary away. She stepped on the step and prayed silently for it to stay hidden. Marguerite looked at me and motioned for me to go down and I did…put the doorway locked and I was in complete darkness.

"Please let me out!" I sobbed.

I heard something scamper across the floor as tears ran down my face. I hated rats, I always had and to know I wasn't alone down here. I sat down on one of the steps and wondered why Marguerite would want to help me. I mean, as far as she was concerned, I was a vagrant. I was taking away from her being here with the princes. I wiped my eyes roughly and stood. I was not waiting for someone to kill me or for a rat to bite me. I put my hand on the wall and used it as a guide down the stairs. No lights were lit when I was reminded I had matches in my pocket. I lit one and held it out, seeing skeletons gracing the walls. There were so many of them…

"Marguerite?" I asked the air as the fire licked my finger and burnt me. I dropped the match and lit another one, "Marguerite? I want to help!"

"What could you do?!" a voice asked, "you don't know what this place is!"

"I want to help you. I want Edward to see you loved them!"

"No!" she shrieked and came towards me.

"Why?" I asked as I put my hand over my heart, "what have I done?"

"Richard….my sweet Richard, he calls you Marguerite!" she spat and I saw her sitting on a table, "I am the only Marguerite here!"

"I explained it to him!" I sobbed, "he wouldn't listen!"

"I'll leave you down here to die!" Marguerite cursed, "no one hurts my sweet Richard and brave Edward!"

"I know that!" I sobbed, "you showed me! You showed me that you blocked their door to stop Fredrick from killing them. I wouldn't hurt them. I wouldn't dream of it!"

"I'll show you what it means to intrude!" and my match went out.

I went to light another but the matches were gone and I was in a nightdress. The room suddenly got colder and I huddled closer to myself on the ground to conserve warmth. I rubbed my hands together and saw my breath come out like fog.

"S-she thinks….I w-want to h-hurt R-ichard," I coughed.

"I n-need to g-get o-out of h-here," but I couldn't find the energy to escape.

I was so cold and tired, my lips felt chapped as I cursed the thin material of my nightdress. I was going to die down here…and no one would know. Ciel would think I had abandoned him, Sebastian wouldn't care and neither prince would know the truth. Marguerite had always been there, watching them from a distance and made sure they were safe. She had loved them for the last 400 years and wanted to protect them. She was probably the ghost the builders had seen.

I sung to myself until my voice was hoarse, I hummed until I lost the melody and I cried until there were no more tears to shed. What had I done to deserve this? I had wanted Edward to know the truth about Marguerite and she had taken it as an attack. She must have known I had found out about the diary and knew that leading me down here would mean she could lock me in. I could never escape as I shivered more violently. How long did it take to die from the cold?

* * *

"Please be careful, this place has been untouched by humans for a long time," a voice said and that pulled me from my nightmare infused sleep of cold. Candles were lit around me and I was facing a skeleton but I didn't have it in me to scream.

"Your Majesty!" a familiar voice said, "where are we?"

"Originally it was a dungeon. Criminals that the church refused to bury were thrown in here and forgotten. By even the Grim Reaper. The path to heaven is forever closed to them and now these lost souls cannot be saved."

"Once on a whim," the voice continued, "I made something to remember them by. Here let me introduce you, the king's the father and the queen is my mother. I suppose I could have been a bit more original. That rook is Earl Rivers and my uncle over there is the bishop. The family is reunited."

"One of the knights is missing," Ciel whispered.

"That place is for Richard," Edward replied.

"You can't find him?" Ciel asked.

"That's not it. He's here; I have the bones that came from the tower two hundred years ago. But Richard found the skull and he won't let it go. Don't you see? Surely you must? All I want is to send my brother on. I want him to live with God where there is no pain."

"Send him to heaven with God?" Ciel repeated.

"Yes and that wish will come true if I can complete this set," Edward explained.

"In other words, if you can get that skull, you'll be satisfied?" Ciel asked, "all you want is to have the skull? No matter what the sacrifice?"

"That's right. If I can do that then-"

"Sebastian!"

"Yes?"

"I order you, go get that skull," Ciel commanded.

"Indeed my young lord," Sebastian replied.

"And take the chess board to the hall."

"Yes sir," Sebastian replied.

"I don't understand, what are you doing?"

"I am simply fulfilling your most dire wish, your Majesty. That is the easiest method," Ciel commented. The boys left and with that I was alone again. I put my hand over my heart to measure the beats. Thump….thump….thump….

They were slowing down, and I was going to die down here. I leaned against the table and coughed, blood dripped down my chin as I saw the skeletons. Would death be painful? Would I know I was dying like I knew now? I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and they stopped at the table.

"I had to clear a space for this," Sebastian sighed.

He lifted it up and I hit the floor with a thump. I closed my eyes to darkness when they suddenly shimmered red. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian was looking at me.

"Elena? What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"Marguerite….s-she thinks I w-want to h-hurt the p-princes," I sobbed as he helped me sit up, "s-she locked m-me down h-here t-to d-die."

"You're frozen to the touch," and he picked me up gently, "we have to warm you up."

He brought me up the stairs and I pulled on his lapel.

"The third step…" I croaked, and he put me down at the doorway.

"What's there?" he asked as he pulled the stone up and revealed the book underneath.

"M-marguerite's d-diary," I whispered as he handed it to me.

He picked me up and brought me to the hall where Edward was with Ciel. It was so cold in here as Ciel looked me over. Edward viewed me with distaste before Sebastian spoke.

"She was locked in the dungeon. She was about to freeze to death, young master," and Ciel reached for me as I coughed up blood.

"Why were you down there?" Edward asked.

"M-marguerite," I replied as Sebastian wiped my mouth and chin.

"What about her?" Edward demanded.

"She d-died p-protecting y-you," I whispered through the chills.

I held up the diary and Ciel took it from me. He looked over the cover and Edward saw it. Sebastian had returned with the chess board and set it beside Ciel.

"I saw her writing in that from time to time," Edward muttered.

"June 1st 1483," Ciel said, "that's the last entry."

"Read it Phantomhive," Edward demanded as Sebastian went to retrieve the skull.

"I visited the princes today. Sweet Richard was talking with my Brave Edward about his coronation. It had been postponed so often that I fear it may never happen. A petition was floating around England, with signatures of people hoping Richard the third will rule us as out king. The man reminds me of a leech, even if he is the uncle of my charge. I'm hiding you after this entry as he found me writing in you. I hope Richard and Edward are safe…though word is circulating that people would rather have both boys dead than have Edward rule us."

"She…she tried to protect you both. She barricaded the door but…Fredrick killed her. She was dumped in the dungeon and her soul was never sent on to heaven. She…she stayed here with the two of you, to protect you both…" I croaked, my teeth were chattering.

"Elena, you're freezing," Ciel commented as Sebastian returned.

"No stop it!" Richard cried, "please just put me down Sebastian!"

"Terribly sorry, your highness," Sebastian replied.

"How sad, I was so looking forward to a fight between a demon and a ghost, what a pity," Ciel muttered as he pulled me across the floor to lean against the chair he was sitting on.

"Let me go Sebastian! Brother! Brother help!" the boy cried.

"I'm sorry!" Edward said to the boy, "come now, do you think you could be a little more gentle?"

"You got yourself into this," Ciel explained as he put a hand on my shoulder, "really, this has been going on for 200 years. Don't you think it's silly?"

"I don't want to see my brother cry, that isn't silly!" Edward stated.

"No!" Richard cried out.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Nothing more than giving you what you asked for."

"You can't! Give it back to me!" Richard demanded, "he'll help me! My brother will help me!"

At this point Sebastian had the boy held out in one hand with the skull held in the other, a look of indifference on his face.

"I am your sovereign! I order you to let him go!" Edward proclaimed.

Sebastian smiled at the comment before he laughed gently.

"Brother!" Richard cried.

Edward ran at Sebastian to make him drop his brother but Sebastian moved away from the blow, keeping his grip on Richard and the skull secure. Edward fell to the floor, his momentum finally catching up with him. He looked shocked that anything of that nature could happen to him.

"I'm sorry to say this, your majesty but for a king, I find you to be extraordinarily powerless," Sebastian commented dryly.

"No!" Richard screamed.

"Please no!" Edward begged but he seemed to stop made way as Sebastian tucked Richard under his arm. Edward stood, shock clouding his features as he no doubt saw something from the past.

"Stop it!" Edward snapped, "I instruct you to stop. I am your king."

"You said the skull was what you wanted, no matter what the sacrifice might be. If you take that statement back now, you're no better than the liars you claim to hate!" Ciel replied.

"Sebastian! Listen to me, you must obey, you belong to us-"

"I'm sorry sire; you have never been my master. I am contractually obligated to the Earl Phantomhive. I only served you and your brother because I was ordered to," Sebastian explained, "all this time, I have faithfully carried out the orders of my true master."

"You?" Edward asked, "you betrayed us too?"

"No, there has been no betrayal. I've always been faithful to the master I truly serve."

"Now then, if we're sending you to this heaven place you want to see so badly, I suppose I can be your chief mourner," Ciel moved to face the chess board.

"No! My brother! Edward my brother! Richard cried, tears falling down his cheeks.

"It's alright Richard, I promise," Edward whispered to the youth, "I will always be with you. And now we can end this."

"Once we do this, you can move on," Ciel stated, "hmm?"

I looked to Ciel and saw the skull had been put down which should mean the two boys in front of us should have moved on. But they were as real as they had been before, only now Edward looked confused rather than resigned.

"What's wrong? Why is nothing happening?" Edward asked as he moved to examine the chess board. Richard ran to me and cuddled close against my cold skin.

"I think there is something that prince Richard would like to tell your majesty," Sebastian stated.

He held me tight and whispered for me to protect him as I coughed up more blood. My lungs must be in bits if I could be like this. Richard didn't care and held me a little tighter. He said my skin was cold but I held him tighter so he knew I cared. That like Marguerite I had grown to love this boy.

"I couldn't," Richard said to Edward, using me as a barrier, "if I had told brother would have been sad. I'm sorry brother; I shouldn't have lied to you like that."

"Lied?" Edward asked as he dropped to his knees on my other side to look at the boy, "Richard I don't understand."

"That skull that I carry, it isn't even mine. It isn't even part of the family. The skull belongs to someone else, someone that we don't even know."

"No that can't be."

"You forgot. Our bones don't exist. They have already gone away. Since that day, they've been lost."

"You're right," Edward commented as he looked at the boy, "that day they were lost. That nice guard said goodnight to us just like he always did. But he was the one who let the assassin in. Marguerite had stayed with us until we had fallen asleep but I saw her leave. I heard her voice as she spoke to the guard. She had said she would return in the morning and every day after."

"The guard had said we didn't have to worry about anything because he would protect us," Richard whispered as he took his brother's hand.

"That's why I hate liars so much. First me and then my younger brother. I saw it from a body that could not move. I'm sorry Richard, you must have been so frightened. I saw feet on the floor outside our door, a woman's feet. Had that been Marguerite?"

"But brother, you know what? The scariest part was when I thought I'd never get to see you again. I couldn't bear that. Then they chopped our bodies into pieces and threw us in the Thames."

"The fish picked away at us, we sank into the mud and our flesh and bones were gone. I am so sorry Richard, how could I have forgotten something like that? How could I forget the night I failed to protect you?"

"Brother please don't cry."

"Oh Phantomhive, you were right all along. All the hatred and all the pain has been with me for four hundred years."

"Pain tends to heal as time passes," Ciel replied, "but personally, I don't want time to heal my wounds. You may think you have escaped the pain and forgotten it but that's nothing but stagnation. You can't move forward without the pain."

"I see now, I've spent so much time hating liars when all the while I was the one lying to myself and Richard."

"Look brother! You're glowing!" Richard commented as Sebastian walked over to me and helped me sit up. I coughed against his cravat but he didn't seem to care.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Preparing the funeral was nothing more than a formality. It was not bones or ceremonies that had the true power to release your wandering souls."

Richard was glowing now as well as he walked over to me. I was gasping for air and he put a hand to my cheek, as did Edward when he came over.

"You wanted to show Marguerite's good name to us. You wanted me to know she had died protecting us."

"Thank you," a voice whispered and we all turned to see a young woman in the doorway, her body as transparent as the boys'.

"Marguerite!" Richard cried as he ran to her and held her skirts.

"My sweet Richard, and my brave Edward," she put her hand out to the king, "I will never leave your sides."

"Marguerite, I thought you had let the assassin into our room…I am sorry," Edward whispered as he took her hand.

"Your highness, I loved you and your brother so much. I would never have let them hurt you. Fredrick killed me before I could stop them and I died hearing Richard's screams. Your uncle walked up the stairs and took me here; throwing me into the dungeon knowing no one would come looking for me. It took Elena Hamilton to see the truth. I thought you wanted to hurt them, I am sorry for causing you this pain," she whispered.

I closed my eyes as I fell to my left and gasped for air.

"Elena!" I heard a voice call out, "it is not your time!"

* * *

"Elena?" I heard someone call and I opened my eyes to see Sebastian was looking at my face.

"Sebastian?" I asked as my head ached.

"You've returned to the land of the living," Ciel muttered from where he sat.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The princes have moved on now. Marguerite went with them as she promised," Sebastian replied, "her soul would have been trapped here if not for you."

"My chest hurts," I raised a hand to rub my heart.

"You were dead for a few moments," Sebastian explained, "you took a deep breath only hours ago."

"I was dead?" I asked and I looked between both men, "my head hurts."

"You died because of the cold. Richard spotted you fall so I resuscitated you before we went down to send the brothers on their way. I'll help you get dressed and we will return to the manor."

* * *

Sebastian put me in the carriage in a light summer dress; a blanket was wrapped around me before he informed me that the young master had one job to do before he joined the carriage. Sebastian had sent for a driver so he could act as Ciel's bodyguard while I was weaker than normal. I had nodded and curled up against the sheets as my body shivered and the door was closed. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them to find the young master was sitting across from me and my head was in Sebastian's lap. I must have fallen asleep.

"Rest now Elena, death has not yet taken you from the young master yet," Sebastian said when he sensed me panicking.

"You haven't told me to die yet," I croaked as I closed my eyes.

"The moment the young master has moved me to check, is the moment Elena…now sleep," and I fell into the darkness. There was no carriage, no corsets and no bodyguard duties. I wondered briefly what my next job would be…and would I enjoy it.

_"__Does it matter?" _I thought to myself, _"at least you have a job…."_

Dreams came and went and I vaguely remember the carriage stopping. Sebastian picked me up and brought me into the warm manor.

"Welcome home young master!" the servants cheered.

_I'm glad to be home…._

* * *

**_Hey everyone, thanks for reading the next chapter :)_**

**_I wanted it to end on a happy note. What did you think of the Marguerite Devereaux character? Please review and tell me what you think :)_**

**_Next chapter will be up soon_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, I was in such a good mood today that I wrote the next chapter. I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. Nightmares plagued me as I remembered my parents burning. I looked down at my hands before I put my head on my knees and cradled myself. I sighed before I unfurled, hearing my door open and MeyRin walk in.

"You're awake," she commented and I nodded.

"Sebastian sent me up here to help you change. You will be with the young master today," MeyRin explained as I got out of bed. She dressed me as I looked myself over in the mirror. The cut on my neck was healing, a bare scratch now rather than a puckered mark. Ciel had forgotten about the person who had been in his room and I didn't care to inform him he had cut me.

"The young master wants to have breakfast with you," MeyRin whispered before she did my hair and left to complete her chores.

I stayed there for another few minutes, my mind gone for the time being as I remembered Marguerite Devereaux and the princes of Ludlow Castle. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I remembered death. I hadn't mentioned it to anyone that I knew what it was like to be dead. There was infinite nothing, no names to be called by and sometimes, there was a spark of memory…but it was never a good one. I had seen my mother like a skeleton, Berrymore glaring at me. Then it would return to nothing and I was nobody. It had been my father calling out "Ellie" that had brought me closer to the surface so I could hear Sebastian calling my name.

It had only been then that the nothing turned from pure brilliant white to pitch darkness and I had been falling. No, I couldn't tell them I knew what death's cruel grasp was like. I couldn't begin to explain the concept of infinite coldness and the loss of your identity. I shook my head and decided I had to go down to the young master now.

The steps seemed steeper than before, but I managed to go down them and find the dining room. Ciel was already in there with Sebastian, reading a newspaper. Sebastian pulled out a chair for me and I sat down, wiping my eyes slowly to rid myself of the remains of the nightmare. I had failed to protect Ciel from some unknown person. I had, at the end of the nightmare, only found his body before I had opened my eyes.

"Elena, there are scones, fruit parfait-" Sebastian started to say.

"A scone please," I whispered as I rubbed my head at my temples.

The scone was put in front of me which; I ate a little of before I put it down and decided I wasn't really hungry. I had eaten only a little since our trip to Ludlow Castle a week ago and hadn't eaten more than a bite before I stopped. My stomach growled but I didn't say anything as I stood.

"Excuse me, young master," I bowed to him and left the room.

I stood in the hall for a moment before I found myself walking through the kitchen to go outside. That was where Finny was, and Pluto was somewhere else. I found a grassy hill and sat down, feeling the sun shining on my too cold skin. I heard Finny's laughter and wished I could feel as light as he did.

"Elena?" Sebastian called and I looked to him, "the young master wishes to speak with you. We have a guest," and he left me to catch up. I ran into the house to see Sebastian was waiting.

"Whose the guest?" I asked him when he matched his pace with my own.

"Ash Landers," Sebastian replied.

"The Queen's butler? Is the Queen here as well?" I asked, certain my dark green dress was not suitable for an audience with the Queen.

"It is just Ash Landers today," and he brought me to the servants' rooms. The door was open to reveal Tanaka sipping his tea and the young master was looking at Ash curiously. Sebastian knocked on the door and three pairs of eyes turned to look at me as I curtsied.

"Ah Elena Hamilton," Ash said as he sipped tea, "I'm glad to see you are well."

"Thank you," I replied as he took my hand to kiss it.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Sebastian asked, capturing Ash's attention.

"Outside of Preston, there is a Catholic Abbey. It was burned down during the Reformation and is no longer in use. A cult practising the Espousing Religion has begun gathering there. We have received word that the cult's leader is in possession of the Doomsday books of all its members and followers," Ash explained.

"You mean the land registers?" Ciel asked, clearly confused, "where all livestock and property are recorded? I don't understand, what could he possibly want with that."

"Oh no, their Doomsday books are quite a bit different than that. They aren't the normal records you're used to. They don't cover property. These are the records required when you stand before the Lord in Heaven on Dooms Day; The Day Of Judgement. All your sins and good works are supposedly recorded there."

"I'm getting weary of the occult," Ciel mumbled.

"There have been the most distressing rumours circling. Apparently they are planning a coup against the government. Their activities as of late have made the people of Preston quake with fear. Her Majesty worries, she wants her people safe."

"So what? Are you asking me to simply make sure this cult is disbanded or is it more? Do you want them completely eliminated?" Ciel asked.

"That decision is yours. We leave the choice up to you," Ash replied.

"Alright, understood," Ciel commented.

I hadn't spoken a word since our introduction when a shadow crept across the floor. I looked towards the ceiling of the room and spotted a small window. At the window from the outside, was an excited Pluto who was looking fondly at Ash.

"Pluto?" Ciel asked, looking confused.

Pluto hit the glass with his hand to capture Ash's attention like a child calling out, "look at me!" Ash turned his head to view the demon hound before he glared. Pluto immediately backed up as if he had been electrocuted by that gaze. That was bizarre I thought, and not like Pluto. Pluto whimpered as he left and Ash looked over us again.

"Who exactly was that?" Ash asked.

"Oh he's a servant, nothing more," Sebastian replied.

"Is that so?" Ash asked as he looked to the empty window again, "he seems an interesting sort of servant."

I looked to Sebastian in time to capture the glare he was giving the back of Ash's head. Ash shrugged and put his hand out to me. I took it and felt like an electric current was running up my arm. Ash brought me out of the room, Ciel and Sebastian followed behind us.

"I must return to her Majesty, I leave this case in your capable hands, Lord Phantomhive," Ash said as we got to the front door, "I just wish to speak with Elena for a moment if that is alright?"

"I don't see a problem," Ciel mumbled before he walked off.

Ash brought me outside and to the door of his carriage. He stopped there and held an envelope to me which I took and he smiled.

"The Queen wishes to give you a task as well. She believes you more than capable but there is one thing you must do. Ciel Phantomhive must not know what you are doing until you have completed your task.."

"What is this task?" I asked as I opened the letter, read it slowly and then re-read it, "you want me to become a nun?"

"As a way of infiltrated the cult," Ash explained.

"How can I not let him know? I'm his bodyguard!" I groaned as I stuffed the letter into the top of my dress.

"I'm certain you will find a way," Ash explained, "please inform Ciel Phantomhive that there has been a mass delivery of coffins to Preston. That should help him start his investigation. Once you have been initiated into the cult as a follower, you are welcome to share with Lord Phantomhive, he just cannot know before then. I believe becoming a follower requires a strong force of will."

He climbed into his carriage and I watched it leave. How was I supposed to become a nun without the young master knowing? I sighed and walked back into the manor. I would think of a way. I only had to stay quiet until I was a member and then…then I wasn't sure what I would do. Why did the Queen want me as a member of the cult she had left the fate of in her Guard Dog's hands?

* * *

"The Undertaker's?" I asked when the carriage pulled away and we stood outside the funeral parlour.

"Ash mentioned to you Elena that there was a high purchase of coffins. If there's coffins involved, the Undertaker may have heard of something or even delivered them himself," Sebastian replied.

Sebastian opened the door to the parlour and it looked like an exact replica of what I had seen when I was burying my parents and also what I saw in the Frost Fair. Ciel walked ahead of me and I followed, Sebastian closed the door as we spotted the Undertaker leaning against one of the coffins.

"I'm coming in!" Ciel stated.

The Undertaker appeared to laugh as if it was funny.

"Welcome little lord," he said in response though I had never heard the Undertaker say that before.

"Listen Undertaker, I have something to ask of you," Ciel said.

"In that case," the Undertaker replied as he turned, and I spotted red, "I demand the best loving that Bassy has to offer."

Greil ran for Sebastian, the grey wig falling behind him as he did. Sebastian moved as he got nearer and Greil collided with the wall near the door. He looked confused and then hurt at Sebastian's rejection. A skull detached itself from the wall and fell on his head. I stifled a giggle as insult was very much added to injury.

"Wait! Greil?" Ciel asked.

"Hello my Lord," another voice called out from further within the shop. We walked towards the voice and found the real Undertaker…in a pot of salt. I was just as confused as Ciel.

"What are you doing in there?" Ciel asked.

"The bounder told me he wasn't afraid of Grim Reapers so I buried him in salt," Greil said, stating it in a matter of fact way.

"Yes he did. All the moisture in my body is being sucked right out of it as we speak! It's a great feeling!" the Undertaker replied with a smile.

"An interesting opinion," Sebastian replied as he raised a handkerchief to cover his mouth and nose.

"Tell me what you're doing here," Ciel asked Greil.

"Will gave me a job to investigate that's all. But I couldn't find any information. It was getting late and I was tired so I lay down in a field of flowers. The next thing I know I'm waking up in this shop. I should be careful in the future not to stop breathing when I sleep but I was waiting for a certain prince to come around and revive me with his kiss," and Greil puckered his lips to Sebastian.

"So what are you investigating?" Sebastian asked, ignoring the puckered lipped Greil.

"Oh nothing much. It's the Grim Reaper's store of cinematic records. Some of them have been stolen."

"Cinematic records? What are they?" Ciel asked.

"Not something a kid needs to worry about," Greil replied, ignoring that I was right there.

"They are reels of film containing all memories from someone's lifetime. Grim Reapers extract them from the to-die list and they decided where the person goes from there," Sebastian explained.

"Master," and Ciel looked to me, "when your life flashes before your eyes. I believe that's where the saying comes from."

"You would know, huh?" Greil asked.

"I saw my parents' lives flash before their eyes. You took their souls and left me to burn," I looked down at my covered hands, "you left me to die."

"Anyway," Greil muttered, "that's basically it but you should be aware that you humans can only see them when you die."

"And these records? How exactly is it that they were allowed to be stolen?" Sebastian asked Greil.

"Well you see. They are stored in the library when we aren't using them. Good and evil, the full past of everyone who is destined to die. All of their lives are stored there in the form of books. Elena Hamilton saw the book of Marguerite Devereaux only a week ago."

"So you Reapers have books written in preparation for Doomsday?" Ciel asked.

"This is something you've heard about before, isn't it?" Sebastian asked.

"Undertaker, if you will, there is something I need your help with," Ciel said as the Undertaker started licking the salt. I leaned forward to look in before I took a pinch. I put it on my tongue and swallowed before I pulled a face.

"Why did you do that?" Greil asked.

"He was licking it!" I groaned, "I thought it couldn't be salt if he was licking it!"

"Well then, you do know the price for that, don't you?" the Undertaker asked but he turned to look at Greil, "oh well, on second thought, I'll do it for free."

Ciel looked suspicious as did I. Sebastian found me a glass of water which I inhaled to rid my mouth of the taste of salt and the dryness of my mouth. Sebastian put me sitting on one of the coffins as he put Ciel beside me. Greil helped the Undertaker out of the salt and he was completely naked. He also looked heavily wrinkled as if all the moisture had indeed been taken from his skin. He stretched and went into the back with Greil. Both returned minutes later, Greil dressed in red and the Undertaker was back in his clothes.

"Elena," the Undertaker whispered, "I'll make you look ready for your funeral."

"My funeral?" I croaked as he put a finger to my lips.

"My Lord, I will bring Elena first and return for you three, it will be less noticeable if the three of you men go separate to the woman."

They shrugged and decided to sit and wait. The Undertaker took me into the back and handed me a clean white dress that looked like a funeral dress. He helped me undress though I told him what I was wearing was fine but he got me into the white dress and let my hair fall around my shoulders. He took my bracelet and necklace off and put them with my clothes as he opened a casket for me. He sat me down on a bench as he found white roses for the bottom and when it was like a cushion, he took my hand.

"I'm claustrophobic," I whispered to him as I clutched his hand.

"Then return to the men out there while I prepare you something to drink," and I walked back into the main room, tears streaming down my face.

"Elena?" Sebastian asked, "what's wrong?"

"I'm claustrophobic," I whispered.

"You're afraid of small spaces?" Greil asked.

"No," Ciel whispered, "she's scared of being awake and trapped in a small space."

"What's the difference?" Greil asked as the Undertaker appeared by my side.

"It is difference between being aware and being asleep. The brain is a funny thing, telling the body to escape if it is trapped while when the brain is asleep, the person could move into a smaller shape, trapping themselves as they sleep. Drink this Elena," and he held out a beaker to me with white foam coming out of the top. The liquid part that I could see was blue and the smell…it smelt like milk gone off.

"I won't know I'm in the coffin?" I asked him as I took the beaker, "I'll be asleep?"

"You'll look dead," he replied.

I looked to Sebastian and then Ciel. They were watching me with mild interest as I used my other hand to block my nose. I drank the stuff quickly and when it was finished, I dropped the beaker. I was vaguely aware of the beaker shattering into a hundred different pieces, touching my feet. The Undertaker caught my arm as I swayed, my eyes blurring the images of the young master and his butler. My legs felt like jelly as the Undertaker caught me and put me sitting on the floor. He stroked my head as I gasped for air, my lungs demanding more than my body could supply at that moment. Tears dripped from my eyes as I put my hand out, and Ciel caught it. He held it tightly though I started losing feeling in my hands.

"What did you give her?" Ciel asked though it sounded distorted.

"Something to help her sleep," the Undertaker replied as I closed my eyes, "though the last time I made that batch, I killed thirty people."

"You've killed my bodyguard?!" Ciel demanded and that was the last thing I heard…my body just completely shut down.

* * *

"She looks so peaceful, did the man say anything about her?" a female voice asked.

"Just said she had wished to be buried with her religion," a male voice responded.

"Can you hear her breathing?" the female asked.

"She has a heartbeat! The man must have been mistaken when he put her in that coffin," the male replied, "I'll bring her to the dorm."

* * *

I clutched my head in my hands as I opened my eyes. A wash cloth was wiped across my brow as I sat up quickly. A sigh of 'hallelujah' was whispered as I turned to face a woman. Her hair was blonde and tied under a veil. Her eyes were like emeralds and her face looked pox marked. She smiled at me as she took my hand but I pulled away.

"You are awake!" she said with a smile, "we were worried when you had been asleep for such a long time!"

"How long?" I asked her.

"Two days," she replied, "a man dropped you here believing you were dead. Paul noted you had a heartbeat and Rebecca heard you breath. You are safe here."

"Where is here?" I asked.

"You are in the hospital wing of our abbey. The leader was very interested in you when you arrived. We have told him you were healing and that you would be cleansed as soon as you awoke."

"Cleansed?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Your soul will be purged of all its sins. You will be as pure as the driven snow!" she said as she took my hand and pulled me from my bed.

"Wait!" I cried but she wasn't listening, "please! My friends will be here and we can all be cleansed!"

"You will be purified before the congregation, tonight with two others. You couldn't have arrived at a better time, sweet child of light, Elena."

"How do you know my name?" I asked as she pulled me forward.

"You will be branded with the mark of our congregation and you will be purified."

She dragged me through corridors and past a church like setting. It was there that I spotted what I believed to be Greil. That could mean Sebastian and Ciel were nearby so as the girl pulled me, I screamed, "GREIL!"

The man turned in my direction and saw me, but made no move to come after me. It was then that I knew I would forever hate the Reaper.

"What's your name?" I asked as she stopped pulling, I had given up fighting.

"Vanessa," she replied with a giggle, "and you are dear Elena."

"How do you know my name?" I asked her in a subdued voice.

"Our leader told me you would be coming and that it was in my destiny to bring you to be marked."

"What does that-" and she opened a door.

It was a room with chains and a table. A fire lay waiting with an branding iron heating up. Two men were watching it as another two followed Vanessa into the room. She put me in the middle and pulled apart my clothes. I tried to stop her but a few moments later, I was naked. I covered myself as one man caught one of my arms, the other was captured and my legs were knelt on. Vanessa pulled my head forward as the last man lifted the branding iron out of the fire. He pushed it onto my spine, at the base where I screamed.

He removed it and placed it back among the flames. My heart was racing so fast as Vanessa tried to soothe me. I had never been this scared before, not even when Greil had left me. The man returned and pushed the iron to my right side and left a mark.

"Bring her to the table. She needs to regain her strength for the cleansing," the man commented as I was lifted up.

They left me there, my skin itched with heat. My hands throbbed from remembered pain. What was I supposed to do? Why had the Queen requested I become a nun? Or would that be a follower? My eyes drooped heavily until I fell asleep, the pain telling my brain that I had had enough. Would the young master be alright while I was asleep? I drifted off before I could answer my own question…

* * *

"It is time, Elena," a soft voice whispered and I opened my eyes to see Vanessa.

"Time for what?" I croaked; my mouth dry from screaming. Vanessa poured water into a glass and then poured it into my mouth. I choked after the first gulp.

"It's time for you to be purged," she cheered as she got me sitting.

She put her hand over the brand and I screamed, but she didn't take her hand away from me. She got a cloak and wrapped it around me, and it was brilliant white. My hair was brushed as she got me standing. A man arrived and she smiled at him.

"She appears weak, Vanessa," the man said as he took one of my arms, touching the burn on my right side.

"She was marked with the love of the congregation, Paul," Vanessa put her hands together.

"Kill me now," I begged him and he shook his head.

"We are all children of our leader, you will be purged of your sins and made as pure as the driven snow," Paul said.

They brought me out of the room and into the now filled church area. People wore the same dresses and I turned to look at everyone. I wanted to wipe my eyes when I spotted red hair but I knew it was a lie. My brain was hurt and I was so tired. I felt sick. A man wearing a white version of what the women wore came out with two others. They were wrapped in brown cloaks and brought to stand on either side of me. A man and a woman; looking sad for some reason.

"Tonight," the man said, "the unclean will be made pure again. It is time for the cleansing and purification."

I felt my cloak being taken off and I was stunned by the cold that wrapped around me. The man to my left was stripped the same as was the woman on my right. Both had brown hair and kept their heads down. I felt the air make contact with the new burns and I suppressed the scream I wanted to air. This was not the place for that.

"I shall read the Doomsday books of these impure, lost children. First Jill Pheasant, the second child of a farmer, she conceived a child in sin. Then we have Thomas Atkins, he has committed no evil deeds per say but he has spent his life meaninglessly and that is a grave sin as well. Lastly, Elena Hamilton, the only child of a teacher who has harboured great hatred in her heart. She has attempted to kill a person which is a grave sin!"

My skin felt like it was crawling, my hands became clouded with black fog. Pain started along my body like small pinches until it was like needles sticking into my skin. I screamed as the pain tripled and bit away at me. This pain spread out and increased the burn. Tears stung my eyes painfully as I lifted my head and cried. What else was I supposed to do? I didn't know what was happening to me and I wanted to be with Ciel. I knew it was stupid but being near him, meant I was safe.

It was as I was looking up that I saw the stained glass of an angel glow to reveal something of a screen. First it was an image of Jill Pheasant with a pregnant bump and the next was Thomas Atkins fishing. It continued with me going after an unknown person…which I remembered was the day I had been made into a doll. The image didn't show Greil but showed the hatred and anger in my eyes.

"Snuff out the unclean, and the unwanted, and the unnecessary. Snuff them out! All of them!" the man cried out.

The glass broke and I dropped to the floor to clutch my heart. The pain slowly receded until it was just the burns and my horrid headache. My heart was racing, not sure what exactly had happened, but I was glad the pain was gone. I couldn't…I felt sick to my very core.

"And now, despite what they have done, these people are no longer unclean. Our brother and our sisters, now as pure as snow!"

People cheered and I felt someone put my cloak back around me as they got me kneeling. They tied it around my waist and helped me to stand. My legs felt like jelly and I ended up leaning against Paul. He didn't mind and told me:

"The first purification is hard. You will be bathed now to finish your purification," he said.

"I'm so sore," I croaked to him, "please let me go."

"You will be as pure as snow," he said, ignoring my plea.

I was put into a bath of warm water and washed by two women. After that, they braided my hair and put me in a dress like theirs. They got me standing once I was dry.

"The leader has chosen a new member for the heavenly choir. A new boy arrived today. He said Elena was to bring him a clean cloth and towel," and I was handed the objects.

I was directed to where I was supposed to go, my eyes swimming with tears as each step reminded me of the pain I was feeling. The door was opened for me by Paul who left after that and I used my left arm to close the door.

"Aren't you getting a little carried away today?" a boy's voice asked and I looked up to see Ciel.

"No, I just want to handle things smoothly," Sebastian replied.

"Oh?"

"My lord, I have no intention of allowing you get yourself in danger," Sebastian explained as I stepped closer.

"Hmm," was Ciel's reply, "I never thought I'd hear you say that Sebastian."

"Quite so," Sebastian replied, "but even if the Doomsday books are faked. I still believe they hold some sort of power."

"Unclean he said," Ciel commented, "that's what the doll called me. And then there's this," and Ciel raised his arm to reveal a burn an exact replica of my own, "this mark, it's all I have left to cling to now. The only thread the spider has left me to grab onto. It's my only clue."

"And by grabbing hold of that thread, you'll be able to drag yourself out of hell? Is that what you truly believe at this point?"

"No," Ciel replied, "I'm not pulling myself up. I'm dragging them down. To suffer in this awful hell with me. Well, that's my plan anyway."

"I would expect nothing less of you," Sebastian said.

"There's only one thing I want to hear from you now, and you know it?"

"Indeed, yes my young Lord," Sebastian replied.

"He called out Elena Hamilton…the image on the wall looked like her during the doll case."

"You believe she is here as the Undertaker said?" Sebastian asked.

"He took her here first, that was what made me curious. She's been here three days. I'm certain she would have found us."

"Greil said he saw a girl like her but wasn't certain it was her," Sebastian stated.

"Here," I whispered as I put out another cloth for Sebastian.

"Thank you," Sebastian said as he took it and looked up at my face, "Elena?"

"Elena?" and Ciel turned to look at me.

"Greil could have saved me," I whispered as tears flooded my eyes again, "he could have stopped them."

"Stopped them from doing what?" Ciel asked.

"They branded me, like you," I whispered, "they said I must be pure before I could wander these halls."

"You've been purged of your sins?" Sebastian asked as I dropped to my knees.

"I don't want to be!" I sobbed as I shook my head, "my hatred made me the person I was. The events that happened, my going after Greil, it made me a better person to protect the young master. But being pure….I don't feel the same hatred."

"Elena," and I felt a wet hand lift my face. Ciel looked at my eyes as he looked to Sebastian.

"I tried to call for help. I couldn't see you or Sebastian. I saw Greil and I cried for him…but he looked through me. Vanessa took me away….and I was branded twice."

"Elena, I need you to find out what those books are," Ciel whispered, "they aren't real Doomsday books."

"They said that when I was being washed. Of those three books, only one of them was real. Take a guess," I muttered sarcastically.

"They had yours?" Sebastian asked, "no wonder they went to that much trouble to purify you."

"I don't know what I have done, I don't know why I got what they did to me," I raised my eyes to look straight at Ciel, "but I will protect you. I am your bodyguard until my dying breath."

I handed the towel to Sebastian before I stood, my head ached horribly but I shook it out.

"Keep the young master here for a little longer. I'll find out about those books," I whispered as I left the room.

I ran down the hall, passed laughing children before I found a man I had never seen or spoken with. He was blond and reminded me of a giant. He smiled at me and took my hand slowly.

"You are so sweet," I whispered as I leaned against him, "please, my head hurts."

He nodded and took a little more of my weight, so I leaned up and kissed him. He responded to the kiss slowly and I let him hold me tighter. It hurt my burns but this was what I had heard Mathilda talking about. She had said she had been quiet about the books until a tall dark haired man had started kissing her. She hadn't known his name nor had she cared to ask. She had remembered a young boy and a red haired man who had threatened to stick her name of the 'to-die' list if she slept with Bassy again.

"You'll tell me about the Doomsday books?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You are a recent convert," he stated and I nodded, "the books were presented to us by an angel. She told us that are most recent pasts were stuck in those pages. They were the pages filled with sin that we needed purged. She told the leader to help us see our wrongs."

* * *

I opened the bathing room door to see Ciel was getting out. It had probably gotten cold while I had been kissing Josh.

"Your lips are swollen," Sebastian said as he dried the young master.

"The books are about the recent past, and it is the pages containing their sins that need to be 'purged'. I kissed a man for the information and no more. He thought I was an exotic beauty. There are a few books that are real and from the library of knowledge. That's what Josh called it anyway. I'll bring you to the leader, Ciel," I whispered as Sebastian got him dressed.

"I'm assuming this is the purity thing?" he asked.

"No," I replied, "I am your bodyguard… and Vanessa told me to," I explained.

The walk to the church again seemed longer as two other women joined our troop. I was to the right of Ciel as Vanessa took the point as a girl named Ann took the rear. This was obviously a very well-practised event.

"Leader, we've brought him," Vanessa said softly.

"Well done, you may leave us now," the man said calmly. Vanessa and Ann bowed and left but I stayed where I was.

"Elena, you may leave us now," he said for me.

"I wish to hear the soft music that the heavenly choir sing!" I said with fake cheer.

"You may hear it during our next purification," he answered as he put his hand out to Ciel.

"I'm not leaving," I responded and he dismissed me.

"You are just as insolent as your Doomsday book states," the man muttered and I shrugged.

"You've known me less than a day, Ciel has known me for a few months."

"You look very clean, Ciel," the man said, ignoring my statement, "very good. Come this way."

Ciel approached the altar with the man looking down at a Doomsday book. I looked at my hands as I picked at my nails.

"Thank you for choosing me," Ciel mumbled, "I understand it is quite an honour."

"Very good," the man repeated as he put a hand on Ciel's shoulder, "and now there is something I would like to read to you."

"May I ask you," Ciel said, "what is a Doomsday book really?"

"For our purposes, it's a story I will read to you for as long as you want. Tonight's a treat, isn't it?"

Ciel seemed to shudder at that comment and I leaned forward, wondering what had gained that reaction. The leader put his other hand through Ciel's hair as if to rub his head. I had only ever seen that action done…with me and my father. He would return home from work and I would greet him at the door. He would put his hand over my left eye as he caught my hair. He rubbed my head as I would always laugh. He had said he liked to hear me laugh, that it made all the storm clouds of the day disappear.

"Cleanse yourself!" a detached voice called out and I stood, "cleanse yourself of the sins you have committed. Right here and right now!"

The man grabbed Ciel's throat and I ran forward to stop it. That voice sounded so familiar as I ran to defend my master. I would never forget the voice that had whispered in Lord Berrymore's ear about me, who had fed me an evil spice. I could never forget _her_!

"Sebastian! This is an order! Kill this man!" Ciel yelled.

"Yes, my young Lord!" Sebastian said simply and the stained glass windows were shattered.

Sebastian had thrown himself through the glass with Greil coming in behind him. I reached up and caught a piece of glass as I ran to Ciel. I cut the man's wrists and he released the boy. He went for me then, seeing me as the threat and I pushed the glass through his heart. He gasped, but it didn't stop there. I turned the man and Sebastian threw another piece of glass at his head, cutting through his skull. Both of us had killed the man who had hurt Ciel.

The person who had been near the leader moved forward to catch Ciel. Sebastian threw another piece of glass at it and the cloak revealed the very thing I hated.

"I thought it was you," Sebastian stated, "and I was right, Angela."

"Angela!" I snarled as I grabbed Ciel's hand to pull me further away from the fight.

"Eh, Bassy, what the hell is an angel doing here?" Greil asked.

Angela dropped herself to catch Ciel, and I threw myself at her, catching the master's foot. Ciel caught my hand as I was about to lose my grip. I held on tighter to him and the angel, knowing I couldn't let him go. I would have failed him if I let Angela Blanc take him. The evil angel of Houndsworth!

"Oh look, that's a real cinematic record right there!" Greil exclaimed.

Angela lifted a book in her hands and threads like film shot out. I clung to her dress as she pushed herself away from Greil and Sebastian. The cinematic record wrapped around Sebastian, holding him tight so he couldn't move to protect Ciel.

"Do something Greil! Use your Death Scythes!" Sebastian yelled.

"Give me a second! I'm working on it!" Greil replied with what appeared to be safety scissors in his hands.

"What are those sad things?" Sebastian asked.

"Well what do you want me to do? Will just took my other Death Scythe away from me," Greil complained.

"I will show all of it to you," Angela whispered to Ciel, "All the light and darkness, every moment in your past…"

Angela pulled back and all I saw was shimmering light surround me. I saw Sebastian jump as well as Greil but that was it. I held tight to the young master as Angela tried to kick me away. I clung to her skirts before she hit me hard over the head…making me release my grip.

"Elena!" Ciel cried.

"I'll deal with you, Elena," Angela whispered, "I'll show you every moment of darkness and hatred in your past…and re-write you…"

* * *

**Hey :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I remembered when I re-watched the episode that Jill and Thomas were marked on their backs with a tattoo so that's why Elena was marked, in case anyone wondered. What do you think about Angela? Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**I'll start the next chapter soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter :) Spoiler alert, Elena finds out who killed Ciel's parents so if you haven't watched the anime series, I'm just warning you :) Thanks for reading and remember to leave me a review :) Enjoy**

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself on a dirt path. I lifted myself to sit and rub my eyes as I looked around, seeing abandoned houses. Houndsworth had looked better when I had been living in it. I stood slowly and started walking straight. Well, what felt like the way into the village. A cold breeze circled my waist and it was the first moment I looked down at what I was wearing. I was still in the silly follower's dress. I pulled off the headpiece and threw it away from me, taking the scarf like thing and unbuttoned the first button to the dress. Why had the Queen wanted me to be a follower?

"She doesn't know me," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around myself, "why put me in that position if she told Ciel to deal with the abbey?"

I found myself near a bridge and I looked instinctually to my right, seeing James' abandoned farm. His mother had left it to him when his father had fallen ill. His father, a man named Dermot, had been nice to me. He had picked me a flower every day when I walked to work, saying it was to brighten my day. I put my hand on the gate and pushed it open. It was what I had done as a child, and Dermot hadn't minded. He had told me to make myself at home.

"James?" I called out but I didn't expect an answer.

I moved to the dog pen and remembered James showing me his first dog. He had named it Monty for nothing in particular. Monty had been a big Alsatian of a dog who had had a heart of gold. He would sleep near you and on days when I had spent too long in James'…he waited with me. Monty had protected me from drunk villagers on those days. But he had been shot when I was fourteen and slowly died from the injury. James had been distraught over Monty's death and months later, had gotten another dog named Casper. Casper had been nervous around people, but with James, it was like seeing a different dog.

"He had so many dogs," I whispered as I put my hand to the bars, "I had better give that new dog a name."

I put my back against the bars and slide to the floor, soon finding myself eye level with the dog in question that had died. Finny hadn't been fast enough to stop it from dying. He padded over to me and put his face to my hand, sniffing me.

"You have a heart of gold like Monty did," I whispered as I scratched behind his ear, "but you are nervous like Casper. James hadn't given you a name yet…I'll name you after your owner, the only man I truly lov-"

I stopped myself there, not wanting to continue in the frame of thought. I was supposed to be Elena Hamilton, betrothed to Scott Fredricks who acted like…like a mature young woman. My parents had told the villagers about me until it became a boring topic. Scott had been my friend and my mother had thought the match was perfect. Childhood sweethearts was our logo…but James had warned me. He had told me Scott didn't really love me, he loved Annie Halford who was a milkmaid and six years younger than his twenty.

When I had left the village with the Phantomhives, Annie had been barely sixteen and pregnant for the third time. She had miscarried the others and when Scott knew she was keeping this one, she had told her father and mother. She had been distraught and looking for me when her father told her she was to marry Scott immediately.

"Elena," she had said as she came up to Berrymore Castle, a week before the Phantomhives, "Father says I have to marry Scott!"

"You're pregnant with his child, Annie," I had whispered to her, putting a hand over her stomach, "you know how much this village gossips."

"But…I don't love him!" she had sobbed, "I…I had too much to drink. You know Old Man Roberts scotch!"

"I've never tasted it," I replied as I returned to picking berries, "but you can't be single when that baby comes. Annie," I stood and sighed, "it will ruin your name. It will ruin your family's name."

"Scott took advantage of-" and I shook my head.

"Annie, you're pregnant. There's no stopping it now. Scott Fredricks is marrying you, forced by his mother and your parents into doing the honest thing. Get used to being called Mrs Fredricks," and I had left her.

She had cursed my name to hell, hoped the Demon Hound killed me while I walking the next morning. I hadn't seen or heard from her again. She'd have found out I was in London by now and I wasn't surprised she hadn't followed us to give me a piece of her mind. Scott was an idiot like that, and had tried to tarnish my name and that of my family but I had my morals and he couldn't have me that way without being married before that.

I shook my head and remembered I was in James' farm. I stood up and left it, seeing the small alcove I had ran to when I had been twelve. It had been raining so hard and I had been on my way back from a farm. I was caught halfway to my house when James had caught my hand and brought me to the alcove in the barn. His hand had been warm in mine as he brushed my wet hair from my face.

"What happened, Ellie?" James had asked, his hand lingering on my cheek a little too long.

"I was caught on the farm," I replied as I leaned a little closer to him as I had when I was a child.

"You look nice in the rain," he had commented before he had sniffed my hair, "you smell earthy."

"James…" and he pulled my face up to kiss me.

The moment his lips made contact with mine, it was like the world faded around me. His lips were like soft cushions as I closed my eyes. I could see myself at this very farm when I was older, pregnant with his child and humming songs all the time. Scott hated my singing but James had encouraged it. He had bought himself a whistle to play music for the songs I sung.

"James," I whispered when he pulled away, "I'm betrothed to Scott."

"I love you Elena, I have always loved you. My father was getting ready to ask on my behalf for your hand when it was announced you were Scott's. Do you love him?"

"I…I don't know," I whispered, "I can grow to love him!"

"I love you Elena, do you feel the same?" he had asked.

"James," I had sobbed, "please don't make this more complicated!"

"Ellie," he had whispered and I had run away from him.

It hadn't been until I had found his dead body, that I had admitted my feelings to myself. I had loved him, and his death had broken my heart. He had been the one friend I could say anything to, he was the person I shared treats with that my father had bought me. He had been the one who had believed me about Greil. He had said he would help me avenge my parents…but then I became reclusive and worked hard to keep my head down. He had tried to break me from that shell and pull me up but I had ignored him. That day I had been sent to see his dogs, had been the first time I had seen him in a year.

"I should have told him I loved him," I whispered as I walked past his barn.

A glowing light started ahead of me and I raised my hand to cover my eyes. What was this? Doors in the houses started to glow and shimmer, which made me worry. Where was I? Or better yet, when was I? Was I in Houndsworth when there had been the fear of cholera? Everyone had run out of the village except Mr Roberts, saying he was near the end and all he needed was his scotch. I had been with my parents but I had stopped when I spotted him.

"Can I have a glass?" I asked him and he'd shrugged.

"The end of the world, kid," and he had held out the bottle to me.

So yes, I had lied to Annie. I had tried the scotch and it was nice. It had stopped me worrying about the outbreak and sat beside Mr Roberts as he told me how Houndsworth had once been a prospering town. The light got brighter until it felt like the warmth of the sun on my skin…and then it felt like I was being pulled somewhere else…away from the Houndsworth village and away from the memories of my life…

* * *

I gasped for air, clutching my chest as I shot up. I put my head on my knees as I caught my breath, not opening my eyes until my heartbeat was normal to my ears. Once I had, I noticed I wasn't in the abbey anymore. I raised a hand to rub my head, wondering where I was as I turned. I was on a chaise lounge, so at least I hadn't been thrown on the floor. I stood slowly and turned to see a railing. I moved to it and saw it showed different layers of books. So I was in a library that was far more extensive then the Phantomhive one.

I started walking to my left to see the books. Each one appeared to have the same cover, though they had different initials. I took a book down at random and looked at the letters: AR. I flipped to the first page and found it to be the book of Ariana Reinz. She lived in Germany and was a Royal princess in hiding. Her father was dead and her mother was about to be remarried to her uncle. The uncle wanted to find Ariana so he could claim the throne, but she needed to be dead.

"Sounds like a bad fictional book," I muttered, "she's a weak character, running from her problems and….that's just typical! A love interest she had to leave behind so she could live! What happened to Romeo and Juliet?"

I put the book back and picked another, this one had the initials MB. I opened the first page and found the story to be about a Mary-Lou Byrne from Ireland. She was a housewife with two children and her husband was working in the fields during the day. The book was about…how much bread she could cook.

"That's not a story!" I muttered as I slammed it back in place.

"Em, my head," a voice said and I turned to see navy hair and a small body. I spotted the blue stone ring on his finger and I ran to him.

"Ciel!" I said as I dropped to my knees in front of him.

"Elena?" he asked and looked down at his hands, "I stopped you from falling."

"You held my hand as Angela tried to kick me away."

He nodded and clutched his head. I put my hand on his waist to turn him. He looked me over and touched something on my head.

"You're dressed like one of those blasted followers," he mumbled.

"You're dressed like a heavenly choir boy," I said and he looked down at himself before grumbling.

I undid my veil and threw it over the railing. The scarf like thing followed and I undid one button of the dress at my neck. I raised my hand to take his hat, throwing it away like the veil. The straps around his arms, I undid them and threw them, looking him over.

"That's the best I can do," I whispered as I looked into his eyes. Tears were evident there though he would never let them shed in front of me.

"Young master," and I lifted his chin, "tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered in reply.

"Very well," I said as I stood and put my hands out to him, "we should find our way out of here."

"You aren't going anywhere, Elena Hamilton," a voice called from my right.

I turned my face, catching a glimpse of pearly white wings; the feathers reminded me a dove's. I followed their tips until they narrowed into someone's back. The back was a perfect pale pink, and the body was clothed in a purple dress, with white billowing sleeves. The dress led up to a neck and then a face with chin length hair that looked lavender in colour. The eyes were ones I had seen for three years, dark purple with a slight shimmer. The smile was one of overconfidence and it seemed so smug in my opinion.

"Really? It was you, Angela Blanc," Ciel said, and I put my arm in front of him, pushing myself forward a little to act as a shield.

"How did you enjoy the record of your past? Did it feel like being wrapped in soft velvet or perhaps sandpaper against your skin?"

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped, "the hand I saw…that hand was his. My father's hand. You killed them didn't you? But why? Why did you kill my parents? What did you stand to gain?!"

"Killed? What a disturbing thing to say. I'm not the only one who harmed your parents. But you know that, don't you?" Angela asked, "it was your butler and the maid who shields you with her body now. No, it was you, wasn't it? It was you who gave them their second death."

"You're rather brilliant," Angela continued, "in the face of a distorted past, you somehow managed to remain sane."

Angela had stood at this point, her wings grazing the floor. This place was not meant to house an angel; I knew that with an unknown certainty. She shouldn't be here, and neither should we. I put the young master further back, my whole body the shield as I faced Angela.

"How could you?" Ciel asked, obviously confused as to why Angela would want to kill his parents.

"Because she could," I said in a low voice and he looked to me, "you are seeing her façade drop. You don't see her as angelic anymore. You see her as the monster I spent three years of my life trying to please."

"You are a truly unclean human, and she is worse than you. But underneath those impurities, there is a glow that it would be such a shame to extinguish," Angela whispered as she came closer to us, "well Ciel, shall I alter your unsightly impure past for you? Would that help you find peace at last?"

Her wings extended to what I calculated as two times me, lying down. Feathers came loose from her wings and drifted to the floor. It was there they combusted and turned to ash. She wouldn't want to leave any evidence behind…nothing that could say she had been there with two humans. She pushed herself up and glided to land in front of me. She wasn't looking at me however; her interest lay solely on Ciel.

"Nice try, but you're the reason I'm impure!" Ciel snapped from behind me.

She put her hand on my left elbow and the other hand on my right elbow. It took me a moment to realise she wasn't going to push me away. She planned on something worse. Pushing me away would guarantee I would push back. No, she had bigger, more permanent plans with me. She picked me up and used her wings to float us higher, closer to the ceiling.

"I'll give you points for protecting him, it is quite endearing. But I don't like you; you almost foiled my plans over the last three years. So for that, I will allow the Grim Reapers to write you into their books."

She floated over to the railing and let me go. I used my hand to instinctually grab onto something to prevent the fall…catching her skirt. She kicked me until my fingers loosened.

"Elena!" Ciel yelled and I looked to him as Angela gave me one more kick, sending me towards the railing…but on the higher drop side. My back hit the stone with enough force to bruise as I fell down. I heard Ciel scream for me but all I was doing was flying…and then it happened. Reels of film appeared before my eyes and I shook my head.

"It's not my time!" I snapped, just as someone threw out a knife.

It had the desired effect and caught part of my dress. The part it caught, it slammed it into one of the stone pillars to secure me. I wondered who my saviour was until I saw the long grey hair.

"Undertaker?" I asked and the man giggled, "what are you doing here?"

"That Greil reminded me, I had some cinematic books to return," he replied as he helped me over to the floor he was on.

"What did you catch me with?" I asked as I looked to the pillar.

The word 'knife' hadn't been the right word. It was a classic death scythe that I had always pictured a Grim Reaper with. He was an old-fashioned guy, by my guess as I turned my head to look up. I had ten flights to get up to be on the same level as the young master and that angel.

"Where are you going?" the Undertaker asked.

"I need to get to the top floor," I muttered as I started walking.

"I believe an angel just threw you ten floors down. You should rest yourself for the upcoming fight," the man said with a giggle, "you can read one of these as we go up."

"What are they? More sad love stories that were never published?" I asked him which he shook his head to.

"These are cinematic records in book format. Grim Reapers assemble them in this state for the Day Of Judgement."

"So I wasn't reading bad romantic comedies?"

"No, you were reading someone's life," and he held out one to me, "give this one a try, you might find it…enlightening."

He handed me a plum book with RDP written on the cover. He picked me up and set me on the trolley as I flipped through the first page and found it was the story of Rachel Dalles Phantomhive.

"Is this Ciel's mother?" I asked.

"The one and only Lady Phantomhive," the Undertaker explained.

I opened the pages and viewed the woman's life. She had a sister named Angelina who had been in an accident, resulting in the death of her husband and unborn baby. Rachel had comforted the woman and offered an invitation to Ciel's tenth birthday. It was then that it got interesting. The day of his tenth was the day she died. She had promised to read him as many stories as he liked until he fell asleep. That tonight was a treat.

"That's what the leader at the abbey said. That tonight was a treat after all…" I whispered as I read her gruesome death and I felt sick. It ended with her seeing her husband, Vincent Phantomhive die at the hands of an angel with 'gossamer wings'. But that wasn't all; it happened that Angela hadn't been there after all…it had been Ash Landers. I couldn't understand what he stood the gain as Rachel screamed.

"Vincent!" and the book ended.

"She died at that point," I stated and the Undertaker nodded.

"The book only contains the living memories of the human. The moment death has taken ahold; it is not easy to break free. I saved you from the fall which meant your cinematic records were restored to you."

"She, in this book, saw a man take Ciel. She went to stop them but they hurt her. They wanted her to suffer the loss of her son and husband before she died. I can understand Ciel a little better now. But…how does Sebastian come into this?"

"Ciel…do you know any of his story?" the Undertaker asked me.

"He was kidnapped at ten and I only know that because his mother just told me," I put the book down.

"Here, try this one," and he held out VP to me.

"Vincent Phantomhive?" I asked as I flipped through more pages.

Vincent had known he was going to be killed. He had told Tanaka but had mentioned that Ciel was never to find out.

"What has hatred been known to accomplish," I whispered as I ran my fingers along the words, "he knew he was going to die but kept it from Ciel. Why?"

"Ash Landers was sent there by a higher power. There was only one person he would want his son to continue working for."

"The Queen," I whispered, "he would want his son to continue his work as the Queen's Watchdog and he couldn't do that if he knew she was behind his parents' deaths. But…why?"

"Why?" the Undertaker, "I'll leave you to consider it. We're here," and he pointed towards the small group that had formed while I had been gone.

I got off the trolley as the Undertaker continued to roll it forward. Ciel was with Sebastian and Greil at this point. They stood against the angel as I ran forward to join them. Angela knew more than she was letting on about. I stood in front of Ciel, allowing him a view over my right elbow as I stood beside Sebastian.

"Give me a knife," I muttered as he handed me two from his pocket.

"The good silver?" I asked him and he shrugged.

I shook my head and held them in my hands, feeling my grasp tighten. It made my knuckles turn white as I remembered every moment with Angela. I had wanted to impress her at the start but one day, she had caught me cooking scones. She had pulled up my chin to look into my eyes, my fourteen year old eyes, and smiled.

"Don't bother making a good impression with me," she had said, "I have hated you from the moment you first walked through that door."

I had been shocked by her statement and had told my parents. They had said she must be jealous of me but now…now I wanted to know why.

"Why?" I asked her, "Why did you treat me like muck on your shoes?"

"Why?" she laughed, "you are as insolent as your mother was. She thought everyone should like her and on that day…I showed her that I had hated her through you. Berrymore had kept you later that night, and allowed me to visit the village. It was there I saw your pregnant mother and happy father. They were waiting for you, and I was tired of hearing you talking about them. It sickened me. So I took out my rage on you, and your family. It just happened you arrived as the Grim Reaper was harvesting their souls. You didn't understand and believed he was killing them."

"You killed my parents?" I asked her.

"Who else would?" she asked, "I didn't complete the work myself. I did as Ciel Phantomhive had. I ordered another to do it in my place. He was a nice man, and he thought me a perfect angel of a woman. He was more than willing to kill your parents for me."

"What did you stand to gain?!" I demanded, "I would have lived in Berrymore Castle!"

"You were right under my thumb," she answered, "I could make you do as I pleased. Berrymore was made to hate you when rumours circled of your insanity. But Scott Fredricks…he would have married you still had I not said you were pregnant with James' child. He came up with a rather dismal excuse but luck was in my favour. He had to marry Annie Halford to save her family name. But one of you had to call off the wedding."

"You made me change my name…you suggested that much," I whispered.

"Sylvia became a quiet girl and I much enjoyed that. But I wanted Elena back so I killed the rumours. You returned but grieved for the parents that were not fully yours. Your mother slept with a demon and conceived you. Your father knew as much but pretended you were his. I gave you a scone with some sweet spice in it…and you went on a killing rampage. I knew if I had done that, the Queen would be forced to send her Guard Dog to Houndsworth."

"You wanted Ciel there?" I asked.

"How else could I view how he was? I could see the rage of a twelve year old boy and knew I had succeeded…but he had that damn butler with him!"

"Sebastian?" I asked and looked to him, "what does he matter?"

"He's a demon!" she snapped and pointed her finger at him, "a truly unclean, unnecessary and unwanted piece of filth!"

"Excuse me, please move aside, coming through," the Undertaker said as he walked between us and the angel.

I kept my eyes on Angela, knowing the others were following the Undertaker. They didn't know why he was here and I did, so I didn't need to meet his gaze.

"Let's see, number 8…" the Undertaker said as he pointed to the books on the shelves.

"Undertaker?" Ciel asked and I heard the Undertaker reply, "hi!"

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" Greil asked just as the other reaper hit him with a pair of pruning scissors.

"Mind your manners, idiot! He's a legend. He passed judgement on Robin Hood and sent Marie Antoinette to Hell. The Grim Reaper who makes even crying children willingly give up their souls."

"No! Not fair!" Greil stammered, "he doesn't look like the chap from the sequence just now!"

"What sequence?" I asked and Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"How could this creepy old man be a legendary Grim Reaper?" Greil asked as he pulled the Undertaker's bangs up to see his eyes. He then leaned in like Juliet would Romeo and said, "take me."

"This is just madness," I muttered as I put my head in my hand.

"Madness is defined by repeating the same thing twice and expecting a different result," Sebastian pointed out to me.

"You seem busy, it seems I will have to start my purification in the abbey then," Angela said as she floated up and surrounded herself in a bright circle of light.

"Running away, coward?" Sebastian asked her.

"You shall see. I'll show you all what happens to a world ruled by impurity. I doubt you'll like it though," Angela replied as she slipped through the light.

Sebastian threw knives at the decreasing light but it only threw them back. I watched as the room faded from the once vibrant colours to a dull bronze. What had just happened?

"What was that?" Ciel asked as I looked around.

"An angelic seal," the latest reaper said calmly.

Greil looked around confused for a moment before he went to a door. He attempted to pull it but it was stuck tight.

"She doesn't want us to interfere," I sighed as I went back to the chaise lounge, Ciel joining me.

"It won't open!" Greil cried when the door still refused to budge. No surprise there…nearly everyone I had met was over-dramatic.

"Oh dear, unfortunately it looks like we've been locked in," the new reaper said.

"What's his name?" I asked Ciel.

"William T Spears," Ciel muttered, "he's Greil's boss."

I sighed as Greil let go and stood to dust down his clothes. My eyes turned to see the Undertaker was attempting to pull the ladder now glued to the bookcases. I heard something hitting off other objects and then one book returned to the vibrant plum colour. It flew off the shelves and landed open on the floor between the Undertaker and William.

"What is this?" William asked as he lifted the book, "it looks like the cinematic record of someone who is in that abbey."

"Seriously?" Greil asked as Ciel and I stood to join the group.

"Interesting, an angel of massacre is descending in an abbey that is near Preston," William explained.

"What? An angel of massacre?" Ciel asked.

"I'm assuming that is Angela that the book is talking about?" I asked.

"She stated she was beginning her purification in the abbey," William replied as he continued to read the book, "though she said to Sebastian that he would hate the new world."

"Why?" Greil asked as he leaned closer to Sebastian, "why would Bassy…?"

"It is a world where no one would want to sign a contract with a demon," William explained.

William looked around our group to see if the message had gotten through to us. I was busy looking at Sebastian. He didn't look like a classical demon; he just looked like a handsome young man. He turned his gaze to meet mine and I couldn't see a bit of a demon in him. I then remembered a conversation he had with me. It had been a day I had done a message for the young master and I had told him about Houndsworth.

_"__He has plans to treat you as a messenger I believe, and he can hardly do that if you look like a poor girl. No one would speak with you," Sebastian said as he tied more ribbon._

_"__It's not like I'm not accustomed to the treatment," I muttered, "in Houndsworth I was worse than any demon."_

_"__I truly doubt that, Elena," Sebastian said as he turned me and lifted my hands._

_"__You weren't there!" I snapped as he put the dress over my head, "how can you know how they treated me?"_

_"__I don't. I simply wouldn't compare you to a demon. I find demons to be rather selfish in nature…"_

_"__As if you'd know."_

"You said I couldn't be a demon…you said demons were selfish in nature," I whispered and he nodded.

"We get the souls we crave by any means necessary," Sebastian replied.

"But you're…how are you…?"

"The young master signed a contract with me when he was ten. I am in his employ. He made a wish, he made a sacrifice and we formed a contract."

"Young master?" I asked and he looked me over.

"How badly did you want your revenge?" he asked me.

"I wanted it to avenge my parents," I muttered and he nodded.

"I was treated far worse than you would treat an animal. I want to make the people who did this to me, suffer the same humiliation I did. I want to avenge my parents."

"And you're giving up your soul?" I asked and he nodded.

"This is the checkmate you were talking about, Sebastian?" I asked and he nodded, "I must stay alive until the time comes for Ciel Phantomhive to complete his revenge."

"Can I have a look at that book, William?" the Undertaker asked and William handed it over.

"Ah yes, I see it now," the Undertaker said after a moment.

"Stop her now," Ciel ordered and Sebastian was smirking.

"Oh master, how charitable! I thought your intent was to put an end to this cult once and for all?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't want to help them," Ciel stated, turning to glare at Sebastian, "but I don't want her to have her way. That is all."

"But what are we supposed to do?" Greil asked, "we can't even find a way out of here."

"No not true," William said as he adjusted his glasses with his pruning scissors, "there is a way. We have a tool, the ultimate tool that we managers have access. This tool is the Death Bookmark."

"A bookmark?" Ciel asked and I heard the rustle of someone going through their pockets. I looked to the Undertaker and saw him pulling out a pink and black bookmark.

"And its pink, isn't that lovely?" he asked.

He looked down at the book he had in his hands, before he put the bookmark down. I couldn't see a change and moved to look over his shoulder. The words stopped.

"The sentence just stopped writing?" I asked and the Undertaker nodded.

"We cannot change the past but we can make some… adjustments."

"If we use this to halt the story," the Undertaker explained to everyone else, "we can make some editorial changes. The woman in this story happens to be Mathilda Simmons. Says here she is purified in the abbey by the angel Angela."

"But the sentence just ends there," Ciel whispered as he looked down at the page.

"Oh yes! But now I just added that Sebastian Michaelis appears suddenly," the Undertaker wrote quickly. Sebastian faded from the room like he had never been there in the first place.

"Oh no! Bassy!" Greil cried.

"But suddenly there is a dramatic turn of events," the Undertaker continued to write, "Grim Reapers William T Spears and Greil Sutcliff appear before Mathilda in the abbey."

The two men disappeared as Sebastian had done and I wondered what was next.

"That's a useful tool," Ciel commented.

"Indeed, but even it has its limits," the Undertaker replied.

"How could something like that have its limits?" I asked and he sighed.

"I can only introduce a person, what they do after that is not controlled by this. I sent Sebastian to fight the angel, what he did during that fight will not be controlled by me."

I nodded and brought Ciel over to the chaise lounge to wait for something that told us we were safe. The room was still that dull bronze colour which was now annoying me. A strange reaction to a room, but when you had been thrown from this level to your death…I had ever right to hate it.

"You wanted revenge," Ciel said from beside me.

"I wanted a lot of things," I replied as I let Ciel put his head on my lap, stroking his hair away.

"Why did you want revenge?"

"The same reason you do," I replied, "I wanted the person who had killed my parents to understand the pain I felt. I…learned something today. A person who seemed very committed to his family said, "what has hatred ever been known to accomplish.""

"That sounds like a weak person," and I chuckled lightly.

"I was set to kill Greil for killing my parents. That's what Angela wanted. To kill any higher power, such as an angel, there would be divine consequences. I believe she wanted me to kill Greil and find myself being killed by another Grim Reaper."

"I don't understand why I was sent to Houndsworth," Ciel muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Angela had given me a scone to eat, and it had smelt heavenly. It was filled with the spice from the Curry Contest and every moment of hatred I had felt…it took control. I ran out of the house and killed people faster than Sebastian could on a good day. The problem was, I wasn't in control but I was aware. These hands killed nearly a hundred people before the spice wore out. The Queen would have been notified about the sudden deaths and she would send the only person she would trust with the matter to fix it."

"You were possessed by the demon spice," Ciel sighed and I continued to stroke his hair, "my mother used to do that."

"What?" I asked, my hand freezing.

"Brush my hair the way you are," he opened one eye to look at me, "it's nice."

I ran my fingers through it and hummed under my breath softly. It was nearly five hours later, according to the Undertaker, that the library unfroze and became vibrant again. He told us it was a little before dawn and he would bring us to the abbey to see the others. I had looked down to see a sleeping Ciel, who looked peaceful. The Undertaker helped me put him on my back so I could carry him, letting him sleep until we got there.

"This way," and the Undertaker took my arm. We kept walking and when I blinked, we were in a forest.

"Undertaker?" I turned to look for the man but he was gone.

I walked through the woods and found myself at the entrance for the abbey. I continued up the path and spotted the remains of the place. The building had caved in on itself, and people had been trapped. Hands and legs poked out at random points. They had been followers which reminded me that I was still dressed as one. I felt Ciel move on my back before he yawned by my ear.

"Where are we?" he asked as he woke up slowly.

"At the remains of the abbey," I replied as I put him down.

I spotted Sebastian looking towards the rising sun so I walked over to him, Ciel holding the waist of my dress as he rubbed his eyes of sleep. I reached him and felt Ciel let go of my dress. When I looked over my shoulders, Ciel was viewing the abbey for what it was.

"Did you do this?" I asked Sebastian when I turned my attention in his direction.

"Angela did," he replied, "we were having a very civil game of darts. She threw a tantrum when I hit a double five…"

"Darts, huh?" and he nodded, "is she dead?"

He didn't answer me so I thought she had to be. There was no way she could have survived having a building dropped on her. But I wouldn't put all my eggs in one basket. I had thought she was dead when she gotten herbs for Finny and found her alive.

"A promise is a promise," Ciel said as he turned to look at the two of us.

Sebastian walked towards him and I followed, curiosity getting the best of me. Ciel turned his body so he was facing Sebastian as the latter came to a stop a foot away from him. Both men were frowning and it was only as Ciel met Sebastian's gaze that he closed his eyes. This couldn't be the end, this couldn't be the only…and then I remembered what I had read. The Queen had sent Ash Landers to kill the Phantomhives. The end couldn't be now. Sebastian leaned closer and fixed the bow around Ciel's neck. Once it was righted, Ciel opened his eyes and looked confused…and then shocked.

"Why Sebastian?" Ciel demanded as he caught his lapels, "why are you not taking my soul? She has to be dead, doesn't she? Someone else, is there?"

Sebastian bent at one knee to put a hand over his heart. He would be the loyal servant to the Phantomhive boy until he was placed to check.

"I'm sorry. I'll be serving you a while longer," and Sebastian stood.

"This can't be…" and we walked towards the road.

When we reached the entrance, I looked back to the crumpled remains of the abbey. It may not have been a nice place to me, but a lot of people had died. Why had they stayed if the ground was unstable? Maybe they had wanted to stay with the leader until the end. I turned back to Ciel and Sebastian and considered this, the start of an adventure. I would help Ciel Phantomhive get his revenge, even if it meant I had to die for him to complete it.

* * *

Days passed at the Phantomhive manor with Ciel keeping to himself. He wouldn't come down for dinner and most days I stayed with him. He kept to his office and most days, I brought up books to read.

"Why are you staying with me?" he asked one day.

"I am your bodyguard," I replied as I turned the page in a romance book.

Sebastian brought two dinners up to us but we only picked at them. Sebastian would return and have a cup of tea for both of us. Ciel drank it and then went back to doing nothing. It wasn't that he couldn't cope; it was the fact that he hadn't considered his life after Angela was dead. He had thought it was the end, his last day on earth…only to be told otherwise.

It was two weeks after the incident in Preston that Sebastian brought up a letter for us.

"It is from the Undertaker," Sebastian explained, "he wants to discuss what occurred at the abbey with us. He has requested William T Spears and Greil Sutcliff to come as well."

"What date?" Ciel asked.

"Tomorrow at noon," Sebastian replied.

* * *

Sebastian opened the door to the carriage for Ciel and I. I had put on a pale orange dress today with white ribbons around my waist. My head had a small hat to the side and curls bounced around my face. Ciel was wearing a brown suit that he had said was his least favourite but Sebastian hadn't said a word about it. We walked in as Greil was making tea and he counted Ciel and myself.

"Out of curiosity, why were you at the library?" William asked the Undertaker, "I was under the impression you had retired from active service."

Greil finished pouring the hot water and put one beaker (I hoped it was clean) on a tray and gently walked over to the Undertaker with it. Oh right! Greil had a crush now on the Undertaker. I bet he was sorry for sticking him in a pot of salt now.

"Well, this fellow here reminded me of something," the Undertaker explained, "there were some cinematic records I had neglected to return."

"You must be kidding," Ciel muttered as a response, "you were there to pay library fines?"

"Certainly not! Though now that you mentioned, two of the books I checked out where about an Earl Phantomhive and his lady wife. Their true cinematic records, ones that had never been touched by an avenging angel. Would you like to know what it said, my lord?"

I saw Ciel look up at the Undertaker, taking in his comment. Sebastian looked to the young master with interest but otherwise looked bored. William looked annoyed at the Undertaker while Greil had managed to get a fan and was giving the Undertaker a light breeze to cool him. Was this hero worship or something? The Undertaker's hair moved across his face and showed the scar on his face ran up to his hairline. There was probably a story behind it.

"No," Ciel said, "now, let's go Sebastian, Elena," and Ciel helped me stand and we exited the funeral parlour.

Sebastian opened and closed the door behind us, bowing to the people inside as Ciel decided he wanted a new walking stick. Ciel was a step ahead of us, and Sebastian and I were walking at the same pace behind him.

"Was that wise, master?" Sebastian asked the young master, "I'm sorry master, but if you had read the books you'd know who deserved your revenge."

"It's done," Ciel muttered.

"Feeling sentimental?"

"Not that. You can only disgrace the dead so much," Ciel muttered.

"Very well sir," Sebastian replied.

I put my hand on Sebastian's arm and we walked on. Ciel found a shop and as he was measured for the walking stick, I leaned in to whisper to Sebastian, "I read those books."

"You have?" he asked.

"The Undertaker gave them to me as I was brought back up to the young master. I know who did it," I whispered.

"Let's make it a surprise," he said as he put a finger to his lips, "it makes the revenge slightly sweeter if you don't know whose pulling the strings."

"I hope you're right," I replied as I looked over to the master, "I really hope he isn't shocked by the answer."

But I knew…the moment he found out the Queen had ordered his parents' deaths, he would be confused and shocked. But as Sebastian had said, Ciel might prefer the surprise. Something that Ciel had said stayed with me for the rest of the day… _"You can only disgrace the dead so much…"_

"Have I disgraced the dead?" I asked as I turned over in my bed that evening; closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take me…

* * *

**That's the next chapter :) I had to re-write it because it didn't sound right when I re-read it so fingers crossed you all liked it. Please remember to review and tell me what you all think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Another chapter here for my story. I think it's a good one and hope you all enjoy it. Please review :)**

* * *

I closed the book I had just finished reading with a sigh. It had been a beautiful book with a girl who had fallen in love with a man who couldn't keep her. But in the end, it all worked out and she happily married him.

"I wonder if I'll ever get married," I thought as the front door was knocked.

I got up and put the book down, brushing my skirts before I opened the front door. Outside was Ash Landers with a frown on his face before he saw me.

"Elena," he said as he bowed to me.

"Ash Landers," I replied as I curtsied.

"I have a message from the Queen to give to the Earl Phantomhive," and he held out a letter to me.

"I'll make sure he gets it," I replied as Ash smiled at me.

"Tell him it's urgent and the Queen is filled with worry for her people. Have a good day, Elena Hamilton," and he left me to return to his carriage.

I closed the door and shrugged my shoulders. It was almost like he was trying to get me to take his place as messenger. I pushed myself away from the door and started my climb up the stairs. The walls had gotten new wallpaper so I brushed my fingers along the paper and felt the softness. I kept walking until I was outside Ciel's office. I knocked it once and waited for his 'enter' before I opened the door. Old habits die hard, I thought to myself with a smile.

Ciel was dressed rather casually with Sebastian pouring him tea. From the smell, it was Earl Grey.

"Elena, are you alright?" Sebastian asked as he straightened.

"Ash Landers gave me this," and I walked forward with the letter, "and told me to tell you the matter is urgent and the Queen is full of worry for her people."

Sebastian handed Ciel a letter opener and he broke the seal that shun on the back of the letter. So that was the Queen's seal? Ciel removed the letter and looked over the ten pages of content before he nodded.

"It appears we have to locate something for her Majesty," Ciel said as he put the pages in front of him, "something of value but it doesn't say what. That it might have been on…John Stanley. He was found dead last night by some cleaners."

"Something of value?" I asked and Ciel nodded, "that's very vague. He might have considered a family ring valuable or a watch…hell, I think my necklace is something of value!"

"But this seems the Queen is interested in it," Ciel sighed, "and she has requested we give the last nine pages to Scotland Yard to help with their investigation into his murder. Sebastian, get an envelope."

That started putting things in motion. Ciel put the documents in an envelope and Sebastian got him his coat. I had put on a short lilac dress today which Sebastian found the matching coat for and black gloves to disguise my burns before he put my hair in a bun. We left the manor in his carriage and I wondered what was the point of having a police force if you used a thirteen year old boy to answer your questions?

"You seem confused, Elena," and I turned to look at Sebastian.

"I just don't understand why, when the Queen has so many at her disposal, she would use Ciel Phantomhive to find things out for her."

"It is his job as the Queen's Guard dog," Sebastian explained, "he works under the cover of darkness and takes control of the underworld. There are some things that Scotland Yard could never find out because our young master has the contacts."

"It's worrying," I replied as I returned my gaze out the window. The carriage came to a stop and we each got out. Ciel put his arm out for me as we approached the crowds around one of the walls blocking the ocean. Sebastian made a gap for us before we saw the cloth blanket over a body. So this was John Stanley…the last image anyone would have of the man was here in front of us.

"Doesn't matter," I heard Abberline say as he stood, "we won't know anything until he's identified."

"That won't be necessary," Ciel spoke up and handed the envelope to Sebastian, "we know his identity. His name was John Stanley. Sebastian has the rest of his particulars for you."

Sebastian walked forward to hand one of the inspectors the envelope before he walked back to us.

"And what is your interest in this?" the man asked as he scanned the pages.

"Doing my civic duty and co-operating with the police. Isn't that what you've always told me to do, Sir Arthur?"

"Spare me the noble protestations, what is it you want with this case?" Sir Arthur asked, "Out with it Phantomhive."

"A bit gosch **(another misspelt word, sorry)**, but if you prefer it that way, I'm happy to oblige," Ciel responded, "I need to see any belongings that were left on the victim."

"Actually," Abberline said, "there were none. Not even any identification papers."

"In that case," Ciel replied as he tightened his grip on my arm, "I am happy to be at service. Thank you Inspector Abberline. Sebastian, Elena," and Ciel took us away.

"There is something odd about this case," I said in a soft whisper and Ciel nodded.

"It appears as if the vultures picked him dry before disposing of the body," Ciel replied but he looked distracted.

We made it to the carriage shortly after and Ciel helped me up first before he got in and Sebastian followed. Sebastian closed the door and the carriage was moving. I looked out the window and watched as London travelled past us. What else was I supposed to do as the bodyguard?

"Is something wrong, my lord?" Sebastian asked, "I say you seem more taciturn that usual this afternoon."

"And I should look pleasant when investigating a murder?" Ciel asked sarcastically.

"You're far too modest, sir," Sebastian replied, "you misheard me. I would never say you don't look pleasant."

"This case just makes me a bit uneasy. Clearly we don't have all the information."

It took a moment of Ciel thinking about the case before he looked over at me. I returned my gaze to his and he did look anxious.

"First we need a better understanding of the situation," Ciel stated.

"Meaning what sir?" Sebastian asked.

"John Stanley was murdered obviously, but was it a simple case of him being in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Or was he killed as a result of his work for the Queen," Sebastian finished Ciel's sentence like it was a casual game, "alright then, how do we go about locating witnesses? Assuming there are any."

"We leave that part to the Yard for now. If you want to know about Rome, you ask a Roman. We know in whose territory the murder occurred."

The carriage trudged on before it stopped at a small abandoned warehouse. The outside was in shambles with paint chipping. I ran a gloved hand along the outside and pulled back to investigate the fine layer of dust and old paint that I had taken off. I rubbed my hands together to dislodge it as Ciel walked away from the warehouse and moved around back. I followed and saw the amount of trash. Was this some form of joke to Ciel? I stepped on a pot and my foot slowly sunk into the mud. Well, I hoped to God it was mud…

"That's disgusting," I muttered, "don't tell me if it's not mud."

Sebastian helped me out of the 'mud' and brought me back to a worn path. I must have disturbed something because the smell was nauseating. Sebastian got me to a set of stairs before Ciel shook his head.

"She can't come in like that," Ciel muttered and handed Sebastian a bag, "buy her a new pair of shoes quickly."

"Yes, my young master," and Sebastian left us.

I removed my shoes and then my gloves before throwing them away. The smell didn't cling to me anywhere else as I waited. Ciel was contemplating something before he took out the letter Ash had given me.

"This seems like a strange case," he said.

"It appears the Queen isn't telling you everything," I replied and he looked at me, "she's told you enough to get you started. Nothing else that I've heard could have led you anywhere. She purposefully is keeping you further in the dark than normal, in my opinion."

Ciel nodded and a moment later, Sebastian had returned with boots for me. I put them on and fastened the buttons along the side before I stood. They were comfortable and suited the lilac dress I had worn today. Ciel took my arm and we both descended the stairs. They were steep and it was only as I got halfway that a smell was pulled up into my nose. Sebastian opened the door for us and I was shocked by the smoky room. Men lay on loungers, a pipe in their mouths before they blew out more smoke. One man, a young blond caught me by my hand as we walked closer to the central lounger and pulled me down to him.

"Sweetheart," he breathed before he put the pipe in my mouth and I was forced to take a breath. The smoke made me cough and it was Sebastian who picked me up.

"I feel sick," I whispered to Sebastian who nodded and removed a cloth from his pocket.

"Use this to cover your mouth," he said as we followed Ciel up to the centre lounger.

"I see you have found your way to my humble place of business. It seems strange that we should meet under such questionable circumstances, my young lord, and yet inevitable don't you think? I must say that I knew some day it would come down to this."

"It might come to what?" Ciel demanded.

I looked past Ciel with blurred vision to see Lau. Lau was surrounded by four scantily clad girls but it was RanMao who was straddling his waist. He had crossed his legs and his arms were lying across the back of the chair. One girl, the one to his left, was holding a pipe for him and it was smoking. The thought made me feel ill and I covered my mouth with my other hand over the cloth.

"Welcome to my humble house of pleasures, darling earl."

"If you're trying to push your wares, forget it. The only thing you have that I want is information."

"So impatient for a young man. If you think I know something that would make it worth your while to venture so dangerously into my den of sin, then you're quite right."

"So you've already heard what happened then? I thought as much," Ciel replied and I was starting to sway, "but what else should I expect from the head of the English branch of the Chinese trading company, Kunlun, much less from an officer of the Shanghai Mafia's Green Gang."

"Oh dear, I've never much cared for fancy titles such as that one; so stiff and formal. Don't you agree, RanMao?"

"I left you in charge of the dealings in this area for a reason," Ciel answered, "so I assumed you would stay informed of any disputes that occurred in your territory."

"Naturally," Lau replied, "as per your original instructions, my lord. I could hardly forget about the protection fee I pay in order to be allowed to conduct my business."

"Well then…"

"More importantly," Lau continued, "I have something to ask you. What exactly are you talking about?"

I swayed to my right and Sebastian caught me, lifting me into his arms and holding me close. I felt unusually sick as Ciel continued to glare at Lau.

"Damn it Lau!" Ciel snapped.

"The man is just talking through his hat again it would seem," Sebastian said as Ciel looked him over and then me, "how drawl."

"What do you say about going upstairs for our little chat?" Lau asked as RanMao stood and he followed, "it's a little bit stuffy in here, don't you agree? I don't think your bodyguard can handle it."

"Perhaps if you found another source of income, you wouldn't have that problem quite as often!"

I closed my eyes as my head became fuzzy. I didn't hear Lau say anything else but I felt a hand on my head. I lifted my face a little to the contact and remembered my father checking my temperature if I had a cold or the flu.

"Father?" I croaked as something cool was put on my head.

"She's delirious," a familiar voice said gently.

"This is her first time?" another voice asked.

"One of your customers downstairs forced it on her," a boy's voice snapped.

"RanMao, I suggest you get a bucket for Elena, she'll be up in a moment."

I heard the rustle and opened my eyes, the light stung them but no sooner had I closed them again that I felt like getting sick. A hand helped me up and the bucket was put under my mouth for me. My body decided anything I had eaten needed to be gone. Sweat appeared on my forehead and a white gloved hand wiped my head with a cloth as I got sick. I started choking a little before the bucket was taken away from me.

"Here," and I felt something touch my hand, "don't open your eyes again."

I opened my hand and felt the cool drops of water hit my hand before the glass was brought up to my lips by someone else. I gulped down half the water there before the glass was gone. Someone wrapped something around my eyes and I reached up to get rid of the obstruction when a smaller hand caught mine.

"The drug is still in your system Elena," Lau said, "bright light will make you sick. Try not to eat anything for a while and rest up for a bit. If you wish to return to my house of pleasure another time, I will make sure you have only the best experience."

"Lau, back on topic!" Ciel snapped and I realised he must have been the small hand who had stopped me pulling the bandages away.

"Let's see," Lau replied from somewhere in front of me, "nowadays I suppose all the gang fights in the area have been about drugs. There's a new product that has appeared on the market. Somebody has been spreading it around town quite liberally for a while now. Frankly, it's become a bit of an inconvenience for me."

"A new product?" Ciel asked.

"Yes apparently it is cheaper and more effective and far easier to transport than common opium. It goes by the name of Lady Blanc."

"The White Lady," Ciel said, sounding shocked, "do you know why it was given that name?"

"Is it important?" Lau asked.

"No," Ciel responded.

"What's the name of the man that found at Regent Canal dock? Perhaps I may have heard of him."

"It was John Stanley, I'm afraid that was most likely an alias however," Sebastian replied.

"He doesn't look familiar to me and to think I flattered myself for knowing all the small time drug pushers in the area. What about you? You recognise him?" Lau asked someone else.

"Well, there you have it," Lau said after a moment.

"I'm looking for something the man was supposed to have had. He was carrying it on his person," Ciel said from beside me.

"Just something?" Lau asked.

"Yes, and it's possible that this something was the reason he was killed in cold blood. Which is why there is something I would like you to do for me."

"And what is that, my dear Earl?" Lau asked as Sebastian returned to sit beside me.

He lifted the glass of water back to my lips for me to drink some more, a headache had formed over my right eye as the pair had spoken.

"I want you to spread a rumour about me. Let it be known that I am in possession of something valuable that I took from the man who was murdered."

"Darling, that couldn't be easier. And may I be permitted to know why?"

"If we spread that rumour far enough, the killer is sure to hear it and he'll have to doubt the authenticity of the article he stole from John Stanley. Then he'll be forced to come after me for the real thing."

"Oh I see! You're using yourself as bait, you clever thing you. A courageous act indeed from the Queen's loyal Guard Dog," Lau commented, "speaking of which, I've always wanted to inquire about something. How is it you remain loyal to your lord and master? It seems to me she makes unreasonable demands of you."

"I doubt you could ever understand it," Ciel commented dryly, "you left your country for another. If you never put down roots, you could never understand the depths of mine Lau."

"You've got me there," Lau replied, "I will do as you ask. But I doubt you should dangle yourself as bait when your bodyguard is as ill as she is."

"She will survive," Ciel replied as Sebastian got me standing and then lifted me up into his arms.

"Make sure to put her to bed when you arrive home. Let her sleep the worst of this off and then she should be right by the next time she eats."

Sebastian bowed with me in his arms as Ciel brought us back to the stuffy room. I didn't feel sick right then, just really tired so I closed my eyes behind the bandages and yawned. It meant I inhaled some smoke which made me cough but no sooner had my mind told me to cough, we were outside in the open air. Ciel brought us to the carriage and Sebastian got me in and lying across one seat. I felt something wrap around me and I yawned again.

"Will she be alright, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Her heart was racing earlier but other than that, this will pass. As Lau said, the first time is the hardest for people to adjust to. Her body is telling her something is wrong and because she has never been in an opium den before, it won't know what the drug smells or tastes like. She knows now and we can make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Put her in her bed immediately when we return. In the room she used when Prince Soma was our guest," and the carriage came to a stop.

"Yes, my young Lord," Sebastian replied as he picked me up. I was asleep before he had taken another step.

* * *

A scream broke through the haze in my head. I looked around myself, trying to figure out where I was now when I recognised the bed. We were in the London townhouse for the case of John Stanley. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, thinking another few hours would not have hurt. Another scream made me get out of bed rather shakily and grab a shawl that had been thrown around a chair. I ran to the door, feeling a little lightheaded before I pulled it open and found myself looking at everyone. Pluto was on MeyRin, Finny was bouncing and Bard was pulling on Pluto's suit to get him off MeyRin. Sebastian and Ciel were at the door of the drawing room which I moved to rather slowly.

"Stupid mutt! Let her go!" Bard snapped at Pluto

"Pluto! You bad boy!" Finny said as he bounced.

"I said let her go, you rabid cur!" Bard snapped.

"Sebastian, do something about that horrid creature," Ciel ordered before he looked over at me, "you shouldn't be out of bed.

"Certainly," Sebastian replied as he took a step closer to Pluto, "Pluto, kennel!"

Pluto looked up at Sebastian and moaned before he ran off. He disappeared down the stairs just as Tanaka was coming up them. The pair narrowly missed each other on passing but it was enough to make sure neither was hurt. Ciel held me at his side to make sure I didn't sway too much. The bandages were gone so it was the hope I wouldn't feel sick again for a while.

"Can anyone tell me what that was about?" Ciel asked.

"Can't be certain but maybe he's righting," Bard said as MeyRin got up and covered her cheeks which were infused with a bright shade of red.

"Oh don't look at me!" MeyRin whispered.

"Was it just me or did he seem to be concentrating intensely on what MeyRin has in her pocket?" Sebastian asked as he took over holding me.

"Oh did he now?" MeyRin asked as she reached into her pocket and pulled out two sweets, "oh."

"That's it. You've got one of those Funtom candies on ya," Bard said.

"Forgot about this. The nice lady gave it to me, yes she did. Said they were becoming the rage all over London," MeyRin explained.

"When we said we'd never tried one, she insisted. She was a really nice lady, right MeyRin?" Finny asked as he took out two similar sweets, "said we had to try one for ourselves. Apparently they're so good that adults can't get enough and they make you feel wonderful all over."

"She says it's addicting," MeyRin said after a moment.

"Well give us a-" Bard said but Tanaka was suddenly between them.

"Hold on just a minute!" Tanaka ordered. He took a sweet from MeyRin, must to the latter's annoyance.

He unwrapped it from the pink wrapped to have it open in his palm. It was a grainy white crumb that looked unpleasant and less than a sweet. It was the same shape as a tooth really and that made me feel ill again.

"Lord Phantomhive, I think it is fairly safe to say this sweet was not made by the Funtom company," Tanaka stated.

"It wasn't?" Ciel asked.

"This wrapper is genuine but our quality control is not so lax as to permit a candy this unshapely. I guarantee you that, Lord."

Tanaka lifted the crumb up in his gloved hand to his mouth. His tongue slipped out to lick the item before he looked shocked. It was almost like he had been shocked when he turned to look at Ciel with worry creasing his brow.

"This is…" and Tanaka ran out of energy. His ordinary figure shifted until he was the man I had fed in Houndsworth. He was kneeling and holding a cup of what appeared to be lemonade, looking exhausted. It had probably taken a lot out of him to say anything before Bard had eaten the sweet.

"Oh oh!" MeyRin gasped.

"Oh no! He ran out of time!" Finny whined.

The candy had fallen to the floor where Sebastian picked it, careful not to jostle me in the progress before he stood up straight, the crumb in his hand. He lifted it to his nose to smell it before he pulled it away.

"Some kind of narcotic," Sebastian stated, "I believe it is derived from opium. Perhaps further refined," and he showed it to me.

I took it in my hand and sniffed it, smelling something similar to Lau's place only this smelt worse. Sebastian retrieved it from me and looked to Ciel, who looked slightly puzzled.

"I assume this is the new drug that Mr Lau spoke of before we left with Elena," Sebastian said.

"We found Lady Blanc," Ciel replied and looked to me, "you should return to bed Elena."

"I want to help you," I stated but Sebastian kept a good grip on me.

"You are in no condition to argue," Sebastian said as he brought me into my room, the others following, "you need to rest."

I yawned as Sebastian tucked me in. MeyRin stayed for a moment before she left with Bard and Finny. Tanaka was probably still in the hall. Ciel sat on my bed and took one of my hands in his.

"Get well Elena, I'm certain when we return from our investigation, we would have solved this."

"I hope so," I replied as I yawned again, "what time is it?"

"Late afternoon," Sebastian replied as he looked to his watch, "I will start dinner preparations at once."

The pair left and I turned onto my left side, away from the door to look at the curtains. I yawned again before I curled up and closed my eyes. They were wrong about me never being in an opium den before. I had when I was ten, my father and uncle had brought me. Not to do drugs but to speak to the man in charge. I had spent the majority of my life in Houndsworth with the occasional visit to cities such as London.

* * *

_"__Ellie?" my father asked as he waited for me to catch his hand._

_"__Daddy?" I asked and he smiled as he picked me up, "I saw the cutest dog."_

_"__Really Elena?" my uncle asked and I nodded in his direction, "what colour was it?"_

_"__Brown," I replied as my uncle touched my hand._

_"__Are you planning on staying with us long, Frank?" my father asked._

_"__Not very long Martin, long enough to feel less pain over Helen's death."_

_"__It was tragic," Father replied before he touched my cheek gently, "she will be greatly missed."_

_"__Did Aunt Helen like dogs?" I asked uncle and he laughed._

_"__Loved them," he replied as he took me from father._

_"__Do you think we could get a dog someday, Daddy?" I asked and my father shrugged._

_We had arrived at a broken warehouse where uncle put his hand on the faded paint. He ran his fingers over it before he looked at it._

_"__Are you sure this is the right place?" my uncle asked and I saw my father nod._

_"__He picks the strangest places, I'll give him that," Father had replied as he brought me around to the back of the warehouse and showed stairs leading into a basement, "Ellie, stay right here. We'll be back soon."_

_Uncle put me down and walked down with father. I saw smoke leave before they closed the door and I was surrounded by darkness. I hummed to myself and smiled but it was when an hour had gone by that I became frightened. I heard something rustle near me and I screamed. I got up and ran to the door, pulled it open and disappeared into the smoke. I held my breath as I ran down the aisle and stopped when I saw a woman. She was sitting on a man's lap wearing a pretty purple dress._

_"__And who are you?" the man asked._

_"__Elena Hamilton," I replied and coughed, "is my daddy here?"_

_"__Martin?" the man asked and I nodded, "he went upstairs. I was supposed to speak with them, so follow me."_

_He stood and the woman followed, but he took my hand and held me tight. I didn't know the man and yet he and the woman stopped reaching hands trying to grab me. He brought me to the front door before he took a left, leading me up another set of stairs before he entered a room._

_"__Lau," my father muttered, "were you too high for our talk?"_

_"__Hardly," Lau replied, "though I believe I found something of yours."_

_"__Elena!" my father said as I ran to him. Lau released my hand and I hugged my father tight._

_"__Daddy there was strange noises and I got scared and…" I was sobbing before he picked me up and put me on his lap._

_"__I'm here Ellie," he said softly as he wiped my eyes, "I'll always be here for you."_

_"__Do you promise?" I asked and he nodded before he picked up my hand._

_"__I promise," and he kissed my hand before looking at Lau…_

* * *

I opened my eyes and felt the blankets fall away from me. I had met Lau before and he had been so nice to me. I lifted a hand to pull through my hair.

"I must have repressed it," I whispered as I dropped my hand, "otherwise I would have known who he was."

I moved to get out of the bed and ran myself a bath to wash the smell that clung to my clothes. It took an hour before I felt clean enough to put on the cream dress and clean corset. I pulled my hair into a bun and gloved my hands before I made my way down through the house. Ciel and Sebastian must still be out, I thought as I made my way down the stairs. A knock at the door drew my attention from my contemplation so I changed direction.

I brushed down my skirts before I unlatched the door and opened it, finding the smile I had put on my face fade away. The person at the door was not someone I had expected. I had hoped it was Sebastian or Ciel and they had forgotten their key to the townhouse. Instead, I was facing Sir Arthur from Regent's Canal Dock that morning I assumed.

"Sir Arthur," I said, a frown forming on my face, "what brings you to the townhouse this evening? Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis are out at the moment…"

"You are the boy's bodyguard?" Sir Arthur asked and I nodded.

"I have been for a few months," I responded as he pulled me forward, turning my back to his chest so he could get access to my hands. I felt the click of metal as he tied them behind me. Our conversation had not been unnoticed and Finny came out, looking at us with confusion.

"May I ask why you put handcuffs on me?" I asked as I struggled against them, straining my shoulders.

"You are under arrest for aiding and abetting in a criminal act," Sir Arthur started pulling me down the stairs.

"Elena!" Finny cried out but I shook my head.

"Finny, stay there. I've done nothing wrong, I'll be back with the earl and Sebastian soon," I said as Sir Arthur pulled me away from the door and into a carriage waiting for me.

He threw me in and followed, the horses made anxious noises before we were being driven somewhere new. I saw the lights fade around me before we came to a stone building. The carriage came to a stop but I didn't move.

"Who have I abetted?" I asked.

"You have been found to be an associated with Lau, and his opium den," Sir Arthur said as the door opened and two guards were waiting for me. "You will be questioned, and we will determine the case after we have heard your confession."

"Confession?" I laughed and he scowled at me, "I have nothing to confess to!"

"We'll see how you respond when we have 'questioned' you. The Queen is against 'questioning' the earl as he is a peer of her realm. However, the rule does not apply to a butler and…a maid or a bodyguard for that matter."

He pushed me out of the carriage and into the arms of the two guards waiting for me. They chained my hands in front of me and handed the end to a man who was cloaked. He held a lantern in his hands as he brought me towards what I now recognised as the Tower Of London. A place of torture if my book was correct and they wanted a confession? They wouldn't get anything from me as I had nothing to confess to.

The stairs were steep as neither Sir Arthur nor the guards followed me. The cloaked man stopped at a gated door and my dress was ripped from me, leaving me in my underskirt and corset. My shoes were removed as well and I felt childish.

"Make sure she has no weapons on her," a man said and my hair was undone to remove any clips I had used.

I was brought further in where I could see the Rack, an Iron Maiden, boiling water and tools that surrounded me. There was a tank of water with a chair for dunking witches and other people. They intended to punish me for a crime I had never committed as I spotted Sebastian. His shirt was ripped and there were cuts on his chest.

"Sebastian!" I sobbed and he lifted his head to look at me.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" he asked as the man undid my chains and tied me up similarly to Sebastian.

"They arrested me at the townhouse. Said I had aided and abetted in a criminal act," I shrugged me shoulders painfully, "you?"

"They arrested myself and the young master an hour ago," he said, "for knowing of the document that John Stanley had possessed as well as being aware of Lau's current position."

"Is Ciel alright?" I asked as a sniffling old disgusting man moved towards me.

"He is most likely being held in a room somewhere near us," Sebastian replied, "I suggest you close your eyes."

"Why?" I asked as the man lifted a whip and struck me.

"Tell me your name," he said as another man whispered in his ear.

The man stepped away as did the whipper who went to prepare something else. He put the whip down and looked over the knives he had in his possession.

"What does he want?" I asked Sebastian and he turned to look at me.

"They assume we know something," Sebastian whispered as the man returned, "just close your eyes. They'll try and frighten you."

"How?" I asked as I was unchained and brought forward to stand in front of an Iron Maiden. It was a sarcophagus with metal spikes in the body as well as the door. The man lifted one of my hands so I could touch the spike and felt the sharpness, and immediately recoiled from it.

"You know about the Iron Maiden, little lady?" he asked as he pushed me a little closer, "you would stand closer to the spikes and I close the door. See the door; that would stab your body but nothing vital. You'd be alive in the morning but very weak."

"You're trying to frighten me," I said as he moved me away. He appeared to be ignoring me which I didn't much mind.

"I never particularly liked that one," he said as he brought me forward to an identical one but there were no spikes, "I prefer this one. I put you in here and lock the door. There are coals on the bottom and I put boiling water over them and you are…steamed alive."

"What do you want with me?" I asked as he brought me to the dunking chair.

"I want to know where Lau is," he said as he brought me to the chair and strapped me in. I fought against him but the other man stepped in and helped. I was lifted up via the chair and brought over the water, and slowly lowered until I was at the same level as my chest.

"Where is Lau?" the man asked and I shut my eyes and shook my head.

The dunking was a horrible experience and I tried to hold my breath against a scream but eventually my lungs protested and I released that scream. The water filled my mouth as the chair was lifted. My head ached slightly as air rushed to greet me and I coughed up water.

"Where is Lau?" the man asked again and I shook my head before I was dunked again.

"Where is he?!" the man snapped as I was raised again.

"I don't know!" I snapped back.

"That's not what I want to hear," and I looked over to see Sebastian, who was watching this with worry creasing his brow. I then knew why I was there. I wasn't there to be questioned properly; I was there to make Sebastian talk. If he saw me suffering, they believed he would say something to help me but I smiled at him.

I was a pawn after all and if this meant Ciel Phantomhive survived for a little longer, and Sebastian got out, I would take each dunking. He pulled me out after the tenth time and turned to look at Sebastian.

"Are you going to help your friend?" he asked Sebastian, who smiled.

"Fine I admit it," he said just as Sir Arthur was coming down to join us, "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

* * *

**What do you think? It took me a while to write it but here it is. If you've watched the anime, you know what's next :) Talk to you all soon and for anyone whose interested, I have a poll on my profile I think :) I want to know if anyone would be interested in a sequel to this story. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up soon :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey :)**

**Sorry about the wait but I had to re-write the chapter again. Had to make sure it was perfect for you all. Anyway, if you know the anime, you might know what's going to happen...roughly. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Fine, I admit it," Sebastian said in a cheerful voice as Sir Arthur Randall joined our little group, "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Sebastian looked to the torturer and Sir Arthur with mild interest, a spark of humour in his eyes. He was going to tell them something alright, but it wouldn't be what they wanted to hear. They wanted to hear about Lau and Ciel's involvement with him. They wanted to know more about Lady Blanc to which I had no doubt Sebastian had information on. He just wouldn't share it with them.

"It was I who was responsible for the outbreak of the Black Death in Europe," Sebastian said as he lifted his head in contemplation.

"What?" Sir Arthur asked, shock colouring his tone before it returned to his bored expression.

"As I recall, it was during the reign of Edward the Third," Sebastian explained as if that was what Sir Arthur had the problem with.

"You think this is a joke?" Sir Arthur demanded, his anger was almost palpable, "that was over five hundred years ago!" he then turned his attention to the torturer (who I'm going to call Igor…he had an Igor look about him), "give the pair of them as much pain as you like. Don't stop until we hear a confession. Exploit any weakness they divulge. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Igor sniffled as Sir Arthur turned to leave, his gaze skimming over me in the dunking tank. I was starting to hate the man…though when I considered it logically, had I ever liked him? He was just that type of person, I thought, that everyone would love to hate.

Sir Arthur's footsteps echoed up the stone staircase and out of the Tower Of London, leaving Sebastian and I with Igor. Could this get any worse? Igor sneezed and I thought, yeah, it could get worse. I was going to get the flu!

Igor pulled tools that looked heavy from the wall, laying them on the dirty rug I had seen a rat pee on. Was there no cleaning rota? I spotted said rat in the far corner and glared at it. I didn't like rats but it didn't know that. The rat turned his beady eyes on me and we had a staring contest. Sadly, the rat won but that was because…I was tired. That was it! If I had slept recently, I would have beaten the rat and held the trophy for…staring. Dear God, I needed to get out of here with some of my mental capacity still intact.

Igor grabbed knives and thongs (like the ones for poking the fire) and pulled the sleeves of his cloak up to show bitten hands but no sooner had I seen them that the sleeves fell back and hid the marks. I had seen a girl with those marks in Houndsworth…but she had died by the time she was six. I think a dog had caused them in her case. She'd been playing a little too roughly with Mr Doyle's Labrador Mollie. Igor lifted up a pair of thongs and examined them for a moment before he looked to Sebastian. He was trying to worry him into a confession but Sebastian was smiling, like this was a game.

"Goody," Igor said as he smiled to Sebastian and then me, "if either of you confess, I don't have my fun you see. Oh look at those perfect eyes." Igor leaned in to lift Sebastian's face a little to look into his eyes, "Should I poke them or cut them out of your pretty head?" and Igor returned his gaze to me, and I realised I was involved in this little game. "No, I must save the best for last. How about first…we hear a nice scream, handsome?"

"By all means," Sebastian replied with good cheer, "Let's."

The man lifted the thongs again before he clamped them over Sebastian's stomach, grabbing skin and squeezed them tighter. Sebastian continued to smile as if he was having the best day of his life. Igor pinched tighter and it was only when the skin was bright red that he stopped to scratch his head.

"What the?" Igor asked Sebastian's stomach and then the thongs, "he didn't scream."

"Oh, you wanted me to scream?" Sebastian asked, "I thought you were going to scream. This is all rather confusing, isn't it Elena?"

I nodded, not wanting Igor's attention but he looked over to me with mild interest before he looked over at Sebastian. Confusion shifted his features and morphed them into anger. Sebastian was probably the first person that that form of manhandling hadn't returned to a sobbing, blubbering mess.

Igor put down the thongs and viewed his other instruments but shook his head and looked over at me. He had that look about him that suggested, "I wonder if she'll be the same?"

He shook his head and went to the dunking tank lever before dropping me into the water. I hadn't gotten a breath so I swallowed water before he pulled me back up. He then stomped off like a child to find something else to hurt Sebastian with. I laughed slightly at the way he had looked and Sebastian whistled, so I returned my attention to him.

"Who collected you?" he asked.

"Air Arthur Randall," I mocked with an accent, "and his merry men."

"Where from?"

"The townhouse," I replied as I watched the man looking through whips, "Finny saw me being taken."

"That was yesterday," Sebastian said with a sigh, "they most likely hoped that if they kept the young master nearby to hear our screams or even wonder about us, he would say something about Lau."

"He won't," I said simply.

"What makes you think that?" Sebastian asked and I shrugged. Well shrugged being a loose phrase considering my hands were stuck to the arms of the chair and my shoulders felt stiff.

"He doesn't strike me as a worrier," I said in all honesty, "he seems like he needs to use his pawns to their potential, not have them be sacrificed."

"What do you think he'll do then?" Sebastian asked, obviously trying to distract me.

"Contact people in the hopes of pulling favours. But no one will touch this with a barge poll. Is there a lot of people out there who pay protection fees to the Earl Phantomhive?"

"Enough," Sebastian stated.

"I'd say they'll be worried he'll talk and forget about their protection. They might even drop contact so as to avoid Scotland Yard. But I'm not sure; I don't know the Earl enough to guess every action he'll make."

"You might have gotten it spot on," Sebastian replied, "and he'll learn how out of control he is without his pawns."

* * *

I must have fallen asleep after our conversation and I only woke up because something was poking my ear. As weird as that sounds, the sensation was far worse so I turned to see Igor with a broom, poking me to wake me up.

"You can't go to sleep or I won't have my fun, you see? You have to be conscious," Igor put the broom down and dunked me into the tank. When he pulled me out, I was spitting water everywhere and thinking; I'm awake now! Igor moved away from me to sniffle and that reminded me the flu. Igor looked to Sebastian and raised a three line whip for him to see. Scare tactics again as Sebastian looked on, yawning.

"Wake me up when you bring out the fatal devices, won't you? I liked that poke with a broom idea you had," and Sebastian closed his eyes, a smile covered his lips and I laughed softly under my breath. He was winding poor Igor up for amusement.

The whip came down quite a few times, I lost count. The sound of breaking skin can't really be described, not in words anyway. Well…none that I knew of. But that sound would stay in my head for as long as I was alive. Actually, this whole stint in the Tower Of London would. Igor would become a faded memory but the rat, Sebastian…it would all remain in glaring detail.

"Not one scream?" Igor asked after Sebastian had deep cuts all across his chest and face, "handsome, I'm going to have to boil you alive."

"If you want a scream, try harder. I believe there is only one thing I find torturing," Sebastian admitted on a sigh.

"Really?" Igor asked with eagerness.

"Yes, the one thing I detest is teaching my young master to dance. He has two left feet and it is rather depressing and soul destroying to watch."

"You're yanking my chain!" Igor snapped.

"What on Earth would give you that impression?" Sebastian asked innocently, "Elena, doesn't the young master have two left feet?"

"Yes he does," I replied as Igor looked over to me, "I've danced with him."

"Useless!" Igor snapped as he dropped the whip and stormed off to think of something else.

"Look," Sebastian with a sigh, "I've confessed to the Black Death and now about the young master. What else does he want to know?"

"Maybe if Lau had two left feet…?" and Sebastian smirked at the comment.

"I've never taught that man anything."

"He made me the naked ice girl at the Frost Fair," I said softly, "he said when they hid my body, it made it more erotic."

"He's a disturbed individual," Sebastian said as he looked me over, "you've never been through torture have you?"

"No, Berrymore whipped me, yelled at me and that sort but nothing like this. His worst threat until I lived in Berrymore Castle was the Demon Hound…and you've seen Pluto. He doesn't strike me as something vicious."

"We don't know what Angela did to him," Sebastian said as he looked at me, "had you ever met Pluto before this?"

"I'd seen him on the grounds a few times, but I thought he was a Peeping Tom and closed our curtains before I got dressed. He was just an odd man but to find that was him excited…"

"I'm not getting anything out of you!" Igor snapped when he returned.

"You haven't asked the right questions," Sebastian 'shrugged' again.

"So I'll start with her…after I've had my lunch," and Igor pulled a chair out to sit between us and grabbed a bottle of something that looked amber-coloured.

"To Queen Victoria," he toasted before he put the bottle to his lips and inhaled it. I was watching with interest, wondering how he wasn't breathing when he dropped the empty bottle and picked up another one. He repeated the same only he toasted, "to her people!" before inhaling. He was asleep after six and I wondered what had made him drink that much to start off with.

"That might be his way of coping with torturing and ending people's lives. I saw worse when I was in Vienna."

"Worse than alcohol poisoning?" I asked and he nodded.

The click of heels on the stones made us stop talking. The sound could only be associated with a woman and she had waited for Igor to go to sleep before she made her appearance. She was wearing some strange corset style top with panties attached. The skirt flared from her hips and showed her legs and her boots. The sleeves on her top were longer than normal and I wondered where she'd gotten the outfit… had it once belonged to a Lady of the Evening?

Her pale hair was as I remembered it, a whip in her hands as she looked to me with a smile. No one could forget Angela Blanc…it just wasn't possible.

"You died," I muttered and she stopped to shrug her shoulders.

"I'm a divine being, I can't die that easily," she replied smoothly before she walked closer to Sebastian to speak with him. I doubted she had come down here for information. Angela didn't do that sort of thing; she made deals rather than seek the information. It was how Lord Berrymore had used her anyway. She had been sent to farms to make deals of protection with various people for financial gain. That had been when the Demon Hound had been running rampant and could be used as the threat.

"You make quite a picture, Sebastian," Angela said as she stopped a metre from him. Sebastian's head was down almost in sleep, but he raised it to her voice, "so this is as far as you'll go? To be loyal to the master who put you here?"

"Between the young lordship and myself, such are the terms of our contract," Sebastian replied as Angela brought her whip down, to worry him no doubt.

"You're a bit late for the scare tactics," I said and she turned her eyes on me for a moment, "Igor over there had a three line whip."

"The boy must be gnashing his teeth right now, don't you think?" Angela asked Sebastian, ignoring my comment as she brought the whip under his chin so he had to look at her, "having been shown his own powerlessness."

"Yes, I imagine that you are right," Sebastian replied smoothly, "I was just saying as much to Elena before you arrived."

Angela removed the whip and Sebastian kept his gaze a constant on her, not even sharing that look with me.

"Even if all of his pawns are taken away from him forever," Sebastian continued, "he will never pull out of the game. That's our master's nature, you should know that."

"Why not just admit your own nature and start acting on your own desires? This is harder on you than you're saying. How long has it been Sebastian, since you last devoured the soul of a human? And now you're injured as well. You must be beyond ravenous by now," Angela said sweetly before she looked over him again, "Shall we make a deal then? The true Doomsday will arrive in good time," Angela said as she brought her whip along his chest, his ruined shirt pushed aside so she could view the damage, "when it does you can have as many souls as you like. All you have to do is give me that boy."

"I believe I'll decline," Sebastian replied with his eyes closed, "my palate grows weary of simple unclean souls. I crave Ambrosia. My young master is the only one I want. I desire to eat no other soul."

"Well, it seems our negotiations have broken down then, such a shame," Angela snapped.

She brought the whip back and hit Sebastian, hurting him for not making the deal with her. I could have warned him she could throw a tantrum that would outshine a three-year-old…but I think Angela was proving the point quite nicely herself.

"Ye unclean! Ye unnecessary! Ye unwanted!" she snapped, bringing the whip down each time in quick succession, "perish and be cleansed! The pain you feel is God's purifying fire! Offer up your blood for your sins!" Angela snapped again, "that cursed soul must be purged with flame."

Angela laughed for quite a while as she whipped Sebastian…giving me the impression that she was quite unhinged. Mentally at least and I wondered, how I hadn't noticed it before now? Had I been blind for three years? Deaf as well? Okay, I hadn't seen her this crazy but…I should have known she could a tantrum like no one else. This was worrying as she stopped whipping Sebastian, blood dripping down his face. If he was starving, and a soul was what could make him feel better, he must be in agony. The wounds looked worse than they probably were as Angela went over to me, dropping her whip to her hip as she got me out of the tank. Oh right…she hated me.

She pushed me to the ground and quickly got me chained beside Sebastian. The smell of blood and sweat mixed and formed a heady aroma. Sebastian wasn't desperate or fearful…and I doubt he would feel that way ever. He was a demon…and this couldn't be the first time a master or mistress had gotten him tortured. He seemed to be taking it in his stride, so I tried to use some form of that steely calm when Angela picked her whip up again.

She hit me hard as she chanted, the whip making the corset fall to pieces until I was in shredded clothing, hardly covering anything. The pain came second to the embarrassment of being nearly naked. I was a little self-conscious and knew I wasn't perfect…but I didn't want to be naked when Igor woke up either. I didn't want him getting ideas.

"You unclean wench! You unnecessary brat! You unwanted sinner!" Angela cried out as the whip came down, "give yourself onto God and be purged!"

"What am I being purged for?" I asked when she took a moment's break.

"You're association with the demon," she replied as she returned to her whipping session.

"Ah…so this is a temper tantrum," I said as she caught my neck and my arms.

I groaned as she laughed, clearly enjoying having the control now. Lord Berrymore had whipped her a lot in my time as his maid but this was different. It was like the real Angela had been chained up in her head and only now, that she was masterless and announced herself as an angel…she felt controlling. She stopped, her breath coming out in pants before she lowered her whip, viewed us and then laughed as she left. The click of her heels the only thing that told me she was gone. The door closing didn't wake up Igor as I lowered my head.

"Elena?" Sebastian asked and I turned to look at him, "you handled that well."

"Did you expect me to breakdown to her?" I asked him, "really?"

"She was your higher up the last few years…I didn't know what to expect."

"You should trust me a bit more," I said simply, "I may look delicate…but that's only a front."

"A front?"

"I could hardly walk around like a bodyguard, if I was weak, now could I?" I asked him, "People like being fooled into security. They see me and Ciel walking down the street, and they think I'm his guest, a cousin….a friend of Lady Elizabeth's. It's not until they come after him, that they see me for what I really am. What type of bodyguard would I be, if I was too obvious?"

"Not a very good one," Sebastian replied with a smirk, "you should try and sleep. The sun will be up soon."

I closed my eyes and found I slept easier than when I had been in the tank. I think there had been a fear that I would drown if I fell asleep…but being chained to a wall, the likelihood of drowning was practically non-existent. You could drown with a small amount of liquid, and I wondered if blood could do that. I had heard stories of people drowning in their own vomit after drinking Mr Roberts' scotch but nothing more. Mr Roberts had then told me he had given them flavoured water, that he would hardly waste his scotch on someone like that.

I made myself a vow, if I ever returned to Houndsworth; I would take up that offer of a glass of scotch from Mr Roberts. He had said I deserved it for all the hardship that had been thrown on me at a young age. So, a glass of scotch…it gave me something to look forward to.

* * *

Igor woke me up again, but he had forgone the broom and used a blunt knife to wake me. I opened my eyes slowly, hearing Sebastian warn, "Do not flinch" before I saw the knife at my cheek. He had hoped to cut me before I had woken up fully.

"Classy," I muttered and Igor sniffled again, "get a tissue!"

"Why?" Igor asked, "It's not like you have the time to worry about diseases."

"It's common sense," I replied as he took the knife back, "did your mother never tell you how to treat guests?"

"My mother died many years ago," he replied and I sighed.

"She'd have been disappointed in you anyway," I muttered and he turned his beady eyes on me, "would you treat your mother with the same hospitality as us?"

"Humph!" he muttered as he got the whip again and hit the pair of us in rounds. He opened the healing wounds and made me grit my teeth against the sudden pain. A tear ran down from my right eye and the salt mixed with a cut in my cheek, making me curse.

He left us after a moment to light a fire. I took in deep breaths to calm my body. My brain was telling me I could get through this while my body wanted to bow out to avoid further damage. Good thing I had mind over matter on my side. You could only be thrown to the ground so many times before it didn't matter. You learned to adapt and become something better…stronger. I hoped when my father, the one who raised me, looked down, he was proud. My mother would probably wish I hadn't done what I had. But as my father used to say to her, "c'est la vie."

"Elena?" Sebastian asked and I unintentionally turned to glare at him.

"I'm not going to die down here!" I snapped bitterly as I clenched my hands.

"I doubt something like this could kill you," he replied as he clenched his own hands, "but the torture is only going to get worse from here."

"Bring it on," I muttered as I turned to look for Igor, "I'll kill him."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Sebastian replied as Igor put a long metal baton into the fire to heat up, "he'll use that on me first…and then reheat it before he goes near you."

"Shock?" I asked and Sebastian nodded, "he wants us to die down here."

"Not quite," Sebastian replied as he bowed his head.

I wondered if he was worse than what he was letting on. I felt like my skin was on fire and there wasn't enough water to put the flames out. I doubt God would want to purify anyone this way. This was just Angela being a sadist. She had always had a mean streak in her.

"At last," Sebastian whispered as Igor moved closer, the hot baton nearing Sebastian.

Sebastian had closed his eyes during our conversation but now one eye opened, showing the dark glare he was giving Igor. He lifted his head while he laughed, an inside joke then. He could have shared it, had me laughing as well. Sebastian clenched his hands and pulled on the metal cuffs, pulling them from the wall like they were paper. Well, if paper had a metal sound when it was ripped. Igor watched as Sebastian walked closer, the chains that wrapped his wrists trailing on the floor.

He went for Igor, pulling him apart to eat the soul I figured. I watched with mild interest as he stood up after killing Igor; his chest a little bloodier but from the way he had been hurt, you'd think he had pulled a scab or six. He broke the chains around his wrist and walked over to me.

"Clench your hands," Sebastian instructed as I looked at his face, seeing blood drops as I did as he instructed.

The metal chaffed my bare hands as Sebastian pulled them from the wall and then from my wrist. I stood there for a moment like an idiot as he did that. I put my hands on his face and wiped the blood away with my thumbs. The skin was unblemished and had I not been here to witness it, I would have thought he hadn't been tortured.

"Stay here," Sebastian said as he covered my hands with his, "I'll retrieve the young master and bring him back to the manor…and then return for you."

"Alright," I replied as he ran away from me, at a speed even my eyes couldn't follow.

"I better find something to wear," I muttered as I grabbed a lantern and brought it to the shadowed areas of the torture chamber. I wasn't sure how I was still standing, but I put it all towards adrenaline. That my body was in fight-or-flight mood…or that's what I was telling myself. I didn't want to think about what I or Sebastian had been through, so I hummed lullabies under my breath, focusing on the words in my head.

"It will do," I muttered when I spotted the alcove Igor had lived out of. It had a ratty blanket and an even worse pillow. But there was a shelf and on that shelf was another robe similar to the one he had worn. I pulled it down and quickly removed the remains of my clothing before putting it on. The robe was itchy and tight but it covered what needed to be covered…so I couldn't really complain. It went to my knees and showed the paleness of my skin to disadvantage. You'd swear I had been sick until now if these marks were anything to go by.

I heard the door upstairs open so I hid in the shadows, leaving the lantern on the floor by the bed. The man who came down looked around for a moment before he went to see Igor. He looked around himself before he shook his head.

"I thought that butler couldn't surpass even this," Sir Arthur said as he sighed, "He must have taken the girl with him."

Sir Arthur stood and left, blowing out the lanterns as he went. I was wrapped in darkness and spots glowed when I blinked. Great…I was blind now. The door was shut and locked, to preserve it as a crime scene no doubt so I felt my way over to the bed. The mattress was made of straw but when you were tired, you couldn't really complain. I heard a squeak at my feet and kicked at it, sending a rat flying. I felt for the pillow and put my head down. The blanket covered my feet as I yawned and closed my eyes to even more darkness. I only hoped Sebastian could pick the lock.

I had the skills and the tools, but with no light…I could end up cutting a finger off without being careful. This was not the time to mope but for once, I wanted to be saved. I wanted someone to rescue me rather than being the hero myself. I was allowing myself this once…to be rescued. I must have fallen asleep as the only thing that woke me was the sound of a door opening. Footsteps jogged down and another door was opened, leading them into the torture chamber. I opened my eyes to slits to see a man dressed entirely in black, looking around.

"Elena?" he asked and I perked up when I recognised the voice.

"Sebastian?" and the man turned in my direction, "I'm at the bed."

I felt a hand touch mine before lifting me to my feet. He pulled me to the doorway and then up the stairs. My body was screaming at me to drop and curl up but my mind was shouting at me, telling me to put one foot in front of the other. I could rest in a little bit, but not until then. The nap I had taken had been maybe half an hour so I was still tender and running on adrenaline.

"Is the young master alright?" I asked and Sebastian nodded.

"They asked him questions but he didn't answer them. He was walking around with Fred Abberline when he called for me. He's back at the manor, speaking with the servants when he asked where you were. He couldn't understand why you were taken."

"To make you talk," I replied as Sebastian brought me to a carriage, Tanaka driving it.

"I don't see how that would have worked."

"They would have tortured me with the reassurance that if you said something, it would keep me alive. Vice versa for me. They just didn't expect us to be as relaxed about it."

"Good analysis," Sebastian replied.

"Sir Arthur came down after I got dressed. He thought you and I had both escaped. He thought Igor could stop you."

"Igor?"

"The torturer….he struck me an Igor."

"I was leaning towards idiot, but alright."

"Arthur locked up the chamber for a crime scene I think," I said as he got me inside the carriage and I could see Ciel had left a cloak for me to use. Sebastian wrapped it around my shoulders, and I was grateful it was the fur one. My skin felt too cold as Sebastian opened the window for me. Tanaka drove quickly and before long, we were back at the townhouse.

Sebastian helped me out and lifted me up to avoid the stones of the drive on my feet. He dropped me at the front door as he opened it, nudging me in as Tanaka followed. Sebastian brought me up the stairs and into the parlour where Ciel was sitting, dressed in clean clothes and sipping a cup of Earl Grey.

"I retrieved her, my lord," Sebastian said as he bowed to Ciel.

"Good," Ciel said as he put the cup down and looked me over, "you were wounded."

"I told you to use me to my full potential as a pawn," I replied as Sebastian put me in the chair opposite him.

"Were you given a reason for being taken?" Ciel asked.

"That I had aided and abetted in a criminal act," I replied, "that I knew of Lau's whereabouts."

"What torture were you put through?" Ciel asked as he picked up his cup again to sip.

"The dunking tank…then chained up and whipped."

"Huh, I always thought the dunking tank was reserved for witches," Ciel replied over the rim of his cup.

"It is, my lord," Sebastian stated, "they hoped that watching me being tortured would loosen her tongue."

"Did either of you confess to anything?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing of note," Sebastian replied as he bowed. The Black Death wasn't notable? I hadn't heard something like that before. Sure, Ciel's dancing wasn't notable…but the Black Death?

"Elena?" Ciel asked as Sebastian left the room, "did you confess to anything?"

"No," I replied.

Sebastian returned moments later with gauze and bandages, sewing needles and thread. He put them on the table before getting a bowl of warm water. He started with my neck and bandaged it before he cut away at my robe. He put the cloak out to be washed as he tended my injuries. My gut had gotten a lot of damage so he stitched there before he bandaged it. Ciel poured himself another cup of tea while this was happening, pouring me one as well. He put it in front of me as Sebastian finished dressing my stomach.

"I'm surprised you're not in shock," Ciel pointed out.

"I really don't know what I'm in," I replied, "I think I'm still calm because of the adrenaline."

"Sebastian," Ciel commented as Sebastian took the remains of my clothes away and had wrapped me in a clean dress. One similar to what the Undertaker had dressed me in before putting me in the coffin. Sebastian returned to braid my hair over one shoulder and then smiled.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked Ciel as he handed me my tea.

"We're leaving now. Elena, stay here."

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said as he put a clean cloak around Ciel and the pair left.

I finished my tea and wondered what I was supposed to do with myself. Did stay here mean the house or this room? I looked over the table and saw a pack of cards. I put myself on the floor carefully and opened the packet. Never had I been happier that my master owned a children's toy factory. I would build a house of cards while I waited for them to return.

* * *

I had finished the first successful house of cards when I heard the front door open. I had been building for the last hour but as I reached the top, the cards grew weaker and fell apart. It was raining heavily outside as I stood, feeling stiff as I walked to the window as spotted the young master's carriage being pulled in somewhere else. I walked to the door and opened it, hearing neither of the pair talk as I went to the railing. Sebastian's tailcoat was the last thing I saw before I spotted Ciel walk into the library. I went down slowly, wondering what had happened to make both of them quiet.

I went to the kitchen to see Sebastian was starting dinner. MeyRin and the others must have gone outside for a little bit as they ran in.

"We're soaked, yes we are!" MeyRin cried as she got in.

"Sebastian?" Bard asked, "when did you return?"

"Five moments ago," Sebastian replied.

"Is the young master alright?" I asked and all of them turned to look at me.

"Elena, you should be resting," Sebastian said as he ignored my question.

"No, is Ciel alright?" I demanded and he shrugged.

"Abberline died protecting him," Sebastian replied and I felt the blood in my face drain. Abberline had been a nice man, from what I had heard and seen of him anyway.

I left the kitchen and walked to the library. I knocked on the door before I walked in, seeing Ciel was standing by a window and looking out. But his reflection told me everything. He wasn't seeing the grounds; he was recounting what had happened in his head. I had been like that for a year, not sure what had happened with my parents. I walked closer before I put my hand on his shoulder, alerting him to my presence.

"Young master," I whispered when he turned to look at me with vacant eyes, "Sebastian told me about Abberline."

"He told me I could have my family. That he was the same as me."

"Master," I said as I looked into his eyes, "I'll be right back."

I left the room and waved to MeyRin to follow me. She did as I went to my room and held out a corset and pointed to a burgundy dress that went to my knees. I put on my tights carefully and my shoes before I looked over to her.

"Can you put this on me?" and she nodded as she got me out of the dress and saw the bandages.

"Elena?" but I shook my head.

She put it on carefully before helping me into the rest of my clothes. I picked up a purse that had a bit of money in it. She put my hair up into a loose bun as I walked out of the room. I went to the closet and found the young master's coat and a black one I could use. I went to the library and saw Ciel was looking at the door where I had left. I walked over to him and put his coat on before he snapped out of it.

"I know what will help you," I said softly as I got into my own coat. I put on our hats that I had seen by the library door to cover us from some of the rain.

He let me take him from the library and out to the rain. His hand was in mine as we walked off the grounds. London was moving as normal, nothing had happened to the city while he had been away. I took my right and held his arm as I went to a walkway.

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked after a moment.

"When I witnessed my parents being burned alive, I had that same look you had earlier. Walking helped me clear my mind," I replied as the rain dropped down my nose.

"Walking," Ciel replied absently before moving with me.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" I asked him and he said, "The docks."

I headed in that direction and spotted the smoking tea ship in the distance. Before I had been a maid, my uncle had offered me a job on a tea ship. On one that he had owned. I couldn't see the name of the ship from here, but I wondered if it was one of his.

"A tea ship," I said and Ciel looked over to me, "before I was a maid, my uncle offered me the chance to work on one when I was eleven. He said I could handle that."

"You have an uncle?" Ciel asked.

"He moved to Low Row with my aunt Alexandra after my parents died. He was worried it wouldn't stop until the whole family was gone. He had Alexandra and their son, Harry, to think about. He used to write to me but when I left Houndsworth, I didn't think about the letters."

"You should give him the address," Ciel replied, "at least you have family."

"So do you," I said softly.

"Not the same," he muttered.

"The servants would consider you their family, Elizabeth loves you as your fiancée but also as your cousin. There are her parents who would also be your family. You may not see it with your immediate family gone, but you still have people who care for you."

"And you?"

"I would call the Phantomhives my family. You've given me a gift that I have no plan to give back."

"What's that?"

"Hope," I replied, "you gave me hope for a future I was certain was lost."

Ciel stayed quiet after that so we moved on. There was a small coffee shop near the tea ship so I brought us in there. I put Ciel sitting down before I bought us tea and returned to our table. He was looking around with a lack of interest as I got the milk and sugar.

"It's the best I can do," I said as I doctored my drink and sipped it.

"I've been in worse places," he said as he doctored his and drank it slowly, "tell me about your uncle."

"You want to know about my uncle?" I asked and he nodded, "alright. My father, the one in my locket, is my adoptive father. My mother had relations with another man and tried to make my father believe I was his. I was told much later that he knew I wasn't…but he loved me."

"He accepted you?" Ciel asked as he refilled his cup.

"He knew that before he and my mother met, she had been seen with another man. This man disappeared shortly after and he walked in and married her. Martin Hamilton became my father. He raised me and taught me to defend myself, read and write. So in every aspect, he became my father."

"So how does your uncle come into this?"

"My uncle was Father's brother, Frank Hamilton. He and my father would often disappear for days on end but return. My mother knew they weren't with ladies as they often stayed in Houndsworth. I've been to London before, I remembered as much when we went to the opium den. I had actually met Lau before. He and my father were discussing a deal. I don't remember the deal as he held me tight. Father was worried about me as was my uncle.

"Years passed and my uncle would visit us often. Father told him they could no longer speak with their contact as my mother was pregnant. He would wait until the baby was born before he returned. Uncle understood that, and shortly after, my home was burnt to the ground. Uncle found me and asked me what I had seen and I told him. He pulled me aside and said he was leaving. That Alexandra and he were nervous and they wanted a fresh start, and they offered the same to me."

"But you didn't accept it," Ciel pointed out and I shook my head.

"I watched them leave two weeks later, Uncle was upset I hadn't left with them but he understood I had responsibilities and if I left Berrymore Castle, it would look like I was useless as a maid. He gave me his address and told me to write to him. I did so diligently and in code as Angela would read my mail. Uncle and I had formed a code when I was five so we used it to discuss things. Alexandra had a baby boy named Harry not long after my seventeenth."

"How does the tea ship factor into this?"

"Uncle owned a factory in London, it made moving to Low Row easier for him. He focused on trade ships and such, owning three in his name and one in my father's. He named them after my aunt, my mother and I. Father's he named Destiny as he hoped my father would follow his and join him. That was how I think Lau got involved. My father and uncle were doing trade with him. My uncle arrived at our house when I was thirteen, and said he had named a ship after me. He named it the Child Of Light. A play on my name and he said he was going to travel to China with it. He needed to upload the tea leaves onto the boat and he offered me the job. To soothe my mother, he said he would be on the boat with me.

"Father was alright with it, saying it would broaden my experiences but my mother worried. Her worry won out when one of my uncle's ships was sunk. It had been going to Spain and it had hit rocks. The crew had been slashed in half and he was sending out Destiny to retrieve them. When he returned and informed us that the captain had been drinking, my mother said I wasn't working with him. She was worried it would be the last time she'd see me and as their only child…."

"She couldn't let you go," Ciel finished.

"I was upset at first, having been excited for going to a different country, seeing different people. Uncle gave me stories about the Chinese, the Spanish and everyone else he had ever spoken with overseas. I had been looking forward to it, speaking with a man from China and a woman from Africa. So to have my mother say no, I was annoyed. I refused to speak with her for a while until my Uncle sat down with me.

"He told me he had been planning on putting me on the Child Of Light, but it had been attacked while on a message. It was the ship and trip he and I would have gone on had my parents been alright with it. Pirates had found the ship and killed everyone but one onboard. The ship's cook had been spared so he could tell Uncle what had happened. If I had been on that ship, I would have been killed. So he told my mother she was right. He bought another two ships after that, named on after their sister who had died while in her crib, her name was Denise and he named the second after me again. Called it the Angel Of Light before he went to Low Row.

"I wrote to when I could but as soon as you hired me, I forgot all about that and his letters. I should write to him and tell him everything is alright…though he may wish to see me and make sure. He took my wellbeing into consideration when he left; leaving me with enough money to make sure I could survive. I had asked him not to give me more than that; that I knew he could set me up for life but I wanted to work for my money."

Ciel nodded and we talked about everything. It wasn't until the shop owner was cleaning up and telling people to leave that I heard about Abberline.

"They found him on that tea ship. He had been stabbed to death. Once they can, they'll have his funeral. Poor Maria," a woman said as she left.

"Sorry, but it's time for closing," the owner said to us.

"Abberline?" I asked and she nodded.

"He died on the tea ship, I told Maria and we're holding the funeral in two days. Poor girl, she's pregnant with his child and they were meant to marry soon."

"Thank you," I whispered as I put my coat back on and walked out with Ciel.

"I'm going to the funeral," Ciel commented dryly and I nodded.

"Do you mind if I go with?" I asked and he looked me over, "he seemed a nice man. I want to say my goodbyes."

* * *

Two days flew by, and I put my hand out to Ciel to help him out of the carriage. He had gotten a dress for me from his mother's clothes so I could attend the funeral in the proper attire. The dress was beautiful. The bodice was black with black buttons and went to the top of my corset. The rest to my neck was black lace that went to my shoulders before it was tight fitted black material. The skirt was flared at my hips in the same colour and material as the sleeves. Ciel had located a hat for me to wear with netting to cover my eyes which I had made up myself. My hair was in a bun at the back of my head with a small painted rose pinned there.

We sat at the back of the church as the priest stepped forward to bring mass to order. The coffin was closed so no one would remember Abberline the way he had died. I heard sobbing from the left hand front pew, seeing a young brunette who must be Maria. She was heavily pregnant; there was no doubt about that. Sir Arthur was on our side and near the middle with a few of his merry men. Paying their respects was my guess as the priest told us about Abberline. A picture had been put beside the coffin of the man. His short rust brown hair as he was captured, accepting his promotion as detective. He was a handsome man; there was no doubt about it. But the picture lacked life and vibrancy. From here, you couldn't see the blue of his eyes, the way Ciel had said they crinkled when he spoke about Maria or their baby.

The picture had been done by a couple in town, named Turner and I spotted a balding man and his blonde wife. She looked tired and bored while the man was trying to give the pregnant Maria, Fred Abberline's last photo in a smaller frame. It was of the two of them, Maria and he when they had first met no doubt.

With the funeral over, a carriage was brought up to put the coffin in. We waited in the back as the family moved forward. We stayed away from Randall as we moved from the church to the cemetery. The coffin was made of dark ebony wood and the headstone was simple. Maria couldn't afford everything, not with the baby nearly here. Ciel stayed quiet as we waited for everyone to say goodbye to Abberline and leave. Maria stayed though for a little bit and we stayed as well.

"Goodbye, my darling Fred," Maria said as she kissed his headstone and left.

"He was a fool," Ciel whispered to me.

The only people near us were the gravediggers and they were deaf at the moment. I looked to Ciel and wondered what he meant.

"He told me I had a future. I don't. I gave it away for my revenge," he said softly.

"Until your revenge is complete," I said simply, "you still have a future. Whether you get the opportunity to marry Elizabeth and have children, or you have a year left, you still have a future. So stop wishing your life away."

"How so?"

"My uncle told me to stop wishing my life away," I said as I turned to look at the earl, "I was wishing to be eighteen, and then thirty…and Uncle told me to stop wishing my life away. That when I was fourteen; I should be looking forward to that year. Not be fifteen and wish to be twenty. He told me I should live in the present or I might miss something."

"You uncle sounds like a wise man," Ciel said.

"He is," I replied as I watched the gravediggers leave us, "he wanted to make sure I wasn't in the ground like Abberline. He wanted me to be happy."

"What did he think of Berrymore?"

"He and Berrymore were of equal standing in your realm. He could have offered my father everything so he could live like that, but my father said he wanted to earn the money he spent. He wanted me to see that not everything gets handed to you. My uncle bought our house for us; he said he wanted to make sure his niece didn't die of the cold. He didn't like Berrymore from the moment my uncle was first introduced to him. But he understood he couldn't say anything because he'd risk me. He told me that he would not gamble my future by annoying Henry Berrymore."

"Did you remember his address?" Ciel asked and I nodded.

"I sent a letter yesterday with the address for the manor. I explained the change in circumstance and hope he understands. But as I said before, he might visit to make sure I'm alright. He is…according to my father's will, my legal guardian."

"We should return to the manor in the next few days," Ciel said to change the subject, "you will be put through the lessons with me as Sebastian teaches me."

"Yes, my young lord," I said as I curtsied to him, putting a hand over my heart.

We left the cemetery there, Ciel walking ahead of me. I had heard him telling workers in Funtom to assemble a toy basket for Maria and it would be delivered tomorrow. It was not weakness that made Ciel do that, he felt he owed her for what her fiancé had done. Abberline had been a good man, and it was a shame he had gone. It made me wonder…if all the good men were supposed to die and be replaced by the fools. By that logic, Ciel was meant to die…but as his bodyguard, I wouldn't allow that to happen.

Well…not in this lifetime anyway…

* * *

**So what do you think? I wanted to get the ending just right. What do you think of Elena's uncle so far? Please tell me what you think by reviewing the chapter or even PM me. Oh, and I have a poll going on my profile about the sequel to this story. I want to know if anyone wants to read more. Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter up soon :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone :)**

**I finished the next chapter a little faster than I thought I would so yippee *happy dance* Hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

I turned the page in my book, wondering what was going to happen next. Would the prince find the pauper girl before she left or would he marry the princess from the far away country? I read through and smiled when I pictured the prince in the scene…

_I simply couldn't decide. My love was pure for Evangeline but my parents wanted me to marry the sweet princess Ariana from France. Could I defy my parents and marry Evangeline or should I form a peace treaty with France and marry Princess Ariana? I walked slowly to the Juliet balcony to see the pauper girl putting the clothes out to dry and I lifted my eyes to see a golden carriage. The princess was here. I had to decide…_

"Choose Evangeline," I said as I turned the page, "you'll never love Ariana the way you love Evangeline."

"Who are you talking to?" a voice asked and I looked up to see Lady Elizabeth.

"Oh," I said as I closed the book, "no one, my lady."

"Who is Evangeline?" she asked as she walked closer.

"She's a character from the book I was reading," and I held the book out to her.

"Primrose Garden?" Lady Elizabeth asked and I nodded, "I read that book."

"Does he marry Evangeline?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Yes," she answered with a smile as I clutched the book closer to my chest.

"I know it's only fiction," I said softly, "but this was what I always hoped for when I was in Houndsworth."

"That he marries Evangeline?" Elizabeth asked, confusion reigning on her face.

"No," I replied, "I hoped a prince or a nobleman would fall in love with me. Take me away from Houndsworth and Berrymore. I hoped to be free."

"That could happen," Elizabeth said softly as she caught my hand.

"No madam, it can't. There is hierarchy. I am below you and Master Ciel. No one of your realm would consider me marriage worthy."

"You never know," Elizabeth said as she got me standing, "a prince may stumble upon you and decide you are to be his bride."

"I've had that already," I acknowledged, "Prince Soma asked me to work for him…or if I preferred, marriage."

"And what did you say?"

"I said no," I replied as I put the book back, "his opinion of women is rather low. I'll marry a blacksmith and have his children. That depends on Earl Phantomhive blessing my marriage of course."

"Did you have a blacksmith in mind?" Elizabeth asked and I shook my head.

"It was what my aunt used to say I would marry."

I walked out of the library and went to the stairs. Elizabeth followed and I went to her fiancé's room but she grabbed my hand at the last moment to bring me into my room. It wasn't a secret that Ciel had a bodyguard and that she lived in the room opposite his. Elizabeth had accepted as much as she locked the door behind me. I turned to find out what she was doing, when she pointed to two dress bags on my bed.

"Pick one," she said as she raised her hand, "we're going out today."

"I have to speak with the young-"

"I already asked him. Mother will not go out shopping with me and bringing a man will appear weak. So I'm taking you."

"Oh," and I looked to the dresses.

One was peach coloured with a darker ribbon around the waist. I had never liked the colour peach so I looked at the other one, seeing a pale blue dress with white ribbon and lace at the sleeves. It went to my calves so I quickly dressed as Elizabeth sat me in front of a mirror and pulled my hair out of the bun.

"I want to try something," she said simply.

She put my hair up and then disappeared. She came up behind me, a smile on her face which made me suspicious.

"Close your eyes," and I gave in.

I felt something hit my face and Elizabeth adjusted it to suit me. She stood back and you could hear the joy in her voice as she said, "open them."

I opened my eyes to see a different girl in the mirror. My eyes were the same bright chocolate brown and my lips were the same pale pink. But my hair…I was blonde now. The hair went down my back in curls.

"I picked it up this afternoon," she said as she fixed a few strands.

"It feels real," I said in awe, "I look like my mother."

"Happy?" she asked and I nodded.

The blonde hair was hers but she had blue eyes. I stood to view myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked like a different person. Elizabeth clipped pieces of hair back with lace flowers and then pulled me out into the hall. I followed as she brought me out to a carriage that Sebastian was getting ready.

"Did Elena decline?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Lady Elizabeth replied as she took Sebastian's hand to help her into the carriage.

"Will she be meeting you in town?" Sebastian asked as he helped me up into the carriage.

"Something like that," Elizabeth replied as the carriage door closed and we were being driven off.

"Why didn't you tell him?" I asked her and she caught my hand.

"For today Elena, can you be my friend? Not a maid or a bodyguard, but my friend?"

"Who do you want me to be named after?"

"I always liked the name Chloe," Elizabeth replied and I nodded.

"Chloe it is," I said softly.

* * *

Elizabeth meant what she said when she wanted to go shopping. We started off at dress shops and found a few cute things to wear. She got me two new dresses with new boots. She then brought us to a tea house for lunch. Elizabeth bought our drinks and a few cakes for us to nibble on.

"Why do you wear gloves all the time?" she asked as she lifted a pink piece of cake to eat.

"I have burns scarring me from when I was sixteen," I replied.

"Oh," Elizabeth replied, "a man has been watching you for the past ten minutes."

"Where?" I asked her and she pointed to a man to my right.

He was dressed in a dark blue suit, a cravat of black silk around his neck and a matching black handkerchief in the pocket of his coat. A silver pin was in his lapel that was the brand of his trading company. His shoes were nice brown leather but I knew he had bought them in Houndsworth. His hands were gloved in black to hide marks from his childhood. His brown hair was cut short with a small amount of curl and his eyes; they were the same type as my own.

"Excuse me Lizzy," I said as I stood to go over to the man.

He stood at my approach and I hugged him. He laughed gently as he wrapped his arms around me, one hand at my shoulders while the other was at my waist, touching the ends of the blonde wig. I felt the laugh as he rubbed my shoulder gently.

"Hello Leny," he whispered as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Hello Uncle," I replied as he pulled me back to look at.

"You look a little like your mother," he said as he tipped my nose.

"I'm here with someone," I said simply, "do you want to meet her?"

"If she doesn't mind sharing her lunch with an old man," he said and laughed.

I returned to my table, Lizzy watching with a smile.

"Do you mind if my uncle joins us?" I asked her and she shook her head.

Uncle brought over another chair and sat between us. His tea was moved over and an ice-cream dish was put in front of us. There were two bowls, mine of blue and Lizzy's was pink.

"So cute!" Lizzy whispered as she dug in.

"So…Elena-"

"She's Chloe," Lizzy popped in before taking a spoon from me to take dainty pieces of her ice-cream.

"Chloe?" Uncle asked as he looked me over, "you struck me more as a Lucy."

"I like that!" Lizzy said with a smile, "you're Lucy!"

"Very well, Elsa," and Lizzy threw a piece of wafer at me with a smile.

"Lucy," Uncle said simply, "what happened to Elena?"

"Lizzy wanted a friend for the day and she said she wanted someone…different. She wanted Chloe, and now Lucy."

"Ah, that reminds me of your friend, Addison," Uncle said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Addison?" Elizabeth asked before she shook her head and put out her hand to my uncle, "I don't believe we made introductions. My name is Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, but you can call me Lizzy."

"That is a mouthful, my dear Lizzy. I am Frank Hamilton, Elena's uncle on her father's side."

"I was worried," Lizzy whispered, looking down at her ice-cream, "I thought she had no one left. She fights so hard to protect Ciel…I was worried she was protecting something that she was feared she could lose."

"I understand," Uncle said simply, "you thought Elena was alone and was protecting Ciel as a way of re-writing the past."

"You understood that?" I asked him and he had a gleam in his eyes. Yeah…he hadn't a clue. He had done this often with my mother that it had annoyed her. She would often ask him, "do you understand or are you playing games with me, Frank?"

"Lucy…I worry," Lizzy said with a sigh, "you smile more than Ciel does but the look you get in your eyes…they're haunted."

"I'll work on that," I said as I caught her hand.

"You can't," she replied, "only finding a reason to smile and be happy will stop it. Maybe if you found your prince, then you'll smile and mean it."

"A prince huh?" Uncle said with a smile as he looked over to me, "any proposals that I may have missed?"

"She was proposed to by a prince from India. But she said no," Lizzy said as she took another bite of her ice-cream.

"Lucy?" Uncle asked and I sighed, "He wanted a housemaid and asked if I would prefer the title wife. I told him no because…I like it here and from what you told me, India really isn't a place for maids."

"I would give you a blessing if that's what you want," Uncle said with a smile.

"No thank you," I said with a smile. I didn't really want to talk about Price Soma, "tell me what you've done since last summer."

"Alexandra and Harry are well. She asked after you when I came to London to sort out the final details. I own a new company."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I am the boss of the English branch of the Chinese trading company, Kunlun."

I turned shocked eyes on my uncle as he smiled.

"Lau owned that."

"He owned it up to two weeks ago when he contacted me and offered me the branch for a small price. He said he was getting enough from the opium den that he wasn't interested in trading. I'm signing the final papers today which means I'll be visiting London more often."

"Oh," I said simply as Uncle picked up my hand.

"Sweet Leny," he said simply, "I worry about you. Not just me but Alexandra as well. We wish you had come with us after your parents died. Low Row is quite isolated and beautiful. You would have been able to draw to your heart's content."

"Uncle…there's something else I need to tell you."

"Oh?" he asked as he sipped his tea.

"Henry Berrymore fired me," I said quickly and Uncle quirked an eyebrow, "Lizzy's fiancé is a boy named Ciel Phantomhive, hired me as a maid…"

"The Leader of the Underworld," Uncle said simply.

"You've heard of him?" I asked.

"Not really. I knew his father," Uncle replied as he sipped the tea, "Vincent Phantomhive was the leader when you were a child. He worked with Lau and us but Lau more so. You met Ciel once I think."

"I did?"

"Your father was trying to sign a few papers for my company and I was with your mother for the day. She wanted to visit London and take in the sights but that left you. Martin offered to take you with him and we agreed to meet you both later. He told me you met the Phantomhive boy and treated him like a brother. You must have been the little Elizabeth my brother referred to."

"What do you mean?"

"He's saying when I visited; both you and Ciel were there as well. What age was I?"

"Eleven," Uncle replied, "Lizzy was eight to Ciel's seven., I'm wrong. You met Ciel three times and Lizzy you met twice."

"How?" I asked.

"The first time was with your father but the next two times, you were with me."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"You were thirteen the next time I went down and you asked to go to see Ciel. I knocked on the door and it was answered by an older man, named Tanaka I think. He was the head butler and he brought me outside. It was there I met Rachel Phantomhive and her son Ciel. Vincent was out that day and she had the papers signed by him already. You stood up and took Ciel's hand before going off into the garden to play. I told Rachel I was sorry for your abrupt behaviour but she said it was refreshing. That Ciel didn't get much company other than Lizzy. She liked you.

"The next time was just at the start of December. Vincent greeted me at the door and told you Ciel was in the library doing his studies and he's join us in a few minutes. We went to the drawing room and you immediately went to the desk and looked at the pens. It was probably the fanciest place you had ever been to and you were in shock. Ciel came in a few minutes later, a book in his hands and he said he couldn't understand a word. You immediately got up and went to his side to help him."

"Palpable," I whispered, "the word he couldn't understand was palpable."

"We stayed for dinner that evening and Vincent told me you were invited to Ciel's tenth birthday if you were interested. You were fourteen already but you treated him, as Rachel put it, as a new brother. They thought Ciel having you would be a good thing. It would help him develop if he thought he had an older sister. I agreed but as I was getting the carriage ready to go and bring you to the birthday, I got a letter from Angelina Dalles, Rachel's sister, to say that she and Vincent had died. Ciel was missing and I decided to not tell you. When you asked about Ciel, I pretended he was an imaginary friend so you wouldn't be anxious."

"But I work for him now, as his bodyguard," I said softly.

"Which may be for the best," Uncle replied, "who better to protect you than family? Without realising your own actions, you defended him without really recognising him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mr Roberts and Mr Doyle told me about the dog-baiting pit and how you had defied Berrymore to defend Ciel. You had felt he had been wronged and instinct told you to stand in front of him, protect him with every nerve in your body. I guess…even if you didn't remember the boy who used to follow you with hero worship in his eyes, you still feel protective of him."

"Did you ever go back?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I went back on my own when I heard Ciel had returned. His father had left his business in the hands of Angelina but she couldn't cope so she handed it over to me. When Ciel returned, I knew my time as the acting CEO of Funtom was over so I went over to the manor, saw it was rebuilt. The door was answered by Tanaka who informed me Ciel was tired and couldn't stay in my company for very long, or that of yours. I informed him that it was just me and that you had been made to forget about Ciel, that you had become anxious. Tanaka understood and told me Ciel was hurt and couldn't feel the way he felt before. It was like the child had been thrown into adulthood without anyone telling him. I went up and signed over the rights to Funtom to him and told him if that was all, I would go home. I met his butler Sebastian around then too but the man didn't spare me a word. One thing stuck with me though. He asked about you as I was leaving.

""How is Elena?"" he had asked and I had said you were fine.

"I left after that and no Phantomhive requested my help again. I went on after my fortune and you know the rest."

"You made me forget about Ciel?" I asked and he nodded.

"Leny, we were certain he had died when he went missing. We couldn't have you lose another friend when you had felt so close to him. Angelina kept me updated about Ciel until you left Houndsworth really, maybe a bit before that. I went to her funeral out of respect and saw Ciel, but he didn't recognise me. His butler was still there as well."

"Sebastian is the head butler now," I said on a sigh, "Tanaka is the house steward. Excuse me."

I got up and left them. Uncle stayed where he was and spoke to Elizabeth as I left the shop and ran down the street. I bumped into several people as I ran, not sure where I was going until I was in a park. I slowed down and found a flower garden bench so I sat down. I had known Ciel when I was younger and my family had made me forget him. I remembered vaguely Uncle saying my imaginary friend must be well since I was smiling. But he hadn't called him Ciel, he'd called her Cielle…a form of confusion. By the time I was fourteen and forgetting Cielle, I had thought I had imagined every day with them.

"My uncle lied to me," I said as I wrapped my arms around myself, the blonde strands of the wig shifting with the wind.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time I decided I needed to move. The bench was cold and the breeze that had cooled my too warm skin had turned arctic in nature.

"Leny," I heard as I got up.

I turned my back on my uncle and kept walking away, up until he caught up with me and turned me to face him. He held me to him as I tried to push away and hit him…but that passed into tears as the hits became mere taps. He brought me back to the bench and wrapped his coat around me before lifting my face to dry my tears.

"Leny," he said after a moment, "you were attached to him, looked forward to the visits with him and Lizzy. Martin and I, we agreed it was in your best interests to make you forget about him. We couldn't explain to you that the boy you treated like a brother was dead, it would have broken you. So we decided your parents and me, that when you were older, we would sit you down and explain. So here I am, ask me questions."

"Why bring me to see him at all?" I asked.

"The first time, I asked your father the same thing. Why bring you to a place you could only dream of. By that time, I didn't have the wealth I have now so living in somewhere like the Phantomhive Manor, was an ambition. Your father said you needed to see every aspect of the world, and that meant the different realms. So against my advice, he brought you to see the Phantomhives. Vincent greeted him with Tanaka, and he was introduced to Rachel. You stayed hidden behind his legs, you didn't understand. They had a dog named Sebastian who tried to sniff at you but you were scared. Martin picked you up and held you as you cried. Martin told me Rachel asked if she could hold you and you were given to her. She sung to you and held you as she petted the dog, showing you Sebastian was only curious.

"It was around that time that Elizabeth's mother arrived back from her trip into town, returning Ciel with Lizzy. They ran out to the garden and heard Rachel singing. They stopped and spotted you, that's what your father said. They walked closer to look at you before smiling; offering you a hand and you looked to Martin and then Rachel. Rachel said you were safe and you nodded and took their hands. Martin had to remind you that you were meeting us so you had to leave your friends. Ciel was disappointed to see you leaving but Rachel assured him that you would come back. Martin promised and you had a small bracelet on your wrist that James had given you. You took it off and put it on him, promising him you'd be back."

"I wondered what happened to that bracelet," I said with a smile, "James had spent two weeks making it for me."

"Martin brought you back to us and said, he couldn't do that again. He had wanted you to see the realms but you had made friends, blurring your own lines. He said if I wanted to talk to the Phantomhives about trading, I was to go myself. I did and you told me, because you remember I used to live with you."

"You were as poor as Jacob," I said, "that's what you told me."

"Well, I had only started my business with loans, one of which was to the Phantomhives, and I wanted to prove I could bring myself out of the dirt and make a name for myself. So I was getting ready to go to the Phantomhives and sign more contracts when Martin told you I was going to London. You asked if you could see Ciel, that you wanted to make sure he was alright. I wasn't sure after your father told me; you couldn't really see the difference between us and them. But the damage had already been done, so what was another visit? I brought you to them where Tanaka invited me inside and I spoke with Rachel. Vincent had gone out to see Lau for the day and wouldn't be back until that evening, so he had signed the papers in advance so I wouldn't be waiting.

"Ciel had been with her for the day and she had been reading to him from a more advanced book, one you wouldn't have understood half the words to. Ciel was soaking the story up when I came out, and you had taken the lead really as if you had been back to the manor a few times. Rachel spotted you before I had introduced myself and whispered something to Ciel who turned away from the book to see you. It was like you'd made his day as he went to you and you took his hand to play. I introduced myself and apologised for your behaviour; that my brother had warned me but Rachel thought it was a good thing. Ciel had been getting lonely with Lizzy away on a trip to Scotland with her parents and Rachel had been trying to distract him.

"It had worked for a little while until he sat on the steps and petted Sebastian for an hour. She had been worried about him until you came in. She said you were a gift, the one thing that could make Ciel smile brighter than before. We stayed a little before nine that night so you could wish Ciel happy dreams. He showed you he wore the bracelet you had given him and you said you were happy. Rachel caught me before we left and Vincent was coming in to say she knew it was a little early but would I consider bringing you after your fourteenth birthday. I said I'd have more papers by then and a small portion of money to pay some of the debt back by then."

"And then?"

"The next time I had papers was early December. You had been trying to get me to go earlier but I told you no. I didn't want to intrude on the Phantomhives because you wanted to play. You stopped talking to me for a while and it was only when I told you I needed to see London again, you asked if you could go. I told you yes as long as your parents were happy with that. They didn't mind so I brought you. We arrived on the 11th December and it was snowing. I had bought you a new blue dress with a matching blue coat with faux fur trim. My company was doing well that year. I had money to spend and I had more than half the debt in my pocket to give to the Phantomhives. I was happy.

"I knocked on the door and Vincent answered it, saying Tanaka was supervising the chef for tonight. He bent down and gave you a small toy horse and you told him you loved it. He said it was a Christmas present and that you should show Ciel it when he was done studying. He brought us into his office upstairs and when you walked in, it was almost like you were seeing it all for the first time. Vincent sat me down at a small table he had gotten in the corner before you walked over to the desk and pretended to be the boss of the toy horse. You told the horse it was unacceptable that he was working so hard and you wanted him to have ten years of holiday. Vincent thought it was hilarious and it was the look that got me. You looked so stern and then you picked up the horse to stroke the hair as if to say, it was alright, you were there. Ciel came in as we started the papers with a book in his hands. He had finished study early and had been trying to read a book that Rachel read, but one word he couldn't say or understand. It was annoying him.

"You waved to him and he smiled when he saw you but when he looked down at the book, it was like the world was on his shoulders. You got off the chair, leaving your horse as CEO of the desk when you walked over to him and asked him if you could help. He showed you the word and you said it to him and told him the meaning. He read until the end of the chapter with you and when he was finished, he talked to you. You told him about Houndsworth and he told you about London.

"I handed over the money and Vincent took it, saying he was glad the company was doing well. He offered us some dinner before we went again and when you heard that, you got up to cling to my coat and said please. You said you hardly got to see Ciel and could we please stay for dinner. I said if we didn't intrude and Vincent had us put in the dining room. I sat to his left with Rachel on his right, you were beside me and Ciel was beside Rachel. You talked to him even though dining etiquette told you to speak with me. I spoke with Rachel and Vincent and Ciel's birthday was mentioned. Could we attend it and you asked again if you could. I said it should be alright but I had to ask Martin first. Rachel understood and told us to send a note if we couldn't attend and if they didn't hear anything by the fourteenth, they were expecting us there."

"But things changed…" I said with a sigh.

"I was getting the carriage ready, I had sent a note forward to say we couldn't make the birthday but we would be able to visit them on the eighteenth. I was packing a few of my things and yours when Scott Fredricks arrived with a letter for me. It was from Ciel's aunt saying Lord and Lady Phantomhive had died on the fourteenth and Ciel was missing. That it wouldn't be a good idea for you to see the manor in the state it was in as it would only serve to upset you. She had sent me a picture for me to see and I had seen the truth in her words. So I told you I didn't need to go to London and you were staying in Houndsworth. You were working in Berrymore Castle by then and you would have gotten Christmas day off but instead, I asked Henry to keep you working Christmas as well. He said I owed him for it, that he didn't like you but I told him you couldn't return to the house.

"You were tired most evenings for the next while that you didn't ask about Ciel, you were too tired to remember. It was only February after he had disappeared that you asked me if we could go to London and see Ciel. Martin glared at me from across the table and I had asked why. You reminded me of Ciel Phantomhive…

"But you said I hadn't been in London. Why would I want to go now?"

"You were confused and your father and mother reinforced it. Saying Ciel was an imaginary friend and they had hoped you had grown out of it by now. You couldn't understand, saying your bracelet was missing and you had given it to him. Martin said he had seen you burying it in the garden one evening. Eventually, you believed us and I went to London that summer when Angelina told me Ciel had returned. I told you I was going to Scotland when I went to London. Ciel only wanted to know if you were okay and I said you were and he said he couldn't talk to you again. I told him you were working now and couldn't spare time so he agreed it was best that way. He was ten when I left him."

"He said he couldn't see me?" I asked and Uncle nodded.

"He said he couldn't be the person he was before and you wouldn't understand. Sebastian the butler walked me out and told me to give you your bracelet back but I told him to burn it. You had been told you had buried it in the garden and it wouldn't make sense for it to appear again. I then told him to mind Ciel, that he had been a good boy when I had spoken with him and he vowed it to me."

"Two years later….Ciel came to Houndsworth," I said and Uncle nodded.

"I asked Mr Roberts to keep an eye on you when I left for Low Row and he told me that the Queen's Guard dog was in Houndsworth. It was Ciel no doubt but you couldn't remember the boy. You had remembered a smiling child and not the twelve year old boy. When you saw him, it was like you were meeting him for the first time. Sebastian only served to confuse you more as you had never met him. You had met Tanaka once so he was as vague as dishwater and the other servants were new. This Ciel was different so you couldn't remember him and since you had been through hell with Berrymore and your parents dying, you weren't the same Elena he had grown to care for. You were strangers."

"I…"

"Come on," he got me standing, "I have a house here. We can talk more there before I bring you back to the manor."

He had arrived at the park with his own carriage which he helped me into. He left me to watch outside as I ran through everything he had said to me. By his logic, there was no way we could have been friends after his parents had died and then my own. I could see what he meant; we would have been angry and upset, not good company to keep. We would have growled at each other for no other reason than we were annoyed, destroying our friendship forever. So by telling me I had an imaginary friend named Cielle, they had given me a friend without taking away the memories. They had given me peace of mind. I assumed that after they told me that, if they had brought me to see Lizzy, that would bring back Ciel in my head. They had to cut me off.

Uncle had a house like that of Harold West Jebb's and he brought me in. His butler came up immediately and took our coats before leaving a maid to bring us into a parlour. He poured me a glass of scotch and gave it to me.

"I think you need it," he said.

He picked up a book and flipped through it until I realised it was a records book for his trading company. He was looking over the numbers as he drank slowly; smiling when he saw something he liked and then would go onto something else. I sipped the scotch and looked down at the amber liquid with awe.

"Mr Roberts' scotch," I said as I looked at it and Uncle nodded.

"He gave me a bottle when I made a name for myself," Uncle said as he raised his glass.

"But he said he wouldn't give it to anyone," I said and Uncle shrugged.

"There are always exceptions to the rules," Uncle said with a smile.

I drank the liquid slowly and tried to remember the days with Ciel. They were there but vague. Uncle was right; the smiling boy was something I could never imagine on the current Ciel.

"Does he know I'm here?" I asked and Uncle nodded.

"I sent a messenger to the manor where the butler took it to the young master," Uncle replied, "He said that they are going to France in the next two weeks and you'll be going with."

"France?" I asked and Uncle nodded, "I don't know French."

"They're going to the exhibit of the Eiffel Tower. People there will be mostly speaking English and rumour has it, that the Queen will be going as well."

"Have you met her?" I asked and he shook his head, "I have."

"Where?"

"The Curry Contest," I replied and he looked blankly at me, "it's where the chefs of London cook the best curry and try and win a Royal Warrant. The Queen was there and offered me the job as her bodyguard."

"You said no?" and I nodded.

"I was happy with the Phantomhives so I said no," I replied.

"I'm proud of you," Uncle said as he reached forward to take my hand, "and I know your mother and father would be too."

"Mother would be disappointed that I'm a bodyguard," I said simply but Uncle shook his head.

"She was worried about you in Berrymore Castle, that Henry was working you to death. So if you found a better place, a better pay and a better life here in London, she would be happy."

"Did you know…Father wasn't my father?" and he nodded.

"I knew from the start. The man who was your father had arrived to speak with Harold Cummins and shortly after, Cummins was dead. He left your mother alone and Martin had always loved her. She sat him down as he was proposing to tell him she was pregnant. She understood if he wanted nothing to do with her and her child but Martin said it was alright, they'd survive. You were born five months later and we told everyone to keep their mouths shut about it. You bonded with Martin and me so we became your family."

"You didn't care that I wasn't related to you?"

"Why should I?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know," I said before I yawned.

"Charles?" Uncle asked and a butler came in, "get Mathilda and set up the Rose Room for Elena here."

"Yes sir," Charles said as he bowed and left.

"Rose room?"

"It's the better one of the guest rooms," he explained, "you're staying the night and I'll return you to the manor tomorrow after breakfast."

"Are you sure the young-"

"Both he and Sebastian were alright. They agreed you needed this opportunity to see me after everything that had happened since you left Houndsworth. I promised to have you back soon."

I nodded as a woman with grey hair announced herself as Mathilda and she brought me to the room to dress. She had found a nightdress I could use so she put me into the bed and ran her hands over the sheets to get rid of any creases. Uncle arrived then and sat on my bed, holding my face a little like Father used to before he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Leny," he said softly.

He left with the candles and closed my door. I turned onto my right side and snuggled in closer to the sheets. The last thing I saw was my mother's shawl on the dresser and thought; I'll ask Uncle about that when I wake up.

* * *

"Young madam," a voice said as the curtains were opened and Mathilda stood there, "I ran you a bath before you speak with the master."

"Thank you," I said as I got out of the bed and she followed to take my clothes.

The water was scented with roses with petals acting as bubbles. She stayed to make sure the bath was to my liking before she left. I lay there with my hair pinned in a bun as I washed my skin. An hour passed before she returned and helped me out. She dried me quickly before bringing me back into the room where a rose coloured dress was waiting for me. It was to the calves like my other dresses and before she dressed me, she attached my baton to my thigh. She then got me into my skirts and tights. Boots followed and then the dress. It was beautiful with red lace detail at the shoulders before she wrapped a shawl around me.

"The master is in the parlour," she said as she brought me there.

Uncle was sitting eating some scone and egg, a newspaper in his hands as he looked through the business section. He looked up at my approach and smiled.

"The colour suits you," he said as Charles pulled a chair out for me.

"Thank you for the dress," and Uncle waved the comment away.

"You must be hungry," and he waved to the food on the table, "help yourself."

I ate a scone and two sausages before I sat back and wiped my hands. Uncle held out white gloves to me which I put on, covering the burns and smiled when he saw the shawl.

"Why did you have mother's shawl?" I asked and he sighed.

"Harry was born in Houndsworth before we left. I wanted to wrap him and your mother gave me the shawl and said she had used it with you. She said to return it when I didn't need it anymore but she died. I cleaned it and left it in the Rose Room hoping you'd see it. I was going to give it to you as a heirloom."

"Thank you," I said as I looked at the red with lace shawl.

"You're welcome, Leny," he replied as he finished reading the paper.

An hour later and we were in the carriage on the way to the Phantomhive Manor. I wondered if I should tell Ciel everything or leave him in ignorance. Uncle seemed to know where my mind was going.

"You shouldn't tell him," Uncle said, "he needs you as a bodyguard, not a sister. Keep it professional."

"Alright," I said simply.

The carriage was about to turn into the drive when the driver pulled on the reigns of the horses. Uncle looked out the window, confusion evident there as he said, "What is that?"

I opened the door and got out, seeing a tree stump blocking the road. I walked over to the horses to calm them before seeing the tree stump was actually firewood bound together with twine. There was more up along the drive, and dead bodies were scattered. What had happened here?

"Elena?" Uncle asked as he got out of the carriage, "is everything alright?"

"I need…" I ran off then at a dead run, straight to the front door as I avoided bodies and wood. I pushed the door open quickly to see nothing was out of place and Sebastian. He had been on his way upstairs and turned when he spotted me.

"Elena, good of you to return," he said as he doubled back, "I just finished the preparations for lunch."

"There's dead bodies outside," I pointed out as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Uncle had followed me, worry creasing his brow.

"I was just retrieving the young master and Lady Elizabeth if you wish to see them," and Sebastian left.

"He doesn't seem worried about outside," Uncle said as he scratched his head, "what type of work did you get yourself Elena?"

"I'm not sure anymore," I replied, "people want to kill Ciel for his position but…"

"But?"

"I've never killed a person on this job," I replied.

"Then this was serious," Uncle replied as he walked outside to see the bodies, "I know a few of these men."

"Who were they?"

"Members of the Ferro family," Uncle replied, "They work exclusively with drugs and guns."

"And you know them because?"

"They used my boats to smuggle them in," Uncle replied as he returned to me, "I found the drugs and told them I wasn't smuggling in items like that. I would risk everything I had built and the Ferro leader accepted it, said he had found a different trading company and wanted me to keep my mouth shut."

"And you did?"

"Well, until now and you're the only one I've told."

"Elena?" and I turned to see Sebastian was at the door, "the young master wants you and your uncle to join him for lunch."

"Thank you Sebastian," Uncle said as he caught my arm and brought me into the house.

Sebastian put us into the dining room where Elizabeth was wearing the dress from yesterday. A orange and yellow affair that she seemed fond of. Ciel looked at me when I came in, a smirk on his lips that suggested he had seen something of interest. I looked to my uncle as Sebastian pulled out a chair for him and then me, and allowed us to pick at the food.

"For today's lunch, is filet de boeuf à la Parisienne: Parisian style grilled fillet of beef in preparation for the upcoming trip to Paris."

"Lovely Sebastian," Elizabeth said as she clapped her hands together.

It did look beautiful, so I had a small serving with my uncle who also had a little bit.

"You have quite some skill, Sebastian," Uncle said when he finished his fillet.

"If I couldn't serve a dish of this quality for my master, what type of butler would I be?" Sebastian asked as he poured us wine.

"I'm happy Elena has found you all," Uncle said simply, "I was worried when she hadn't responded to my letters that Berrymore had worked her to death."

I took his hand gently and smiled at him, and he returned it.

"Lord Phantomhive, your butler told me you were going to Paris in the next two weeks."

"To see the Eiffel Tower exhibit," Ciel said simply as he sipped water.

"I heard it is meant to be magnificent," Uncle said calmly, "I wish I could go as well but my company and that of Kunlun will not run without me."

"You own Kunlun?" Ciel asked.

"A Mr Lau sold it to me. I only have the English Branch but I may expand."

"I was wondering who would take over," Ciel said as he looked at me, "and what of the Green Gang?"

"The Chinese Mafia?" Uncle asked and Ciel nodded, "we have come to…an arrangement. They won't bother me if I don't bother them."

"I doubt Elena would be impressed if you were killed so quickly," Ciel stated.

"No she wouldn't, she's like her aunt in that sense," and he touched my head, "Lady Elizabeth, I put the wig in a small bag but I left it at my house."

"Elena can have it," Elizabeth said simply, "it suited her."

"Thanks Elizabeth," I said and we talked for a while before Uncle told me it was time for him to go.

"Have fun in Paris, Leny," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"I will," I said as I waved goodbye to him.

It had been nice to see him as he offered Elizabeth a hand up into the carriage to bring her home. Ciel had gone to bed and Sebastian was standing beside me.

"Paris next," I said as the carriage pulled away. I closed the door and decided to go to sleep myself. No one would tell me what happened to the men outside but the servants had been dirty when I had seen them, but they were smiling, saying "ding" as if in practise before they beamed like Cheshire Cats. I undressed myself and decided that I was happy here with the Phantomhives…and I couldn't be happier to have a future.

* * *

**So that's chapter 16 done...and now Elena is off to France :)**

**What did you think of her uncle? Please keep reading and remember to review. I like to know what my readers think of my story :) Talk to you all soon**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey readers...I can't believe I'm nearly done my first fanfiction story. Thanks to you all for reading the story of Elena Hamilton up to now. So I hope you like this next chapter :)**

* * *

What did one wear to France? I had been debating the question for the last hour as I held up the rose dress that Uncle had bought me and then the lilac one that Lizzy had bought me. My hair was done in a half up/half down style with white lace ribbon wrapped around the ponytail part so all was left was the dress. Did the French have a particular colour they hated? Would arriving in rose make them hate me in an instant?

"It shouldn't be this hard!" I snapped as I lifted each dress to view against my frame.

"Elena?" Sebastian asked as he knocked on the door, "is there a problem?"

"What should I wear?" I asked, turning to him with the two dresses, "do the French have a custom for girls or is it a free for all? Does a colour annoy them more than others? Is my hair alright or do I need to re-do it? I'm making this difficult but I want to make a good impression. Which dress?"

I finished with the dress question because I knew the rest had been a very long ramble with no sense. I wasn't sure he had heard half the questions since I hadn't pointed to my hair or the dresses. He surprised me though.

"You should wear what makes you comfortable on the off chance you need to defend the young master. When I was last in France, girls had no rules on dress so long as it covered their cleavage. No colour appears to annoy them and women often wear a variety. Your hair is fine and looks like the innocent girl front you described in the Tower Of London and finally, the lilac dress would suit you today as there is white lace at the sleeves and a white ribbon around the waist which would complement your hair and your eyes perfectly. Do you need help getting into your corset before I assist the young master in packing?"

"Yes please," I said as I put the rose dress in the wardrobe and held out a clean corset, "I'm surprised you understood half of that."

"It is a skill," he replied as he tied the corset quickly as I braced myself against the wall.

He tied the ribbon off and put the baton on my leg again. He put on my boots with care before the dress and I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a young lady, which made me smile. Uncle had made sure when I was younger that I had etiquette lessons so I could act as such until Mother and Father had died, and then I had forgone such things so I could make a living.

"Do you wish to pack your dresses?" Sebastian asked as he put his hands on my shoulders. I had grabbed a pair of white gloves to cover my hands and nodded.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," I said simply as I looked at him through the mirror.

His eyes were bright in the reflection before he smiled and left me. I stayed standing there for a few more moments before I picked other dresses, not sure how long I would be there. A mint green dress went with the rose dress and a powder blue dress went with a pink dress. I looked at the cream one and threw it in as well. You could never be too careful. I closed my suitcase before I remembered I needed corsets and stockings. I grabbed clean ones before throwing them in and left the room.

Finny was carrying things down to a carriage as was Bard and MeyRin. I took my own case to the carriage where Tanaka attached it to the back. Finny arrived at my side as Ciel came down and handed me a white rose. One of the master's favourites by all accounts so I smiled and twirled the flower in my hand. It had a bit of morning dew on the petals which made it sparkle in the morning light, making me smile again.

"Be careful," Finny said as he hugged me.

"I will," I replied as I patted his back.

"Return to us safely," Bard said as he kissed both of my cheeks.

"I promise," I said as MeyRin just hugged me.

I smiled at the young master as he got into the carriage, Sebastian helping me up as well before getting in himself. Tanaka was driving today as Sebastian was going to France with us. For the last two weeks, Sebastian had been teaching me simple phrases in French so I could communicate if it became necessary. Sebastian looked at me as Ciel looked at a book in his lap.

That look resulted in a conversation in French with Sebastian, who corrected any errors I made and then repeated the question so I wouldn't make the mistake again. Ciel listened to us for a while but stopped when the carriage came to a halt on a dirt road. Sebastian opened the door and I was greeted by the smell of the sea, one I had only been told about by my uncle. Ciel motioned for me to go ahead of him which I did and stood at the edge of the walk to view the waves below. The sea was beautiful but also very destructive, adding a sense of mystery.

"The boat is a mile that way but the road is too rough for the carriage to go down it," Sebastian said simply as he helped Ciel out of the carriage.

"It's beautiful," I whispered as a piece of my hair flew in front of my face which I fixed, "I couldn't have dreamed of something as beautiful as this."

"Have you never seen the sea before?" Ciel asked as he joined me, "was the water at Houndsworth a lake?"

"Yes to the lake question," I said, "but my mother was always worried about me so she never brought me to the beach. It was by luck that my father and uncle had to speak with Lau and they brought me to London. I wouldn't have been able to go by myself."

"You'll be on a boat soon enough," Ciel said as he put his arm out for me, "this way."

I nodded and he led me down the dirt path. Sebastian walked ahead of us to warn if there was a rocky section or a slide. He had jumped down one section and I stepped on the rocks, slipping backwards as Sebastian caught me and Ciel before we could do any more damage. Sebastian looked me over as I laughed, the moment hilarious as Ciel wondered if I was alright in the head.

"I thought you were giving us a hand down, not trying to warn us," I said as I laughed.

"You humans are rather interesting," Sebastian said as he put a finger to his chin, "that slide could have resulted in you slipping onto the rocks below, resulting in death and you find it amusing."

"You have to live in the moment," I said as I stood, put my back straight and raised my pinkie, "a lady must always be on her best behaviour at all times and never reveal herself as a pauper in front of a nobleman. Well, that's what my tutor in Houndsworth told me."

"Tutor?" Ciel asked and I nodded.

"My uncle paid for a tutor to teach to be a lady. Of course, that backfired when James told her Scott wanted to be a lady as well."

"I don't understand," Ciel replied.

"Scott, he was my fiancé and we were betrothed at the time. My uncle said for me to be a good wife and bride, I had to be taught to be a lady. So he hired Ms Muffit to teach me. Scott arrived one of the days I was working and impersonated me. Ms Muffit thought he was me and taught him the waltz…which was odd. But, anyway, I arrived late to the lesson and found my tutor with Scott and asked if I should come back. James had been staying at the corner laughing when he told the tutor, that Scott wanted to be a perfect young lady in society like his wife to be."

"How did she take that?"

"She left and my uncle gave out to Scott and James. He got his fiancée Alexandra, now his wife, to teach me everything, including the violin, the piano and the harp. I also learnt German and now I know a bit of French so, I think Ms Muffit would be proud."

Sebastian put me right before he got Ciel beside me. Ciel took my arm again and I could see the ship from here. I wondered if I was seasick, or if I could take the ocean?

* * *

I was seasick. It was one of those things you only find out if you get on a boat and feel sick. I leaned over the railing and tried to get my bearings. The water looked like a reflection of the sky but I didn't get much of a chance to view the sky as I tried to keep the water Sebastian gave me in my stomach.

"Did you know you were prone to seasickness?" Ciel asked.

"No," I said on a sigh as I kept my eyes on the third piece of sheet metal from where I was leaning, "not one clue."

"Good thing you didn't take your uncle's job offer," Ciel said as he returned to his book.

"Dear God," I muttered as Sebastian pulled me back and leaned me against the railing as I sat down, "I'm going to ruin this dress."

"That's the issue here?" Ciel asked as he looked me over, "you'll ruin your dress?"

"Sir," Sebastian said as he took his coat off and wrapped it around me, "she is ill and upset. If she complains about her dress, I suggest you allow her to do that. It will help distract her."

Sebastian brought another glass to my lips so I could stay hydrated. He also brought a cloth across my head to wipe the sweat from my brow as I coughed. I was shivering and couldn't understand it as Sebastian sat down beside me, taking my hand to soothe me.

"Her Majesty arrived in Paris three days ago," Sebastian said as a form of distraction, "she should be viewing the exhibition now. I'm sure the hotel will be heavily guarded so we…master?"

"Yes what is it?" Ciel asked. He had a vacant look in his eyes as if he had seen more than the ocean.

"Well sir, your mind seems to be adrift," Sebastian answered.

"It's what Lau said, that the Queen wants to plunge Europe, no, the entire world into war."

"Is that why you seek an audience with her Majesty?"

"No," Ciel replied.

"Well then, is it because your heart was so moved by the death of Abberline?"

"It isn't," Ciel replied, "I merely attended the funeral with Elena as a formality. Other than that, they have all been my pawns from the beginning. He was a pawn, a disobedient pawn who ignored my will by sticking his nose in. The same goes for Lau. If you can't control your pawns, well then, you can't play the game. That's all there is to it."

"Hmm," Sebastian replied, "the exhibit is on tomorrow so I have organised a carriage to bring us to the hotel once we dock. Elena may need to rest before she can be your bodyguard again."

"Damn sea," I muttered, "I thought you were beautiful!"

"It's not the sea's fault, Elena. It is the motion that is causing your illness."

"I don't care; the word sea is in front of the word sick. So it's the sea's fault I'm sick. I sound deranged, am I deranged? Don't answer that…."

Sebastian chuckled lightly at my ramble before I leaned on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Sebastian kept a hold of my hand as I took deep breaths and listened to his breathing. It helped me to stay calm and focused.

"Is France nice?" I asked Sebastian and I felt him shrug.

"The last time I was there was two hundred years ago. So, it will be quite different from when I was there."

"Were you tasting every dish?" I asked him, "like you said you were in the Tower Of London?"

"It was a time when I was growing weary of unclean souls. It was merely eating to stop a hunger. Like you eating the bean cakes to cover a meal."

"No real taste but it fills you?" I opened my eyes to see him nod.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, as I slept against Sebastian without really dreaming. I didn't wake up until it was midnight, and I only knew that because of the clock on my bedside table. Wait…a bed? I sat up and found I was in a nightdress, my lilac dress a distant memory as I viewed the dark room around me. The door of the room opened to reveal a living room and Sebastian.

"Ah, you're awake," he said as he walked over to me, "you slept through the boat trip and the hotel. Do you feel hungry?"

"A little," I said as I rubbed my stomach, "I was out for…"

"13 hours," Sebastian replied as he took out his pocket watch, "the young master worried when you didn't wake up after I started moving you, but you were ill and recovering. I made sure you were comfortable under his order while you were resting. Sadly, the lilac dress was ruined."

"Oh," I said on a sigh.

"However, the young master has offered to buy you a new one upon our return to London. Nina Hopkins made it, correct?"

"Yes," I said, "is Ciel alright?"

"He's fine. He's sleeping at the moment and will be awake at eight to prepare for the exhibition. I'll get you something to eat and then I suggest you do the same."

He got me a sandwich with ham and cheese in it. I ate it slowly to make sure I could and then gave the empty plate to Sebastian. He gave me a glass of water before putting me back in bed. I snuggled in tight, thinking I couldn't sleep another moment after thirteen hours but I closed my eyes nonetheless.

* * *

"Elena, it is time for you to wake up," Sebastian said as the curtains were opened.

I wondered why it was dark around my eyes when Sebastian pulled a pillow off my head to smile at me. I sighed as I sat up. Sebastian told me Ciel was downstairs eating his breakfast and he had come up to retrieve me. He was quick with the corset and then the powder blue dress. I pulled my hair into a chignon twist before adding my bracelet. I looked ready for a fight as I attached the baton and followed Sebastian out into the hallway.

The dining room was on the bottom floor and it was bursting at the seams with people. Ciel had managed to get a window seat and was sipping tea with a scone in front of him. Sebastian pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and a waiter brought me a clean cup as Sebastian poured me tea.

"Earl Grey?" I asked and Sebastian nodded.

I sipped it as a fruit salad was put in front of me by another waiter. He smiled at me as I ate slowly.

"The sugar should help you through any remains of the illness," Sebastian said as I bit into a strawberry and moaned.

"Have you never had a strawberry before?" Ciel asked as I shook my head.

"Lord Berrymore had forest fruits around his home. There were no strawberries or grapes or…what is this?"

"Melon," Ciel answered as he watched me with interest as I bit into it. It was sweet and bitter at the same time.

"We're going to the exhibition once you finish and will be there for a few hours. Can you last that long?" Ciel asked as I ate another strawberry. My mouth was full so I nodded.

* * *

"The Eiffel Tower marks the entrance to the exhibition, and then there is the Champ de Mars which houses the palace of fine art. Then we have machinery hall, where one can see the pinnacle of modern technology. There's an exhibition on horticulture. The Esplanade des Invalides features an exhibition of a colonial exhibition. From what I heard, it features a reproduction of the ruins of Angkor, along with some lively folk dancing. Additionally, I understand Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show is here all the way from the states. This is quite a special occasion; perhaps we should look around some more, my lord? As research for the company."

"Huh," Ciel replied, "I'll allow Elena to make the decision."

"I want to see…the art."

"Champs de Mars, it is then," Sebastian said as Ciel followed me. We went under the Eiffel Tower and I thought it was perfect. The metal caught the sun's light and made it warm to the touch as I grabbed Ciel's hand to run. Ciel tried to get me to stop but got caught up in my excitement. Sebastian followed and opened the doors to the exhibit so we could walk in.

A young woman handed us both a brochure about what was there and I went to the first gallery. The artwork was beautiful, the colours vivid that I could see everything clearly. The gallery was huge and it wasn't until we were halfway through that I started getting thirsty. Sebastian located a café and brought us there where Ciel had tea and I had a glass of water. My eyes couldn't take in everything, so I didn't give anything my attention for longer than a second. Birds cawed above us, their wings flapped as I giggled and pointed.

"You're sure?" a man said to our right as he walked by our table.

"They say there is a stuffed angel in the Palace of Wonders. That I must see," a man said in passing.

"A stuffed angel?" Ciel asked as the men left, "really?"

"So the Palace Of Wonders next?" I asked as I focused on Ciel and Sebastian.

We left after I had finished my water and weaved through the crowds to get into the Palace of Wonders. Sebastian stuck close to us as we entered the building. People were leaving so it made it easier to get to the front of the crowd. The angel was nothing more than a monkey…and ugly one at that. The display was of a monkey that appeared to be in flight. The monkey was albino with pearl white wings. It seemed a tad distasteful.

"Pathetic," Ciel said when he saw the monkey, "it's nothing more than a stuffed monkey. What a bore, let's move on."

Ciel caught my arm and we turned to leave, Sebastian standing behind us as we made our way to the door. We had made it the edge of the crowd when a woman shrieked. We turned to see what had caused her fear when I saw the monkey flying towards us. It looked crazed as he glided to catch Ciel but Sebastian caught his shoulders to make him duck. I watched the monkey fly up again, the sound of glass falling to the floor from the display telling me this was not a dream.

"What's happening?" Ciel asked as the monkey used his wings to break the lamps and put the room in complete darkness.

"What is that thing?" Ciel asked as he stood. Sebastian caught his hand between two of his to watch him. Ciel was worried and anxious.

"Calm yourself, young master," Sebastian said.

"What is-" Ciel started.

"You're used to living in the darkness, this should be nothing. The lights have only dimmed a bit. You should leave here now. Master please, entrust this situation to my care. Elena," and he looked to me, "follow the master and make sure he comes to no harm. Understood?"

"Yes Sebastian," I said as I caught Ciel's hand and pulled him.

He went more than willingly as we moved out of the building, hearing the screech of the monkey behind us. It hadn't turned to attack us as we retreated which meant Sebastian was dealing with it. I followed the light of the doorway and felt Ciel let go of my hand. I turned to look to the right to see he was running at his own pace, running with me rather than being pulled along. The doorway got closer as I pulled back to allow him to leave first. The sunlight was blinding, showing us how dark it had been in the Palace Of Wonders. It took a moment for our eyes to adjust. Ciel raised a hand to cover his eyes, a hint of confusion in his eyes.

He looked around where he was standing, as if amazed this was the real world. That only served to worry me as he looked at the water fountain. I looked there as well but couldn't see anything to worry about until I spotted her. Angela was watching us through the water as it dropped into the base. Ciel stepped back and took to his right with me hot on his heels. We kept running and passed a sign I took to mean, only authorised personnel allowed when we made it to one of the bases of the Eiffel Tower.

I followed Ciel as Sebastian had ordered, making sure I was right behind him as he ran up the stairs. I'll tell you this much…there were a lot of stairs. I lost count until we got to more even ground, and that was replaced by more stairs to a lift. It must be used so people could view most of Paris from the top of the tower. Ciel ran in and waited until I had joined him before he closed the door and put his back against it. He gasped for air as I was.

"Are you alright, Ciel?" I asked him as I bent to look at his face.

"I just need to catch my breath," he said and I nodded.

"My, you're in a hurry, aren't you?" a voice asked and we both turned to see a girl, her head covered in a black veil which I recognised.

"Is it you?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel, it's been a while," the girl said softly, her voice a touch too girlish.

"Your Majesty," Ciel and I both said.

The lift jerked and I saw the platform we had used move away from us. It was climbing the tower to the top but none of us had pushed a button. Unless it was an automatic feature for when the door was closed. The Queen had left the door open, which begged the question, what was she doing on the lift in the first place?

"Quite a view, wouldn't you say?" the Queen asked as she looked back out her window, "as we face the next century, Europe is on the verge of change. However, we are stained, we are stagnating," and she pointed a finger at Ciel and moved it over me, "we are unclean. The state must be wiped clean. No creation without destruction. The new century must be pure and so I have cleansed the houses that have seen fit to sully are great country. The house of Phantomhive and that of Hamilton."

"You didn't kill them yourself," I said from beside a shocked Ciel, "you sent someone to kill them for you."

Fireworks went off outside but I ignored it as I put myself in front of Ciel. I knew more about this than he did, and I couldn't protect him from the truth. But I'd be damned, if she was going to kill him and cleanse the Phantomhive household. The lift came to a stop and as I had been standing in front, Ciel hit my back as I braced myself against the window and the chairs. Ciel opened the door and turned to watch me and then the Queen exit the lift. She looked dainty and child-like. Nothing like the portrait of her at the estate.

"Oh no," I muttered as she walked past me.

"What is it?" Ciel asked as I pointed to our left.

"More stairs," I muttered as Ciel started walking, "Paris is going to kill me."

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady," The Queen sang before she started humming the rest. I lead the way, wanting to put as much distance as I could between Ciel and her. She may appear dainty, but it was a front. I knew what I was speaking about as I watched her go up the stairs. Who better to notice a con artist than another con artist?

She went up the last step to the platform. We were at the highest point of the Eiffel Tower now, and nothing could reach us from here. With the lift on our side, no one could follow. That was my hope, but I knew the Queen wouldn't go up here on her own. She had a protector, just one we hadn't seen yet.

"Might I ask you something?" Ciel asked as she stopped, the wind pulling on her veil.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You didn't simply kill them, why did you have to make it a slaughter?" Ciel demanded.

"You should watch how you speak to your Queen, Ciel. I cleansed them," she said as she turned her attention back to us.

"Burning your subjects alive? That's what you consider cleansing?" Ciel demanded.

"And you don't?" she asked, putting her head at an angle as if confused.

"Never!" Ciel snapped.

"But Ciel," she said, "I was only, only paying tribute to the Phantomhives for the loyalty they showed me for so long."

"You what?!" Ciel snapped.

A strong breeze pulled at us, and I held down Ciel's hat so it wouldn't disappear. But no one was watching the Queen whose veil came loose, flying high in the air. Her hair came loose and fell in loose waves around her head as she peered up at us with bright green eyes. She was crying, as if this had not been her plan. I put my hand to my thigh, feeling the baton as a laugh pulled our attention away from her. We turned to see her butler, Ash Landers, watching us with a smile.

"Terribly surprised, aren't you?" Ash asked, watching us, "her Majesty is the absolute picture of youth."

"Ash," Ciel said.

"Her great loss, the loss of her beloved husband ended her Majesty's happiness. She was a truly wretched creature, pained and mourning her husband's death to a degree that threatened even her own survival. Indeed her grief was so great, that she tried to end her life. In an attempt to save her, I joined his body with hers so they might live together forever."

"You what?" Ciel asked.

"I can tell that my late husband is pleased with what I have done to keep us together. I can feel his body still, his heart beats inside me. Thump…thump, the throbbing of life. Truly what greater joy could there be other than being made one with the person that you love? I did the same for your parents. They left this world together as one. So it wasn't such a ghastly death as you imagine. Come Ciel, surely you must agree?"

"What you are talking about is horrific and horrendous. You are talking about murdering innocent people!"

"Is that how you see it, sweet Elena?" she asked softly, "because I failed to join your parents? That they were sent to Heaven separately? Angela would have finished the transition had you not arrived home early."

"You're blaming me?!" I snapped, "You burned my home to the ground. You forced me to work for a cruel man to earn enough to survive. You killed my dog!"

"Now is not the time for grief," she whispered, "it is the time to usher forth a new age. A world of purity and happiness. Both of your parents were the start, a tribute for their loyalty to me. Your father worked hard and your mother helped the unfortunate. Your uncle used ships to explore new countries. Maybe I should join your uncle and his wife together, show them happiness that cannot be described in words alone."

"I'll kill you before you lay a hand on him!" I snapped as I pulled out my baton, extending it to the full length.

"The Queen and her husband firmly intend to guide England into a world of perfect light. A world of beauty and harmony. That aim has purged her Majesty of her impurities and now she is the chaste girl that you see. Hers is truly a noble goal. She is indeed a worthy master for an angel."

"You? An angel?" Ciel snapped, "surely you're joking."

"It's time Ash," the Queen said, "unsheathe your blade. Our dearest Ciel and Elena deserve to see the end of it. Ash's blade is a thing of true beauty. It will utter forth the brightness and purity of a new century."

"I shall draw my sword," Ash said as he removed the blade, "against thy wisdom and I shall punish the beast within thee. And then I shall bring thee down to the pit. May the great beauty of Heaven greet you, Ciel Phantomhive and Elena Hamilton."

Ash lunged forward and I pushed Ciel back. My baton hit the sword, sending sparks flying as I faced Ash. This monster and Angela had killed my parents. They had made me miserable until Ciel Phantomhive had taken me in. He was the light in the darkness, giving me hope. I used the baton to throw Ash's lunge off, sending him backwards. He glared at me through his blade, and I knew then, that was no ordinary blade he had. I heard someone arrive and pull Ciel further back, and I turned to see Sebastian. I returned to Ash as he lunged again, trying to distract me. He caught my arm as he did but my baton saved me from being impaled.

"An impressive sword, but utterly useless if you don't learn to blow," Sebastian said as Ash pulled away from our little tete au tete to view Sebastian.

"Master, I think this may be the end of our journey. Now my orders," Sebastian said in an even voice.

I raised a hand to cover my arm as I walked over to them. Ciel looked at me, worry creasing his brow as I smiled. Ash returned to the child Queen with his sword at his side.

"Ciel no," she begged.

"Sebastian, kill Ash," Ciel ordered.

"Is that all, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Ciel replied as he clenched his hands, "kill the Queen."

"Ciel!" the Queen begged.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian replied as he went for the strongest target, Ash the angel.

"Elena, your orders," and I looked at him, "protect me at all costs, even at the stake of your own life."

"Yes, young master," I replied with my bloody glove over my heart as I put the baton up.

Sebastian started the fight by throwing cutlery at the Queen, forcing Ash to step forward and knock the blades away with his own. Ash jumped up to fight Sebastian, as if gravity did not hold them to the earth.

"No stop! This is dreadful!" the Queen begged, "please stop him! Do something please! Ciel!"

This was not how she had planned for her explanation to go down. She had hoped Ciel would be open to following his parents. The only problem was Ciel had promised his soul to a demon and that meant he was destined to go to hell. Sebastian landed on a structural support post which Ash's blade cut through. The tower started to shake. Pieces of the tower fell to the ground below as Ciel looked over the railing.

"No! Sebastian stop!" Ciel ordered as Sebastian and Ash threw each other away.

"Oh why?" Sebastian asked as he landed, a fan of silver knives between his fingers.

"We're starting to attract attention. At this rate, the entire city will be out here soon."

"And why should we worry?" Sebastian asked, his eyes focused on Ash, "they're only puny humans after all."

"No, we are withdrawing," Ciel ordered, receiving a shocked look from Sebastian.

Ash picked up the Queen while we were distracted and flew high into the Parisian sky. A laugh escaped his lips as he left us.

"He has angel wings," Ciel said, his voice full of awe.

I fixed my baton back to my thigh and stepped forward to Sebastian, touching his shoulder and saw the menace in his eyes. I could almost see his thoughts. He thought his master was weak, for not continuing the fight. I looked over at the master who was watching the horizon. If I hadn't been ordered to protect him, I would have killed the Queen myself. I waited for Sebastian's shoulders to relax but he seemed to be annoyed. He was starving, and to be denied the chance to devour the soul of Ciel Phantomhive would be like waving a glass of water in front of a thirsty person but then taking it away.

"We should go before people start asking why we were up here as pieces of the tower went down," I said as I caught Sebastian's hand but he pulled away from me.

"I'll prepare the carriage," Sebastian whispered as he threw himself over the railing of the tower.

"Oh no," I said as I went to Ciel, "an angry demon."

Ciel allowed me to take his hand as we went back down the stairs and into the lift. It shook a bit more which told me the supports were weaker than before. We snuck out as people were distracted and returned to the entrance, where we had been only an hour ago. I could see the memory of me grabbing Ciel's hand to bring him to the Champs de Mars. But time had passed and the mood was now sombre. Sebastian opened the door of the carriage and helped us in before joining us.

The carriage pulled away in what I took to be the direction of the hotel. The Queen was most likely on her way back to England with Ash. The real Doomsday was upon us and I didn't what to do. How was someone supposed to defeat an angel? Sebastian looked out the window beside Ciel as I sat in the middle of the chair opposite them. The disappointment and anger was almost tangible which only served to worry me. I looked out the window briefly to see the police keeping people from exploring the Eiffel Tower. How much damage had Ash's sword done?

"Master, why did you stop me?" Sebastian asked as he continued to look out the window.

"I told you," Ciel replied, looking out the opposite window, "we were attracting too much attention. That's all."

"Oh right, I see," Sebastian said.

"You want to say something?" Ciel muttered as he turned to look at Sebastian.

"What you wanted from me; was vengeance against the people who dragged you into hell. Did it mean nothing, the vow you swore to me that day?" Sebastian asked, "On that day, I thought you had no doubt in your mind. Will you maintain your loyalty to the Queen, even after learning the truth?"

"I never even felt a scrap of loyalty to her to begin with. Never. I merely acted as the head of the Phantomhive family, that's all."

"Very well," Sebastian replied, "so you value your soul now."

"My soul? What would I want with that? You're being stupid. Do you honestly think that-"

I had watched the exchange with worry. This was the worst I'd seen the pair in all my time. Sebastian had been known to annoy the young master but not to this degree. Likewise, Ciel had not acted this way with Sebastian. This was different, so I kept my mouth shut. I had a feeling they would only rip my head off if I interrupted them. Sebastian had turned to glare at Ciel, anger and hatred in his eyes. I could see a shred of it then. Sebastian didn't mind the butler lifestyle but he was a demon at heart. To be ordered around like a common dog, took away everything he stood for.

"You seem a bit…tired, my lord," Sebastian said as his look calmed considerably, "perhaps it would be a good idea now to return to your room. What a loathsome city," Sebastian said as he looked out the window.

"Tell me about it," I said with a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I had gotten under the duvet in my room, the silk of my nightdress wrapped around me as the braid of my hair hung over my shoulder. I had gotten dressed that evening on my own. Dinner had been brought up to the room but I had avoided it, not wanting to be in the same room as Ciel and Sebastian. They made everything awkward while they were like this, and I felt like a match near dynamite. It was best to keep my distance.

The door was knocked gently and then opened, revealing first a candlestick and then Sebastian. He looked tired and annoyed before he walked towards me. He put the candlestick on my bedside table and sat on my bed. It gave me the chance to sit up, and the blanket a chance to wrap around my waist, showing the thin silk bodice.

"Sebastian?" I asked after a moment of silence, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"I wish for you to make me a promise," he said simply.

"Anything," I replied.

"Promise you will take care of the young master, protect him from anything that threatens to harm him."

"Sebastian," he turned to look at me, "I promise to take care and protect Ciel Phantomhive until my dying breath."

"Thank you Elena," he said as he leaned forward and kissed me lightly on my forehead, "you are the one treasure we were able to secure in Houndsworth."

"A diamond in the rough," I said with a smile.

"You should go to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day for you," he said as he picked up the candlestick and went to the door, "sleep well, Elena."

"You too, Sebastian," I replied as the door closed, and sleep enveloped my already dull senses.

* * *

I woke up to someone looking down at my face, making theirs blur. I screamed as I threw myself out of my bed, falling to the floor and hitting my head off the other bedside table.

"Ow," I groaned as I rubbed my head and sat up slowly.

"Elena?" the voice asked and I looked over the rim of the bed, seeing Ciel…but dishevelled.

"Young master?" I asked as I continued to rub my head, "is something the matter?"

"I was waking you up," he replied as he sat on the bed.

"I can see that," I said as I went back onto my bed, "but why? It's only ten."

"Sebastian is gone," he said as he looked down at his hands.

_"__Promise you will take care of the young master, protect him from anything that threatens to harm him."_

The vow I had made to Sebastian flew through my mind. Sebastian was gone…and he had left me to guard the boy. I wanted to throttle the demon as I moved to kneel beside Ciel. He continued to look down at his hands so I threw myself over the other side so I could look at his face.

"Ciel," I said softly, "what do you want to do?"

"I want to find him. He is my demon and my butler!" he snapped but the look in his face was that of a confused child.

"We will. But we need to think of everything else. When do you want to return to London? We obviously can't stay here for the foreseeable future."

"I'll prove to Sebastian I can organise things for myself," he said as he stood, "we will go back to London tonight."

Ciel went for the door but I caught his hand. It happened he had stopped just by a mirror so I turned him to look at himself. He gulped and sighed.

"I'll run you a bath before we leave," I said, "you look like a child rather than an earl."

"Alright," he said as I brought him into the living room.

"You ordered me dinner?" I asked and he nodded, "have that for breakfast. I'll have the bath ready shortly."

I opened the door to the bathroom and left it open as I poured in the water. A few bubbles were poured I as well as I got fresh towels. It was only when it was full and warm did I return to Ciel. He had gotten me a salad and was eating away. I took a cherry tomato which made him look up at me, wonder in his eyes.

"Do you think he left…because of my soul?" Ciel asked.

"No," I replied, "both times he spoke about it with me, he compared it to Ambrosia."

"Both times?"

"In the Tower Of London and the boat here," I replied as I brought him into the bathroom.

I helped him undress and get into the water. He stayed like that as I poured water over his hair and face. I washed him with a cloth before he stood and I wrapped a towel around him. I brought him into my room and sat him on the bed as I 'borrowed' an iron from the maid's cart outside to rid the master's suit of creases.

"He left…but his mark's still there."

"Then he plans on returning," I replied as I finished with his suit. I put the iron back when it had cooled down. I dried the master's hair and body before I put him into his suit properly. He stayed still as I put on his shoes, though I was at a loss as to how I was supposed to dress.

"Young master, if you will go into the living space, I will be with you shortly," I said as an idea occurred to me.

"Why?"

"I need to dress myself," I replied.

He nodded and went to sit and eat some more of the salad. I went out to hall and spotted a maid, pulling her cart along. I waved to her and spoke to her in French.

"Can you please help me?" I asked her; and she looked me over, "my handmaid is doing an errand and I must be changed. If you could assist me in putting on my corset?"

She nodded and I was dressed with her help. She left without money as I put on the mint green dress and matching coat. The baton was at my thigh like normal as I went to Ciel. He was right where I had left him.

"Are you ready?" I asked and he nodded, "did you speak with the receptionist about our luggage?"

"They said they'd return it to the manor on the next boat," he said.

"Good, then we had better start making our way back ourselves."

We left the keys with the receptionist who promised to send the luggage on. I gave him my uncle's address on the off chance something went wrong. Though what were the chances of that? Slim to nothing, I thought as we walked out into the noonday sunlight.

My geography of France was not so much lacking as non-existent so I followed Ciel. He continued walking forward, contemplating Sebastian's absence which told me what was bothering him.

"Master," I said as I stayed behind him, "is there something bothering you?"

"His mark was still there, and…"

"And what sir?"

"He wished me pleasant dreams and to let it all go. Did he mean the contract? Was that his sick idea of a farewell?"

"He came to me," I said and Ciel reached back for my arm, "he asked for my promise to take care and protect you. He told me today would be rough for me. I guess that was his idea of keeping you alive."

"He left you to protect me?" he asked and I nodded, "how's your arm?"

"Better," I replied, "my head is as well."

"Your head?"

"I hit it off the bedside table when you woke me."

"Oh," Ciel replied as he pointed his walking stick at a man loading a carriage, "we can pay him to take us to the Port of Calais."

Ciel led me over to the man as he fixed a barrel to his load.

"Please take us to the Port of Calais," Ciel ordered.

"Huh? Really? And may I ask what exactly you are willing to pay?" the man asked.

Ciel lifted a bag of money for the man to see. From the look he gave the money, he was forming a plan in his head. I started to feel goosebumps rise up my skin when the man then turned his gaze on me.

"How much do you want?" Ciel asked; which served to be his first mistake.

"I want the money and the girl," the man said as he dropped to touch my hip. I caught his hand and turned it, pressing it painfully into his back.

"Don't think you can touch me," I whispered at his ear.

"I will pay for the trip but the girl stays with me," Ciel said simply.

"I'm certain you can get on board yourself," the man said as he turned and took the coin bag, "this should cover the trip."

We went around the back and I helped Ciel up before he gave me his hand. We sat against the barrels as the man started our trip. It was going to be a really long day. We were leaving the city when Ciel decided he was sick of silence.

"What was Houndsworth like?" Ciel asked.

"You saw it," I said as I clutched my skirt to keep me warm.

"When you were growing," he clarified.

"Much of the same," I replied, "there were more people to speak with. My father and mother were there. My mother helped the unfortunate by knitting them shawls. My father worked with my uncle for a little bit. James was a fan of dogs and Scott said he loved me. He loved a girl named Annie Halford who had her baby recently would be my bet. But it was a little happier."

"Tell me about your father."

"He was there for me when I fell or when I was having a hard day. He was a teacher in the area and taught me to read and write. He taught me Shakespeare plays to help me understand the past. My favourites were MacBeth, Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet. He wanted me to be the best I could be and when I had kids, he wanted me to pass on the skills he had taught me. Will you tell me about your father?"

"He was similar to yours. He was there for me when I needed him but he was often on the Queen's business or forming contacts in the Underworld. But when he was there, it was like Mother and I were the only ones he cherished."

"He sounds nice," I said as I yawned.

The lane the driver had taken had become barren while we had spoken. He pulled over by a road sign and disembarked before he came to us. The sun was low in the sky so I couldn't tell for certain how long we had been travelling for.

"Here we are," the man said as he stood in front of us.

"Pardon?" Ciel asked, "I asked for the Port of Calais."

"So sorry, but I live elsewhere," the man answered as he reached for Ciel.

"Let me go!" Ciel snapped as the man got him to the ground and reached for me.

"I can get down on my own," I muttered as I threw myself over the edge.

"Well kid, you will eventually hit the ports that you need. That's assuming you keep walking straight that is," the man said as he passed me and went to his horses.

"Get back here!" Ciel snapped as the man drove away, "do what I paid you for, you bounder!"

We watched him leave and I went to look at the signpost. There was nothing as simple as "Port Of Calais 2 miles" so I looked to where the man had pointed us.

"We had better head straight then," I said as I started walking but stopped when it was only one set of feet moving, "master?"

"I'm useless at this," he said, "did he seem off to you?"

"The moment he asked for me," I replied and Ciel nodded as he started walking.

The walk was silent as we followed the man's path, hoping we got to the port soon. The sun set lower as we walked and it was only when we were surrounded by darkness that I heard dogs. Well, I hoped they were dogs and not wolves. We spotted a town and moved faster to get there but by then, we were aching and wanting to lie down. I would have given anything to be able to take off my shoes and sleep.

We made it into the town and followed vacant streets. Ciel pointed to a hotel, one that was of…dubious quality. The Hotel de Gravuret seemed like a beckon when I reconsidered it. Ciel went forward and opened the door for me before he followed. Our stomachs were growling; mine more than his as I hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. Ciel walked to the counter to speak with the receptionist.

"I would like a room for the night for myself and her," Ciel said to the man.

"You'll be paying?" the man asked.

"I can't right now," Ciel replied, "but I'll be sending money from London later."

The man attempted to dismiss Ciel when he looked over the pair of us. His eyes looked me over and fell on my locket. I put a hand up to block the glance and he then looked into my eyes. A diamond in the rough was what I had told Sebastian, but this was taking the meaning literally. The man picked up a glass of wine to drink while Ciel fumed.

"Are you toying with me?!" Ciel demanded, "I am Ciel Phantomhive. Everyone knows that name! What kind of business are you running? Haven't you ever heard of my company? Take a look at this ring, this ring has been passed down through generations."

"Alright I'll take that then," the man said as he put the glass of wine down, "and in exchange for the ring, you'll stay. The gem isn't bad kid, so I'll throw in fresh pillows. But I will want that girl's locket and bracelet for breakfast."

"Excuse me!" Ciel growled, "you honestly think I would give this to rubbish like you?!"

"If you want to stay, it will be your payment."

Ciel caught my arm and we left the hotel. We walked behind the building where we looked at our heirlooms. His ring meant a great deal to him as my necklace and bracelet meant the same to me. The necklace had been my mother's and the bracelet was something Ciel had given me when I first started working for him. Ciel fell back against the wall to rest, and my eyes wandered as I leaned on the same wall. I had been hungrier before, barely eating to save the bean cakes. But it didn't mean I was immune to the turns my stomach was making. I spotted a cat rummaging for food.

It was a sleek black cat with bright eyes as it walked closer to us, hunger in its eyes. It was hoping we had food for it when we were starved ourselves. We couldn't help it, not when we were starving.

"I'm so hungry," Ciel whispered as his stomach growled.

"We'll get through this," I said simply, "this is merely a moment in time."

He spotted the cat and put a hand out to it, in a form of invitation. He wasn't really listening to me, and that told me this was worse than he had planned it to be.

"It's cold, do you want to come here?" he asked.

The cat ventured closer to investigate but Ciel rushed it and grabbed the scruff of the cat. He lifted it up to see the cat but the cat attacked. It swung its paws to worry Ciel into letting it go which he did. Ciel stood, his annoyance coming out on the one thing he could afford to lose, the cat.

"Now you're even trying to make a fool out me?!" Ciel demanded as he chased the cat.

"Ciel!" I called as I gave chase.

"Get back here!" Ciel yelled as he turned a corner.

I followed him until he stopped at the mouth of an alley, looking to his left. I looked and spotted the dock, and with it the boats. The cat was gone and we both starred at the ocean.

"Oh, it was right here," Ciel said softly, "I was this close. We wandered everywhere, unable to find it but it was right here all along. So close to me."

I put my arm around his shoulder and pointed to a small selection of barrels and crates near the dock.

"We can rest there until morning. We can then find a boat to bring us to London, alright?" and he nodded.

He fell asleep quickly and I took off my coat to wrap around him as a second blanket. He snuggled in closer as I sat on the crate near his head to keep an eye on him as he slept. I turned to face forward when I spotted the cat who meowed.

"Thank you," I said softly as I got off the crate and put my hand out.

It took a swing at me but I stayed still, taking the claws so it would know I wasn't a danger. After I had done that, the cat came closer and I stroked it gently. Its tail went higher in the air as it purred. I heard a light squeak from across the street and the cat stop purring. It turned its head in the direction of the squeak, its ears pointed.

"Thank you again," I said gently as it crept away to stalk the unsuspecting mouse.

I stood and went back to crate, feeling the chill of the night and that of the box at my back creep into my bones. Sebastian had been right; it had been a long day.

"Though I have a feeling tomorrow will be longer…" I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? I hope you all liked it and try to leave me a review. The next chapter will be up soon :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh my gosh guys, I finished my first fanfiction...I even said goodbye in a way to the characters in this story. Hope you love the last chapter :)**

* * *

I opened my eyes to hear the caw of a seagull by the boats. The sun was high and that told me we had survived the night. I looked over at Ciel to see he was still asleep, his head burrowed into the green of my jacket, hiding his right eye amongst the faux fur trim. I smiled before I stood and dusted myself down; removing any signs of the night I had just gotten through. That cat had probably ended up saving us when I considered it logically, even if my hand stung from the scratches it had thought to grace me with.

Though, the young master and I faced a new problem this morning: we needed food. We could hardly go to London, stop the true Doomsday, kill the Queen and her damned angel on empty stomachs. It was unthinkable. But I had something up my sleeve (other than my bracelet), I had gained some…less than legal skills while I had worked for Berrymore and some of those had helped me get through my bean cake diet. To hide the young earl while I sourced our breakfast, I covered Ciel further in an old tarp before I ran down to the docks.

My feet ached as I looked around for two things: a boat to take us home and food. The latter would be the easiest as I had light fingers. I took a chance to view my surroundings as a light sea breeze pulled at my knotted hair. I walked with my head down as I followed the docks. There were a few shops and stalls along the platform but one in particular caught my eye. It was a shop, and the owner was putting fresh bread rolls out for the sailors to see. My stomach clenched uncomfortably as I walked forward, my hair hiding my face as I went to the shop.

The thing about stealing is not getting caught. You have to be quick when you steal, and make sure it's something the owner won't notice quickly. That being the case, the rolls smelled really nice so I lifted two small bread rolls which I hid in my dress while the shop owner wasn't looking. I then spotted a small basket in passing and grabbed an apple, knowing the sugar would help us stay awake a little longer. I stowed that in my dress pockets as well and walked on, making sure the shop owner was distracted. It wouldn't help Ciel if I was caught stealing in France with no money to my name.

With food sorted so Ciel could wake up to breakfast, it was then time to locate the boat. A few were small pleasure boats but one stood out for me. It had a beautiful blue body that I had marvelled as a child. One I had never seen up close but in drawings and then photos when my uncle had enough money to do that.

"Destiny," I said in awe as I recognised my uncle's boat.

I walked closer to see the boat and the platform that people were loading. No one would know who I was, and there was no way for me to prove I was Frank Hamilton's niece so I looked around the base of the boat before I found the captain. He was a greying man with bright eyes, with a slight cough as well as I moved closer. I looked like a pauper so my awe could be realistic as I touched the hull with my dirty hands.

"She's a beauty," I said as I stood beside him, "does she have a name?"

"Destiny, miss," he said as he touched the rim of his cap.

"Where are you going?"

"London," he said with a chuckle, "the delivery won't make itself, you know."

"Sorry, silly me," I said as I ducked my head, "when are you departing?"

"In two hours," he said as he looked over the waters, "it should be a smooth trip."

"Well, I'll wish you God's speed," I said softly, "and pray you and your crew make it in one piece."

"Thank you miss," and I ran away.

Destiny was going to bring us home. Uncle had told me about Destiny before now and had said she was a transport boat. On occasion it was used for goods and passengers who sought London or other countries. I had only ever seen a picture of Destiny as a child so to be able to say, "Uncle, I took a trip on Destiny…" it would be a dream. Sebastian's vow flowed through my head and I knew; this is what he meant. I needed to make sure Ciel got to London safely and at all costs. Whether the demon had thought we'd have money was a different thing entirely as I spotted the cat from last night. It was hunting a mouse that had gotten close to one of the crates. I bent down and put my hand out to it. The cat nosed my hand before pawing at my pockets.

"Sorry kitty," I whispered, "nothing for you today. This is for me and my master."

The cat meowed before it gave up and went back to its hunt. It jumped into one of the crates after a mouse but no sooner was it out of sight that someone locked the box and put it on board Destiny. I guess the cat was going to join us on our trip. However, when I noticed the anchor, our entrance was going to be harder than simply climbing into a box. Ours was going to be cold as I ran to Ciel. The shop owner was looking at his wares with mild interest when I went by, he was wondering if "another damn seagull stole me apples." If only he knew his thief was running behind him, trying to get to her young master before the boy woke up.

I took my right and ran down the alley Ciel had used to follow the cat last night. I passed the stupid hotel that we had nearly used and found myself looking at an undistinguishable bundle by one of the crates. Not one hair on the young master's head was visible as I inched closer. I uncovered him and dusted down his clothes gently before bending down to shake him awake. This wouldn't be like his normal wake up calls so I didn't mind doing this. He opened his eyes slowly, a look of confusion there before he remembered where he was, how he had gotten there and who was with him. He rubbed his eyes before he looked to me.

"Elena?" he asked as he sat up, "where are we?"

"By the docks," I said softly, "come on."

I put one arm under him and got him up before sitting him on my crate. It was longer than I had realised so I sat down myself. I put my hands in my pocket and pulled out the bread rolls and handed him one. It was flaking and my pockets would be full of the remains, but if it was a meal to get us to England, beggars couldn't really be choosers. He looked at it curiously before looking me over as if wondering if I had somehow had money on my person before we had left the hotel.

"Did you have money?" he asked.

"No," I replied as I bit into the roll, "so savour it. It might be the last meal I can lift until we can get back to London."

"You lifted this?" he asked.

"We are hungry," I explained, "we won't survive very long on a boat without food. So please sir, eat up. I got us an apple to share because he only had four of those. He had fifty rolls so he wouldn't notice their disappearance as quickly as the apple."

"You lifted this," he said as he lifted the roll.

"You learn quickly to survive Houndsworth," I replied around another bite, "bean cakes are one thing but you need other meals, so stealing became common place for me. I knew the best places to steal from, though I tried to avoid stealing unless I was desperate. Stealing was punishable by death at the hands, or paws, of the Demon Hound."

Ciel bit into the roll and moaned when the food hit his stomach. He was hungrier than he had let on but I didn't comment on it. We had food now to get us on our trip but after that…I didn't want to think about it just now. We ate in silence before I wiped the apple and took a bite. It was sweet and nice to swallow as I held it out to him and he bit into it as well. He didn't seem to care he was sharing it with a servant, and that told me how hungry he was. We shared it like that until it was gone. I threw it behind the crates knowing the mice and shrews would get what was left. I wiped my hands on my skirt before I wiped my mouth. I used my skirt to wipe some of the apple juice off Ciel's hands as well who watched me curiously.

"Have you done this before?" he asked and I nodded.

"After my parents died, I didn't have anything to my name. My pay was split between the rent that Berrymore wanted and food, which was of dubious quality. So stealing an apple or bread wasn't uncommon for me, but like I said before. Had I been caught, I'd be dead now. So what next?"

"London," Ciel said with a sigh, "But I don't know how we'll manage to get home without money."

"That's where I come in again," I said simply, "Destiny is here for collection. They are doing a crate/passenger job today so we can sneak on board."

"Sneak on board?" he asked and I nodded.

"Have you never lived on the dark side before?" I asked and he shook his head.

"What is Destiny?" he asked as I sighed, "How are we supposed to get on board without tickets?"

"Destiny is one of my uncle's boats from years ago. Also, Uncle told me the layout of Destiny when he had her first bought. There is a small space for the anchor to settle and that goes into a holding pit. It's watertight but there is a door that leads to the cargo. This door will seal to contain any water that gets on board from the anchor so we can get in through there. We can hide by the cargo until then, and then make our way up to the surface."

"You are quite evil," Ciel said with a smile, "I doubt anyone else would know any of this."

"Glad to be of assistance," I said, a smile creeping across my face as I heard a fog horn, "but we have to go now. When they finish the cargo, and the passengers are aboard, they will leave."

Ciel followed me as I led the way back to the boat. There was a big crowd around the boat and luggage was being put on first. I spotted my pink luggage case and then the young master's blue one. They would go to the manor or my uncle's. We'd have fresh clothes, I thought with a smile as I caught Ciel's hand tight. The passengers were getting on board now, and there was a small gap to where the anchor was. That was in case anyone fell in. The space for the anchor had to be clear in case a problem occurred but also, the anchor was a sheltered spot so no one would notice two people sneak aboard. The problem with Destiny was the anchor was closer to the body's edge that dipped into the water with each wave. So Ciel and I would have to go for a small swim. I told him as much as I walked to the edge of the other side of the dock.

"We can't join the crowds," I said as I pulled him to another dock and sat down, "people will notice two well-dressed paupers."

"Paupers?" he snapped when I looked back up at him.

"You're covered in dirt from our hike yesterday; your clothes are askew as are mine so yes, right now we're paupers. The people boarding Destiny are not wealthy but have enough to use her. They'll remember us and tell the captain before we get into the anchor room."

"So what do you suggest?" he asked sarcastically.

"A swim," I answered simply as I undid the ribbon around my waist, "you can swim right?"

"Swim?" he asked and I nodded.

"Can you swim?" I repeated and he shrugged, "this is going to be harder than I had originally planned. But we'll work with what we've got. Destiny has our luggage on board so we can get into clean clothes afterward."

"You're certain?" he asked as I pointed to one crew member, cursing under the weight of one of Ciel's bags.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I answered as Ciel looked over.

"Oh," he said, "when do we start?"

"Now," I replied as I dropped into the murky water below.

The water wrapped around me like a cold blanket, my eyes open. Light didn't get down far enough for me to make out anything at a distance but what was below me…I was glad I hadn't grab more than necessary on the food front. I would have been ill at the sight of…stuff below. I lifted my head and swam up as I heard a worried, "Elena?" being called by Ciel.

"Yes?" I asked as I slicked back my hair, "is something wrong?"

"You were down there a while," he answered as he sat where I had been.

"Getting my bearings," I replied as I paddled, "drop in. My skirts will start getting heavier soon."

"It's safe?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I don't suggest you look down," I replied as he took a deep breath and dropped.

The water covered him as I ducked under and pulled his hand up. He blinked away dirt that had gotten in his eyes. I tied my ribbon around his wrist and he looked at it.

"So we stay together and get onto Destiny together," I said with a smile.

He nodded and I pulled us along but when we were under one dock away from Destiny, we had to swim deeper. I grabbed his hand to hold him closer before he watched me, his eyes looking bloodshot.

"Take a deep breath and hold it," I instructed and he did that as I ducked under.

I swam towards the boat, glad the anchor was almost completely submerged by now. I pushed Ciel through the gap first and then followed before I heard a gasp for air. I lifted my head up and did the same as I caught Ciel's arms to make sure he was alright.

"Sir?" I coughed and he nodded, "we have to keep moving."

I stood up slowly before looking around the partially lit room. Uncle had told me the door was facing the anchor so I felt the walls until my hands found the handle. The door was jammed tight, making it more secure than any other door but Uncle had told me a trick. I undid my ribbon and wrapped it around the handle, forming something to grip before I returned to Ciel and took off the ribbon around his throat. I tied it around my ribbon to cover it before putting my hand on it. I then stood on my toes before I slammed down on the handle, forcing it to bend down and open the door. It was watertight for a reason and my uncle had not gotten this far without the money to make sure his boats were secure.

No one was down there waiting for us or investigating the cargo so I slipped out and pulled Ciel along. Water dripped on the floor but I stopped midway and that made me worry. If they followed the water, they'd find us so I stopped and completed the gruelling task of undressing so I was in the lighter corset and stockings. My boots were soaked through and would only give me blisters so I took them off.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked as he looked me over.

"We can't be found here. If they find us before the boat takes off, they'll kick us off board. The water drops are leading them so we both need to get like this. Though when I can, I'll find us our clothes and we can get dry. You have to trust me," I begged him and he looked confused before he nodded.

I undid his clothes until he was in his shirt and underwear. I knew we should stick our clothes in the anchor room to let the water wash them out to sea but my skirts or even his top could damage the anchor. So I grabbed everything and stuck it into one of the crates near the back. Someone would notice but not until they were unpacking. The crate contained pots so it wasn't like water was going to destroy them. I closed the lid and returned to the young master and pushed him into one of the gaps before I went into one further up. When I looked through the crack, his left arm was the only thing that would be seen if someone was looking directly down and my left leg was on display while I listened out for anyone.

It was only when I had put myself as far into cover as I could that I heard voices. Crew sent down to make sure everything was safe and secure before they departed for London. I heard Ciel take a deep breath and push himself further into the crates as I did so if anyone moved to view the gaps, he nor I would be spotted. The crew walked past us on their way to the anchor room which I had locked. No one would see the ribbons and know there were stowaways on board. The water would lead to the crate and around the edges of other boxes but nothing where we were, I hoped as I closed my eyes tight. When I thought back to that moment, I was certain that we were both holding our breath.

"Derek!" a voice called, "we have a leak here."

"Water?" Derek asked, "it's probably someone didn't close the door right when we moored yesterday."

"The door's locked now though," the other man said, "did we take in a lot of water?"

"No, but some may have escaped while we were docking. Perhaps someone corrected the error before it got worse but that means there's residual water here. We aren't telling Mr Hamilton about this. He'll get a new crew no doubt," two men walked past are spot but didn't look at us, "the last passenger is on so we're leaving now anyway."

I waited until I heard their door close and lock before I let out the breath I had been holding. It was a further five minutes before the boat lurched forward and I braced myself. It took a moment before it was smooth sailing and I walked out to go to the gap Ciel was in.

"We're safe," I said with chattering teeth, "they won't be back until halfway through the trip. I'll find our suitcases, you stay here."

I didn't wait for an answer before leaving him and going towards the door the two men had disappeared into. Our luggage was under Ciel's name, and that was a name that would mean his luggage would be better cared for than if my own was under my name. It turned out our luggage had been put by the wall closest to the door, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I pulled down our bags before opening mine first. I grabbed a blue suit for Ciel, similar to the one I had ditched, and the rose dress for myself. I picked up dry shoes as well during my scavenging. We could hardly walk around barefoot, now could we? I grabbed a pair of stockings, a dry corset and another underskirt before creeping back to Ciel.

I held out his clothes to him which he took as I undid his shirt and then dried him. I put on the clean shirt and everything else while I listened for the crew men to return. His clothes stuck to him a little due to the left over water droplets I couldn't remove. But he didn't seem to mind as I dried his hair and then started getting dressed myself. He helped me into my new corset with some simple direction and then I switched my stockings for dry ones before putting on the dress. I went to the crate with our wet clothes and stuck the underskirt in there.

I returned to Ciel and rubbed his arms to cause friction and start warming him up. He looked me over and I knew he had questions.

"Questions?" I asked bluntly.

"You know this ship well, how?" he asked after a moment and I dropped my arms.

"My uncle was very fond of boats, but Destiny was always his favourite. It was the boat he had under my father's name so when he died, Uncle got the rights. But because Destiny was built better than the others, he was proud of her. He would tell me everything about her, such as the anchor room. He told me about the crates, the crew…everything. I stopped listening at first but one day he sat me down and told me his empire would one day be shared between Harry and I. Harry is his son but uncle doesn't really see the boy dealing well with business. So he hopes I would do that side."

"Your uncle has more ships though," he said.

"There are twenty now. The primary ones he named after family. There were two boats names after me, which I've told you before. But those are more cargo ships rather than passenger boats. Destiny started off as a cargo ship but delivery could also involve people. Daughters who wanted to see their fathers, men wanting to be reunited with their wives…it all factored in to his decision to making Destiny a passenger/cargo ship."

We sat around in silence, picking at our clothes before I snuck back to my spot. I could hear Derek and the other man returning before the door opened. I crept into my space and made sure my skirt was hiding the rest of me. They walked by us as they checked the door for the anchor room and then doubled back. It must be halfway through the trip, which was nice to know.

"That's a strong wind a blowing eh?" Derek said.

"Ai, and it's warmer than it ought to be."

"I hope we'll make port in London soon," and I waited for the men to go.

I ventured out again to go to Ciel. He was hiding still so I stood there for a moment.

"Ciel!" I muttered and he looked over the edge to see me, "make room."

Ciel let out a sigh of relief when he spotted me and I slipped in near him. He looked anxious and I wondered was this his first bought of…theft really. I was about to tell him that we'd be home soon and with that, Sebastian would return when two crates were moved from behind him. I turned to see the Undertaker, smiling at us. A light cast a shimmer around him as he looked us over, almost like he was buying us at auction.

"I found you both, my lord and Elena," he said.

"The Undertaker?" Ciel asked.

We crept into the space he had opened up and I felt like I could breath. I went to a small barrel to sit down and braid my hair. It was that or have it flying all over the place if I needed to defend Ciel. Ciel moved to sit beside me as the Undertaker took the seat opposite us. I looked around the little space he cleared and noticed that where we were sitting wouldn't alert the crew that we were on board. That was handy in my opinion.

I heard a soft rustle of something and brought my gaze back to the Undertaker. He was dressed as normal, but it was what he had in his hands that made my stomach growl. The bowl looked like the bottom part of an urn and it was filled with biscuits. From their shape and size, my bet would be they were Inukko dog treats and my stomach growled audible. I guess when you were hungry, even dog food seemed edible. He put the bowl out to us, more so to Ciel whose stomach growled nearly as loud as mine. The roll and half of the apple had been enough to curb the worst of the hunger, but not enough to end it.

Ciel gulped at the thought of eating the biscuits but reached for them anyway. His hand had only skimmed one biscuit before the Undertaker pulled them back and took one himself. He bit into it with a chuckle, almost like he was teasing Ciel. Ciel looked oddly annoyed as he clutched his stomach beside me. If I could get him food, I would but there would only be clothes down here or pots. Uncle had said no food was allowed on Destiny.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as the Undertaker handed over the dog biscuits, "on Destiny?"

"Destiny?" he asked, "the boat had a name? I would never have suspected that. But that is beside the point. Why am I here? That tiny whiney bloke Will was the one who brought me into this expedition. Apparently he'll be shorthanded in London so he roped me into it by promising to waive my library fines."

"Will's coming to London?" Ciel asked; his mouth full as I took a biscuit to eat. I bit into it and moaned as it filled the gap in my stomach. I had never been happier to eat a dog biscuit, so I took another one to nibble on when the first was gone.

"Yes, there's much work to do," he explained, "We have a great many souls to collect in London this evening."

"Look at that!" someone shouted above deck.

I took another three dog biscuits to inhale and that curbed the hunger to a…tolerable level. I looked up but I knew I wouldn't be able to see anything. The voices all went to one side of the boat so curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Ha, it seems to have begun," Undertaker said simply.

"What has begun?" I asked and he put his finger to his lips.

So he couldn't tell us what was going on, but I had a feeling. The Queen wanted to plunge the world into war and Angela, along with Ash, had spoken about the real Doomsday. I had a feeling they would act as judge, jury and executioner for the people of London. I only hoped it wouldn't be as bad as 1666, which I had read in a history book in the Phantomhive library. Ciel put the biscuits down and left the cargo hold. I followed after him and made it onto the deck without anyone noticing. The Undertaker followed us as we moved towards the railing. My seasickness was forgotten when my eyes saw what had caused shock in everyone.

We were near London, but London was burning. Not a small fire at the docks but the city as a whole. It was frightening to watch, and something I never wanted to see again. Ciel froze beside me as we watched. I wondered what had started the fire to begin with, because it hadn't been a house-fire…well not unless it had been beside fuel for lanterns.

"My, they certainly put on quite the show, don't they?" the Undertaker said, reminding us of his presence, "and now I must be on my way."

"Hold on!" Ciel said as he moved around me to catch up with the Undertaker.

"Tell me," Ciel continued when Undertaker had stopped, "why did you come here?"

"You and I have our share of history together, don't we? In light of that fact, I thought I would give you fair warning."

"Huh?"

"Our young earl," he said as he turned to look at Ciel, "before much longer, you'll die."

"I'll die," Ciel repeated, "what do you mean?"

A woman sobbed near us so we both turned to look at her. A man who I took to be here husband held her shoulders as the boat hit the waves. When we turned our attention back to the Undertaker, he was no longer in sight. The woman had been our distraction so he could make his escape. She was obviously upset about London burning, which suggested she had family there. People on board this ship would be wondering about their families, whether they had survived or not.

"He can't tell us," I said softly, "it would go against the rules of the Grim Reapers."

"The rules?"

"No Grim Reaper is allowed to divulge information from the Doomsday books. It would mean you could change your destiny and do something else. If you were destined to go down Whitechapel Lane and get stabbed, and you knew that, you could make sure you didn't go down the lane and thus, are never stabbed."

"But you'll survive," he said as he looked me over, "he said I was going to die."

"If I don't see you before you do die," I said as I put my hand over my heart, a single tear escaping my right eye, "it was a pleasure working with you. Both as your maid or your bodyguard. Thank you."

I hugged him gently as I let go and looked him over. He was smiling a little at me before he looked back to the London. He touched his eye patch and I wondered what he was thinking. He looked like the pieces of the chess board had changed, that he was no longer in control. I could understand that, but left him to his internal evaluation. But the silence stretched on for a very long time, and it made me anxious. What was he thinking?

"Sir?" I asked to break the silence.

"The death I will face will be useless."

"How so?"

"Sebastian is gone, and instead of him taking my soul, my death will be useless."

"You want Sebastian to return to devour your soul?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Yes…I don't know. I had accepted my fate when I was ten. I knew he would be the death of me. But to be told…he might not. That my death could be outside our contract. It makes it meaningless, what I have sought to achieve on this earth…my revenge."

I nodded and pulled him to the railing. I was grateful I had done as much when the boat started to turn. With Ciel against the railing and my arms acting as barriers, he wasn't hit by the people who swayed. Some lost their balance and did fall. The captain stayed in his position while his attendant came down. He was busy guiding the ship to safety, and away from London. Uncle would have given them orders to protect Destiny and the passengers on board with everything the crew had.

"Due to the fires of London, this boat will not be docking. It is not advisable for you all to go to London. We will stay on the sea until the flames die down. We also cannot contact the mainland so we apologise if you don't know the status of your loved ones."

Ciel pushed away from me to run after the attendant. I followed after and groaned when I recognised the man. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. My uncle's most corrupt worker, Brian. Brian had worked for my uncle for years, and had most likely put the guns and drugs the Ferro family wanted transported on the boat in the first place. He was a very lax employee and that meant he would do anything, for a price.

"What are you doing?!" Ciel snapped at Brian.

"We can't go back to London when it's in this shape, can we? We're going to have to do circles around here."

"But why?" Ciel snapped, "I mean we're practically there already."

Ciel looked around himself and spotted another boat, one that was going straight to London with no fear of the flames. He pointed to that and looked to Brian.

"Fine," he continued, "I'll get on that one. Get me a row boat!"

"For one little boy and…Elena?" he asked as he looked me over, a grin pulling on his lips, "my, it's been a long time. You're what? Fifteen?"

"Seventeen," I muttered as I crossed my arms along my chest.

"Focus!" Ciel snapped.

"Tell me why I should bother getting you a row boat? Now, if there was money changing hands…"

"Bloody fool," Ciel muttered as he glared at Brian, "I have to return to London."

He looked at Brian as the latter watched me with a disgusting level of interest. I shivered and vowed if I survived, I would tell Uncle about this. Brian reached for me but I slapped his hand away, knocking Ciel's shoulder. It shook him out if his contemplation as he said, "who stands here now?"

"Master?" I asked as I looked him over, wondering if he was alright.

"Who am I?" he asked.

"Wake up kid! I am a busy man, so maybe you should…bloody hell. What's wrong with ya? Are ya mad?"

Ciel had broken down in a form of hysteria. I touched his arm and wondered what was going on. He looked down at his thumbs before slowly removing the blue family ring. He looked at it for a moment before putting it out to Brian. The diamond was caught in the fire's dull light, giving the gem an extra sparkle.

"Take this," Ciel said after a moment.

"That's incredible, just look at its shine," he said as he viewed the gem.

"It's a blue diamond, you don't see one of these every day."

"Wait. What's a kid like you doing with something like that?" Brian asked.

"Take it and give me a boat!" Ciel ordered.

"And her?" Brian asked as he pocketed the ring, "what's her payment?"

"You want me to pay for the boat as well?"

"I know you come from money, Elena Hamilton. And no boat will move without oars…"

I looked to the young master who watching London burn. He wanted his death to be meaningful and I had vowed to protect him while Sebastian was gone. If that meant paying for the oars, I would and make sure he got his final wish. It was what I could do for him, but the matter of payment threw me. What was I supposed to give for the service? Ciel had given his ring and all I had was my locket…I touched my locket before pulling it from my neck. I didn't think about what I was giving up, it hurt too much as I held it out to Brian.

"A smaller blue diamond," I said and Brian smiled.

"I'll get the boat for you both," Brian said as he left with my necklace and his ring.

I went to the railing as I looked out; the sea wasn't bothering me as much as before. Ciel stood beside me before he touched my hand. The grasp was warm and I touched my neck, unaccustomed to the bare feeling there. I had worn that locket for the last year and never taken it off. Ciel watched the motion before I dropped my hands to lie on the metal railing. I had done the right thing; I thought to myself, I was helping Ciel. I was taking care and protecting him as I had promised Sebastian.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because you want your death to be meaningful," I said simply, keeping my eyes on the sea, "and what type of Phantomhive maid would I be if I couldn't do this much for my master?"

"That was your mother's," he whispered and I nodded as I wiped away a tear.

"I took it from her when she was dead," I said, "Martin Hamilton bought it for her. To mark my birth and their love for each other. He found it while in London with Uncle."

"The attendant seemed to know you from somewhere," Ciel said.

"His name is Brian. He worked for my uncle and we all knew he was corrupt. So if it works in our favour," I said with a sigh, "then you will have your meaningful death and I'll…do something else. I'll find a new job and…I don't know."

Brian returned then and handed me the oars. He also handed me a flare gun to use to signal the boat heading to London. Ciel looked over my prizes as I looked back to the water. Brian pointed behind him, a smirk on his lips over his new possessions.

"The boat is waiting for you both," he said as he brought us to the back of Destiny where a boat was indeed waiting. I helped Ciel in and the jumped for myself. Brian kicked it away and I handed Ciel the flare gun while I rowed.

"When we get close enough," I said as I dropped the oars into the water, "shot the gun to get their attention."

"Alright," Ciel replied as he looked behind at the boat.

It was hard on my arms when I simply didn't have the energy. My body ached from the uncomfortable night's sleep but also the lack of good food. I rowed until we were ten metres from the boat. Ciel fired the gun and I heard a few people cry out when they saw us. The boat was stopped as I continued to row up beside it. It was only when we were near a low piece of ladder that I stopped the boat and took Ciel's hand to get him to stand. The boat rocked steadily and I hoped it was the waves and not because of the shift in weight.

"Mon Dieu!" one man said as he reached down and helped Ciel up, "you must be looking to go to London!"

"Help," I said as I stood and two men helped me.

The row boat went with the waves after that as no one was in it anymore. I got up onto the deck and went straight for the captain. It took a moment to determine whether he was going straight to London or doing what Destiny had done. He was under strict orders to bring the ship to London in whatever condition the city was in so I thanked him and returned to Ciel. That also seemed ominous so I looked around the passengers and then back to the captain.

"He's going to London," I said as I looked at his face, "and he's bringing the French to the burning city."

"I gave that ring to someone in the end," Ciel said on a sigh, ignoring my worry, "I could have given it to get the room and instead, I gave it to that corrupt man."

"I gave my locket as well," I said as I hooked his arm, "I'm doing what Sebastian wanted me to do. Though, if you had paid and I hadn't, I would have swum out to you."

"Thank you Elena," he said as the boat docked, "we're here."

I went off first and he followed. We looked around and spotted a group of men coming towards us, menace in their eyes as they took us in. I wondered if I had worn a dreaded colour when they surrounded us. I tried to pick out the worst target, but all of them looked cruel. They would hurt a boy and a girl without skipping a heartbeat, that's what that look said as they leered at me.

"Look, here they come!" a man snapped as he looked over Ciel and myself.

"Are you a Frenchman?" one guy snapped as he grabbed Ciel.

I roundhouse kicked his arm away as Ciel shouted, "let me go! What are you doing?"

"You bloody Frenchmen! You started this fire in the first place, didn't you?!" one man snapped.

"You want to start a war with England, don't ya?!" a man said.

"Just wait a moment!" Ciel snapped as I raised my hands to protect him, "I'm not a–"

"Quickly men! Another frog!" and the group left to attack another man. They had anger, and lots of it. But the men were made of brawn rather than brains so it could be said I would have been an even match for them. However, that couldn't be certain…and if it had come to a fight, I would have probably been drowned for being a suspected French girl. What a world we lived in!

"What's going on?" I asked Ciel.

"The Queen has started a war," he answered.

He started to run off up a set of stairs and I followed, hearing the screams of the woman as her husband was being attacked. For no better reason than he was French. Would they turn on her? Would they kill her because she was French or that her husband was French? England had gone crazy with the toxic fumes that were the result of the city burning. I wasn't sure if it could be rescued as I ran after Ciel. This great cleansing could result in the death of a lot of good people.

"Cleansing huh?" I muttered as I followed, my feet hitting the road as I followed Ciel.

"Such a fire," Ciel gasped when he stopped.

I stopped behind him to see London. I wasn't sure what street we were on, let alone how far away we were from the Phantomhive manor. But this was distressing. Windows had shattered and bodies scattered the floor. Babies had been suffocated by the smoke while others had been trampled on. Luggage was set along the road where someone had pulled it free and sought out money. People ran past us as they went for the dock or anywhere that provided safety. Ciel was knocked down by a panic-stricken man with luggage. I helped him up and dusted his clothes. But Ciel didn't notice; he was too dazed and confused. This wasn't a London he had seen before. I watched as someone pulled luggage away from another man by kicking him in the face. The man was unconscious and next to a burning building. If I didn't have a task, I would have gone to help him, but a small piece of the roof fell. It covered his body and I knew, death was waiting for me if I went to his aid.

While in that same daze, Ciel walked forward and I followed. Shock clouded his features as he accidently stepped on a dead man. The sound was almost similar to hitting a piece of meat to tenderise it. I had only done that at Berrymore Castle…but the sound was nearly the same. Ciel lifted his foot to look around again. A carriage had overturned and caught fire. The lantern by the driver's side must have leaked fuel and due to the fires around us, lit up like a candle.

I stopped at the mouth of an alley and saw a young child crying in the arms of its dead mother. I walked to it and bent down. The mother was dead because of the smoke. She had no burns to her skin and by the sound of the child's cries; it didn't have much longer if I left it here. I dropped down to pick up the child, and it continued to cry while I held it. I rocked gently and it started to hiccup. Its eyes focused on me as I walked out of the alley to see Ciel with MeyRin. I ran over to them, the child in my arms as I helped Ciel stand.

"Where did you find a child?" Ciel asked.

"In the alley, its mother was dead," I said as I looked down, "I have never been able to stand a child crying."

"What do you plan on doing with it?"

"Find somewhere safe to put it down," I said simply, "my job is to guard your life, not guard that of this child."

"There's nowhere safe here," he said as he looked at MeyRin, "MeyRin? What are you doing here?"

"Oh dear, I am so very sorry, my lord. I know it's my duty to protect the estate but I-"

"Calm down. You're not in any trouble. Just tell me why you're here."

"It's, it's Plu Plu," MeyRin said crying.

"What about Pluto?" Ciel asked.

"Bring us to Pluto," I said as I held the child, "I'm assuming you weren't alone when you left the manor."

"No, Finny and Bard followed me."

"Take us to them," I said and she nodded, "come on master."

"Master?" MeyRin asked Ciel and he nodded to put more force behind my order.

We ran with MeyRin, dodging fallen debris as the fire burned hotter. The child clung to me tighter and I hoped I found a safe place to put it soon. I couldn't carry it around everywhere with me. I spotted Bard and Finny looking up at a podium. On top of the podium, was none other than Pluto. His fur was standing on edge; I could see that from here as I watched him breathe fire. I gasped when I stopped at the look in his eyes. I had seen that look only once before, and it had been in my own eyes. It was after Angela had fed me the demon spice, and made me hate everything that moved. When I had passed a shop window, there had been no sparkle in my eyes, no sign of a soul as I killed. There had been no remorse as I did far worse than the demon hound on a good day. But I had been awake and could feel when I killed. It hurt each time but the murderous part of my head told me it was alright. The demon spice had taken over; leaving me as a passenger in the hell it rose.

"Master! Elena!" Finny said when he spotted us.

"What were you thinking bringing them here?!" Bard demanded as he looked us over.

"He told me to, it's not my place to say no," MeyRin replied, "Elena told me to as well."

"Pluto!" Ciel yelled when he spotted the demon hound.

Ciel glared at the creature before he looked at the rest of his servants. He looked temporarily annoyed before he looked up at Pluto again. The Pluto we had come to care for wasn't there anymore. We would never see the excited human Pluto again.

"What have you been doing here?" he asked.

"Well, it's just…we wanted Pluto to be the way he was before. We're sorry," Finny explained.

"I've already run out of tranquilizer darts…" Bard explained.

"Are you idiots?" Ciel asked, "You have real bullets, don't you?"

Each of the servants turned to him with shock clearly evident in their faces. They didn't understand why their master would order them to kill Pluto. But in the last twenty four hours, Ciel Phantomhive had seen the real nature of things. He had seen starvation, desperation and anger. He had seen it and hadn't understand it. That was why he was telling them to kill Pluto, he understood now. He understood, if only briefly, how I had survived until my seventeenth in Houndsworth.

"Master, are you telling us we should shot him?" MeyRin asked around their shocked looks.

"Take a look at his eyes," Ciel said, "his mind is already long gone. That up there is not the Pluto you and I knew. It's just a beast."

"A beast?" MeyRin asked.

"You four know what its like, don't you? To have even your pride stolen away from you? To be left behind hollow? It's a tragic way to live. You each understand," he said as he looked at all our faces, "I order you MeyRin, Finny, Bard; kill the demon hound any way you can!"

"Yes sir!" the three echoed.

"And my orders, young master?" I asked.

"You will stay with me and protect me, with your life!"

"Yes sir," I said.

MeyRin and Bard loaded their guns, one using a rifle while the other a sniper's. A preference I wondered if I would ever get the chance to understand. Finny lifted a piece of a fallen wall up above his head. Each servant had tears in their eyes at the thought of the task ahead. Finny wanted to retain the memories he had gained; that was something he had said to me. It felt like months ago, but it had only been a week. That conversation was a distant memory compared to the reality we faced now. He had said that having me a part of their family, it made it feel complete somehow. That they had felt like they were missing something until they met me. I had taken it as a compliment, which had made him blush before going out to the garden.

I was reminded of the day we had gotten a group photo taken. Pluto had been in the background in dog form, Finny holding his snout. MeyRin and Bard had been standing by his tail with Sebastian beside Ciel. I had stood beside Ciel in a dark blue dress while Tanaka had come into the frame closer to the front. It was a photo that had hung in the manor, to remember the easier days. As Sebastian said, it was going to be a long day for me. Ciel started running and I followed, the child held tight in my arms.

"I am going to get my revenge," he said simply, "we're going for the Queen."

"Yes, young master," I replied as we spotted a horse, "hold this child."

"I can ride a horse," he muttered.

"Not as fast as I can," I replied, "come on."

I dropped my hands to rip the sides of my dress so I could throw my legs over. I didn't care if it was against society to dress in such a way, but I'd be damned before I rode side-saddle. I put my hand out to Ciel which he took. I lifted him up to sit behind me, wrapping one arm around my waist as he held the child in his other hand. Gunshots echoed through the night and the moan of Pluto who must have been shot. I hoped the servants survived this, but I knew like me, they would follow Ciel Phantomhive's orders until their deaths. That was what a family did, took care of each other.

"Where are you putting this child?" he asked.

"The palace," I answered as I gathered the reigns of the horse and gently heeled its sides.

The horse went off like a bullet as I shot us around corners at daring speeds. Ciel clung on as I jumped over debris and bodies. The horse continued on as if the smoke didn't bother it and I held on as I brought it to the gates of the palace. They were wide open and the guards outside appeared unanimated. Ciel jumped down with the child and I followed, taking it with me. I patted the horse's side gently before we stepped closer to the doors. Ciel went straight to the guard on the right who stared on.

"I am the Earl Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive with my bodyguard, Elena Hamilton. I request to see-"

I walked to the other guard and I waved one hand in front of their eyes. He didn't blink in response so I went back to Ciel. This seemed very odd and unnerving in my opinion. If I was of sound mind, I would run in the opposite direction but I was Ciel's bodyguard, and that meant I had to swallow my fear and step forward.

"I don't know," I said as he looked at me confused.

"We better go inside then," he said as we walked in.

More guards stood lined up but none of them moved at our response. My body was humming with the feeling that this was a trap. Their eyes were unblinking as they faced each other. The only sound was the click of our shoes and the child's gentle gurgle. Everything else was as still as death.

"Time is standing still, a trap? No time to decide that!" Ciel replied as he ran down the corridor.

I followed after him and found him walking up a set of stairs and then another. He seemed to know where he was going. Sebastian had never mentioned that he had been to the palace before, but I should have assumed as much. He was the Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive after all.

"Do you know where her room is?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I was once told you knew you were on the right corridor as it was better decorated than the others. This one has a fake Monae while there is the real one. We'll follow that and see where it brings us."

I nodded and heard only the click of our shoes as they marked time. The child was sniffling as it pulled on my bracelet. The gurgling has stopped as it coughed against my hand. Poor thing was probably very tired. With the child acting the way it was, I was so distracted; I walked into Ciel who had frozen in the middle of the corridor. I looked up and heard the sound I had followed before. The man who attempted to make me a doll; the song that made me want to follow him down each alley until he was in front of me. It sent a chill down my spine as I remembered the feeling of being a puppet attacking my true master.

_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady…_

"That way," Ciel said as he ran down to the door that the music was coming from. He opened the door and the first thing I was greeted with was the smell of death. There were two beds in the room so I put the child in the one furthest from the window. The other was occupied by the dead Queen, her eyes open. Her chest was peeling away with decay. On her cheek was a piece of rotted flesh and her face was stained with blood tears. Apparently, her late husband hadn't been as enthusiastic with the new 'living' arrangements as she had been.

_ "__I can tell that my late husband is pleased with what I have done to keep us together. I can feel his body still, his heart beats inside me. Thump…thump, the throbbing of life. Truly what greater joy could there be other than being made one with the person that you love?"_

"So this is what she meant when she said his heart beat inside of her," I said as I looked at her face, "he decayed and took her with him. Her heart was gone and replaced by his dead one. You cannot feign life in a dead body, even a part of it…" I said as a scream echoed in the room. We turned to see a young woman, her mouth covered by one of her hands.

"What's this? What happened?" guards asked as the world unfroze around us.

"Who are they?" the guards asked as we were spotted.

I grabbed Ciel's hand as we ran past the woman and into the corridor. Two of the guards from downstairs had come up when the woman had screamed. We ran down another flight of stairs instead, my heart racing as I was certain Ciel's was. We had to get out of here or we'd be done for supposedly killing the Queen. Something told me the guards wouldn't listen to reason.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we ran into the hall.

"We need to get out of here!" he replied as he rounded the corner…only to be surrounded by her other guards.

"Damn!" I snapped as the guns were pointed at us. The two guards who had been tailing us pushed us towards the others. They formed a loose circle around us, their guns raised to our hearts.

"Who are these murderers?!" the guards stated with the guns loaded. I took the necessary steps to stand in front of Ciel, feeling protective of him again. The ten guards looked us over, now wondering who the murderer was. Had I murdered the Queen and Ciel had helped me escape? Had he killed her and I had aided him? Had we both killed her?

"I am Ciel, Earl Phantomhive! As my father was! " Ciel shouted, "This is my bodyguard, Elena Hamilton!"

"Phantomhive?" a guard repeated, "you mean the Queen's Guard dog has turned against her?"

"I've cast off that title. And no, I'm not the one who killed her Majesty. My bodyguard did not kill her either!"

"You'll think to talk your way out?" a guard asked.

"No, I'm certain I can't," Ciel replied from behind me, "but still, whatever you do to me, I will not quit now!"

A gun went off and I turned to see Ciel was looking shocked. I looked down at his hip to see a bloodstain forming. A bullet hole in his jacket told me this wasn't a simple flesh wound and went deeper than that. Tears ran down my face as I tried to hold him.

"Master!" I cried as another gunshot went off, hitting me in the gut.

"Elena!" Ciel yelled. He fell to the floor as I covered my wound with my hand, sobbing before I fell down myself. I was by his head, the blood leaving me and making me weaker. My eyes were looking into his as we gasped around the pain.

"No, forget it!" Ciel snapped as he pulled off his eye patch to look at me, "I won't end here, not like this!"

"I see you have awoken, young master," Sebastian's voice called out.

"Fire!" the guards shouted as they shot at us. I closed my eyes and put my hand out to Ciel, to protect him.

"I'm sorry," I said on a whisper. I opened my eyes when the guns had gone off to see a figure kneeling by my head with the bullets from the guns in his hands.

"You came back," Ciel said as Sebastian turned to look at both of us.

"It was exactly how you said it, master," he replied, "you won't end, not here and not now. And Elena, it is not your time yet."

"Thank you," I croaked.

Sebastian threw the bullets at the guards, hitting their hearts. They fell to the floor when a look of shock crossed their faces. They were dead before they realised it was the case. One man was still standing, shaking in his boots as he watched Ciel and Sebastian. I could see his wonder at why he hadn't been shot at.

"Master," Sebastian said, "I ask for your forgiveness for taking unauthorised leave."

"What? What's so important?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, just looking into the preparations for the last supper. Spicy, bitter and sometimes sweet. It's a multi-faceted meal indeed, brazed to perfection. Thanks to you, this last supper will be delicious. I will be able to enjoy an ultimate soul."

"I order you now, take me to this angel of massacre," Ciel ordered, "also, tend to our injuries!"

"Yes sir," Sebastian replied as he took us out of the hall.

He brought us outside where the horse had been and put us both against the wall. He left us as I laughed gently, causing pain to shoot up my body. My hand pressed against the wound and blood flowed from between my fingers.

"Are you alright?" I asked Ciel and he looked over to me.

"Are you?" and I shrugged.

"I got shot," I said simply, "a little more on the fatal side than yours. Who knew death would be this painful?"

"You have to make it through this," he said as Sebastian returned, "tend to her injuries first."

"I can't," Sebastian replied, "it goes against our contract while you are dying. You are the priority and if any order you give me goes against your safety, I am obligated to ignore it."

"But she's dying!" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian ignored his complaint as he wrapped Ciel tight and checked the bullet had come out. He then tightened the bandages to staunch the bleeding before he went to me. He looked at the bloodstain as I groaned.

"Have I done what I promised?" I asked him.

"You did better than that," he answered, "you helped get the young master back to London."

"That makes me happy," I said as I closed my eyes.

"Elena!" Ciel yelled and I opened my heavy eyes to look at him, "you can't die here."

"But I'm only sleeping," I whispered, "I'm so tired and hungry."

My bodice was ripped away as was my corset so Sebastian could look at the wound.

"The bullet is still in you," he said as he tilted my face up to look into his, "I can take it out but it will hurt."

"So sleepy," I said as something was shoved deep into my gut. I gasped as the pain flared and my brain told me to move away. Ciel clutched my hand as Sebastian took his hand out, holding the bullet between his blood-stained fingers. Had he pulled the bullet out? With his hand? Was there a gaping hole in my gut now? The pain suggested that there was.

Blood flowed freely down my stomach and into the skirt of my dress as Sebastian quickly stitched up whatever he had done and bandaged it. He kissed me lightly on my forehead as he turned back to Ciel and lifted him. Ciel looked like a pale child as his hand slipped away from my own. Was this the end? Was this the last time I would see Ciel?

"If you stay here, someone will find you," Sebastian said simply.

"Protect him," I said as I caught his tailcoat, "promise me Sebastian."

"I promise to protect Ciel Phantomhive," he said with a smile as he ran off.

I closed my eyes as they disappeared, and I know now that I drifted off to sleep. My dreams were painful and I was brought out of them when someone shook me awake. I opened my eyes slowly to see the guard who Sebastian hadn't killed. He looked worried when he saw me. He had associated me with the butler and that meant; he had learned to fear me. But I was hurt and weak; I'd hardly be able to hurt him in kind. Stupid guns!

"Help me," I said and he nodded.

He picked me up and brought me slowly down into London at my request. I found where the servants had been and looked to them. Pluto was dead and they were barely breathing. The guard left me with them as I touched their necks, seeking a pulse. I found one and smiled when I did. I touched Finny's hand and Bard's head before I stood. They were alive, which meant they had been strong enough to defeat Pluto. They had done as the young master had requested. I walked down an alley, bracing myself against the stone work when I heard a light chuckle.

"You really refuse to die," a voice said, "I always admired that about you."

"Undertaker?" I asked as I got closer.

"You aren't destined to die tonight," he said as he bit into a dog treat, "but there is something you are meant to see."

"What is that?" I asked and he smiled.

"Go to the Tower Bridge," he said simply before he stood to help other people dressed in suits and carrying garden tools. I recognised William T Spears with his shears and Greil with…with a chainsaw? Greil waved to me before going back to work. I wasn't sure where I was meant to go and when I looked down, the cut had opened up and I was bleeding again. I wouldn't be conscious for very long at this rate.

I walked slowly towards the Grim Reapers, Undertaker helping me get closer as I walked through them. My body wanted to curl up and sleep this pain away while my mind told me I needed to go to Tower Bridge. That there was something there I needed to see. I heard a whistle pierce the night and recognised it from a distant time. Angela had stood outside and whistled…and it had been shortly after Pluto had been discovered by Ciel Phantomhive. Angela or Ash was calling Pluto. They would be disappointed when they learned of his death.

"What is she doing?" Greil asked.

"She's seeing the end of a hard day's work," Undertaker replied.

"What do you mean?" William asked as I took a breath beside him before moving on.

"She's protected the boy until now, and she only stopped because she was incapacitated. Sebastian Michaelis took over and she was left to rest. She was to wait for someone to rescue her, but she decided against those orders. A truly stubborn girl."

I walked down to the street and turned to my right, towards what appeared to be a boat. I clutched my stomach as someone said behind me, "what's making her move forward?"

"Mind over matter," a voice replied.

I followed the path and found myself at a wall that blocked the Thames. Bodies were scattered on the walkway as well as floating in the water. It was tragic but I knew I was beside just another unnamed bridge. I looked around before I spotted a bridge under construction.

"I bet you that's it," I said as I moved closer.

Stones stuck into my boots as I moved on. The fire burned brighter as I walked closer, seeing a fight happening. Was this the end? Was Sebastian killing the angel? Would I never see Ciel again? The thoughts ran through my head in quick succession and I had to shake my head to think clearly.

There was a loud crash as part of the bridge came loose, like in Paris. Something rolled down with it and hung off the edge. From the way it was swinging, it had to be a person. I inched closer as I tried to make out details but it was so dark and I was so tired. The figure was swaying slightly and I could imagine their hand shaking under the strain of holding up their body. Another figure became enshrouded by feathers as Ash was surrounded by white. Things started flying away from them and one I was certain was a wing. I didn't know a demon had the power to maul an angel. I watched as a bright white light formed around two figures on top and it spread past me, shocking me with the chill it emitted. The light then returned to show the bridge had a new addition. But from here, I couldn't make out what it was. I clutched my stomach tighter as I watched a taller figure stop just in front of the dangling one.

I watched for a moment longer before the latter figure let go and fell. I knew who it was, but I still shouted out, "CIEL!" at the top of my voice. He was dead…and I knew it when I saw thin strips of white leave his chest. His cinematic records, I thought bitterly as I watched the taller figure jump after Ciel. I fell to my knees, weaker than before as I watched the bridge glow like a beckon. Was that Heaven beyond? No, I thought, Heaven will elude Ciel, even in death. I dropped to my hands before my chest hit the ground. I coughed on dust before I closed my eyes, the image of Ciel dying, playing on repeat behind my eyes. I couldn't face that hell again…never again…

* * *

"She's coming around!" a voice said as I groaned.

"How are her vitals?" another voice asked.

"Her heartbeat is strong," the first voice said.

I opened my eyes to blinding light as I looked at a man and a woman, both looking down at me.

"Do you know your name?" the man asked as he shone a light in my eyes.

"Elena Hamilton," I croaked and he wrote that down.

"You were found near the Tower Bridge with a gunshot wound. You were lucky you were one of the first we found. You survived."

"Ciel?" I asked.

"Ciel who, dear?" the nurse asked and I shook my head.

"Sleep now, we can talk later," the doctor said calmly.

They left me and I turned in my bed to see a sleeping MeyRin, Bard and Finny; each with their own injuries. They were lucky, I thought as I turned away from them. A selfish part of me wanted someone to speak with, to tell them what I had seen but I knew that would be my own cross to carry. The Undertaker had said I was supposed to see that, not the servants so I took a deep breath and went back to sleep…hoping the day would come where I could grieve for myself. I had cherished Ciel in the short time I had known him, and to know he was dead…it was like kicking me while I was down. As sleep claimed me….I dreamt of the days Ciel had been alive. My time as the Phantomhive's new maid, and then bodyguard, was over…

* * *

(Sebastian Michaelis POV)

I returned to see what had happened to Elena and the servants. It hadn't taken long to determine the girl had left the palace and gone looking for me or the others. Her blood stained the walkway before it ended in a puddle about two miles from the Tower Bridge. My bet would be she had seen my fight and Ciel falling into the water. Had she seen us come back up? My guess would be no as I looked at her through the door. The ward was too busy for the doctors to worry about visitors.

I opened the door and looked to Finny, MeyRin and Bard first. They were bruised but still alive. I had thought they would be an even match for Pluto, but a small part of me believed they would be dead. I then turned to look at Elena. Her black hair was tied in a braid across her neck and her eyes were closed. Her breathing was verging onto rasps as she slept. Tears dripped down her cheeks and stained the pillow.

"You were there with the young master before his parents died," I said softly and I heard her whimper.

Ciel Phantomhive had seen those memories as I had brought him to the demon island. He had seen how close he had been to her. He had determined she had acted as a big sister would. Her protective manner was instinct alone. I brushed a small part of her fringe away to see the soot lined face. Would she return to the manor? There was nothing there for her to see other than rubble.

"You fulfilled your promise," I said softly, "you protected the young master at the risk of losing your own life."

"Ciel…please," she begged in sleep, "please don't die."

I left her then, not wanting her to find me when she woke up. She was truly a marvellous soul, one of many layers. Hatred and anger, love and loyalty…all mixed together with loss and grief. She had faced a lot during her time with us, and for once, I hoped a human had a good life.

"Pleasant dreams, Elena Hamilton," I whispered as I closed the door and disappeared into the crowds…

* * *

**Guys, this is the end of the Phantomhive's New Maid. I hope you all enjoyed the story of Elena Hamilton. Now, good news :) I had a poll going and the results are in *dah dah dah (dramatic drum beat)* **

**There will be a sequel to this story! Elena Hamilton will return with Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis in... "That's What Makes A Trancy Maid" so for anyone who watched the series, you can guess whose coming into the next story :)**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers and please remember to review :)**


End file.
